


Ashes to ashes, dust to dust

by PurpleNightSong



Series: A journey of a thousand times [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Bad Puns, Blood, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genderless Frisk, Half-Human, Half-monster, Hate, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Major Character Injury, Mute Frisk, Original Character Death(s), Post-Pacifist Route, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Time Magic, bad spelling, human hate, monster hate, much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 115,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleNightSong/pseuds/PurpleNightSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousands of years have passed since the monsters had been put under MT Ebott, and in the darkest corners of the mountain was someone sealed and chained. Punished for just her existence, her hatred for both humans and monster grew stronger. Forgotten or told as a myth, she is one day freed by a monster child, telling her that her time has finally come. What will happen when she meets the outside world of today? And the monsters and the humans, in an already conflicted era?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom

_"_ Why… why am I being punished?” I lifted my right arm to let it stick out in the sunlight that came down the crack from the cave ceiling. The sun's rays were warm against the structure of my bones. I tried to rise from the stone seat that had been my prison for so long, but the black chains rattled and strong magic held them in place, not letting them move more than I could breathe. I retrieved my arm and put it on my chest. For so long had I been down here, in the darkest corner of MT Ebott, and for a long time, no one had come to visit me. All that I could hear was the dripping of water from the ceiling and sometimes I could hear the rain up there, above ground. I closed my eyes. This was going to be my prison until the day I turned to dust or died, not because it mattered anyway. I was not worth anything because I was a half breed. I was born from two species, from monster and human, and both had sent me to this place. Afraid of my powers and what I could do. I opened up my eyes and blinked twice before they adjusted to the lighting.

Then I saw someone for the first time in forever. In the rays of light stood a small monster, looking much like a goat, as I remembered them. He looked at me and I looked much like the King of monster. I just looked at him and after a while, he took a step towards me. In his tiny paw, he had a knife and I gazed upon it. So someone had come to end this at last.

“Are you here to kill me, child?” I asked, my voice echoing in the cave. He smiled a gentle smile and shook his head. He had a stripped sweater and shorts on him.

“The barrier has been broken. I’ve been saved.” I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

“What does that concern me if you have been saved, child? I do not know you” I answered him and closed my eyes - tired from the talking. My magic had been sealed off for a long time, and just breathing and stay awake took much of my human energy. They had just left me with just the right amount of energy to stay alive. Why hadn’t they just killed me?

“A new time is coming, where humans and monster once again will live above ground” the child spoke. I opened my eyes and looked at him, he was standing right in front of me now.

“That doesn’t mean that half-breeds will be accepted. Look at me, I have been chained to this seat the same day the barrier at MT Ebott was created, locked in with the monster because the humans were afraid of my powers. Locked in here by the monster because they were angry and someone needed to be punished.” I sighed and looked up at the opening, seeing the light. Longing for the sun to warm my face again. “Humans and monster will never work together.” The monster child shook his head more violently now.

“The new time has come and you have served your punishment” I chuckled at the child’s determination. I glared at him once again and my eye flaring with red magic, just a little.

“Do you even know whom you are talking to boy?” I asked him in a low voice that would have had the king himself piss his pants. “I am that one creature that your parents have told you about. I am that one whom they say will haunt your dreams if you don’t eat your food or do as they say” He just smiled at me and didn’t even flinch at my tone of voice.

“I know. I know who you are. You don’t scare me. You’re just alone and afraid.” He raised his paw and touched my jawbone under my left eye, the flare disappearing from it. I felt his touch but it wasn’t warm nor cold. “Your time has come now. It's time for your happy ending” he said as his hand slide down to the black chains. He took a firm grip of them and then he pulled.

“It’s no use, they…” I began but then I heard them rattling and cracking. I looked down as I felt my magic return to my body slowly as the chains started to fall off. The pain came as a shock when the magic then returned with full force - blowing off the chains from my body. My soul filling up with it and almost overflow. I fell to the ground to my hands and knees, my hair covering my panting body. The child laughed at me and kneeled down to my level. He smiled happily at me, and then I felt it. His magic, fading and nearly non-existing. I looked at him, my eyes widened.

“You… you are…” He nodded at me and this time there was a sad smile.

“I’m not of this world anymore and I haven’t been in a long time.” He started to become transparent before my eyes. “Tell Frisk I said hi when you meet them, ” he said. He rose from his place and started to walk away, into the rays of the sun. I reached out my right arm.

“Wait! Whom should I said it is from?” I asked. The child turned around and smiled with tears in his eyes.

“From Asriel” and then he walked until he wasn’t visible anymore. I was left with silence and the echoing of dripping water. I took a deep breath, feeling the magic pulsating through my body once more, the pain in my skin when it entered my cells and my blood. I started to chuckle, and then I burst into a hysterical laughter. I was free, I was finally free from the chains of punishment. I looked at my skeletal hand, moved my fingers as they covered themselves with the red magic that was the color of my soul, a dark, almost blood red magic. I moved the hand to the right with all my fingers spread out. A rift began to form, and the void beyond it swirled as it tried to come out and swallow this world filled with color and life. A red iris made itself present to me as I looked into the darkness beyond the rift, and a skull made itself present. A huge skull from a monster that lived in the darkness of the void, a dragon with cracks from its eye sockets to its constant opened mouth. It made a clicking noise as it recognized me, its master. I smirked at it and closed the rift, sewed it together with my magic, a red thread of light through the rough edges, dragging them together. I panted at the effort because I wasn’t used to using so much magic at once.

I rose from my place on the damp cave floor and stretched out my limbs. They were pretty sore and stiff after nearly two thousand years in a sitting position. I tried to brush off some dirt from my gray dress and brushed my purple hair behind my ears. I looked at it and decided to do something about it. It was way too long for my taste. I had been chained to a stone throne in thousands and thousands of years, so it was longer than I ever seen it. I snapped my fingers and in an instant, the hair fell off, cut just under my shoulders. The change was immediate. I took a step forward and then another one until I reached the sunlight. I felt its warmth on my skin, jawbone, my cheek, and nose. So warm, so… so soothing, like meeting an older lover for the first time in years. I held my arms up to the sun, drinking as much as I could of its light. I was finally free and I wanted to see the outside. Once more I moved my right arm and I felt how I lifted from the ground, leaving my prison below and behind me. I flew through the crack in the ceiling and then I felt the fresh air fill my lungs, and the smell of spring filled my nose. The sound of singing birds filled my ears and the light was so bright that I closed my eyes because it hurt. But when the worst pain had gone away I opened them again and saw that I was fleeting above the ground, just a few meters. I made myself land I could feel the green grass under my feet. The sky was blue with a few clouds and the sun shone brightly in the sky. How wonderful it was to be free once more and to see this world again. My bones hummed at my feeling of freedom and the magic inside of me sparkled. I took a deep breath and pulled the air into my lungs before I pushed it out of them in a scream of joy. The sound echoed against the cliffs and was sent back to me in waves until it faded out to nothing but a light hum. The child had been right. The barrier was down and I was free again, finally punished for my existence and free to do what I wanted.

I took a few steps towards a small pond of water and looked down at the image. A green eye on the right side, a human side with skin, eyebrow, eyelashes and a nose, lips and a chin. On the other side, the left, parts of my skull was shown, jawbone and teeth, my eye socket with a pinprick of red light on a background of a black void. That together with my skeletal arm was what represented my monster side, except the magic inside of me. I touched the bone on my face and felt the smooth but hard surface against the skin on my fingertips. A real ‘monster’, a bastard and half-breed. Something to scare the kid with, a witch and magic user. I gritted my teeth when I remembered the words spoken out of fear and hatred. I turned around and started to walk away from the pond, eager to explore my new world and find my new place in it. I needed to find out how this place worked and if the society was just like when I was growing up. I decided to cover my skeletal parts - just in case I ran into humans or monster. Even though humans and monster lived together again, they surely weren't prepared to meet a hybrid, and if anyone of the king's henchmen was alive, or the king himself, I was going to be in a lot of trouble. I needed to be careful with whom I talked to.

* * *

I walked for what seemed like hours before I came to what resembled a town. Wooden houses in a different style than I was used to, and they had metal boxes with wheels on them. They even had chairs in them! The road was covered in something black that almost burned my feet. I heard children laugh and play as I walked passed them. This was a monster town, a place where I was as most exposed and maybe in danger. Here children were told of the witch that lived underground and ate small monster children if they didn’t do what they were told. I knew because the last person that had been in the cave with me, had told me that. A tall figure that was made of void and shadows, he whom had made the chains that had restrained me. I shivered at the thought of the chains. I needed to get out of this town before anyone saw me, or even felt that my body harbored a monster soul even though I looked human.

“UNDYNE! STOP RUNNING BACKWARDS, YOU WILL RUN INTO PEOPLE THAT WAY. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT DO SUCH A FOOLISH THING, BUT YOU MAY!” I heard someone yell and I as I turned around to identify the sound someone ran into me, so hard that I fell to the ground, and before I knew it I was lying in a pile of legs and arms with a fish monster.

“Watch where you’re standing, punk!” she yelled into my ear. I felt agitation hit me at full speed. I had never been able to control my anger when it hit - my eye started to flare. My magic rising inside of me. I glared at her with my human eye, luckily my other eye was covered with my hair. The woman had blue scales all over her body and she had red fins for ears and red hair in a ponytail. Other than that, she had muscles that would have made most men in my time intimidated. But this _child_ didn’t scare me even though she had an angry and wolfish grin on her face.

“Where I am standing? At least I know where I have my own body. Like a _fish_ on dry land, you move as equals” her eyes were shocked at mY answer, and she smirked at me.

“At least I can run so fast so I can shove those words down your throat” she whispered dangerously. I bared my teeth against her, my eye locking her stare to mine.

“You want to try, _child?”_ I snarld. She bared her teeth in answer.

“Bring it on. If ya’ think ya’ can bring Undyne the Undying, Captain of the former Royal Guard, down to her knees so sure, bitch” I smirked at her, an evil grin crossed my face. I was on my way to answer her when a huge skeleton monster came into my view and took a hold of Undynes ponytail. He had an armor over his ribcage and just something that looked a lot like underwear over his hipbones. Red boots, red gloves and a red scarf, I found myself wondering how he had made them so red. He was huge and tall, almost like the monster I had known when I was younger. He gave out an aura of strength and respect, before he spoke.

“UNDYNE! WHAT HAVE WE SAID ABOUT PICKING FIGHTS WITH HUMANS? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN NOT BELIVE THAT YOU WOULD DO THAT!”

“Let me go Papyrus. Ya’ heard the human! She wants to bring me down!”

“WE DO NOT FIGHT HUMANS!” I rose from my place at the ground and brushed off the dust with my left human hand.

“Stop this foolishness. I will leave at once” I told them and turned around to start to walk away.

“I AM SO SORRY, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO YOU BY MAKING YOU A BATCH OF FORGIVENESS SPAGHETTI!”

“Do not bother with that. I will not even remember you longer than until evening either way” I said with a bored voice. The skeleton monster looked at me in shock and his eyes almost started to tear up.

“You bitch! Look what you’ve done!” Undyne yelled at me. I glanced over my shoulder and looked at her.

”Why would it concern me?”

“If I had known that human was this heartless…” I gritted my teeth and looked at them with hate in my eyes.

“Monsters and humans are both useless and cruel. Do not blame just one. No smoke without fire” I said and walked away, but my path was cut short by another skeleton monster. This one was much shorter than the other one, but he was still a few inches taller than me. He had a blue jacket and black pants that stopped at his knees, wearing some ridicules shoes to the outfit. His bones were much thicker than ordinary human bones. His eye sockets had white pinpricks in them and they were focused on me. His face was smirking at me but his face made me shiver of the undertone of coldness. He snorted at me as I met his eyes steady.

“Hey pal, didn’t your mother teach ya' to respect others?” he spoke, his voice eerie. I wrinkled my nose as I bare my teeth. Prepared to get out of this situation as soon as I could.

“To teach respect you must first know what the word means. Without meaning, it’s useless. To show respect you must first have something to be respected for. Respect is something you earn, not something you can demand” I clenched my fists and tried to hide my magic. This was magic using monster that could sense both souls and the energy from that life source.

“I didn’t know that a human could know the meaning of respect. That’s quite **humorous.”** He said and his grin becoming wider. One of his pinpricks disappeared from his right eye socket and I could feel the rising level of magic as a shifting blue and yellow iris turned up in his left, flames slowly emitting from it. “No one picks on my little brother and goes un **pun** ished” he chuckled and sent shiver once again through my body. That power he emitted and that kind of magic he used, there was only two other that can use it and I was one of them. “Do ya’ wanna’ have a bad time?” An evil grin spread across my face. So dumb, so stupid, did this _child t_ hink he could master me?

“Do not run and hide behind your mother’s skirt. Let me see if you are bad to the **bone.”** I was just on my way to release my soul and magic as I took a step forward, but a human child then stood before the skeleton. I stopped in my step and looked at them. They had brown hair and almost the same kind of shirt as the monster kid that had released me from my chains. They moved their hands in frantic movements to the skeleton. Then I realized that they were talking.

 _Beware of the man who speaks in hands._ The phrase etched to my mind. The skeleton looked down at the child.

“But she hurt Papyrus!” he exclaimed. The child waved frantic again as if they didn’t like his answer. They then turned to me and started to sign to me, their sign language was different from _his._ The skeleton I blue looked at me as I tried to focus on the signs.

“They say that we shouldn’t fight at all. Humans and monster should be living in peace now. They wonder how you came into to town. It’s off-limits for humans for now” I glared at him and focused on the child.

“I came from the mountain. Been hiking and was on my way from there. Just passing through. I will not disturb you anymore, child” I said, unknowingly signing with my right hand, but not in a language they should know of. The child stepped forward and took a hold of my dark purple skirt of my dress. They signed again.

“They’re Frisk. The ambassador of the monsters, the link between ya' and us” the skeleton said. I glared at him. _Hardly between me and you,_ I signed unknowingly. I turned once more to the child and brushed off their hand gently.

“Good for you. But if you pardon me, I need to get going” I said and gazed over my shoulder where the fish woman snarled at me and looked like she could kill me where I stood. “I am not a requested company right now.” I put my hand on the child’s head and ruffled their hair. Even though I hated both humans and monsters, the children were innocent. My hatred wasn’t their fault. I walked past both the child and the skeleton, but when I passed him he gripped my right wrist and stared into my eye. I felt his boney hand against my own through the fabric of my sleeve. As he felt my thin wrist he looked almost shocked. I pulled my wrist away and turned away.

“Do not touch me, you filth” I hissed, and walked away from them, leaving a group of shocked monster behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'ATADTD'. This idea have been with me for time and I really wanted to share it with you guys! There may be some grammer and spelling errors in this, please notified 
> 
> If you want, leave a comment or a kudos of you liked it. I will try to update in the next couple of days. I'm currently trying to set up my tumblr account. Will tell you when it it done :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> EDIT: 7th of april 2016. Have been looking through this and editing some of the mistakes I found


	2. Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to 'FountainStranger' and 'Sans&Papyrus-Bros4Ever' for your comments on the first chapter, and thx for the kudos and to everyone who took their time to read the first chapter. 
> 
> My tumblr is up and running now http://purplenightsong.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you liked this please leava comment!  
> Be well! 
> 
> Next update: probably monday
> 
> EDIT: 7th April 2016 - trying to fix some grammer and spelling mistakes :3

_”Mother, where is father?” The little girl asked the young woman. A child, not more than ten years old, and already not like the other children. The woman looked at her daughter with tears in her deep green eyes, her red hair braided and her pale face showed sadness and regret. She let out a sob when the child came forward and touched her skirt. “Mother?” the little child tried again, looking up with confusion. Afraid of her mother’s reaction. The women bent down to her daughter’s level and wrapped her arms around her, taking her into a hug and let out a cry. The child wrapped her arms around her mother’s body and started to cry, knowing now that her father was never to return to their home at the foot of the mountain. The woman pulled away from her daughter looking into her eyes, the green one and the one filled with void and surrounded by bone._

_“Your father, will not return… he was killed, murdered by our own kind. Never trust humans, my child” she whispered. The child felt anger and sorrow fill her up. Her chest was feeling heavy and empty at the same time. Humans had tormented them for years and, the child had never been fully accepted by the locals. She was an outcast from the day she was born. Her eye flared up in hatred._

_“Why… what did father do?” the girl asked as she remembered her father’s bony hands, his ribcage, and his constant smile. His loving touch and reassurance that one day people and monsters would live together in peace again._

_“Because they were afraid” the woman answered and sighed before she dried her tears with the fabric of her dress. She then looked at the child. “Listen. It is not safe for you anymore here. They hunted your father down like an animal. We need to leave, tonight before they come to get you.” The girl looked at her mother in wonder, almost sceptic._

_“But mother, why would they hurt me? What have I done to make them hate me?” The mother smiled and dried the child’s tears away._

_“You exist”_

* * *

I existed. That was the problem and that was why my father had been killed that day so many years ago. My mother filled with sorrow and longing for my father, the skeleton monster that she had married out of love. I looked into the flames of my campfire in the meadow, as the memories of my past swept over me, haunting me like a nightmare. It all had started that day. I could still feel the hatred and anger towards the humans for what they had done to my family. But nothing was as great as the hatred towards both kinds of species that had punished me for their shortcomings and their lust for vengeance. I wrinkled my nose and bared my teeth to the memory. Never would I trust a human or a monster ever again. This world would never be ready for half-breeds even though human and monster would live in peace and co-exist.

I felt the cold crawl upon me as I sat on the ground, and the warming flames of the fire lighted up an area around me. In the distance in the dark, I could hear an owl howl and in the nearby grass, crickets playing their lonely melody. The sky filled with stars and the moon rising above MT Ebott and its peak. The wind ruffled my hair and a chill was sent down my spine as it hit my naked skin at my neck. I could hide in the void for the night but I didn’t want to be alone in there. I never knew where I could end up the next time I stepped out of it. The sound of a fox’s scream almost made me jump out of my skin and snapped me out of my thoughts. I wrapped my arms around me to keep some warmth. I didn’t dare to use my magic to warm me up right now even though I had left the town couple of hours ago. I was thinking back to the skeletons. They were… different from other skeleton monsters I had known, even though I only knew two others. Papyrus, the tall one, seemed to be a kind monster and I suspected that he had power under his bone, but he didn’t want to use is. The other skeleton’s name I never had a chance to catch before the child, Frisk came and…

I groaned when the realization hit me. _Tell Frisk I said hi when you meet them._ I was supposed to deliver that hi to that kid, but when they had told me their name I didn’t react, caught up in my own anger and lust to smack down that smug grin on that skeleton’s face. I could just leave it as it was but the sting of guilt hit me. Asriel had unchained me and here was I, wondering if I should just leave it be. Sure, I didn’t like either humans or monster, but a promise was a promise. I must return to town in the morning and deliver that message. I laid down directly on the ground and felt my eyelid grow heavier, my eye socket was slowly closing too. I just let the sleep roll in. After this day I was really tired and it felt like I could sleep for days.

* * *

The next day it rained and I woke up because of it, drenched right through the dress and into the skin. Just my luck. The skies were heavy with rain and I could hear the thunder rumble in the distance. I felt the cold so I left my place at the ground and started to walk towards the same direction as I came. The walk didn’t take long but in pouring rain that felt like small knives on my skin and bones, it felt like forever. I took one step, and then another. The water sipped into my leather shoes, making my feet cold and wet. When walked into town I was completely soaked. My hair was glued to my skull, dripping from the rain making me look like a drenched cat. I bit my lip. I was cold, wet and I didn’t even know where I should start to search for the kid; the hunger didn't help much either. I hadn’t thought this through and now I was here. All I wished for was to find a warm place so I could dry up.

I looked around and saw a house with a sign above its entrance. I couldn’t read the symbols but I guessed it was a place where monsters gathered when I saw a party of three walk through the door. I decided to enter. As I stepped inside the warm atmosphere wrapped me into to a blanket of heat. The wooden floor and the walls were covered with brown dark oak wood planks and lamps hanging from the beams above my head. To my right was a small booth with tables and places to sit on and to my left was tables and chairs. I could see a rabbit monster and a few dog monsters too. A shelf was covering the wall in front of me, filled with bottles with different liquids. A counter and a couple of chairs without backrests. My face was then drained of all its blood, leaving me pale. Behind the counter stood the source of the warmth in this place. Two fire elemental monsters were standing there, serving their guest some drinks. A green one, probably female as she showed off a chest that would have any other male monster drool over her, she was also thinner and had a smaller structure to her than the other one. The more fire like elemental on the other hand was tall and he was different from what I remembered. He had a white shirt and a black vest, showing off his more male-like frame, his head emitting flames and he had some weird jewelry on his face, making him look ridicules. Grillby. I locked eyes with the green fire monster and she gasped at the sight of me.

“Oh dear! What’ve you been through, sweetie?” _Sweetie?_ She ran around the counter towards me, grabbing a blanket hanging from one of the backrests of the chair. I backed away frightened by her action, but before I could leave she had wrapped the blanket around me. I looked at her, shocked by the kind gesture.

“There, there. No need to be afraid. Come here, sit beside the counter and I will serve you something that will warm you up!” her high-pitched voice was filled with warmth and she smiled, or at least it looked like it. She put a hand on my lower back and gently pushed me forward. The warmth went through the blanket and filled me slowly, warming up my cold limbs, and as I walked I left wet dark spots on the floor. Where I had been standing, was a smaller puddle. I just followed, still too shocked to react on what was happening. I looked at Grillby and he looked back at me, but there was nothing. Not a single sign in his face that he remembered me. The green fire monster pulled out a chair for me to sit on before she went back behind the counter, grabbing a bottle from the shelf and pouring its content into a cup, and putting it in front of me. Trails of steam rose from it and I looked at her.

“I do not have anything to pay you with…” I said. She winked at me and then looked at Grillby.

“It’s on the house, honey. We will always help a lost human in need” I flinched at the word human, but instead of showing it I grabbed the cup and looked into its content. A light yellow liquid that smelled like heaven to me right now. I put the cup to my mouth and let the content enter it. As it slid down my throat, I felt a warm and a tingling feeling. This must be alcohol, a different taste though than the one I was used to from my own time. When I put it down on the counter, sighed and said:

“It tastes like summer”

“Yeah, it’s one of the newer brews that my father have been making since we came out from Mt Ebott four years ago.” Sha said. I took in her words. Four years. They had had their freedom for four years, while I still was locked in like an animal. My anger flared up inside of me again, my knuckles on my left hand whitened when I clenched the hand into a fist. But my thought was cut short when the green fire monster slide a piece of paper into my view, filled with images and symbols.

“Pick something from our menu. It looks like you haven’t eaten for days, dear” _Millenniums, actually._ I looked at it and pointed at one of the images. It looked good and I was hungry.

“One burger, coming up!” she said and went behind a door to her left that I hadn’t seen. I took a hold of the blanket and wrapped it tighter around me. Here I was, back at the monster town, looking for a human child. A child I didn’t know and a chance of running into that fish woman again. I was in the bar owned by one of the old Royal Guards, he was one of the people that helped _him_ and the king chain me to the stone throne. I couldn’t be free for one day, ONE DAY, without go back into the fire. How would this bring me my happy ending? What had the child meant by that anyway? Happy endings were for fairytales and stories. They didn’t really exist. Not for people like me at least.

“Here you go!” a plate with my food arrived and out in front of me. I looked up and felt a sting of guilt. This monster wasn’t at fault for what happen. She didn’t even know me and she still helped me.

“Why are you helping me?” I asked, curious of her answer. She bent herself forward resting her forearms on the counter.

“Because you seemed lost. Like you’ve lost a part of yourself and don’t know where you would turn. You felt like a lost soul.” _Like a lost soul…_ “So where are you from, sweetheart?” _Is she always this ‘friendly’?_

“I am from the root of the mountain.” I said. My mother and I _had_ lived there so many years ago.

“Ok… What’s your name then?” I looked at her and thought for a second. I didn’t want to tell here. I would be gone by the night either way so it seemed like a stupid thing to do, but on the other hand; she had given me something to drink and some food.

“I am SW. Just SW” She smirked at me.

“Well SW, I’m Cresta, Grillby's daughter. Welcome to Monster Town. Eat up before your food gets cold. When you’re done you can come back to the kitchen. I think I have some spare clothes for you to change into. I think you and I are the same sizes” she said and disappeared behind the door once more. I was left on my chair, with my food in front on me. Why was she so nice to a stranger? I could be anyone. I took a bit into the burger and I groaned at the taste. It tasted so good that my taste buds started to dance. It was moist, hot and just great, but I guess after two thousand years underground would make anything taste good.

When I had finished the food I rose from the chair and went through the door after a nod from Grillby.

“Hello?” I called out in the kitchen.

“I’m in the back!” Cresta’s voice came from an open door in the back of the kitchen. I walked over there and saw that she held clothes in her arms, and she tried to get a pair of shoes out of a box. The room was small and filled with boxes in different sizes and shapes. It was dark and dusty and smelled like my mother's cupboard from old times. Cresta pulled once more and the last shoe came out of the box.

“I have some clothes that I left unpacked after we left the underground. Mostly because I didn’t like them anymore. But I just can’t throw them away. Lucky you came along” She said and gave me the clothes. I looked at them and then at her.

“But… I still can not pay you…” She shook her head once more and smiled at me.

“Try them on, I was never to use them again either way.” She looked at and I started to twist uncomfortable where I stood. “Ah! Sorry! Maybe you want to change on your own?” I nodded. Didn’t want her to see my skeleton parts. She pat my shoulder when she went past me and then she closed the door behind her. I was left in the room, smelling like my mother's cupboard. I put the pile of cloth down in a box and picked up the first piece. A pair of pants in a blue fabric I have never seen before. Could a woman really wear pants? I shrugged my shoulder and undressed. My dress fell to the floor with a damp sound and it laid there like a wet pile of goo.

I dragged my hand over my body and at some places, I could feel the texture of bone that was exposed. A rib in my right side. Some of the hipbone at my right side, even some of my spine along my back. Those parts were just as sensitive as my skin and they were connected. The skin faded out onto the bone, it never had any rough edges. My pale skin just became white when it became bone. I sighed when finger bones touched the tattoo on my hipbone. The shape of a purple heart made itself present. I still remembered the day it was put there. My anger flared up. My soul almost combusting from the restraint of not letting my anger turn into magic. All those memories made me so angry, proving me right every time that even monsters never could be trusted. I put on the pants and picked up the next piece of clothing. Some kind of shirt in black and over it was a thicker piece of fabric, almost like a shirt, more like a jacket in gray. The clothing was warm and I felt gratitude towards my helper. She had been a huge help, and I thought that I could exclude her from my hatred of monster, maybe. I heard a knock and I replied. Cresta came into the room and eyeing me up and down. My right hand was put in the pocket of the jacket and the skeletal part of my face was still covered by my hair. Cresta’s whole body sparkled when she saw me standing there.

“You look amazing girl! A real killer!” she said and I raised my eyebrow. She laughed at me before she picked up my wet dress and hanged it on a pile of boxes to dry. “So what are you doing in a town full of monsters?” She asked. Maybe she knew where I could find the child.

“I am looking for a human child named Frisk”

“Oh, looking for the monster ambassador are we? Why do you need to talk to Frisk?” She asked. I felt annoyed at her answer.

“Not because it is any of your business, but I am delivering a message tone,” I told her. Cresta didn’t take any notice of my tone against her.

“I can show you where they live, but Frisk is in school right now and won’t be home before three PM,” she told me. I looked at her, was she talking about time? She saw my confused face and smiled again. “I will take you there later, okay?” I nodded and felt a bit guilty of my tone towards her.

“Thank you for the clothes. It was nice to change into something dry” I told her. Cresta turned around and started to walk out of the room with me behind her.

“You can sit in the bar until Frisk ends their school. I will go off my shift at the same time”

“Thanks” I answered. When we were about to enter the bar again Cresta stopped in her steps and I walked into her back, feeling her warmth against my chest. I looked at her face and saw that she was becoming just a darker shade of green. She was blushing, and when she talked she stuttered a bit on her voice.

“H-hi, there S-sans”

“Hi Cresta, everything alright with ya’?” a dark voice asked her, making her blush to become deeper. I turned my head towards the source of her blushing and I locked eyes with white pinpricks on black backgrounds. His eye sockets widened. He flew from his chair, and I flew backward a few step, both pointing at each other with our left hands.

“YOU!?”


	3. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that left kudos, bookmarking and commented on the prevoius chapters. I think I rewrote this chapter a few times before I was setisfied with it. Leave a comment, a kudos or bookmark it if you liked it :) When you do, it makes me want to write more. Enough chatting. Back to the story!

There we both stood looking at each other, pointing with our fingers onto one another. Cresta looked from me to the skeleton, Sans. I gritted my teeth at the sight of the blue hooded skeleton and his smirk dropped a few inches.

“Ehh… do you know each other?” she asked and sounded like she was a bit afraid of the answer. Sans snapped out of our deadlock, letting his hand drop and shoving his hands into his pockets as he turned his gaze to Cresta.

“Met her yesterday when she argued with Undyne, and almost making my bro’ cry that’s all,” he said and glared at me.

“If your friend had looked where she was running, she would not be like a _fish on dry land”_ I said bittersweet and looked in direction. The skeleton smirked eerie at me at my speech.

“If you hadn’t been such an asshole against my bro’ the situation hadn’t been too im **pasta** ble to resolve” he snorted.

“Cleaver to refer to something you clearly lack” I retorted, not so impressed by him calling me an asshole. “Boys will always be boys, but sinking down a child’s level of speech is just to draw the **shorter** straw” He glared at me.

“You little piece of…” he began.

“ **Little** is the word shorty” I interrupted.

“STOP THIS!” Cresta cut into our conversation. She looked from me to Sans, and then back. “Clearly neither of you like each other, but that doesn’t mean you can call each other names either. This is still a bar and you both will end up outside if you don’t stop this.” She said. I glared at her too before I looked back at Sans. I wanted to whip that smug grin off his face, and show it down his none existing throat, but instead, I closed my eyes and swallowed my anger. The bar had gone silent, but now it went back to normal volume when the danger had been averted. Cresta looked at Sans but his eyes was glued to me, measuring me before he shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Cresta.

“Sorry Cresta.”

“No worries. To you want anything?” she asked and went behind the counter shooting me a glance and nodded to a chair at the end of the bar.

“The usual. Ya’ know what I want girl” ha said and sat down, smiling at the fire elemental, making her blush again. I sat down at the end of counter not even looking at the skeleton. Crest pulled out a bottle with the same kind of symbols and handed it to Sans.

“So how is Papyrus doing?” she asked as she started to dry a glass. Sans took a dip sip from the glass bottle before he answered.

“Well, after he met a jerk yesterday” I sent him a killing glare “it has almost been im **pasta** bel to get him out of the kitchen. He doesn’t even want to **ketchup”** Sans winked at the elemental monster. Cresta laughed just a bit too loud for it to be funny. I put my head into my hand and tried to close the sound out of my head. The last thing I need was some monster love affair going on right beside me. I let my mind drift off as my thoughts went back in time, my eyes getting heavier by the minute. The warmth was finally getting to me as I fell asleep, at the counter with my head in my hand.

* * *

_I stood and gazed out over the valley just beneath MT Ebott. The wind ruffled my hair and the sun shone upon me and my pale skin. My bone hummed at cool summer breeze as if they could feel the life around me. I closed my eyes and listened to the streams pouring sound and the birds singing their songs of love. I took a deep breath and let the air go out through my nose. The smell of the blooming fields of flowers always made me feel happy, almost human. I was always in peace here. I could let my worries drift away and I could forget the cold treatment my mother gave to me nowadays. Ever since my father had passed away she had treated me like I was something to be hidden away, something to be ashamed of. She didn’t teach me the magic I inherit from both her and my father - scolding me every time I tried to use it. The bruise over my cheek was finally fading away from the last time she had hit me, but it was still sore. I stretched out my skeletal arm and tried to summon some of the red magic. A small blood red flame appeared in the palm of my hand._

_“You have potential, child,” a dark voice said behind me. I turned around quickly and met two white pinpricks of light. The eyes belonged to a male, a monster. He was tall and he wore a black outfit, almost like a second skin. He had cracks from his eye sockets that went in different directions and he had a warm smile on his face. I took a step backward. My mother had said that I needed to stay away from both monsters and humans. He moved his hands and it was then I saw that he had holes in his palms._

_“I will not hurt you, child. Do not be afraid” I could hear his voice inside of my head. He didn’t speak with his mouth but I could still hear his voice. As the voice stopped so did his hand movements. Was he talking with his hands? He studied me with curiosity. “Can you do that again child?” he signed. I put out my arm once more and tried to summon the flame again, and as I focused it appeared. But it was draining my energy, beads of sweat appearing on my face, and in an instant, the flame was gone. Looked down and panted, trying to regain some of my energy. He took a step towards me slowly, almost like he was afraid of scaring me away. He was so tall and handsome. He had a powerful aura around him and he emitted strength. He looked down at me before he looked out over the valley, just as I had done just a few moments ago. Strangely, I wasn’t afraid of this monster. He moved his hands again._

_“This view is beautiful during this time of year. Do you come here often, child?”_

_“I am not a child anymore, ” I said to him. He looked at me and smiled closing his eye sockets in a grin._

_“So how old are you then, if you are a woman?” he signed looking interested._

_“I have lived for three full palms and two fingers already” my voice almost defiant. Great, you are so mature I thought to myself._

_“Really. So young but still this good in your magic. It takes many other monsters years and years of practice before they even can summon any kind of flame” he signed. I blushed at the compliment, but I let my smile fall._

_“But I am not a monster…” I said quietly and looked away. He studied me as if he tried to figure out what to do with the information._

_“So… what are you then?” I swallowed._

_“I am a half breed. A bastard and abomination.” I said, tears in the corners of my eyes. Then I felt a cold boney hand on face, the left side where my skin exposed my bones. His thumb caressed the white surface, feeling its texture. I blushed hard at the touch, never had a man touched me like he did. He studied the structure and eye socket with my red pinprick. He gripped my right arm and twisted and turned it as he studied it, and then he let go of me._

_“Not an abomination, just different. Special” he signed trying on a smile again. His eyes locked themselves at the dark bruise at my cheek. “Whom?” I let my hand touch it as I chuckled, embarrassed of his question._

_“My mother. She found out when I tried to use magic. She punished me for it”_

_“She do not like magic?”_

_“She does. She is a witch. She just does not like when I use it. Reminds her of my father” I answered. The tall figure went silent for a while._

_“Who was your father?”_

_“He was a skeleton monster. I have inherited most of my magic skills from him. My mother does not like that. She tried to teach me her own kind of magic but I can never focus the right way. Her way of magic does not come easily to me” I shrugged my shoulders._

_“Do you want to learn your kind of magic?” I looked at him. Did he just ask if I wanted to learn magic?_

_“Yes” I answered. He smiled at me and looked very happy. His smile warmed the inside of me, making my skin feel hotter than the sun._

_“I can teach you. If you want, and trust me” he signed almost embarrassed. Without thinking I grabbed his hands._

_“Yes! Please do! When can we start?” I asked looking into his eyes. He laughed at me, a warm and gentle laugh._

_“Meet me here during the full moons. I will be waiting here” he said with his voice in my head. I let go of his hands smiled at him._

_“What kind of magic will you learn me?” I asked, curious of what this man would teach me. He smirked and put out his hand and dragged his finger up and then down. A crack appeared where he had dragged his finger, just as if he had cut the reality._

_“Time and space, ” he said gently as the crack opened up and the dark void trailing out of the crack. The blood in my face left and made the skin almost white. I looked up at him and was met by a purple flaring eye._

* * *

“SW… SW!” I woke up at the sound of Cresta's voice. I opened up my eyes, but the purple color was still with me, dancing before my eyes. I looked at Cresta and she had her hand on my shoulder, shaking it as I woke up.

“What?” I asked her with a hoarse voice, while I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

“You’ve been asleep for the last couple of hours. Slept well?” she smiled at me and I nodded.

“I did really need that.”

“Seems like it. I’ve ended my shift so if you are ready we can walk over to Frisk’s place. They ended school a little while ago, so Toriel should be home too” she said. I looked at her and saw that she had different clothes from before. She wore a pair of pants instead of a skirt and she had some kind of shirt over her upper body. I looked around and saw that Sans was gone, he wasn’t there at least which suited my taste.

“Where is that bone bag?” I asked just to confirm that he really was gone. Cresta raised an eyebrow and looked almost annoyed with me, but I didn’t care. She could hate me if she wanted to and I wouldn’t care.

“ _Sans,_ left a couple of minutes ago. He wanted to check up on his brother, that _you_ hurt yesterday” she said with a bit sharper tone. I raised my eyebrow in return.

“It is not my fault that someone tries to push stuff on me. He should act his age and grow up to be a man. No one likes a crybaby” I told her as I rose from my chair and looked at her. Cresta started to walk out of the bar and out the door, and I followed her and try to shut out her voice as we walked. The sun had returned to the town and the air was fresh and on the ground were puddles of water and sun’s rays mirrored themselves on the surface, stinging my eyes.

“Papyrus is a kind skeleton. He want to become friends with everyone so he tries his hardest to make everyone to like him” she said as we walked past an area with trees and grass, birds was singing in the trees catching bugs in the puddles to feed their young.

“ _A chain is only as strong as its weakest link._ With that attitude he will get hurt and in the worst case; he will bring his friends with him” I told her. She turned around and looked at me.

“ _Do unto others as you would have them do unto you;_ ever heard of that proverb?” she asked, her flames on her head becoming almost red with anger. I just smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

“I can not say it better myself,” I said and let an eerie smile creep upon my face. Cresta looked at me, almost shocked.

“What have you been through to hate everyone so much?” she asked.

“It is none of your business, Cresta. It is nothing personal towards you, but I just hate monsters in general. I will deliver my message to Frisk and then I will leave this place, so can we please keep going?” She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk again with me on her trail. After a few minutes of silence, I broke the shield that separated us.

“So what is going on with you and smiley bone bag?” That deep green blush came back to her face.

“Why do you think there is anything between us?” she said and looked the other way.

“You blush when you see him, you stutter and when I called him bone bag you corrected me. Something is clearly going on” I said and felt the curiosity looming over me.

“There is nothing going on between us! He’s an old friend of my father and he would never look at me that way!” she said and I could almost hear the disappointment in her voice. _Oh, so it is like that._ “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious, ” I said and for the rest of the walk through the monster town went on and the silence loomed over us. We stopped outside a big house with two floors, and there was flower outside in the garden. The grass was green and a fruit tree was standing there like a jewel in a crown, filled with fruit that wasn’t quite ready to pick yet. It was in the middle of the summer I concluded when I saw the fruits. The flowers were many and there were blue, orange, purple, red and yellow ones. They had different shapes and sizes and the smell from them made me remember the fields of flowers that once covered the valley below MT Ebott in my childhood. Now monster covered the land and the fields were long gone. I looked back to the house. It was a light shade of blue and big windows covered its fronts and a red roof made of hardened clay. This world was so different from the one I knew and grew up in.

Cresta opened a gate and went to the door. I followed her. She pushed a button sitting on the side of the door and it made a buzzing sound that almost made me jump. When did buttons make sounds? Cresta looked suspicious when she looked at me before she turned to the door that was slowly opening. I was met by a tall goat monster in a green shirt and gray skirt and the same jewelry on her face that Grillby had. She smiled at Cresta and me.

“Good day Cresta. How are you my child?” she said with a warm voice. Why did all monster sound so friendly these days? Why hadn’t they been as friendly when I grew up? Cresta smiled back and put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off me.

“I’m good, thank you. My friend here wants to meet Frisk” she said. The monster turned her gaze towards me and eyed me up and down.

“And who are you child?” she asked friendly. I sighed and met the gaze.

“I am SW. I have a message to Frisk from… someone they know” I said. The goat monster looked curious and smiled and stepped out of the way.

“I’m Toriel, Frisk’s mother. Frisk is in the back yard and playing. Do you want some tea? Or maybe some pie?” Toriel asked. Cresta stepped inside and she made her way towards the kitchen I guessed. I looked at the goat monster. A monster that is a human child’s mother. That one was new to me. I stepped in and Toriel closed the door behind me. I stood in a light blue hall and the smell of food lingered and behind it a faint smell of flowers. Beautiful furniture and decorations covered both floors, walls, and ceilings making the home feel welcoming. A different shade of blue, purple and red made it pleasing for the eye to look at. To my left, there was a stand where different clothing was hanging and on the floor was piles of different kind of shoes.

“Follow me, child” Toriel said walking down the hall. I smirked at her, calling me a child. I was probably five times older than she was, but I didn’t say anything as I followed her through the home. “It isn’t often we get visitations from humans because the town is off limits for your kind” I gritted my teeth. My soul was sparking with hatred when she called me a human. “But I think it is a good way to make contact with the outside world if we let them in. What are you doing here except delivering the message to my child?”

“I am just passing through. Promised to deliver the message if I met Frisk. I did yesterday, but I forgot to tell them” I just said. Toriel laughed suddenly when I was finished with my talking. “What is so funny?” Toriel stopped at a glass door and put one of her paws on the handle.

“Nothing, just when you talk, you sound almost like my husband” she smiled. Her husband? She opened up the door and showed me outside.

“Frisk is out there somewhere. If you excuse me; I must change clothes. I will be back in a moment. Tell me if you need some translating of Frisk’s sign language.” Toriel then left me on the porch that was covered with shadows from the roof above me. I turned around and looked around. The garden was filled with beautiful flowers and trees, and in the middle stood a child with brown hair and a striped shirt in blue and purple. What was it with these people and those colors? I walked towards them and Frisk turned around. They looked at me when I approached them and smiled. They recognized me from the day before. I kneeled down to the child’s level.

“Hello, child” I greeted. They signed something with their hands. I suspected that it was their way of saying hello back to me.

“I suspect you wonder why I am here,” I said and they nodded, sitting down in the grass, their legs crossed. “I have a message to deliver. Something that I promised I would do” they looked at me, waiting.

“I was supposed to say hi to you from Asriel,” I said. Frisk’s eyes widened up and they started to sign frantic with their hands.

“Hey slow down. I do not understand you” I said. They bit their bottom lip and sighed. I did the same. I supposed that I could, just for this once.

“Give me your hand, ” I said. Frisk gave me their hand and I grabbed it with my skeletal one. They looked shocked at the bones and then at me. I smiled. “Now close your eyes and focus” they did as I said.

“ _Can you hear me, child?”_

 _“Yes I can. Can you hear me?”_ Their voice echoed inside of me.

_“Loud and clear”_

_“You met Asriel?”_ They asked. I nodded in return, and they could feel it. _“How?”_

 _“He helped me yesterday, and in return, before he faded away I promised I would say hi to you when I met you”_ I could feel the question echoing inside of me. _“Ask, child. I will not hurt you”_

_“Are you a monster?”_

_“No”_

_“Are you a human?”_

_“No”_

_“What are you then?”_

_“An abomination. Something that shouldn’t exist”_ I told them with sadness in my voice. It still hurt to know that my existence wasn’t wanted. My soul flickered in my chest, gathering up my sadness.

 _“But you do exist, that must mean something. That must be worth something”_ they said. I smiled at them.

_“You are still too young to understand this thing, child. Monsters and humans will never accept my existent and they will not ever be able to exist together. It will only end in bloodshed. Trust me”_

_“How do you know that?”_ they asked again reaching out to understand. Poor innocent child, the true world was much crueler and I hoped that they wouldn’t be too hurt when that became clear.

_“Trust me, I know”_

“What are you doing here?” I immediately broke the contact between me and Frisk and pulled my arm to myself when I heard that deep voice of Sans. The last thing I needed was for him to see my skeleton parts. I turned to him when Frisk ran to him and flung themselves into his arms, they looked so small in them. It reminded me of me and my father when I was younger.

“I was just delivering a message to the child. Now when that is done, I have fulfilled my promise” I said and rose from my place in the grass, gazing up at the skeleton’s smirking face. Frisk signed something to Sans and Sans focused his eyes on their tiny human hands, his eye sockets widened. I felt nervous and wondered what the child told them. When Frisk stopped they jumped out of Sans embrace and ran towards me and grabbed my human hand, smiling up at me.

“They want you to stay for dinner.” Sans translated, sounding somewhat confused at the request. I looked down at them, shaking my head.

“I can not stay any longer child. I must get going. This place is not for… me” I said and smiled down at them. They were pouting and looked sad. I was beginning to say something comforting when Toriel’s voice echoed through the garden.

“Tea is ready!” I looked up and my soul started to spark inside of me, my magic fighting to get free. Toriel stood there in a purple gown with a heart shaped rune, with wings in it. The crest of the Royal Family of Monsters.

 _'Your existence threaten us. You are a danger to all monsters. May you never feel the warmth of the sun on your bones again'_. I bared my teeth at the sight, at the memory, my eye flaring up with magic. I took a step forward and then…

All went dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I can update next time, but I think it will be after Thursday. I have the driving test for my drivers licens comming up and I need to focus on that, and I also have some pappers to grade at work.
> 
> My tumblr is up and running but there isn't much there yet. I hope I can put up some art from this story there soon.
> 
> http://purplenightsong.tumblr.com/
> 
> EDIT: 7th April - 2016
> 
> Until next update! ~<3


	4. Fairytale

_Floating. Slowly floating in the darkness. My limbs completely numb. No feelings. No pain. Just emptiness. The soul wasn’t even present in my body. Floating above my chest. Surrounded with black strings, like small threads. Like a feather it fluttered at a none existing breeze. The cracks running down the damaged heart, purple strings keeping the parts together. Time. Space. Nothing mattered. Here I was nothing, just emptiness. A part of the dark void. My chest rose and sank, like it had since the day I was born. On repeat. Nothing mattered here. Here I was nothing but still a part of everything; the time, the reality and space. My soul flickered with red light through the cracks. Swallowed by the void. That what was waiting for me in the end. To be none existent, eradicated from the face of history. I closed my eyes; offering myself to the void. The temptation of being nothingness. To be nothing at all. I reached for the void, but something pulled me away as I tried to get closer, to be swallowed. The pull became stronger; words cutting through the silence, like a law that was being broken._

_“Your existent means something. I will not let you stop exist. Never” Then a purple light was shining brighter than the face of the sun; pulling me away from the void. Shielding me from harm. Two white hands cupped themselves around my soul; shielding it. The bright red light from it pulsing through the palms. The warmth surrounded me and I crawled together; like a child needing comfort. The hands pulled my soul closer to me; placing it back in my chest before they and the arms was wrapped around me. Holding, loving, words, pain, anger, sadness, feelings._

_“Remember not to ever let go” and then I was flunged back to reality._

* * *

I woke up with a scream that would have woken the dead. My soul ached inside of me, throbbing from pain and exhaustion. I panted hard as I gripped my head, feeling my bones pulling my hair down; my nails puncturing the skin on my scalp. Then I felt a tiny hand gripping my skeletal hand. I looked down and saw Frisk sitting beside me.

 _“I’m here. Breath. It’s just me”_ Frisk’s voice entered my mind helping me to relax my breathing. I pulled the tiny body into my arms; the need to cling to something that existed. The memory of my nightmare slowly fading away into the back of my head. Frisk hugged me and held me tight and I felt the calm spreading through me. When I let Frisk go, I looked around me. I was in a room filled with toys and colorful paintings made by a child; laying on the bed the belonged to them. I then remembered the old rune and Toriel.

“What happened?” I asked.

 _“When mom called out that the tea was done, you just fell down.”_ Frisk told me. I knew then what had happened. My magic went out of control after seeing the rune and the sudden outburst of energy had emptied my reserve; bluntly speaking I had overused my magic. That could happen when a monster didn’t use their magic during a long period of time. My body wasn’t used to exert so much magic on one single occasion. If I had been a full blood monster, I could’ve died, turning myself into dust.

“How did I end up in here?” I asked when I saw the darkness outside the window. The night had fallen upon us and I realized that I must’ve been out for several hours. Frisk squeezed my hand, looking up at me with concern.

 _“Uncle Sans picked you up with his magic”_ They told me, making my body go cold. I touched my face and looked at Frisk.

“Did… did they?” They shook their head and put one of their tiny hands at my jawbone. They felt so warm against the hard but yet smooth texture; a child’s hand.

 _“No. I asked uncle Sans for his jacket so I could cover that you don’t want them to see.”_ I smiled a sad smile. I grasped the tiny hand and pulled it away from my face.

“Thanks, child.” At the end of the bed laid a piece of blue fabric. I bent forward and took it with my hand. Smooth fabric and soft; the piece of clothing that had hidden me from preying eyes.

 _“You should return it to my uncle. He is just down the hall, reading a tale for Papyrus”_ They told me; the child was right. Even though I wasn’t particularly fond of the shorter skeleton I could at least give him back his piece of clothing. I nodded at Frisk and they jumped out of the bed, still holding my hand.

 _“I will go and tell my mom that you’re awake. I think there is still some leftovers from dinner. Cresta left some clothes for you too!”_ They said, dropped my hand and ran out the door. That innocent child had shielded me, protecting my secret. I pulled the blankets from my body and rose from the bed, folding the piece of clothing and went outside. The hall outside the Frisks room was dimly lit and the surface was soft against my feet. Every door down the hall was closed except one, where a string of light made itself appear through a crack. I walked silently down to it, and stopped. I raised my hand to knock on the hard surface but stopped when I heard Sans voice inside, talking to his brother.

“So, bro’ which cool story do ya’ want to hear tonight? Fluffy bunny?”

“NO! TONIGHT I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THE SKELETON WITCH!”

“Ok, that story is bad to the **bone** ya’ know” A ruffling sound came from the room. I took a step back and leaned against the wall on the other side to listen to the story. Sans deep voice started to talk in a soft tone; making his brother comfortable while he read the words that was written down I suspected.

“Once upon a time, in a land filled with war and hatred, monsters and humans lived in fear of each other. Monsters and humans couldn’t stand each other, but one human did something no one ever had done, she fell in love with a tall and handsome skeleton monster. The monster felt that the woman was the queen of his soul and he married her. The act wasn’t something either side approved of so they hid away from the outside world to live their lives until the day they died. The humans left them alone because they were afraid of the woman’s power, she was one of the few that could use magic, one of the first magicians.

One day when the monster came home to his wife, the woman told him that they were expecting a baby bones” I smiled at that. Baby bones. “The man was happy about it and they happily awaited the child. Months passed and come anew, and during a bright night such as this, a girl was born. A child mixed from both worlds. The parents of the child was happy and they loved their little girl over everything. But that was soon to be changed.”

“I HATE THIS PART! IT MAKES MY SOUL ACHE”

“The years passed and the child showed big potential when it came to magic, it just came naturally to her. In her young years though, her mother came home crying, telling her young daughter that her father had been killed by humans” I gritted my teeth, anger flaring up inside of me. “The woman and the child fled their homes, afraid that the humans would come after the child. The mother became cold and heartless, her heartbroken from the death of her husband and she didn’t even want to look at the child. The girl grew up to be a lonely woman, no one to teach her magic, no one to talk to. She ran away from home one day, tired of her mother’s abuse and her lack of company. She ran and ran, for days and nights until she reached a mountain, towering over her. She fell exhausted to the ground beside a pond and looked at herself. Half skeleton and half human, bone meeting skin. She was special and there was none like her. That made the young woman cry, and her cry attracted a skeleton monster on a journey back to the mountain. The monster looked upon the woman and was struck by her beauty. He walked towards her slowly not to scare her.

‘Why are you crying?’ the woman looked at him with tears in her eyes.

‘I am hated and I am something that should not exist. I can not defend myself and no one will teach me magic. My own mother hates me’ she answered, making the skeleton monster sit down. His heart aching for her and the sorrow and sadness she felt.

‘Whom decide if you should not exist? You are like a rare flower that only blooms twice in a millennia. Just because the flower is rare should it not be permitted to exist? Follow me, you rare flower and I will teach you magic and I will teach you to defend yourself.’ The woman accepted the monster’s offer and went with him.

After a few years a rumor was spread around, about a witch that lived at the root of the mountain. She was called the Skeleton Witch because of her appearance with skeletal parts and because she had a skeleton lover. But the witch’s soul became corrupted, twisted and cold. She killed the human prince that came to visit her one day, begging for her help. The king waged war against the monster because of that and the monsters lost the battle. Her action damned the monsters to be put under Mt Ebott and she was put there with them.

The king of the monsters and her skeleton lover chained her to a stone throne in the darkest corner of the mountain. She was damned to suffer for the monsters fate. She cursed the king; that his son would die by the hands of the humans when that day came. She cursed her former lover: that his existence would mean nothing and he would be forgotten, she even cursed his feature children. That they would suffer greatly by his own magic. The chamber was sealed off and only the king and the skeleton lover that had taught her magic could enter her chamber. During dark nights if you are near the chamber you can almost hear the skeleton witch singing her curse through time. And so the story ends” 

I felt the tears running down my cheeks, gripping the blue fabric as if it was the only thing keeping me to reality, my only lifeline. I had sunk to the floor with the wall to my back and my mind had drifted off again to another place so I didn't hear when Sans came out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, did ya' like the story?" I didn't look up at him, didn't want him to see my tears.

"It is a story that is filled with lies and pain. Just something to tell the children that if you do not fit the pattern that already exists, you do not belong in this world." I reached him his jacket and rose from the ground as he picked it from my hand. "I just wanted to return the your jacket." I turned around to walk away but a hand gripped my human wrist, making me stop in my track. The bones feeling hard and smooth to my skin, just a bit different than my own. I gritted my teeth.

"Let go" I said hoarsely.

"Ya' been crying?" He asked me. I tried to pull my hand to myself but his grip was rock solid.

"Let go!" His grip tightened and I felt the tears running more now.

"What happened that made you hate us so much? What have monsters done to ya'? We haven't even been up on the surface more than a few years" I turned to him, baring my teeth.

"It is not just monsters, but humans too. I despise both species, both are afraid of things they do not know anything about. Blaming everything that happens on someone else!"

"What happened, SW?" His eyes became soft, making my chest hurt more at the sight of him. I looked away.

"My existence, that is what happened" I told him. He looked questioning at me, but before he even had the chance to speak, Toriel showed up looking from me to Sans. She wasn't dressed in the purple gown anymore but instead the same skirt and shirt from before; Frisk hiding behind her.

"I saved some dinner for you, child. You need to eat something to refill your energy" she said. Sans let go of my wrist and put on his jacket before he put his hands in his pockets. I put my hand to my chest, shielding and holding it like his touch burned me. Frisk let go of Toriels skirt and went to me taking a firm gripping the fabric of my pants and pulled. They signed something and then stretched up for my human hand. I gave it to them. What was it with this child that made me surrender my dignity?

“They say that you should follow them down to the kitchen…” Toriel said and watched me. I could feel Sans eyes on me and all I wanted to was to disappear through the floor. Frisk pulled at me harder and I followed them, through the hall and down the stairs.

* * *

Sans watched the odd woman walk down the stairs with Frisk pulling her hand. Who was this woman that had entered their home? She was hostile towards every monster she met and when humans was mentioned, the look she made could almost scare every fairytale ghost into submission. Something was off and he wanted to know what. Toriel looked at him.

“Sans?”

“Yes, Tori?” he answered looking up at the woman he regarded as his best friend.

“I think our kind have hurt her tremendously in her past. I just wonder… how?” She said; her gaze becoming distant.

“I wonder that too, and why” He answered and picked his hand out of his pocket. Her right wrist had felt so thin and hard. Her left wrist, on the other **hand** was soft; like Frisk’s. Sans tried to figure it out but he couldn’t as more questions rose to his mind. Why didn’t she show the left side of her face? Why could he swear on that he felt the presence of another soul in the back yard earlier when SW had fallen down? Why was she filled with hate? And whom had the message come from? Frisk wouldn’t tell him and the child was the only one she seemed to trust and open up to, but that he could understand. Frisk was easy to love and like. His grin grew larger. That woman was a hard nut to crack, and he decided that one way or the other he would **crack her shell open.**

* * *

I woke up the next day in Frisk’s bed. I had eaten and after that Frisk had pulled me to their bed and tucked me in, without me even complaining about it. Toriel hadn’t said anything as I ate and I was left alone, except Frisk constant chatter with their hands about what they was learning at school. I just furrowed an eyebrow at them when they mentioned that. School wasn’t anything we had during my time, but the meaning of teaching had followed. The monster that had taught me to use magic had been my teacher.

I looked up at the ceiling before I decided to get out of the bed and put on some new clothes that Cresta had brought with her yesterday. I swallowed when I saw the short arms on the shirt and decided to use the thicker shirt over it so I could hide my arms. When I was done I picked up my stuff and showed them down into a bag I had got from her too. I open up door carefully so I wouldn’t wake anyone up and walked silently down the stair. When I passed the kitchen a sound made me glance into to the room with weird metal stuff. Toriel was making breakfast and she hummed a lullaby and when she felt my presence she looked at me.

“Good morning, SW. Do you want some breakfast before you leave?” she asked me.

“I should be…”

“Come and sit down, child. Frisk would be very unhappy if you left without saying goodbye.” _They would be unhappy…_ something pinched inside of my chest when Toriel said that. I sighed and went to the table and sat down on one of the chairs. I put my bag down and looked at everything on the table. The weird symbols were all over the different boxes with odd colors and images.

“Could you pass me the sugar on the table, dear?” I looked at every package. Which one was the sugar? What the hell WAS sugar anyway way? I swallowed and panicked and grabbed an item from the table and reaching it to Toriel. She looked at me and back at the item.

“Dear, that is the ketchup…” I swallowed and put the bottle down, feeling the blush cover my face. Toriel made a silent approach and sat down beside me. She picked up an item and put it in front of me.

“Can you read this?” she asked. I looked at the symbols. What did she mean by _read?_ You could read hand signs and you could read the symptoms of a sick person, you could even read the season and the weather. But this was something that was new to me. I looked confused at Toriel, and she smiled at me with warmth. She put her finger on one of the symbols.

“S,” she said and I repeated her words silent in my head.

“U – G – A – R” for each symbol she made a sound, spelling out the name of the item.

“Sugar” I repeat after her.

“You can not read?” she asked, quiet but still with a motherly warmth to her voice. I shook my head.

“No. Where I come from it… was not necessary.” I answered her and let my fingers follow the shape of the symbols, silently spelling them out.

“How old are you, SW?” she asked me.

“I am five full palms and one finger,” I told her.

“Here we call it twenty-six, which is a number, consistent with the number two and six,” she said and made the shape of the numbers on the table.

“Oh. Are these numbers too?” I asked her, my curiosity brought into the light, pointing on the symbols on the package of sugar. She smiled.

“No, child. These symbols are called letters and are something we use to make an image instead of speech. We can use it to tell stories, talk with each other or even write them down to remember things that our mind can not comprehend or just put words to our knowledge.” I looked in awe at that realization. Never had I heard of anything like that before, but I really saw the use of it. Instead of carrying all my knowledge inside of my skull I could put it down with these symbols and carry it with me. I had to learn to use them. I gripped Toriels hand, which made her face look back at me in surprise.

“Can you teach me how to use them Toriel?” I asked her. My soul fluttering and at the chance to learn something new. I had always loved knowledge and this was a new kind. She smiled greatly at me and laughed.

“That I can do child, but only if you promise to stay here until you can read and write fluently.” I bit my lower lip. Promises didn’t come easy to me, but this was knowledge. It was a gift wrapped in the most exclusive fur of a lynx, or even a bear pelt that would keep you warm at night. No, it was even greater than that.

“I promise that I will stay until I can read and write fluently”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must be sick. I told you that next update won't be until Thursday and look at me: updating AGAIN.  
> But I had a hard time writing this too. I just don't want this chapter to be rushed or anything, 'cause that one of my big problem. Hope you like it!  
> Leave a comment, kudos or a bookmark if you liked it! :)
> 
> My tumblr is up. Just bump me if any of you have some fanart or something. I will try to put some of my own up
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/purplenightsong
> 
> Until Thursday! Wish me luck! :D
> 
> EDIT: 7th of April - 2016


	5. Spelling

_”Focus. You can not let the magic overpower your own desire” I gave my teacher an annoyed glance before I focused on the magic in me. I had opened a rift into the void and tried to control it, but the edges were unclean and not as neat as my teachers. The rift grew larger before my eyes and the dark, black tendrils was trying to escape their prison. I focused and made the rift stop in its growth. I changed position of my fingers before I made a thin red thread of magic, letting it sew together the edges. Never let the rift go unclosed or else it will slowly swallow the reality we was in. When the thread had punctured the edges in different places I gripped it and dragged them together, closing the gap. The tall skeleton looked down at me, impressed. He put his hand on my shoulder and he smiled at me with warmth in his eyes._

_“You have done good work today, flower” his voice echoed inside of me and his pet name made me blush. I looked up at my savior and friend. He had saved me from my mother and a life of loneliness. My mother had found out that I was using magic in secrecy and she had beaten me so bad that I couldn’t meet up with him for several weeks. In the end he had searched for me, found me and saved me from her. I looked up at his face, making my own burn from the heat that was building up inside of me. He met my eyes steady and his smile fell a bit, before a light purple tint colored what was supposed to be his cheeks, before he turned his face away. His hand over his mouth. He let his hand fall from my shoulder, making it cold. I felt my heart pinch in my chest. He had turned away from me more and more these recent weeks and I couldn’t understand why._

_“Teacher?” I asked and tried to make him look at me but he refused. Instead, he put out his hand so I could grab it, which I happily did._

_“Do not call me that.” His voice echoed once more inside of me, filling me with warmth and happiness. I squeezed his hand a bit, feeling the structure of his bone._

_“I am sorry, Gaster…” I said to him quietly._

_“You will be able to go on without me soon. You must soon continue your journey so your magic will be your own” he said again and his words punctured my soul inside of me, making it ache. I looked down and felt the tears gather at the corner of my eyes._

_“Yeah…” I said with a sad smile and slowly let go of his hand. I knew that this day would come, the day he got tired of me, seeing me for what I really was. “You are probably right…” He must’ve heard my sadness because he turned to me, trying to put a hand on me to make himself heard, but I avoided his hands. I didn’t want him to see me like this. He meant so much to me and he was now throwing me away. He had finally seen me for what I was, and that was something he didn’t want to be a part of._

_“I am sorry to have bothered you” I said and turned around to walk away, but then I felt something gripping my soul. His magic gripping it, making my body stay where I was. I felt his hand on my shoulder._

_“You are not a bother to me, flower. You have never been” he said, his voice almost silent. He turned me around and gripped my chin and turned up my teary face. His thumb caressed the bottom of my lip as he searched my eyes. His magic faded away from my soul, but I stood still. The sun was setting outside and we could feel the summer breeze around us._

_“You mean much to me, flower. I did not mean to make you sad” he said, his voice pained. “I just thought that you soon wanted to go out in the world without me and find your own place” I looked at him._

_“But what if my place is with you?” I asked him, making his thumb come to a halt. He looked shocked, his eye sockets widened and soon the purple blush followed._

_“You have never met another man than me. You need to meet others before you can know that, flower…”_

_“But what if I want to be with you?” I asked him. He shook his head._

_“You must travel…”_

_“Give me two summers then. If I have not returned before that time to your side, I have met someone else. But if I return, will you let me stay by your side?” I asked. Determined to do my best. All I wanted was to be with him. Gaster looked almost conflicted by this, but he then nodded._

_“I will accept. If you return before the third summer I promise that you can stay by my side” he said as he bent down and kissed my forehead with his teeth. I shut my eyes and felt my body longing for him already, longing for his magic and his presence._

_“Can you pick me a new name by then?” He hummed at that as he pulled me into his arms. We stood like that for what seemed like hours, just holding each other. The next day I packed my things and went out into the world._

* * *

I was sitting in the room that Toriel had cleaned out for me in her house. It had been a guest room before, but it functioned now like my private space and my own classroom. It had just been a few days since I had promised Toriel that I would stay. I had learnt the alphabet and the numbers from one to a hundred, and I was now trying to spell out words. I was eager to learn and wanted to do it fast, but Toriel said to me that it would take time because of my age. It was harder for adults to learn at the same rate as the children, but I was determined to learn it so fast I could.

Frisk was overjoyed by the fact that I would stay and they tried to help me. The same went for Papyrus. He was determined that we would become friends and he tried his best to make that happened. Sans stayed out of my way and if I found myself alone with him I quickly tried to find something to do. I didn’t trust any of them except for Frisk. Toriel was nice and she learned me a lot about the new world. She read something they called newspaper and she learned me about history. She never commented on my lack of knowledge of the outside world but I could sense her prying eyes on me from time to time when I asked about something, like she tried figure me out.

One morning about a week after my decision to stay I was sitting with Toriel in the living room and was writing words down on post-it notes. I had put the notes on stuff around the room. Papyrus and Frisk was sitting on the floor and playing with dolls and they seemed to have fun. Toriel read from one of the notes and nodded and gave me it, before I put it on a lamp. The word _Purple_ was written on it with a sloppy handwriting.

“Can you now find a word that begins the letter B?” she asked me. I looked around and saw a book lying on the coffee table in front of me. I started to write.

“It’s a wonder ya’ can read this Tori. Wouldn’t it be **better** to let her join the kids?” Sans voice echoed through the room and my irritation grew immediately. I turned around a saw that he was holding one of my notes in his hand, smirking a smug grin. I bared my teeth and growled at him. He really got under my skin. I stroked over the word on my note and wrote another one. When I was done I rose from my place and walked towards Sans and looked at him. He eyed me up and down. I put the note on his forehead with a fast movement, and he didn’t have time to dodge it. The pink note was a victory for me. Glowing like a trophy on his white skull.

“What the…” He picked the note from his forehead as I started to walk out of the room, towards the kitchen. “Bonehead” I heard him read out loud and after that, I heard Toriel laugh a deep and motherly laugh. I smirked to myself. He deserved it. He had figured out that I wasn’t too keen on being called a child or a kid, and he tried to use that to his advantage. When I came into the kitchen I grabbed a glass and poured some water into it.

“Glass. ‘G-L-A-S-S’” I spelled out to myself and after that I drank the water, feeling its cool content sliding down my throat.

“Hey, SW. I’m sorry” I turned towards Sans and furrowed an eyebrow at him.

“Idiot. ‘I-D-I-O-T’” He smirked at me and chuckled a bit before his gaze turned to me.

“Probably deserved that, ” ha said and walked to the table and sat down on one of the chairs. The whole time I followed him with my eye, holding the glass in front of me like it was my shield from the skeleton. I didn’t like the way he looked at me sometimes like he was searching, much deeper than Toriel as if he didn’t really know what he should do.

“I don’t trust ya’” he suddenly said. I smirked at him.

“Same,” I told him. He looked at me, but he wasn’t hostile.

“It’s just that there is something more that ya’ won’t tell us,” he said. I sipped some more water from my glass. I glanced at him and sighed before I put the glass down on the counter behind me, crossing my arms over my chest.

“There is nothing more you need to know about me. My secrets are mine and mine alone” I told him. He looked at me once more. His grin faltered a bit from his face.

“You don’t trust monsters” he stated.

“Or humans” I added.

“You trust Frisk”

“They are a child. I could never blame the children for what happened to me. It is not their fault. It is when they become adults that the hatred for the unknown is growing”

“Hatred for what, exactly?” He was fishing for my past and for whom I was, that complete idiot. I smiled bittersweet.

“You must try harder than that, mister bone bag. I have been on the earth too long to fall for that” I felt my words trip through my mouth. That was not a great way to say things if you want to avoid questions.

“How long have you been alive?” he asked and I was slowly forming an answer to his question when the doorbell rang.

“Can someone get that?” I heard Toriel call from the livening room. I jolted from my place as I walked out of the kitchen, glad to been offered an escape. When I came to the door, I grabbed the knob and twisted it and opened it. Outside stood Undyne. We just looked at each other in shock, no one knowing what we should do. She was the first one to break the silence between us.

“What are ya’ doing here, punk? Back for a beating?” she growled, baring her teeth at me.

“I should say the same” I snarled at her, making me ready to attack. But once more we were stopped.

“AH UNDYNE! YOU ARE EARLY FOR OUR TRANING SESSION. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL JUST GO CHANGE BEFORE WE CAN LEAVE!” I looked over my shoulder and looked at Papyrus' happy face at seeing the fish lady. I shrugged my shoulders and turned my back to her and walked away from the door.

“I have better things to do than this, over, ” I said and returned to Toriel. I could hear Undyne questioning Papyrus why I was under the same roof as them, and Papyrus tried to explain. When I passed the kitchen I saw that Sans was gone.

* * *

I sat outside in a chair on the porch in the backyard. The night had fallen and everyone was asleep. I looked up to the sky, looking at the stars that twinkled above me, feeling my soul ache. I sighed and put a hand on my chest, making a swift movement. My heart-shaped soul slowly emerged from its hiding place. I looked at it and its cracks stitched together with purple magic. I touched it with my skeletal hand and felt the warmth and sadness from it. It pulsed under my touch, trying to say something, as it emitted a blood red light. I sighed again and let it sink into me again. I was at my limit. All this kindness and helpfulness was slowly killing me and making me wonder if my hatred was misplaced. These was not the same monsters I had known or grown up with.

“You still up?” I turned my head and saw Sans. What was it with that bone bag and not leaving me alone.

“Yeah. I could not sleep” I told him and looked up again to the sky. He slowly walked towards me and took a seat beside me. He looked up at the sky too and we sat like that in silence. The crickets was playing their song and the air was cold and moist even though it had been so warm during the day. The silence was comfortable and his presence wasn’t too bad. It almost felt soothing.

“They are beautiful, are they not?” I asked him. He nodded and he didn’t turn his gaze from the twinkling pinpricks in the sky.

“Yeah. I remember the first time seeing the stars after we came out after the barrier was broken. I couldn’t sleep for days. Didn’t wanna’ miss a thing. Seeing the moon too was incredible”

“Is that why can not sleep tonight?” I asked him.

“Naah, nightmare. I have 'em often. Dreaming that I wake up in the underground again. Relives everything again and again” he said. At that I turned to him and looked at him. The things he said was different, as if the words didn’t fit in. It wasn’t often you would remember a nightmare and if you did, it indicated that you had been through it before. He turned to me and met my gaze, his pinpricks of white focusing on me.

“Sorry for today. It wasn’t my meaning to upset you” he said. I furrowed a brow. “Ok, maybe a little. But come on, that must’ve tickled your **funny-bone”** he winked at me and I snorted a bit before I laughed at his bad pun. He looked at me in shock and then he turned his face up to the sky. When I stopped I looked too up.

“You are an idiot,” I said.

“You’re cold” he retorted. “But you have a beautiful laugh.” Now it was my turn to look at him in shock. He didn’t meet my eyes, and I slowly turned my face up again.

“Thanks”

“You’re welcome” We didn’t say anything for several minutes and I wondered if he had fallen asleep as he so often did. But suddenly he gripped my shoulder and pointed up to the sky.

“Look!” he said and I looked. There was falling stars and not just one but many, I looked in awe at the sight. It was beautiful and I forgot that Sans had his hand on my shoulder. We looked at the falling stars and I smiled. I had seen this kind of phenomena once before, and it had been with Gaster. His smiling face appeared in front of my eyes and I shrugged my shoulder, making Sans hand fall off. He looked at me.

“Something wrong?” He asked. He almost looked concerned.

“Just a memory of someone,” I said, not wanting him to dig deeper than that. He rose from his place and turned his back towards me.

“You know, we won’t hurt ya’. The kid loves ya’ and Toriel thinks warmly of you. No one will hurt ya’ here” he said. I didn’t turn to him.

“I wish I could trust that. But I can not. I have been alone for a long time. My mother taught me not to trust humans nor monster. She proved me right. I could not even trust her in the end”

“She must’ve been a cold hearted woman”

“More like heartbroken. She became that way when my father was killed” I told him. That at least I could tell him. That was safe. Sans turned and studied me. He then walked towards me until he was standing in front of me, blocking my sight, his white pinpricks in the dark.

“Hey bone bag, you are blocking my line of sight,” I told him. But he just looked at me with his eyes almost filled with… sorrow?

“I’m sorry for your loss”

“Do not. It happened a long time ago” I told him and rose from my seat and stretching my limbs. The cold was creeping up on me and I was starting to feel the sleep in my eye. “I will soon be out of the house anyway so you do not need to pretend to feel sorry for me,” I said and started to walk towards the door inside.

“And if I’m not pretending?” His voice was silent. I stopped in the middle of my step.

“Then stop feel it. You do not know me and I do not wish you to know me. No one needs to know me. I do not need any bonds that will make me weak” I whispered to him without turning to him. When he didn’t answer I walked inside, leaving him on the porch showing off a conflicted face. Sans just watch me walk away, before he turned his face up to the sky and the stars. He sighed once before he let his voice echo in the garden, slowly fading out.

“I can’t”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry. SO SO SORRY for this chapter being over two weeks late. As I mentioned in the INFO update I just got my driver licencens and then I went down with the flu. Now I'm back and hopping to do regular updates. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit boring but it needs to be so I can progress in the story and build up the charachter. 
> 
> I told my boyfriend about my fanfic I was writting and he wanted me to read it for him, and he has never played Undertale before. He is hooked. He is totally hooked on this. 
> 
> I think I corrupted him... xD
> 
> Visit my tumblr http://purplenightsong.tumblr.com/  
> Nothing much up yet though
> 
> EDIT: 8th April 2016


	6. Return

I woke up the next morning to some turmoil downstairs and I heard someone running up the stairs, and then they stopped and turned to my room. My eyes widened when I felt the fish lady’s soul drawing closer like the day of judgement. I flung out of my bed just in time as she kicked the door opened. Behind her I could hear Papayrus yell that it wasn’t nice to wake someone up that roughly. Undyne looked at me with gritted teeth and I knew what was coming. I gave her a smug grin. She pointed at me with her whole hand and yelled at me.

“YOU! ME! BACKYARD! TEN MINUTES!”

“Gladly” I told her. She turned around and went outside my room. Papyrus peeked into my room, looking worried as I dressed myself, careful of not showing of my bones. I had been sleeping in an old pajamas that Cresta had given to me.

“HUMAN! STOPP THIS FOOLISHNESS! UNDYNE IS THE FORMER CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DO HAVE A HARD TIME BEATING HER” I looked at him.

“She started this Papyrus, and we do have a score to settle with each other” I told him and watch his face turn a bit sad before he ran down the hall and down the stairs, yelling after Sans. Now when Papyrus was gone I saw Frisk standing in the doorway and they looked worried. I bent down and stretched out my hand to them so we could communicate. They ran to me gripping my bones hard and the words flowed into my head as a flood.

“ _Undyne is strong and won’t give up easy! Be careful. She is a skilled fighter too!”_ I smirked at the child.

“Take it easy Frisk. I have been through a lot so I know how to handle pushovers like her.” Frisk didn’t look convinced by that but I had a card up my sleeve. I let my eye socket glow red at Frisk and they looked hypnotized by it. “I still have some tricks up my sleeve” I said and broke the contact with them as I rose from my place at the floor, magic slowly infusing my limbs, making them fill up with energy. This was a way for me to move faster than normal, not as efficient as my time and space magic but at least it was useful when I was caught in situations like this. A smug grin crept up my face; Undyne wouldn’t know what hit her. I walked out of the room and down the stairs at the end of the hall. When I came down I met Sans and he looked at me with serious eyes. He had his hands in his pockets and his grin was as high as it used to be.

“Are ya’ sure you wanna’ do this? Pap told me. Undyne is quite strong” I sighed and looked at him with annoyance.

“I can handle her. She just a big pushover. I will not let her run me over” I said and walked past him and through the back door.

The garden was green and quiet. The morning sun was trailing its way through the branches of the trees, making shadows of the leaves as it touched the ground. The flowers smelled much better during the mornings and I inhaled, feeling determined that I would fight Undyne, right here and now. I looked around and my eyes fell on the fish woman standing there in the middle of the garden stretching her limbs while she was talking to a yellow lizard monster. The lizard seemed nervous and I saw Undyne smile at her and laugh before she bent herself down to kiss the lizard’s forehead. I just looked at them. It had been so long since I had seen this kind of love before my eyes, and even experienced it myself. A warm feel began to spread slowly in my chest at the sight. The two females truly loved and cared for each other. Undyne looked so peaceful when she was with that monster. The moment was soon over and Undyne looked up to me to meet my gaze, an eerie grin appearing in her face. She had a black tank top over her blue scales and a pair of black training pants. Compared to her I was overdressed with my jeans, top, and sweater over it, my hands in my jeans pockets. Behind me I could feel Sans, Frisk and Papyrus standing there and watching me. The magic in my limbs started to pulse slowly, just so faint that no one would notice it.

“Ready, punk?” Undyne asked me. I closed my eyes and relaxed my muscles and sighed as I let my breathing slow down.

“If you are, _child”_ I told her as I felt her magic rising as she formed a blue spear in her hand, gripping it.

“Don’t come beg me for mercy later” she hissed. I smiled at her and let a chuckle escape my chest.

 _“He who digs a pit for others, often falls into it himself"_ This made her furious and she threw herself at me. I just watch her as she came closer, for me she was moving slowly. Her movements easy to read in the heat of the moment. Her spear came at me and I smiled.

* * *

Sans looked at the scene. Undyne had gone into a rage, but SW just stood there, composed and proud yet she was relaxed. How could a human even think that they would win against Undyne? Sans saw how the blue magical spear came at SW but she didn’t move. Just as he was about to use one of his shortcuts to go save her, SW just stepped aside, avoiding the spear. Sans just looked at her. How had she done that? He had never seen a human do that before. The movement had shocked Undyne too as she stood there dumbfounded. SW brushed off some imaginary dust from her left shoulder.

“I thought you could do better than that. Were you not the former Captain of the Royal Guard in the Underground?” SW taunted Undyne. That made Undyne snap out of her confusion and she gritted her teeth.

“I’m not done yet, punk!” Undyne attacked her without her magic this time, throwing punches and kicks at the shorter woman, whom dodged them easily, without breaking a sweat. SW made her own movements match Undyne so she easily would find a weak spot. Sans focused on SW and wondered how the human woman was doing what she was doing. She was swift and never did she attack, and that just made Undyne angrier as the minutes went on and on. SW wasn’t showing any signs of beaing tired, and any normal human had been exhausted at this time. He watched her movements. It was like she slowly faded from her first spot, almost like she was slowing time. Sans made his soul reach out to find magic. He could feel Undyne, Aplhys, Papyrus, Toriel and Frisk, but behind them he could feel something more, something he hadn’t felt before. It was faint but the feeling was there.

* * *

I felt how Sans reached out with his soul, searching for something. I needed to end this now. I looked at Undyne and watched her leg coming at me. I dodge under it and threw a punch to her face making it stop just before it hit her.

“This ends here, child” I told her and smirked. Undyne looked at me and then she burst out into a hysterical laugh grabbing me by the neck and nudging me. What did just happen?

“You are ok, punk. You know that? You got some good moves” she said and released me from her arm. I blinked in surprise, I had defeated her and she just was going to accept me like that? This hot headed woman from the Underground was as wired as everyone else. I looked at her to everyone else at the porch. They were just standing there and smiled at me and Undyne. The little yellow lizard woman came forth to Undyne and hugged her tightly. Undyne answered her embrace and lifted her up and Papyrus came forth too as he spoke to Undyne. I on the other hand looked at Sans and he had a look on his face that I couldn’t read. He came towards me and looked down at me.

“Pretty good moves you’ve got there, kid” he said. “Almost like **magic”** His comment made me froze. I cleared my throat and looked at him.

“I do not know what you are talking about” Had I been reckless? The amount of magic I had used couldn’t had been that much so he could have felt it, could it? Sans just studied me and was about to say something when Toriel came outside. She had a worried look on her face as she held a cellphone in her hand.

“Everyone, please come inside. There is some worrying new from my husband” she told us. We all looked at her. We walked inside and sat down in the living room, I sat down on the sofa together with Frisk, Papyrus and Sans. Frisk grabbed my hand in secrecy so we could communicate with each other without anyone listening in on us.

“ _I wonder what mom has to say. Last time she had a worried face like that was when I tried to escape the ruins in the Underground”_ They told me. I looked down at them and turned my gaze to Toriel. She sure looked worried and she couldn’t hold her paws still for one second. When we all was sitting down she looked to everyone there.

“SO TELL US, WHAT NEWS HAS THE KING LEFT FOR US?” Papyrus asked. I knew by this point that Toriel was married to the king of the Underground and that was why she had worn that purple gown earlier with the delta rune. The king himself hadn’t been present during my whole stay here so I didn’t had a face on him yet and there was a lack images of him laying around in the house. It was mostly photographs of Frisk during different occasions and that made everyone happy to look at. Toriel sighed.

“How many of you knows about the sealed off cave beyond the Waterfalls in the Underground?” She asked

“Do ya’ mean the cave that been sealed off by a barrier?” Sans asked. Toriel nodded.

“I’ve been there on guard duty sometimes but I have never entered it. His majesty said that only he and the former Royal Scientist could enter it” Undyne said. I looked at them. A cave that had been sealed off for monsters? I thought the barrier only kept monster underground.

“Well, my dear husband had returned there to see so that the barrier was still up but it has vanished and what it was keeping inside is gone” I had a bad feeling about this. I felt the cold tendrils of fear crawling up my back. I swallowed silently, trying not to make a face.

“W-what was i-inside the cave?” the yellow lizards asked. “The l-late doctor n-never said anything a-about it” she stuttered.

“I do not know, Alphys, but the cave is said in old legends to contain the reason we was sent underground” Toriel said. My blood left my face. They were talking about my cave, my prison.

“ _Something wrong?”_ I heard Frisk voice echo inside of me.

“ _No, nothing”_ I responded and focused on the conversation. Toriel looked to Sans and Undyne.

“The king want you two to go investigate the cave. He himself will try to find what was hidden inside. This is not good. Not now when the humans are supposed to come and visit us here in Monster town, today” Toriel said. The visitation. Toriel had talked about that. The humans had been invited to spend a few days here to see how the monsters lived and to see that they wasn’t a threat to mankind, and that was supposed to make a bridge so that humans would feel welcome and maybe dare to move here.

“It must be something real dangerous if he wants to find it before the humans comes” Undyne mumbled under breath. Sans shot me a glance from his side of the seat.

“WHAT IS SAID TO BE HIDDEN BEHIND THE BARRIER?” Papyrus asked. Sans answered that question with a dark and low voice, making everyone shiver because of it.

“A real monster, the skeleton witch” Frisk let go of my hand and started to sign to Toriel. She sighed and started to translate.

“I thought that it was just a story?”

“It is, but there may be some truth behind it.” Sans told them. I rose from my place, feeling uneasy by this.

“Well, this has nothing to do with me. I going to meet up with Cresta.” I told them.

“But SW...” Toriel began, but I just turned to her. Meeting her worried eyes I just shrugged my shoulders.

“I will be fine. I am back before the sundown” I told her and walked out. I could feel Sans eyes on me the whole time. This was starting to get dangerous, and if stayed to long they would soon know. I needed to leave this place as soon as I could.

* * *

_The trail was welcoming me home once more and the peak of mount Ebott welcomed me also, giving me protections from the hot sun. The spring had arrived and the birds was soaring through the sky. In the coldest shadows piles of snow was still lying there, as if they wanted to defy the goddess that came with the spring. My feet took one step at a time, making my way home. I had traveled around the world, learning about my own magic and meet new people. Some of them had begged me to leave them because they thought I was cursed, other had begged me to stay, some had loved me others had hated me, but still was my heart aching for just one man._

_I had been two times two full palms when I had left his side, and now I could add three more fingers to it. I had been gone longer than I had suspected I would, but the knowledge I had collected during my journey was worth it. I was a grown woman now, more mature and I was worthy of Gaster by this time._

_I walked up a steep slope that lead me to the field I always loved and where I had met Gaster for the first time. Spring flowers was coming up the ground, like small children that welcomed a parent home. I smiled and looked up to the mountain again. I felt my heart swell at the sight, making my soul longing for him. I released my self-made barrier and let my magic find its own way. It wouldn’t take long for him to find me, and I walked over to the place where we so often had been standinf together to watch the sun set over the valley. I watched the scene as I felt the level of magic rising. I heard the void behind me and then I felt two strong arms around me, hugging me tightly to a boney chest. I blinked my tears out of my eyes as I turned around to face Gaster. He looked at me like he couldn’t believe I was there with him. He had aged, more cracks had appeared on his skull._

_“Hi…” I whispered to him. He didn’t answer me, but instead, he lifted his hand to my jawbone, caressing it with his thumb and I leaned into his hand. He just touched me as if he must be sure that I was there. He then pulled me to him in a tight embrace, making sure I wouldn’t go away._

_“You came back…” his voice echoed through me, just as warm and soothing it had been so many years ago. His grip on me tightened. “You came back…” I could feel warm tears in my hair as his words faded out, and my own tears started to run. I had missed him so much and my heart overflowed with love for him, his touch sending trembles through me. I pulled away from him, reaching my hand up this face, my skeletal hand making contact with the bony surface, my thumb caressing the tears away._

_“I am back as I promised you.” He leaned into my touch and closed his eye sockets and sighed heavily. I put my other hand over his chest, where his soul was, feeling his bone hum under my fingers. He gripped that hand as he opened his eyes, his white pinpricks focusing on me with warmth._

_“I have missed you,” his voice said and he bent down touching my forehead with his own._

_“I have missed you too, but I am back now and I will never leave your side ever again,” I said to him. He smiled, new tears making their way down his side._

_“I hope you never will” he then leaned down lower as he kissed me for the first time. I closed my eyes and let myself just feel him close._

_“I love you… Sylfaen” his voice echoed. My name, he had given me a new name._

* * *

I walked into Grillbys to see Cresta at the counter, drying some glasses and she smiled at me as she saw me walk in. Her father wasn’t around and that made me feel easier. I took a seat and she gave me a glass of water. During these days I had been with the monsters I had almost grown fond of Cresta, even though she was one of them. She was the one always doing the talking which suited me great.

“How have ya’ been, girl? Haven't seen you around much lately”

“Been busy with my teaching with Toriel” I told her. She hadn’t made fun of my lack of skill when it came to reading, she had instead helped me to improve my writing, making it look neater than it had been before.

“Excited to meet up with other humans?” She asked me. I shook my head and drank my water.

“Not really. Humans are not that pleasant to be around, they can be real cruel.”

“Heard that Frisk is going to take care of them when they come. Show ‘em around and making them meet us monsters in a proper way” I just nodded. I had a bad feeling about that. Frisk was not like other humans even though they came from the same world. When I grew up I had met humans like Frisk, and they had been outcasts in their own society. It worried me greatly. I couldn’t deny it anymore but Frisk had become close to me. I would miss that child when I was leaving them for the new world.

“I was just stopping by to say goodbye,” I told her. Cresta stopped her action and put down the glass in front of her.

“You’re leaving?” She asked me. I nodded.

“I can not stay any longer. I must go on and leave. I… I do not belong here” I said, feeling the sting of my promise to Toriel. It had only been a week and a few days, but already I could both read and write better than any child. I looked at her.

“How are things going with the smiley bone bag?” Cresta blushed at that and took up another glass from the counter.

“Oh… um. I asked him out yesterday” she said, blushing harder. I furrowed a brow and smiled at her, a genuine one. She really liked Sans.

“And he said?”

“That he would think about it, me being his friends daughter and all” she told me. I could understand that. Cresta looked at me.

“When are ya’ leaving?” I looked away and sighed.

“Tomorrow in the early morning, post-it-note” I said. She gripped my hand and I looked up at her. She looked concerned.

“Why don’t ya’ stay here? We all have grown to like ya’ even though you’re cold and bitter. We all would miss ya’. Even Sans” she told me. I looked at her. Even Sans?

“He came in here yesterday telling me about the post-it note on his forehead, saying ‘bonehead’ and how you spelled out idiot when ya’ saw him.” I furrowed my eyebrow in annoyance and wondered why he was talking about me with other people. “At least think about it before ya’ leave us SW” she said again. I nodded and pulled my hand away from hers. The pinch in my chest told me that I was making the right decision. I had grown too fond of this place and bonds only hurt people. That I knew that all too well.

* * *

Sans looked at the stone throne in the middle of the room. It sent chills down his spine and Undyne was feeling uneasy. This place oozed of darkness and hatred, filled with cold and loneliness. Black chains made of void and hair was scattered all over the floor.

“Sans… Something is wrong”

“Yeah, I can feel it in my **bones** ” He said making Undyne groan at the pun. Sans bent down and took a few strands of the long purple hair between his fingers. Where had he seen that color before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 8th April


	7. Missing

I was standing outside the bar, watching the humans getting off the huge car, a bus Cresta had told me. Women, children and men were starting to swarm the town square. Frisk stood there together with Toriel, and they waved their tiny hands in a try to communicate with them and Toriel translated for them. Cresta stood there with me, watching them and she had a worried look on her face. Both of us had a bad feeling about this and an eerie breeze ruffled my hair.

“I don’t like the looks of those guys” Cresta said and nodded to a bunch of younger men that stood a bit from the rest of the human group, looking at the monsters with disgust. I crossed my arms and watched them closely. There were five of them and their appearances screamed thugs and thieves. One of them was a giant and he had scar all over his face; he was the leader of the bunch. He was dressed in a black leather vest and blue jeans and brown boots. I spit on the ground at the sight, scumbags looked the same regardless which century it was. The giant looked around and locked eyes with me. He eyed me up and down and a self-satisfied grin crept up on his face, licking his bottom lip at the same time, like a predator that had found his prey. I bared my teeth to him, showing of a wolfish grin. He smirked and winked at me, and I turned away. People like him I could do without. Cresta looked worried at me, and looked back to the giant.

“I think he will be trouble. Should I call Sans or Undyne?” She asked and I looked at her. I had told her about Undyne awakening this morning and how it had went down, except for the magic. I shook my head, Sans and Undyne was out of town on the kings business and I was worried that maybe Sans was on to my real identity and that frightened me. If I was found out, I knew where I was going; back to my prison underground, yet I lingered here in this town. Just for Frisk. _Are you sure it is just for Frisk?_ The thought hit me with full speed but I pushed it away equally as fast.

“No, you do not need to do that, Cresta. I can handle myself if anything comes down.” She just nodded and the door behind us opened, as Grillby came out and a look of worry creeping up his face when he saw the thugs on the square. He turned to us.

“Is everything alright out here?” he asked us. Cresta nodded and stretched her arms up the air and looked to her father.

“Yeah, dad. Well SW, I need to get inside again. My shift hasn’t ended yet and I have hungry guests to serve” she said and winked at me and went inside. Left was I and Grillby. He looked at me and I looked away. He sighed and turned his gaze to the humans.

“Don’t let your guard down,” he said. I turned to him and my face turned to shock.

“You…?”

“Yes” he bluntly said and went inside. Grillby knew whom I was and he hadn’t told anyone. I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply. Nothing was as I expected it to be. Maybe the world really had changed, but I rather took the safe before the unsafe. I saw the group of humans walking away, the giant still looking towards me and I felt my soul pulsating with magic. A deep growl left my chest as I bared my teeth again. The wind faded out and the birds stopped singing, and the eerie feeling was crawling up my back. Something was coming.

* * *

Sans looked at the hair and tried to remember the color. He knew that he had seen it before and he couldn’t figure out where from. Undyne bent down and looked at it and she wrinkled her face in concern, before she went up to the throne and the chains that remained.

“Don’t touch those” Sans told her and looked up to Undyne. “Those are void-chains. If you touch those your magic will be drained away. My old man created those. He told me that and he never knew how to break them either” Undyne pulled away her hand and looked around.

“But someone has destroyed them” she said, her voice echoing in the cave. Sans looked down at them and he tried to think. It was so much that didn’t add up. Chains, hair, this barrier, his old man, the king and the feeling of time and space magic in this place. He reached out with his soul, trying to find a scar in this reality. In the first attempt he couldn’t find anything but as he focused he could feel it and almost see it. He let the magic flare up in his left eye and soon a scar appeared just in front of Undyne. She backed off and widened her eyes at the sight. Rough edges and they were stitched together with a single red thread made of magic.

“Sans, what is that?” Undyne asked him and Sans grumbled at the sight of the magic.

“It’s another time and space magic user,” he told her. “But this magic feels different. It’s not like any other monster magic I have ever felt before” Undyne looked at him.

“Wasn’t the Skeleton Witch a mixed breed in the fairytale? Wasn’t she a mix between a human magician and…”

“And a skeleton monster” he ended her sentence. Something was poking in the back of his mind and he wondered what it was.

“Well, we can’t stay here all day. We are supposed to help her majesty with the visiting humans later and we can report back to His Majesty as soon as we leave MT Ebott.” Undyne said and Sans looked at her. She was right, they couldn’t dwell here too long and he had a bad feeling that something was about to happen and he wanted to be there when it went down. He nodded and he grabbed Undyne's arm as he took a shortcut back to Monster Town.

* * *

I looked at Frisk sitting beside me at Grillby's. The humans had stopped for lunch and I had waited for them all as they flooded through the door. Toriel and Frisk were happy that everything had gone according to plan and that nothing upsetting had happened. Everywhere, everyone was happy chatting and people talked to monsters and they were polite to each other. When I grew up it had been such tension between monster and humans that it often came down to that one or the other was killed because of it. But it wasn’t before _that_ happened, that made the human world wage war against monsters, making them loose and then be put underground. My mother had been one of the magicians that had helped humans to make the barrier. I could still see her face from behind it as the monster tried to chain me down.

Frisk woke me up from my thought and they had two fries sticking out under their lip, making them look like a dog with fangs. I smiled at them and ruffled their head. Toriel tried to scold them but she didn’t succeed because she tried to hide a laughter at her child’s playfulness. I looked at Toriel and felt the weight of my promise to her on my shoulder, the guilt of it soon being broken. I rose from the seat and looked to them.

“Well, I need to get going. I should practice some reading while I still can and before Papyrus get home” I said to them. Toriel nodded in approval of that.

“That sounds good, child. We will be home before dinner. We will show everyone where they are supposed to sleep tonight, but before that, we will take them to the entrance to MT Ebott and tell them some of our history” she answered. I nodded and walked away, waving to Frisk over my shoulder before I went outside the door. The air outside was clear and warm, the sun was showing its best side today and truly bathing the town in its most beautiful shine. But as I stood there, drinking sun's light, a shadow fell on me and I looked up to see the giant from before. I raised a brow.

“You are shutting out the sun” I just said to him. He smirked at me and a deep chuckle came from his chest as he leaned into me. “Move” I said with cold dripping from my voice.

“Oh, come on, babe. Why being so cold? Have the meeting with the monster made ya’ that way?” He asked with a hoarse voice. He smelled of alcohol and I could hear his friends laugh behind of him. I looked around and saw that they had surrounded me. I sighed and looked to him again.

“No, rather assholes like you have made me like this,” I told him off. His hand gripped my arm hard and I could feel my skin bruise under his rough handling.

“Listen, sweetheart. I don’t know who you are but ya’ don’t talk to me like that. A T A L L!” he hissed at me. I met his eyes. He was filled with a desire that only a woman could satisfy, and I felt disgusted by it.

“I am not your ‘sweetheart’. Let. Me. Go” I said to him as voice fell a bit lower for every word spoken. He pulled me in and his other arm snaking its way around my waist.

“And if I don’t?” He challenged me. I snarled at him. Beginning to form an answer on my tongue.

“You gonna’ have a bad time, pal” I heard a deep voice behind him. He turn around, with me still in his grasp. There behind him stood Sans with his hand in the pockets of his blue hoodie. He had a serious grin on his face, beads of sweat slowly appearing on his white skull as he looked upon the giant.

“This doesn’t concern you, freak. Walk away” the giant said. Sans just smirked at him. 

“Oh, but it concerns me. Deeply. Especially when ya’ have your filthy paws on my friend there” he answered. The giant looked down at me but I just looked at Sans.

“I got this, Sans. I can handle myself” I said dryly. “I am not a maiden in need of rescue,” I told him. He smirked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

“I can see that you have **your hands full”** he responded. I sighed and kicked my knee upwards, making contact with the giant’s crotch, making him plunge to ground in pain and groan. I kicked him once more where he laid on the ground. I looked back to Sans.

“See?” Sans held up his palms in a defensive gesture.

“Ok, I believe ya’” The other thugs just stood there in shock of what just happened, not even trying to help their friend. Cowards. The man on the ground looked up at me and his face was filled with anger and hatred.

“You… You BITCH. You will pay for this!” I looked to him, and spit in his face, the liquid slowly running down the side of his nose.

“You filth. _What comes around, goes around._ ” I told him and started to walk away, towards the house where we all lived. Sans followed me and soon he was beside me and we walked in silence for a few minutes.

“You ok?” he asked me. I nodded and didn’t look at him.

“I have met people like him before. They think they are Gods gifts to women and they can not handle rejection in a good way” I told him. He glanced at me and then down my wrist before he went in front of me, making me halt on the street. He grabbed my arm before I could pull it away. His touch was warm to my skin and his bones smooth as his fingers slowly caressed the bruises that were slowly starting to form. He looked serious at them and then up to me.

“This doesn’t look fine to me,” he said in a low voice. His touch sent small tendrils of electricity through the bruises, and I just looked at them. Dark shades of blue, becoming much darker. I slowly pulled my arm away, making sure not to look at him as I felt warmth in my face. What was this feeling?

“I am fine, Sans. I promise. It is nothing. It will heal eventually” I told him. He sighed and put his hands back in his pockets before we started to walk again.

“He could’ve hurt ya’ pretty bad, ya know” he mumbled.

"I can handle myself, I have always done that and always will do that”

“You looked so small in his grasp as if he would crush ya’. It scared me to the **bone.”** I looked at him and wondered why he said it like that. Something in my chest moved, sending a pinch through my body. I tried to change subject instead.

“Heard Cresta asked you out,” I said. Beads of sweat appeared on his skull and a small blue tinted blush appeared under his eye sockets.

“Eh… ehm… yeah…” he scratched his skull and looked up to the sky. “You could say that she has the **hots** for me,” he said and tried to laugh it off. I just furrowed a brow.

“You should accept. She likes you a lot.” I told him. He went silent at that and looked the other way. His blush had vanished and he almost looked pained at that.

“I… I don’t know what to do. She is Grillby's daughter and I have known her since she was a baby. It would feel like doing something criminal” he told me and looked at me as we walked up to the door to the house.

“Then you must tell her that so she can stop hoping that you will return her feelings, ” I told him.

“Why do you care?” He suddenly asked as he twisted the handle, walked inside and kicked off his sneakers. I closed the door behind me and took off my shoes.

“I may have a cold heart, Sans. But I have once loved too and I know the feeling of being deceived. It is better, to tell the truth,” I felt his eyes on me and I turned to meet them. His eyes were curious.

“What happened to the one you loved?” he asked his voice just a whisper. I started to walk up the stairs to my room before I answered him.

“He betrayed me” Sans appeared in front of me in the stair, and his magic level had risen so suddenly that I hadn’t had time to react. He stood there tall above me and looked down at me and smiled, he had a gentle glow in his eye sockets.

“I’m here if ya’ ever wanna’ talk. We will all be here” he said and he put a hand on my shoulder, making me feel that movement in my chest again. I shrugged it off me and walked passed him.

“Thanks, but no thanks” I whispered to him. I could feel his eyes on me the whole way to my room, and even after I had closed the door behind me. I leaned my back against it and slid down it and wrapped my arms around me. My walls was starting to crumble.

* * *

The day went by and I stayed in my room, packing my things so I was ready to leave this place in the early morning. Papyrus had come home together with Undyne and Alphys to watch something on the TV they called cartoon. But first they had made a huge mess in Toriel's kitchen, and I had to clean it up. Sans was resting on the couch in the living room. It had started to get dark outside and the moon was slowly rising above MT Ebott's peak. The clock was nearly eight and neither Toriel nor Frisk was home yet. I finished off the last plate of spaghetti and put it away to dry before I walked to the window and looked outside.

“They’re late” I heard Sans say behind me. He had awoken and was now standing there, looking out the window too. He was worried.

“They should have been home hours ago.” I said wondering where they were. I had hoped to spend my last evening together with Frisk and say a proper goodbye to them, but at this rate…

A ringtone made itself heard through the quiet kitchen and Sans picked up his phone and looked at it.

“Toriel,” he said, pressed the button and put the phone to where his ear would’ve been. I could hear Toriel's voice on the other end, high pitched, almost like she was screaming. Sans eyes widened at that and he looked at me in horror. What was going on?

“Tori, take it easy. We’re on our way. Stay where you are!” Sans told her and hung up on her.

“Sans, what is going on? What did Toriel say?” I asked him feeling the same eerie feeling crawling up my back again. Sans took a deep breath and looked at me.

“Frisk is missing”

* * *

Sans saw how SW turned from worried to something he only could describe to someone craving for blood. He tried to reach out to her but before he knew it, she had busted through the door running out into the street and out in the dark.

“Fuck!” he yelled. Undyne came out and looked at him.

“What happ…”

“Frisk is missing and Toriel don’t know where they are. SW just ran out the door. We must search for them. Tell bro’ and Alphys” Sans said and made a shortcut to the square. When he had exited the void he closed it behind him and looked around. No one was out and the only thing he could hear was music from Grillbys. Toriel had said that she had already checked there and with Monster Kid. Sans wondered if the guys from before had anything to do with this. He ran through the town.

“Come on, kid. Where are ya’?” he felt panic running through him. What if they were unhappy? What if they wanted to relive everything again? Sans thought of that and felt fear crawling up inside of him. The blood, the knife, Chara, Frisk, his brother dying and he wouldn’t meet SW again. He would relive every memory and every painful feeling again and again if Frisk did a reset. Sans felt sweat forming on his skull and he ran faster. But at an alley, he stopped. Something made him stop right there and he could feel the presence of six other souls, one of them being Frisk. They were in pain. Sans ran in there and he could see the giant man from before, holding Frisk in his huge hand, the child whimpering and their face turning blue from bruises. The huge man laughed at the child.

“This is what happen when I don’t get what I want” he said and Sans felt rage build up inside of him. He stretched out his hand and gripped around Frisk’s soul with his magic, pulling them towards him. He caught the kid in midair, cradling them in his skeletal arms. He gritted his teeth as he looked at the damage they had done. He could hear the laughter of the giant in the darkness and Sans looked up at him.

“You freak. Living with monsters. That is what ya’ all deserve” he told him. Sans felt the built of magic inside of him. The giant looked at him. “You know that if ya’ use magic on a human you freaks will be sent down to the underground again.” His grin became mad and he snapped his fingers. “Get ‘em boys” Sans just stood there ready to teleport away from there.

A sudden flash of red covered both him and Frisk, like a shield being put over them, and the feeling he had felt in the cave earlier that day was the same he felt now. He could feel another soul.

“If you so much as touch them, I will kill you all, you filth” he heard a woman’s voice echoing through the alley. Sans turned his head and saw SW walking up beside them. Her frame was proud but he could feel darkness emitting from her. She looked down at him where he sat on the ground with Frisk. Her eye becoming hard at the sight of the injured child. She bared her teeth and looked to the thugs in front of them, as she walked passed him.

“SW! Don’t! They will hurt ya’!” Sans said with a panicked voice, but he froze to the ground. He saw her left eye, or rather her eye socket flaring red with magic. He saw a jaw bone and he could now see what she had been hiding from them, a skeletal right arm, covered with red magic. She looked at him with a pained expression as she reached out her right arm towards the humans. Sans knew. Everything added up now. The hair, the chains, her cold behavior and her hatred for both humans and monsters, the feeling of magic he had felt during her fight with Undyne this morning. Now he knew why she had been so odd in comparison to other humans.

“What are ya’all waiting for? They can’t hurt us! Get ‘em” SW turned to them and laughed an eerie laugh. Her skeleton half had a grin that had made anyone stop in their tracks. Her white bones gleamed in the shine of the moon, making her look ghostly, almost like something out of this world

“So you dare to challenge me? You should know that the rules do not apply to the Skeleton Witch” She let out a growl, and Sans could feel the magic rise to a level he only felt once before.

With a bittersweet voice, SW uttered the words as they attacked her.

_“What goes around, comes around”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hell is going to break lose folks ;O This pretty little half-breed is pretty pissed at the moment. Wonder what she will do? Sorry fo rthe cliffhanger but it needed it!
> 
> Next update won't be until thursday. Need to think some chapters ahead of me so I can plan out the story more in detail. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you liked it! <3
> 
> EDITED: 15th of April


	8. Sylfaen

I felt magic rip through my body in full force as I bent the time after my will, while I still held up the barrier protecting both Sans and Frisk. The fist from one of the men just passed my face and I smiled at him and made my eye socket glow red as my fist – filled with magic – made contact with his stomach, sending him across the alley and crushing the bricks in the wall he landed in. I pulled my hand to myself as I looked at the others that was left. I made my knuckle crack at the sight of them and I licked my lips, like a predator.

“One down, four to go,” I said. The men stared at me in shock and in horror, but they soon collected themselves as one more came at me, screaming out his madness at the sight of his broken friend in the rubble of what was left of the wall. His fist came flying and I just dodged it easily, but he tried again and this time I could feel his knuckles brush past my jawbone and that made me snarl. I slowed down the time just enough for me to step out of the way and behind him instead. When he saw that his third punch just hit empty air, beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. I bent forward and whispered in his ear:

“Boo!” he screamed like a little kid at that and he turned around in shock. I smirked at him and gave him an insane look just to scare him a little more. I gripped him by his collar of his shirt, lifting him up from the ground.

A white flash of light appeared behind me and I could hear Sans shout to me to watch out for what was coming. I turned around and blocked the sharp edge of the knife with my skeletal arm, making me flinch in the process as I felt a shard from my bone fall off. I dropped the guy I had in my hand to the ground as I turned the one that had tried to strike me with the knife. I bared my teeth, showing off a fang but before I had a chance to do anything I could feel a strong grip on my throat, slowly cutting off my air supply.

“You little freak! You’re worse than them!” The man in front of me said as he pressed harder. In the corner of my eye I could see how they tried to get to Sans and Frisk, but I just growled at that. My soul began to pulsate harder, almost bursting at its seems, and soon I reached out my skeletal hand and summoned the bones. Long and hard bones, and I let them make a protective fence around Frisk and Sans, even though they had my shield around them. As the bones penetrated the pavement I could hear Frisk scream in fear and a pinch in my chest made me grit my teeth. They were going to pay for this and what they had done to Frisk. I reached out once more as I let my magic grip around the soul of the man that held me. It was dark and filthy and I could feel the pain and evil he had caused everyone that had met him. He widened his eyes when he felt my presence inside of him, violating the most private inner parts a human ever had. I smirked slowly clenching my fist around the dark and invisible soul, making him drop me to ground as he fell to it himself, screaming, twisting and turning in agony, just before he lost his consciousness. I panted for air before I looked up meeting the giant's gaze.

“Three...” I said and reached out with my magic once more, gripping another dark and hateful human soul, and with a swift movement of my arm, I made him lift from the ground, making him float above it. A horrid smell spread through the air, I looked at the man I held floating, saw that his jeans had a dark spot on his crotch.

“Scared?” I asked him. Instead of answering me he started to cry and the sound made me annoyed. I moved my arm downwards and the sound of bone breaking filled the air. I laughed at the sound, I loved the sound of bone cracking and that was one of the things that had given me the nickname Skeleton Witch.

“Two” and then I felt pain ripping through my body, tearing my back apart separating muscles from my nerves. One of the last two had snuck up on me and stabbed me in the back, slicing through muscles making blood pulse through the wound. My magic just vanished and I fell to the ground to my hands and knees, feeling my soul cracking. I turned my head up and a brown leather boot made contact with my jaw, breaking some teeth in the process. I could hear Sans yell in agony behind the bars made of bones, that now was slowly fading away because the source of energy had vanished. I could feel my face pressed down between the hard surface of the ground and the boot, scraping my face and my bones. I felt a kick in my stomach and I could feel some ribs break at the contact. My line of sight was slowly fading and before it went dark I could see a white face with a purple eye reaching for me.

* * *

Sans felt his non-existing breath come to a halt when he saw SW lying on the ground as the barrier vanished. Her eye became blank and the eye socket just became a dark void, her magic fading to nothing. He gritted his teeth and he could hear the two remaining men laugh at their victory. They kicked her once more before they turned to him and Frisk. They looked down at him and he was conflicted at what he should do. If he used magic on them the monsters would be sent down to the underground once more, but he couldn’t just leave SW’s lifeless body.

“Seems like she was just all talk. Now it’s just two witnesses left” the giant said and walked towards them. Sans held Frisk tight to him. He growled deep down in his chest, but they just laughed. The man that had swung the knife earlier dried it off on his jeans before he pointed it at Sans.

“Should we take out the freak first boss?”

“Yeah, ” The giant said and smirked a smug grin.

“Then let me – ” The rise of magic was explosive and it looked like someone crumpled a piece of paper as the body of the man just fell to the ground. Sans looked behind him and he then saw red swirling tendrils around SW, her eyes shining with a sinister look and behind her, he could see a huge gap into the void and a dragon skull made its clicking noise. Sans saw how it slowly opened its mouth, filling up with energy. Sans looked to the man that was left, his eyes filled with terror as he trembled like a leaf, and then he looked to SW. Tears running from her eyes as she stretched up a hand. Sans knew what was coming. He laid Frisk down on the ground and did something he never did before. He gripped SW soul with his magic and in an instant, he could feel everything she felt; fear, anger, hatred, agony. Sans pulled her to him making her fly over the alley and he caught her while she tried to get out of his grip, but he had a rock solid grip on her – making the dragon skull fade away. He turned to man and growled.

“Run before I release her again!” the man just nodded and rose from his place and ran as fast as he could, leaving his friends behind. Left was Sans, SW, and Frisk. He held as she struggled, and Sans could feel the blood pulsing out of her back. God, he could feel her spine as well. Her movements slowed down and he could feel her presence return slowly. Sans tried to keep his calm before he looked into her eye and eye socket, seeing a rather confused and beaten up woman.

“Hey…” He said with his voice deep down in his throat. She looked at him and blinked before she coughed up some blood.

“Hi… you look like crap” she told him. He snorted at that.

“And that’s coming from the woman that’s just **skin and bones.”** She looked at him and then she pulled herself away from him, looking to the whimpering child on the ground. Her face softened and she reached for the child.

“Hey, Frisk…” but Frisk just whimpered and tried to get away from her. SW stopped in her movement and sighed. “We should get them to Toriel, and you should get those wounds looked at” Sans nodded at that and he saw how SW opened up a shortcut. The dragon skull was long gone and SW waited for Sans to pick Frisk up, and so he did and he stepped into the void as he had done so many times before.

* * *

I sat on the floor with the couch and Sans behind me. I had opened up portal through the void that did bring us to Toriel's house, and when they had seen us they had stood there in shock before Toriel had run forward to Sans taking Frisk from him before she had sent me a look that I would have to explain later. Papyrus had followed her so he could help her with the healing. Alphys and Undyne had stayed out of my way now when they had seen whom I was, and I expected Sans to do the same. But he never left my side and he was now sitting behind me tending to my wounds on my back. I could feel his fingers whipping away blood and how he put bandages over the already healing wounds. He was quiet but I could feel his question run through air like the knife had done.

“You can ask me now Sans. It is not like I have anything to hide any longer” he stopped in his movement before he resumed them, whipping, cleaning and sterilizing.

“So… you can use magic?”

“Yes”

“You are over two thousand years old?”

“Yes”

“That explain why ya’ don’t like us calling you child when you're older than any of us” I sighed and flinched when he touched a sore spot beside my spine. His fingers lingered there, just a few inches from the white bone. He had put the last bandages on and now I could feel how he studied me as I sat there. “SW isn’t your real name is it?” he said with a low voice and I turned to him and our eye sockets locked with each other.

“No, it is short for Skeleton Witch…” His eye furrowed as one of his skeletal hand gripped my jawbone, looking at a crack that had formed from one of the kicks I had received earlier. The fingers leaving small trails of warmth and he tried to catch my eye but I looked away.

“What’s your name then?” he asked me and I felt my heart clench in my chest. I could hear Gaster’s voice inside of me when he had given me my name, but that was the only name I knew by now – the one my mother had given me when I was born slowly fading away.

“Sylfaen,” I said as he reached for my skeletal arm to see what damage the thugs had made to my bone. He looked at the empty space where bone had been before.

“Is the fairytale true about ya?” he asked me. I rose from my place on the floor and walked out the door into the dark night. The yard was filled with moonlight and I wrapped my arms around me. The last thing I wanted to think about was the fairytale he had told Papyrus. I could hear him come after me, closing the door behind him. “Is it?” I sighed and looked up to the stars.

“Some of it is, some of it is not” I shivered in the cold breeze and felt tears run down my chins. “But it is true what you said about me earlier today; that I am the real monster. You saw what I did to those humans and what they did to Frisk. I surely would have killed them if you did not stop me. I…” I felt two boney arms wrap around me, pulling my body to a boney chest. I stopped midsentence and I could feel a faint smell of ketchup on the soft fabric. I could feel a hand on my head and a soft voice in my ear.

“If it hadn’t been for ya’, Frisk and I wouldn’t be more then ashes and dust by now. You don’t get the permission to blame yourself for this” I let my tears fall at that and I howled into his blue hoodie. I let my fear and anxiety out and my body trembled, and Sans was just standing there, holding me and rocked back and forth, feeling my body ache and my mind wishing for me to return to my time I knew about. I missed Gaster and my father, I even missed my mother at this point. The last two weeks had caught up with me and I was in a timeline where I was a stranger.

“Sylfaen?” I could hear him ask after I had let my tears stop flowing.

“Yes?”

“What –“

“SW?” I heard Toriel say behind us and I pulled away from Sans and looked at the goat monster. She had a tired but relaxed look on her face and she studied me and Sans where we stood.

“Yes, Toriel?”

“They ask for you.” She said and her eyes were warm. I nodded and let go of Sans; his hands lingered a bit longer around my waist before he pulled away entirely. I started to walk towards the door, but Toriel stopped me and looked at me in the eye.

“SW, thank you”

“Sylfaen…” I corrected her. She looked confused at me. “My name is Sylfaen, not SW” and then I walked into the living room, out to the hall and up the stairs. When I came to Frisk’s room I knocked on the door before I entered. The child sat in their pajamas and looked very tired and sad and when they saw me. I almost could see some fear in their eyes. I hesitated.

“Hey…” I said standing still where I stood. Frisks eyes filled with tears and they reached out their arms to me and I walked to them, letting them wrap their arms around me.

 _“I was so scared! They hurt me so much! And then they hurt you too”_ they cried. I hushed and stroke their head while I also cried.

“I am okay, Frisk. Sorry if I scared you” I said. They shook their head.

“ _I was more worried about you! They hurt you so bad and uncle Sans shivered when he saw you get beaten up”_ I held Frisk close to me, pulling them up into my lap.

“You are a good child Frisk. You know that? Never change. Ever. With more people like you, the world will become a better place” I told them. We sat there, both bruised and scarred after the tiring day that had gone down. During the night Toriel came in and pulled a blanket over both of us because both I and Frisk had fallen asleep in a sitting position.

* * *

Sans looked up to Frisks window and saw the light go out. He then looked up at the stars and thought of SW, no, of Sylfaen as her name was. He had been surprised when he had seen the bones over her body and he had even tried not feel anything when he had touched her spine or her jawbone. But it was hard though, and even harder had it been when he had seen the wounds that was slowly healing. How she had been beaten and almost died, how it had felt when her magic had faded away and then returned in an explosion of energy, and for the first time during these past weeks, she almost seemed vulnerable. Sans had touched her soul and he could almost understand what she had been through. The pain of losing someone close to you and the fear of letting someone in; afraid that the bonds would slowly destroy you. Sans looked at his hand, remembering the hard but still smooth texture of her bone, how they had hummed at his touch. He felt warmth spread across his face; he was truly happy that she had been there to save Frisk. Sans knew that the kid had been afraid when they had seen her magic because it remembered them of his own, and what he had done to them during another timeline. It scared him a bit that there was another one that could use the same kind of magic as himself, but at least he wasn’t alone to share the burden of it anymore. He sighed and stretched out his limbs as he then walked into the house. When he had closed the door, dark tendrils floated slowly over the spot where Sans and Sylfaen had stood earlier that night. They caressed the spot and a white hand then appeared touching it almost with care. The hands owner looked up to the window where he knew the woman was resting together with the human child. She had been almost dead but he couldn’t let her die. She was hurting so much and she must be healed before she could go on. The figure turned around and soon he faded into to the dark shadows that were formed by the moons rays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was chapter eight. Hope you liked it. next chapter will be a bit more about Sylfaen, and nect update won't be until next thursday. I will from this day forwrd try to update once a week so I won't get tired of writing this story. 
> 
> Hoped you liked it! Please leave a kudos, a bookmark or a comment if you did! You comments help me through the worst parts of the writers block I get. My writing i souly for you guys! 
> 
> Until next time! ~<3
> 
> EDITED: 15th of April


	9. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an early update, but that's just cause I have chapter ten already written down, ready to publish. But I allway want to have a spare chapter in store just in case I will get sick. 
> 
> Read and enjoy! :D

I had taken a seat on the couch and Frisk sat beside me – holding my hand. It had been a few days since the incident in the alleyway and Undyne, Alphys and Paparys had return there the same night together with Sans to tend to the humans that I had fought. Papyrus was good at healing magic so he had helped them with erasing their memory, which made it necessary for them to break the rule of not using magic on humans.

The rain poured outside, making the lighting darker and greyer; making me feel depressed over what was happening. Undyne, Alphys Toriel and Papyrus was sitting in front of us, waiting for me to start talking. Cresta was there too, together with Grillby. Cresta had just stared at me when I had opened the door; facing her with the whiteness of my bones in my face. Grillby had just pat my shoulder when he had passed me, as if he knew my feeling. I had promised Fisk that I should tell everyone the truth about me, or at least my story to give them some understanding for whom I was. Papyrus had a hard time melting that I wasn’t human nor monster but something in between. I didn’t blame him for that.

My fingers played with the fabric of my pants, the shirt lying beside me, me myself just wearing my jeans and my green tank top, my purple hair was in a ponytail and the rest of it was pushed behind my ear. They had a full view of my bones and my eternal grin on my left side, they could see the spine from the back of my skull, going down to the lower parts of my back, a piece of my hip bone sticking up above the jeans. They just watched me, waited and studied me, like I was something new – and I was in a sense. Papyrus tried to figure me out, Toriel had a motherly worried look on her face, Undyne held Alphys close to her as if I would eat her up at any second. I didn’t blame them for think that; the story had told them about the skeleton witch that would hunt people down if they did bad things to others.

Sans looked from me to the others and he furrowed what would have been his eyebrow before he initiated the conversation.

“Can you tell us ur name?” he asked. I took a deep breath, pressing the air down my lungs and let it out before I answered; looking at Sans.

“My name is Sylfaen of Mt Ebott, also called the Skeleton Witch. Daughter to one of the seven magicians that sealed the monster behind the barrier.” My voice was low and I avoided Sans pinpricks.

“But that was over two thousand years ago?! How can you still be around?” Undyne's voice cut through me like a knife. I swallowed.

“I was sealed to that cave you and Sans visited, by the King and his Royal Magician,” I said and Alphys, the yellow lizards rose her head at me.

“R-royal Magician? I’ve heard that the profession of R-royal Scientists was called that before we changed our field of study” She said. I just looked at her and my mind traveled back to Gaster. He had loved knowledge and he had searched for it everywhere he could find it; he had loved it as much as me. Toriel broke my train of thoughts with her warm soothing voice.

“Why won’t you tell us your story from the beginning?” many of them nodded to this and looked to me. Sans just watched me from his spot; his hands stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie. I looked to Cresta; whom in return looked to Sans and down the floor. I closed my eyes and sighed; this was happening now. I opened them and looked down to the floor; feeling Frisk’s hand squeeze my own reassuring, like they were trying to comfort me in a way.

“I was born during a warm summer’s night, during a time where monsters and humans lived together and worked together even though the relationship between the two species were strained. My mother was a human; worshiped for her cunning in magic and herbs. My father was a skeleton monster; the captain of what you today call the Royal Guard” Both Sans, Papyrus and Undyne looked to me with their mouths opened. Grillby just looked out the window. He knew too well whom I was talking about. This skeleton monster had been one of his best friends during these times and they had shared much together. “He met my mother during a gathering between the monsters and the humans and they fell deeply in love with each other. My father threw away his title as captain for the sake of marrying my mother. They moved closer to Mt Ebott and they tried to live happily. When I was born, they were overjoyed. I was a sign that humans and monster could live together and have a happy life – even start families together” I gritted my teeth at that. “But then, my father was killed; turned to dust by humans. They wanted my mother back as their magician and they thought that my father had cast a spell over her and that spell would be broken if they killed him. Instead, my mother fled with me: first to protect me but after a while to punish me. Her heart was broken by my father’s death and she could never look at me. I was forbidden to use magic after a while when she saw that I was more drawn to the monsters magic” I let my right arm out in the air in front of me, releasing the bonds around my soul; letting the magic run free through me. I summoned a small bone in my hand just to show them. They looked at the piece and the red glow. “I reminded her to much of my father; the man she had loved. I tried to use it a few times on my own, but she caught me doing it and punished me every time”

“What did she do?” Sans voice was dark and low. He didn’t look at me and but he was concentrated on my words.

“She hit me” I said bluntly, remembering her first hit on my face; making a small crack in my bone at my jaw. Toriel looked sad at that and Papyrus looked at me with big eyes. I looked at them; I didn’t need their pity. These things had already happened and whatever they said or did couldn’t change the past. A bitter smile crept up on my face as I returned to my story. “One day when I had turned sixteen, I met someone that wanted to teach me magic. He became my master and teacher. He was a skeleton monster from Mt Ebott, the kings Royal Magician, and he was the only one that met me with kindness and he taught me everything he could teach me at that moment.” They sat quiet without saying anything. “I ran away from home after my mother found out and almost killed me for it…” Something fell to the floor; a lamp. I looked to Sans that now stood with his back towards me. Why was he so mad? This didn’t concern at least. Cresta rose from her place and walked towards him; putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Grillby looked from her to me and to Sans. I only looked at the two and felt something move inside of me; making my stomach scream, almost feeling nauseous. Frisk squeezed my hand once more. I looked to them as they patted my knee comforting.

“What happened after that?” Toriel asked.

“He rescued me from my mother. Taking me away from the abuse I had suffered during those years I had lived with her. I lived with him for about four years before I went out on my own. He had taught me everything he could about magic and it was time for me to make it my own, and so I did. After that; I returned to him to take my place by his side… I was twenty three at that time” I counted. I remembered Gaster’s face when I had returned and the feelings I had had for him once. “But when I returned; the situation between the humans and the monsters had gotten worse. But I refused to give up on the thought that my father once had and that was foolish of me.” I looked to Toriel. “I think that those that are sensitive should leave now, Toriel.” I said, knowing what was coming. The cause of the monsters captivity and why I had been blamed for it. She looked to Frisk and Papyrus.

“Papurys, could you please take Frisk upstairs and watch them?”

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL DO AS YOU WISH, MY QUEEN!” The taller skeleton exclaimed and rose from their place, making his way to Frisk. Before he picked them up I gave them an apologizing look. They were still too young to hear what I was about to tell them. Papyrus picked them up and walked away and I could hear him walk up the stairs, and soon after I could hear a door closing. Toriel looked at me and so did Undyne and Alphys. Grillby had moved to one of the windows and Cresta stood still beside Sans with her hand on his shoulder. Sans on the other hand just stood there clenching his hand.

“So… w-what happened a-after your return?” Alphys asked quietly. I swallowed and looked to them.

“I suggest you all sit down now. This can be hard for you all to hear, the reason why you all was sent underground” I said. They looked shocked at me but they did as I had told them. Sans sat down in a chair and the others in the couch opposite to the one I was sitting in. I dragged my legs up under me; folding my hands in my lap as I let my memories slowly come back to me. I looked to Toriel. “When I returned I promised that I would help any human or monster that ever needed my help. That is why I soon got the nickname Skeleton Witch. Half skeleton and with a skeleton as my lover – with a fascination for bones and healing. I had a reputation of being a good witch that gave everyone good advices, and that rumor came to the prince of the humans” I whispered and swallowed. Last time I had told someone this, I was the one being punished. “This was about three years after I had returned home and was now turning twenty six…”

* * *

_The air was cold even though the sun was warm. I was sitting outside my cottage and tending to my herbs in my garden; when I heard the birds song come to an end. I rose from the ground; brushing off the dirt from my dress. I whipped away some sweat from my forehead when I heard the sound of horses coming closer. I wrinkled my forehead at that. Gaster wouldn’t return until the next evening when the full moon had reached its peak and his study of it had come to an end. I looked to where the sound where coming from and soon I could see yellow and green banners through the trees. This wasn’t any ordinary audience or any ordinary person seeking my advice; this one was royal. I walked towards them and stopped at the front yard to greet them. I stood proud and tall; waiting for them and soon there was a half circle of nine horses in front of me, with the prince in the middle. The man was young, not more than maybe a few years’ younger than me. Blond hair and blue eyes. I bowed deep to the prince of humans._

_“Welcome dear prince, to the land of the Skeleton Witch. What have brought you to my humble piece of living?” The man eyed me up and down; and I had a bad feeling in my stomach. I tried to smile at him to make him say something. The prince lit up in one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen in my entire life. I relaxed a bit; maybe my gut feeling was all wrong this time. The prince got off his horse and bowed to me with a hand on his chest._

_“My Lady, Skeleton Witch, your beauty is far greater than of thee the bards sing of in their songs. I feel honored to be in the presence of such a divine creature as yourself” he said with a deep voice; but his words sent shivers down my spine._

_“I am honored by your praise, your highness, I am but a humble woman. But I must ask you again, My Lord; what have brought you to my lands?” I asked him again. He stood up and waved to one of his knights that jumped off his horse and ran to my side. The knight pulled out a small pouch and reached it to me. I took it in my hand and weighed it. Light and the smell was heavenly that came from it. I opened it and saw dried herbs._

_“Before I tell you my request, I will suggest a cup of tea” he said and smiled. I nodded at that. A cup tea always made me and the persons that came to me to relax before they asked me about their wishes. My cunning was in the herbs and in the physical kind of magic. My mother on the other hand was skilled in both herbs and defense, but she also had knowledge about sealing. I wondered why the prince had come to me, when he already had such skilled magician under his disposal. But I was not the one to turn him away; not when I had promised to help everyone in one way or the other whenever they came to me._

_“Please follow me then, My Lord. The tea will soon be served.” I said and walked towards my cottage and opened the door. The cottage was small inside but it was still home to me and my lover. I went to the fireplace and poured some water into the cauldron and drizzled some of the dried flowers down into it. I waved my hand to one of the chairs and the prince closed the door behind him and sat down by the table, as I put a cup before him. He followed me as I did my usual ritual when someone came to talk to me. I tried to ignore the bad omen and feeling. When the water started to boil and the scent of tea spread out in the cottage – I walked to the cauldron and poured two cups. I put one in front of the prince; the other one in front of me before I sat down. He took his cup and rose it to the air._

_“To prosperity and peace” he said. I raised mine too._

_“To prosperity and peace” I answered him and took a deep sip from the cup. The hot liquid ran down my throat and I licked my lip at the taste. Where had I tasted it before?_

_“So, my dear Prince, what is it that you want to speak to me about? What can the Skeleton Witch help you with?” He looked at me and sighed._

_“I am in love, my lady.” I smiled at him. Love was a beautiful thing._

_“Tell me more” I said._

_“The woman I have fallen in love with, I have only heard of. People talk about her”_

_“About her beauty?” I asked him. He nodded at that. This I had come over before, people that had fallen in love in an image of someone they hadn’t met. I took another deep sip from the cup._

_“Is there more?”_

_“They talk about her beauty and how kind she is. The bards sing of her and the storyteller talks about the great journey she been on” My bad feeling returned. “But there is something…”_

_“What, my prince?”_

_“She is in love with another man, a monster. This woman will not leave my dreams nor my days alone. All I can think of his her. I want to take her for my wife, making her my queen one day” he said and looked at me. I swallowed at that._

_“Whom is this woman?” I asked him. He reached out his hand and grabbed mine as I looked at him; my face becoming pale._

_“You, my lady,” he said. My breathing stopped and I flew up from my chair and stared at him._

_“That can not be, my Lord! I am not of noble heritage and I am a half breed, a mix between humans and monsters. You do not even know me!” I said with panic in my voice. He too rose from his chair, a pleading look in his eyes._

_“But I have heard of your beauty and of your kindness. Is that not enough for love? Is that not enough for you? Be mine and I will make you queen over this land. Everything will be yours!” he tried as he walked towards me. I shook my head._

_“Much I can help you with my Lord. But this I can not. Please leave and do not return to my land. Your head is twisted from an image of me that you just heard of. I have heard the tales and songs about me and I can reassure you that the only thing that fit me is that I have a skeleton lover.” I looked at him as he came closer. I didn’t want to hurt him, he was the prince after all. He grabbed my wrists and his face was now not the one of that calm and nice prince, but of a man that was jealous and dominant; someone that wasn’t used to be denied things. He was a spoiled child._

_“Am I not enough for you, my Lady?”_

_“Let me go,” I said and tried to grab his soul, but nothing happened. My magic was sealed off behind a veil. I could feel the magic behind it but I couldn’t reach it. My face became as pale as my bones around my body; the tea. He laughed at me as I looked up at him._

_“You must have noticed that your magic is sealed off. I told your mother of my love and she gave me that tea, making sure that you would listen to me” Of course it had been my mother that had given him that tea; no wonder I had recognized its taste and scent – she had given me that before when I was younger. I was totally defenseless now. The prince’s smile became eerie as he eyed me up and down, licking his bottom lip. He grabbed the collar of my dress and ripped it to pieces before he threw me onto my bed; much stronger than I ever was. I felt fear creep up my back as I knew what was coming._

_“I will show you that I am worthy of you,” he said before he took off his belt and walked towards me. My screams echoed through the cottage and out into the woods as the prince violated me in my own home. My screams could be heard for miles._

_But no one came._

* * *

I wrapped my arms around me, shivering at the memory. Toriel put her hands in front of her mouth as tears appeared in her eyes. Alphys and Undyne were already crying and so was Cresta. Sans didn’t have his usually grin on his face and the pinpricks was gone and replaced with a black void.

“The prince left me there as a broken woman. The effect of the tea wore off after a few hours but the prince was gone. My soul had shattered and the skeleton had to stitch it together with strings of his own magic” I told them as I looked up. My face had turned into something that only could be described as hatred. “He tried to make me forget about it. Making me forget about revenge, but I could not just let this slide. The same night I searched for the prince, found him and crushed his head with a huge stone after I had ripped every limb from his body. **O N E B Y O N E** “ I said darkly. “After that, it did not take long before the human King waged war against the monsters, and they were pushed down under Mt Ebott and so was I. All this because I had killed a man that had taken a woman against her will,” I growled and felt the old hatred and anger grew up inside of me. “I can still remember that day we were put under the barrier,” I said.

* * *

_I looked at my mother’s evil smile behind the barrier. Her blue eyes and eerie smile showed of the madness inside of her. This had been her goal all along; to get rid of me and the monsters – everything that remembered her of my father. The fire elemental held me steady as the monsters tried to chain me down to the ground; but I refused to give up. What had I done wrong I had asked time and time again, but no one answered me. Gaster looked conflicted as he looked to me and the king. The king of monster was filled with sorrow and every monster yelled for vengeance. The barrier was up and we were captured behind it. The humans turned and walked away from the scene that was played out behind the barrier; not their problem anymore. I yelled after my mother as I tried to grab her soul, but the magic was stopped by barrier. I growled and kicked at the fire knight that held me, but he didn’t lose his grip – my father’s friend and only link to him. The king turned his face towards me; filled with anger and bitter feelings. The delta rune shining white on his chest. The goat monster was tall and he moved with respect._

_“This is all your fault! If it hadn’t been for you the fragile peace would have been stable by now! Gaster!” the Royal Magician turned to his king; his eyes searching for something._

_“Yes, your Majesty?” Gaster signed with his hands, shaking from what had happened._

_“Bind her and seal her!” he said. Gaster’ s eyes widened at that and he looked at me in panic._

_“Seal her?” He signed._

_“Yes! Take her down to the cave in the Waterfalls!” and so I ended up in the cave. The whole way I struggled and the only one that could control me was Gaster due to the magic he had sewn into my soul. I was now sitting in the stone chair that was going to be my prison._

_Gaster had put the void-chains around me, slowly sucking out my magic and I could only feel hatred towards the man that I once loved. He had betrayed me first when I had been violated and now when he had put these chains around me. I looked to the king as he spoke to me._

_“ _Your existent threaten us. You are a danger to all monsters. May you never feel the warmth of the sun on your bones again__! _May your sins crawl up your back!” he said. I growled and snarled at him. Gaster just looked away as he felt my magic draining away and be sealed off into the void. I bent my head forward and started to laugh. So they were afraid? I would give them both something to be afraid of. I would show them the things I had learned during my travels that made me a real witch._

_“I curse you, king. From the deepest pit of your fear, I summon thee strength of the curse. Your children will be twisted, corrupted and then killed by humans when that day come. Your love for them will break you and your family apart! With this I curse you!” I could feel the magic inside of me twisting around the words and making them stronger, and as the curse ended I could feel the weight of it on my shoulder and that weight would vanish that day it had been fulfilled. I now turned to Gaster; his pleading eyes met mine but all he could see was hatred and cold from them._

_“Flower –“ he tried to sign._

_“I curse you… From the inner of my soul, I summon thee strength of the curse. May you suffer from your own betrayal. May your children pay for it, may they suffer from their own memory, may they suffer from your choices! May YOU be swallowed by your own knowledge!” I steady met his eyes when I felt the weight of the curse growing stronger. I looked at his hands. His face was filled with sorrow as he signed to me, but nothing could save him now._

_“I will love you forever. Forgive me…”_

_“With this I curse you!”_

* * *

Sans felt the cold creeping up his back when Sylfaen ended her story. Was this why she hated humans and monsters? If it was, then he could clearly understand why she hated them. That skeleton monster she talked about, but not mentioned by name, must’ve been the lover that betrayed her. Toriel had taken a place beside Sylfaen and wrapped a blanket around her during her dark storytelling, but she now rose from her place, saying she was going out into the kitchen to make some tea. Everyone was shocked and they didn’t know what to do so they followed Toriel’s example and followed her out of the living room, leaving Sylfaen with Sans. He watched as Cresta met his eyes before she was gone, and Sans didn’t know what he would say to the woman sitting on the couch. Sylfaen wrapped the blanket tight around her before she looked down to the floor.

“You can leave” she whispered to him, and her broken voice steered something inside of him, making him move towards her. Instead of leaving her, he sat down beside her. “Just leave, like everyone… else” that made his soul ache and he lifted his hand, gripping her cheek, turning her face up to him. He looked at the broken woman in front of him. Her face crumpled in sorrow like a piece of paper. “Please, leave. Prove me right” she sniffled and he shook his head before he let go of her and pulled her into his embrace, slowly stroking her back in a soothing motion. She was tense at first but soon she soften up to him and he could feel her shiver from her tears. So many years of sorrow that she was now letting go off.

“I won’t. I can’t and I won’t. Can’t make ya’ **bonely** ” he whispered to her as he rocked her slowly back and forth. She was soft and hard in his arms at the same time; a mix between humans and monsters and she had been hated and tormented for it through her whole life. No wonder she had been so cold.

“You’ve become a part of this dysfunctional family of monster now.” He said with a quiet laugh in his voice, he could almost hear her snort at that. “Toriel see ya’ like her own daughter even though you are five times older than her, Papyrus thinks that you are almost equally as cool as him, Undyne thinks that you have power and Alphys thinks that you are like a superhero. Cresta thinks of you like a good friend and Frisk, they think of you like their sister” Sans told her. He could feel her gripping at his shirt through the blanket, hiding her face deeper into the fabric of his hoodie. Sans felt the blue tinted blush creep up his skull when he felt her cling to him, making his bone hum when he felt her skeletal arm wrap around his spine at the neck when she cried silently into him. He swallowed and pulled her a bit closer, just a bit. He could smell the scent of her hair and he could feel the texture of it to his bones. “And I think that ya’ fit right in with us…” he mumbled to her hair, her crying slowly coming to a halt, but she didn’t pull away and when her breathing had evened out, he looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she was deeply asleep, in his arms. He felt the blue blush becoming deeper and he pulled up his hood, but he let her sleep in his arms without waking her up, and soon he too fell asleep with a warm feeling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is Sylfaens backstory. I can understand why she has been pissed off at both monsters and humans but it seems the little ice cold woman starts to warm up to one special blue hooded skeleton even though she won't admit it. ;D
> 
> Poor Sylfaen, if you only knew what I have in store for you! *Evil laughter*
> 
> The nect update will probably be before the end of the week.  
> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Leave a kudos, a bookmark or a comment if you liked it!  
> Love ~<3
> 
> EDITED: 15th of April


	10. Crumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to share this image I got from "Qwerty224". It's their interpretation of my OC Sylfaen. Thank you once again! ~<3  
> [ Check it out here!](http://prntscr.com/afuczr)
> 
> I'm currently working on something that would kind of resemble a front page for my fanfic.  
> [Check it out here!](http://purplenightsong.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next update will be sometime next week. Currently working on chapter 11 but there's something that I don't like about it so... it may take a while...
> 
> If you like this storya then please leave a comment, kudos or bookmark!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~<3

I woke up in my own room the following day and I felt exhausted. My muscles ached and throbbed at every movement I made. I was just lying there, looking up at the white ceiling; thinking of the day before. I had spilled almost everything except of how I had been released from my prison, but none of them had asked me about it; maybe it was because of everything I had told them. I had had all the time in the world to get over the rape and the abuse I had suffered; but instead my soul was still aching and I could feel the magic that was sewn into it; throbbing. I took a firm grip of the fabric over my chest; where my soul was. I closed my eyes and I could feel Gaster’s magic; weak but still there as it had always been since after the rape. He had found me; emotionless in our bed in the cottage and he had pulled out my soul and seen the cracks; my soul slowly falling into pieces and turning to dust. He had then scarified a bit of his own magic; just to keep my soul together and I had repaid him by cursing him for eternity. I wonder if he was still alive. Where was he in that case?

I let go of the subject and my thoughts returned to the events of yesterday; my storytelling had taken all afternoon and when I was done, they had left me alone. Everyone except for Sans; he had stayed behind and tried to comfort me. I had cried. A lot. I had hold on to him as if he was my last line to the real world, and he had been sort of. I felt the blush in my face when I remembered how his bones had felt against mine, his fingers in my hair and my arm around his neck. I groaned at the memory and tried to push it away as it invaded my head and my inner eye. He had been so gentle and almost tender; as if he really cared. How long had it been since anybody really cared about what happened? I sighed and threw off my blanket and looked around the room that was called mine.

On the desk was a copy of the fairytale of The Skeleton Witch. I had read it for myself when I had the chance and I found the illustration quiet humorous; the woman didn’t look anything like me. A soft knock on the door snapped me out of the daydreaming and I looked at myself; I had slept in my clothes and they were all wrinkly but at least I was dressed. I looked to the door and answered. Someone on the other side twisted the doorknob and opened it slowly; it was Frisk. They closed the door quiet behind them and turned to me; smiling, waving something in their tiny human hand. I looked at them and smiled. _They see you like their older sister,_ Sans had said to me yesterday and it warmed my heart and soul, making the aching and throbbing quiet down a bit. I reached out to them so they could touch me; making the communicating much easier than it was normally. Frisk ran to me on light feet and put their tiny hand in mine; my phalanges slowly closing around it. Instantly I could feel Frisk inside of my head.

“ _Slept well?”_ they asked, curios and worried at the same time. I smiled at them and nodded.

“Yes, I have. I am a bit sore though, but it will soon get better” I told them with my normal voice. They smiled a smug grin at me and I wonder what they had up their sleeve. I looked to the small device in their little hand and nodded towards it, wondering what is was. Frisk gave it to me; it was made of metal and glass.

 _“It’s a phone! Mom found it in one of the old boxes she had with her from the Underground. She connected a new number to it so now we can call you and you can call us! You do it like this!”_ Frisk said in excitement and showed me how to use it. They taught me how I called someone and how I answered. It was called a smartphone and I could even capture images, photos, of this world to save it for later to look at. I could write texts to others and I could receive from them too, making it easier to communicate. Frisk showed me my phonebook and I could find both Frisk, Alphys, Papyrus the Great, Toriel, Undyne, Cresta and Sans. It wasn’t much but it was mine. When the lesson had ended Frisk told me that Toriel was making breakfast and that a few of us still hadn’t eaten yet. I told them that I was just changing before I would come down. Frisk nodded and they looked at me before they blushed a bit. I looked at them I knew what they wanted.

“Do you want to see my bones?” I asked them quietly. They were curios and it felt like I couldn’t deny them anything they wanted. Frisk nodded and I pulled off my top so they could see the bone under my breast, just a rib but still visible. They could even see a bit of my hipbone sticking up. As I turned around to the dresser to pick out a new white shirt they got a full sight of my back where my spine was visible from the back of my head down to my hip before it faded out to skin. I put the shirt over my head and pulled it down before I took off my jeans. My legs was made of flesh just like a human; the only parts that was made of bones was a few toes but they were covered with both socks and shoes normally. When I had begged Frisk to turn around, I changed panties and put on a pair of cyan blue shorts that Cresta had given me together with a pair of sandals. I turned to Frisk again and knocked them on their shoulder. I turned around to show them how I looked and they gave me the thumbs up. We decided to get down to the kitchen. When we entered Toriel sat with a newspaper; drinking her coffee while Papyrus had his pajamas still on him; eating some cereals. I felt a bit nervous over seeing them but Toriel just turned to me with a warm smile and greeted me a good morning and so did Papyrus with a slightly louder voice. Sans was nowhere to be seen and I felt relived at that; I was a bit embarrassed that I had fallen asleep in his arms yesterday. I went to the counter to grab a cup of coffee when I felt the rise of magic and I looked into Sans eye sockets. He had just used one of his shortcuts and it annoyed me that he used his ability in such a lazy way. He had his hands shoved down his pockets and his smirk was halfhearted; it seemed like he just had woken up from his deep slumber. I thought that he couldn’t function this early in the morning because I had rarely seen him at this hour. He looked at me before I rose an eyebrow at him, looking a bit annoyed.

“You are standing in my way of the coffee” I told him and he stepped aside. Weird, he didn’t say anything as I passed him.

“Showing some **back bone** , are we?” There it was and I knew what he was hinting on. He could clearly see my spine at my neck and I knew that skeleton liked bones in a special way. I pulled my hair over my shoulder; showing off more to him. I could hear someone gasp for air, but I didn’t know from whom. It could had been either Sans or Papyrus. I just pretended that I didn’t hear the pun or the gasp; I just reached for a cup and poured some coffee into it, adding some milk and sugar. I took it and turned around and looked at Sans that was turned away from me. Papyrus had an orange tinted blush in his face and he couldn’t meet my eyes. I let a smug grin creep up my face. Toriel just snickered under her hand before she turned her gaze towards me and smiled. I walked to the table and sat down beside her while I drank the hot liquid. Sans took a seat beside me; but he still didn’t look at me and I smirked. Just at that moment my phone made itself heard around the table and I picked it up and unlocked it just like Frisk had taught me. The icon on the screen showed me that I had gotten a text message from Frisk, with a file added to it. I clicked on it and I almost spit out the coffee over the table as the image went up on the screen, my face becoming hot and I could feel the blush cover my face. The picture was taken last night and on it was me. In Sans lap. Sleeping. Clinging to him. My skeletal arm wrapped around his neck, my head against his shoulder and my other hand gripping his shirt. It seemed like Sans also was sleeping in the picture but he held me against him, his arms holding me; one wrapped around my shoulder and the other one around my waist so I wouldn’t fall out of his lap. The picture was so serene and warm; almost like two lovers holding on to each other, not wanting to let go; but there was a problem whit that. Me and Sans wasn’t lover. At all. Ever. I looked at Frisk through my fingers that I had covered my face with and I saw the smug grin on the child’s face. That evil, evil child. A sudden sound beside me notified me that another phone notified that its owner got a message. I looked in dread when I saw that Sans pulled out his phone. His lazy grin faltered and his eye sockets widened after he had unlocked his phone and opened the message. His cup of coffee stopped half way to its destination and I could hear him swallow loudly. A blue tinted blush crept up his skull and it deepened. He rose his head and saw my blushing face and we both knew that we had gotten the same image from Frisk. San turned quickly away towards Frisk; pulling up his hood in the process.

“Hey, kiddo, give me a **rest** will ya’?” But the child just smirked at their friend and wiggled their eyebrows. That was it. I needed to get out of there; but as I was thinking that thought I heard the door opened and close. Toriel let her attention leave us as she turned her head.

“Must be my husband” she said and Frisk jumped up from their seat and ran out into the hall; and soon Frisk came back in, pulling another monster behind them. A huge goat monster with horns going back of his head, blond beard and hair. He was dressed in jeans and a shirt and he beamed at the child pulling him; focused on Frisk’s waving with their hand as they communicated.

“Hello, my sweetheart. Have you had a good trip home?” Tori asked with a slightly louder voice. He turned to Toriel and smiled.

“Yes, it has been a good trip. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” He asked.

I swallowed when I saw him. It was Asgore. The king rose his head in shock at something Frisk told them and his eyes met mine. We just looked at each other.

“Tori, what is she doing here?” he asked in a mild voice but his eyes were burning.

“This is ….”       

“I know who she is. I asked _what she is doing here?”_ Tori looked from me to Asgore as confusion was painted on her face.  Sans felt the tension rising and so did Papyrus.

“Do ya’ know each other?” Sans asked and looked at Asgore and then at me.

“You could say that” the king answered and he averted his eyes. Not knowing how much I had told them. So Toriel was married to _that_ king. I felt a grin forming on my face as I rose from my seat; locking Asgore’s eyes to mine.

“Of course we know each other, my king” I walked slowly around the table and stopped just a few feet from him, looking up into his eyes. “Or have you forgotten how you order your Royal Magician to imprison me for a crime I _DID NOT_ commit?” my voice was dangerously dark and Frisk looked from me to Asgore. The king looked down at the floor in shame when I spoke the words. Sans cup of coffee slipped out of his grasp, Papyrus dropped his spoon and Toriel’s eyes opened up.

“It was a long time ago, Sylfaen…” he tried.

“Yes, Asgore! It was a very, very, very, VERY long time ago and a very long time sitting chained to that throne! Alone!” Asgore looked like someone had put a knife in his heart and twisted it at that. This was not the same hateful king I had known and fought for in the war so many years ago. Frisk held his hand and looked anxious over what was going on. I let a growl escape my chest my magic started to glow around my arm.

“Sylfaen!”

“NO!”

“Hey, girl” then I felt a tiny hand in mine.

“ _Sis?”_ Frisk’s voice echoed in my head and I let the magic fade away as I looked down to the small child.

“Have you not gotten you revenge already? You fulfilled your curse and you took both Chara and Asriel away from us” I flinched at that name and looked at the king. I could hear Sans gritted his teeth at the table when Asgore mentioned Chara.

“Did… did you say Asriel?” I asked him and felt my blood drain from my face. Asgore’s and Toriel’s eyes was filled with sorrow when they looked at me.

“What about Asriel?” Toriel asked. I swallowed.

“The one that freed me from my prison was a boy named Asriel, and he looked a lot like you. But soon after, he faded away…” Toriel looked at me in shock, her hands was put in front of her face. Asgore looked down to the floor and big tears rolled down his cheek. Then the sudden realization hit me; I had cursed Asgore’s and Toriels children; I had made them die because of my hatred for Asgore. The boy that had freed me had been the son of Toriel and they had had another child too. I pulled away from Frisk and looked at Toriel; her eye were filled with tears and sorrow and I couldn’t watch her any longer. It had been too much these days; the attack on Frisk, my true identity revealed, my past exposed and now this.

“Was it your curse that… that…” Toriel couldn’t utter the last words and I backed away. Why had fate been this cruel? Why had this happened? Of all monsters; I had to stay at the same place as the woman whose children I had brought to an end.

“Toriel… I… I…” I just felt the panic rage through my body and let go of my magic; making a rift to teleport me from this place. I stepped into the void and closed the rift after me; I opened a new one and stepped out into the real world again. This action had taken less than a second and I was now standing in the only other place I knew about. I could feel the moist air against my skin and the damp smell of mold. The light trailed its way through the crack and landed right in front of the stone throne. Scattered across the floor laid what was left of my hair and the chains that had held me captured during those years. I let the magic rage free; swirling and twisting around me, like red tentacles they crushed the stone throne to dust. I screamed out my agony. Why did fate rip the only thing that had been good for me, from my hands? It was like it was taunting me. Everything had been so good this morning and I had finally felt that I could be at a place where there was people that didn’t saw me any different from any other. The cave started to rumble and stones was falling from the roof. I could feel my soul almost bursting inside my chest.

“Why!? Why!?” I screamed. I gripped my head and felt the anger and fear inside; like knifes the feelings scratched and punctured the surface of my soul. But then I could feel a pair of familiar arms wrap around me as I screamed. A tall figure towered over me and I could feel the presence of a soul that I hadn’t felt in years. My eyes widened and I looked up on the figure; just a shadow of his former self. His eye sockets was shut but they opened just slightly to reveal a pair of white pinpricks on a black void.

“ _Easy flower… Easy…”_ His voice echoed inside of me just like it done so many times before, and I could feel his magic pull my own magic down to a level I could control. I just watch Gaster as he stood there; broken and just a shard of his former proud figure. His arms slowly let go of me and I looked as he backed away; his eternal smile on his face. His hands came to my face; touching and caressing it. _“I am sorry, flower. My fear for war was greater than the feelings I had for you.”_ I looked at him as he slowly began to become transparent and I reached out for him; not wanting him to go away. He was real but still not; his soul was alive and his magic real.

“Wait!” I called for him but he just shook his head. He slowly faded away into nothing; just like Asriel had. I fell to my knees in the sunshine and wonder what had just happened. This was beginning to become ridiculous. Why had Gaster appeared after such a long time? Why had he left me behind again? Something didn’t add up and the only one that could know off what happened to Gaster was either Grillby or Asgore. I rather took my chance with the fire elemental than return to Toriel’s house and watch her face turn into hatred or fear now. A rise of magic awoke me from my dreams and I could feel the presence of souls coming closer; one of them was Toriel. I swallowed and watched as the group of monsters came into view; it seemed like Sans had used his magic to teleport everyone here. Were they going chain me again or kill me even? For the first time in like forever, I felt real fear crawling up my back. I had grown to like these monsters and they had snuck under my skin like nothing at all. Sans was the first one to meet my eyes and he almost looked relieved; and before I knew it I felt two fury arms wrap around me; hugging me tightly to a soft chest.

“Dear child, what did I do to make you flee?” Toriel asked. Was she asking _me?_ I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

“I’m sorry…” I mumbled to her fur. She hushed me and stroke my head, and then I felt Frisk small arms around my neck and Papyrus huge arms wrap around all of us. Even Asgore put his hand on my head. I looked up to him and saw a look that begged me for forgiveness and I gave him the same. Then I felt it; a hard but smooth surface and it slowly took a hold of my hand. Bone against bone. I looked to it and saw Sans looking away trying to hide his face from me. Both of us tried to hide the small blush creeping up on our faces. I felt how he squeezed it a bit, his bone was warm to the touch. Toriel hugged me tighter to her.

“We will talk about this later, but not now child. I beg of you, do not run away from us again like that. You have already been punished hard enough…” she said, just like a whisper into my ear. I just sighed and finally I let my wall fall. I decided to let these people in; they were everything I had left.

“I promise…” I said and closed my eyes; surrounded by all this gentle warmth they called love for their family.

* * *

Sans sat in the couch just staring at the TV while he thought of today’s happening. He hoped that nothing more unexpected would happen to their little tight knitted family. He looked down to one of the doors; leading to Asgore’s study where Sylfaen and the king now was sitting down; talking about what had happened in the past. He had been shocked to know that his king was that old and that Toriel didn’t know about that. He had also been surprised to hear that Sylfaen had been released from her prison by what seemed like a ghost of the king and queen’s dead son. Sans shoved his hands down his pockets, feeling the outline of his phone. He picked it up and unlocked it; looking at the text containing the image Frisk had sent him earlier at the breakfast table. He looked at it and felt… something he couldn’t describe. The image of him and Sylfaen made his face warm, and it almost annoyed him. He had had these kind of warmth creeping up every time he was near her, and now he couldn’t look at her as it already was; but the picture was safe and he could study her sleeping and still relaxed face whenever he felt like it. Her eyes were closed and he could see how the skin faded out on to the bone, the eye socket that only a monster skeleton could close and that half smirk that was forever on her face. A bit of hair falling into her face; making it shimmer in the light of the camera. Sans felt his face slowly becoming warm as he remembered how he had held her hand in his, squeezing it gently. He had felt rather than seen her walls crumbling down into nothing when Toriel had forgiven her for her curse; understanding why she had done it at that time. He looked to Papyrus and Frisk that was watching a cartoon in their pajamas’. Sans smiled again and looked down once more to the picture before he decided to make it her contact image; cutting out the sleeping face of hers. After he had shoved it down his pocket again; he let his eye sockets close and he slowly drifted off to sleep, as he remembered how she had felt in his arms last night.

* * *

I looked at Asgore that was sitting behind his desk in the study. We had talked through the things that had happened in the past and it was hard to talk about it; but if we were going to stay under the same roof we need to discuss the issues at hand. We didn’t touch the weak forgiveness we had given each other, but it was there. The king looked at me as he drank some of the tea Toriel had brought us before she left the study.

“I am truly sorry for what I did those thousands of years ago…” he said. “I shouldn’t have pushed Gaster to chain you with something that wasn’t complete.” I looked out the window, night had fallen again, feeling that my question had to have an answer.

“What happened to Gaster? He visited me always every week, but then he just… vanished” I said in a whisper. Asgore looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. He placed the cup of tea on the surface of the desk and sighed.

“Gaster became the Royal Scientist after we had established New Home. He used much of his time working on a way to break your chains and on the Core, the energy source that powered the whole Underground. Do you know when he started to stop visiting you?” Asgore asked and I tried to remember. It had been so many years ago and it was hard to keep track of the years that went by.

“Over twenty years ago at least” I told him after a while.

“That would be around the time he became a father” I went cold. He had become a father and he had children that was around in this world. My mind went to Sans and Papyrus and I swallowed. Asgore studied me.

“Is it…”

“The skeleton brothers was his pride and happiness. It was the first time I had ever seen him happy after what happened to you” he said. I sighed. That explained why we were alike and why we had the similar magic. We had had the same tutor. I wrapped my arms around me and I closed my eyes.

“What happened after that?”

“Are you sure?” I looked at him.

“Please Asgore. I need to know… If I can come to terms what you and I did to each other… maybe I can come to terms with what Gaster did…”

“I highly doubt that. Dr W.D Gaster fell into his own creation, the core when the boys were little, and he never came back. I am sorry Sylfaen, but he is dead” I just looked at him and I could not believe what Asgore just told me. He couldn’t be right. I had felt him, seen him; his magic pulling me down. Then it hit me why he had looked the way he did, he was trapped.

“He is not dead…” I said to Asgore, and the king looked confused at my words.

“But Sylfaen… he fell” I shook my head.

“I saw him, felt him and his magic” I said and put my hands over my chest; pulling out my soul. It pulsated with red magic and at the cracks, the purple threads glimmered. “If he was dead, my soul would have shattered and fallen apart. He sew it together the same night the human prince violated me” I said. Asgore looked at me and for the first time he looked in awe at my soul. The giant king swallowed.

“So you mean he is alive?” he asked me. I nodded at that; putting the soul back into my chest. “But where is he then? Why has he not returned?” I knew where he was but at the same time I didn’t.

“He can’t return, not by his own will.”

“You mean that he is trapped?” I nodded again at that and I felt my soul fill with determination, a human feeling that was so strong that it could break the chains of any magic.

“He is trapped in the void by my curse and only I can bring him back” I said, letting the barrier around my soul fall down; exposing the raw magic that I possessed. Asgore almost fell back into his chair when he felt it.

 

“And I will bring him back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED: 15th of April


	11. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter eleven. I've worked myself to a level of craziness that scare my boyfriend xD  
> I've tried to make it as good as I can, but as usual I can't be satisfied with what ever i publish, but I can't evade the publishing date.... 
> 
> If you like it leave a comment, kudos or a bookmark. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

I was trying to focus on the letters that danced in front of my eyes; but it was harder than I thought. Ever since I had that talk with Asgore, I had tried to focus on the homework Toriel had given me but all I could think of was how I would free Gaster from the void. I sighed; throwing the book on the desk and leaning back in the chair; putting my hands behind my head. I closed my eye and eye socket trying to think through my plan. It had been a few days since Asgore came home and my outburst in the cave; Toriel and I hadn’t spoken yet about Asriel and the fact that I had put a curse on Asgore, leading to their children’s deaths. I pushed that subject aside for now. I would tackle that problem when it came up again.

I opened my eyes and picked up my phone from the desk; I swiped my way to the text messages and opened up Frisk’s text. I looked at the image that they had taken; not noticing that a small smile crept up my face; but it soon faltered when I remembered that Sans and Papyrus was Gaster’s children. I canceled and shoved the phone down my pocket and looked outside. The night had fallen several hours ago and the house was quiet. Everyone had gone to sleep and I was the only one awake; the clock nearing three AM in the morning. I rose from my seat beside the desk and walked outside and down the stairs. I could at least make myself a cup tea when I was still awake. When I entered the kitchen I stopped. Sans was sitting at the table; his hands grasping his skull and he looked down at the brown surface. He seemed tired. These last few days Sans had been working and I hadn’t seen much of him other than during the late evenings when he read his bedtime story to Papyrus. I looked at the skeleton and wonder where Gaster’s genes had gone; maybe it was his magic capability he had inherit from him. I slowly walked towards him.

“Sans?” I asked in a low voice, making it echo through the kitchen. He snapped his head up and I could see the sweat beads running down his face; his white pinpricks just dots in his eyes. He looked scared, he was breathing heavily. “What are you doing up?” I asked him, trying to talk in a mild tone.

“Resisting **a rest?** ” he tried, chuckling at his own pun that I didn’t quite understand. “What are ya’ doing up this late?” he returned. I felt a bit uneasy.

“Couldn’t sleep…” I just said; walking towards the kitchen counter pulling out two cups from a shelf and started to make some tea. Maybe I could make him something that made him relax a bit, Asgore and Toriel had some herbs in one of their cupboards that I could use. “So what’s keeping you up?” I tried again. He inhaled before he answered me.

“Had a nightmare again. Have had them for as long as I could remember. I dream about how Frisk would reset this timeline and how I would wake up in Snowdin again” he said and I remembered that Frisk had told me something about how they had lived through several timelines; only making them and Sans remembering the timelines that was no more. I slowed down my movements and remembered the words of my curse. So that part of the curse had hit Sans but not Papyrus, the part of remembering.

“Must be hard” I said. Sans chuckled a bit.

“It was at first, but now I’m used to it…” I opened one of cupboards and pulled out some herbs: sniffing them before I poured some content down into the cups and then I added some water. The smell spread through the kitchen. I turned around and walked towards the table; putting one of the cups in front of him. He looked up at me and I smirked at him, glad that the only light came from the outside.

“Easy, it’s just tea. It will make you relax a bit” I said. “I’m used to make tea from herbs. I wasn’t called witch for nothing” He smirked at me and took a sip from it; letting out a sigh. I sat down and drank my own; feeling my inner becoming calm.

“You’ve changed” I looked confused at him when he said that. “I mean that you’re not as cold anymore and you’ve started to change your way of talking. It makes you feel more… close I suppose” I looked down into my cup, pondering the words he had spoken.

“I wasn’t like this before I was chained you know. I was like every other girl except from the obvious” I said. “I was never fully accepted by anyone though, except from…” I was so close to speak Gaster’s name, but both me and Asgore had come to the conclusion that we would wait until the right time before we told the skeleton brothers about my relationship to their father. Sans studied me; his face more relaxed.

“Before you met the man you fell in love with?” he asked and I nodded at that.

“I thought that he would leave when he saw what a freak I was. There wasn’t any other half-breeds out there and both humans and monsters were afraid of everything that was new at that time. I had to fight for my rights and I made a name for myself; turned out that that name was later used for fairytales…” My voice became lower at every word; and I could feel tears gathering in the corners of my eye and eye socket. What a cry baby I had become, I thought as I swallowed down the lump that had taken a hold in my chest. “I’m sorry, you must think that I’m some kind of crazy person. From a cold bitch to a cry baby” I tried to laugh it off but Sans reached out holding my hand in his own, bone against skin. I felt my heart jump at the touch and I looked up; my breathing stopped. I felt warmth from his bone and it spread through my arm and then up my face.

“You’re not a freak and I don’t think that you’re a crazy person. I think you’re quite unique…” I felt my blush deepen at his words and I didn’t know if I should pull away from him.

“Thanks. Unique is better than crazy at least” I told him. His hold tighten and I looked up; he looked at me with a serious expression.

“You’re with friends now. People who cares about ya’” he whispered and I turned away from him; a warm tingling feeling slowly spreading through me as he spoke the words. I rose from my seat and tried to walk away but he held my hand in his.

“Did I say something wrong?” he asked me.

“N-no! I… I’m not used to people being… nice to me” I said and I could feel the shift in his hand when he got up from his own seat; feeling him slowly getting closer to me. I swallowed and felt my heart and soul pulse faster; the blood drumming in my ears as he came closer.

“Sylfaen?” he asked and I turned and my breath caught itself in my throat; he was so close and I could see the white pinpricks in his eye sockets that was half lidded.

“Yes?” I whispered and felt how my mouth was as dry as a desert. Sure he wasn’t a tall monster but he was taller than me and he could look down at my figure; I suddenly felt exposed in my pajamas that I wore.

“We’ve hurt ya’ so much…” he whispered and bent down to me. I didn’t say anything; just stood there my eyes closing slowly; caught by the moment.

 _He doesn’t care about you. None of them does…_ A child’s face flashed before my eyes and I jolted away from Sans as if his touch had burned me. I griped onto my hand; staring at him in panic. Sans just looked at me; shock in his face.

“I… I’m sorry!” I said as I rushed past him; feeling the presence of another mind fading away as I ran up the stairs.  When I came into my room I closed and locked the door behind me. In the back of my head I could hear a small chuckle before it went away completely. I swallowed and walked to my bed and slide down between the sheets and tried to push away the eerie feeling crawling up inside of me. Slowly I drifted off to sleep and my dreams was filled with blood, evil and the hint of blue magic.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a quiet house. Everyone was away on their workplaces; only I was left. I rose from my bed and dressed after I had taken a look outside the window; showing me that the weather was good and it seemed warm. I took up my phone and saw that I had gotten a text from Cresta.

 _Cresta_ : I’m off today. Wanna’ hang out?

 _Me_ : Sure. What did you have in mind?

 _Cresta_ : Don’t know. Wanna’ take a late lunch?

I looked at the time and groaned; it was almost 1 PM. I tapped in that I would come over to her so we could meet up in about an hour. When I was done with my morning routines I left the house and walked over to Cresta’s place that wasn’t far from Toriel’s. It didn’t take long for her to open her apartment door when I nocked. The fire elemental was dressed in a mini-skirt and a top; showing off her best features.

“Ready to go?” she asked me and I nodded and she walked outside and locked the door behind her. We went to Grillby’s and took a seat at a booth directly to our right. Grillby came by and gave us each a menu so we could order. When we had done that and Grillby had given us our drinks; Cresta looked at me with a smirk and a blush did soon appear on her beautiful flaming face. I furrowed my eyebrow and looked at her.

“Tell me what’s on your mind, Cresta. You’re blushing worse than ripe pear” I told her. Cresta blush deepened.

“I talked to Sans this morning” she said and I could feel something move inside of me when she spoke his name and the memory from yesterday came into my mind. How he towered over me, his soft voice… I pushed away the thought and focused on Cresta.

“And? What did you two talk about?” I asked her, trying to sound uninterested, twisting a strain of my hair around my finger.

“He asked me out. We’re going out this Friday!” she exclaimed with happiness. My finger came to a stop; my heart pumping hard against my ribcage and my lungs stopped their intake of air. He had asked her out? This morning? Even after yesterday? A sickening feeling spread from my soul and I my hunger was suddenly gone. I tried to hide it for Cresta and put on a smile for her; she had wanted this for so long, even though Sans seemed like he had conflicted feelings about if he should date Cresta or not.

“And you’re happy, I guess?” I asked her; my voice a bit strained but it seemed like Cresta didn’t notice as she just nodded at my question.

“Overjoyed actually. I’ve wanted this for so long, girl!” And so Cresta continued our late lunch. Talking about what she would wear and what they would do; I on the other hand just sat in silence and tried to push down my food down my throat. Then, something came crawling in the back of my mind, slowly, another mind made itself known.

 _What did I said? Nobody cares about you, especially not that comedian. He only look this own interest…_ a small voice said in my head. I stretched out to it with my own mind; and when I felt it push against my own I conjured my own strength and pushed it away. The child’s voice chuckled at me as I did that.

_Watch them… soon they won’t want you near them… Everything they say is a lie… you’ll see…_

And then the other mind faded away again.

“Sylfaen?” Cresta’s voice cut through my mind as a knife and I looked up at her. She had worry written all over her face and she bit her lip nervously as she looked at me. “Are you alright, girl?” I put a hand on my head as I closed my eyes and felt the throbbing pain of a headache.

“I’m okay…” I said; the pain getting stronger and I felt my magic slowly trying to shield me from something inside of me. This wasn’t like anything I been exposed to before; this was something new to me. Why couldn’t anything go my way? A small chuckle in the back of mind…

“You’re pale as a sheet” she said and I felt the cold sweat break out on my skin. I could hear her shift as she turned to someone; I couldn’t look to see who she turned to because every movement I made with my eye hurt like hell. “I don’t know what happened. She just became like that. She doesn’t look well…” Cresta’s voice was filled with anxiety and every sound that was made now cut through me like a knife. What was happening? I was feeling okay just a few minutes ago? Then I felt a cool and smooth touch on my forehead; this touch I knew. Even though I didn’t look at him I knew it was Sans.

“She’s **burning** up!” I opened my eyes against my better judgement as the light pained my eyes, sending trails of pain over and around my head. Through a half lidded eye and eye socket I could see Sans standing there, bent over the table, resting his weight on one hand. His expression was hard to read. I pushed away his hand from my forehead with the last strength I had left.

“I’m okay. I just… need to rest. Don’t touch me…” I got up from my seat on wobbly legs and grabbed the table for support as the strength left me. I could feel my magic revolting; Gaster’s magic trying to hold it in place. I gripped over my chest as a new pain emitted from there.

“You’re not okay. I’m calling Alphys…” Sans voice said. I felt panic rip through at the same time as new wave of pain soared through me.

“NO! I don’t need your help! Leave me alone!” I said and made my way towards the door.

“Syl! We just want to help ya’ girl!” I heard Cresta say behind me but I just let the door slam shut behind me as the warmth of the summer hit me with full force. I made my way home and when I closed the door behind me to the house I was drenched in sweat. I could feel my mind slowly slipping between my fingers and I was burning. Tears flowed from my eyes as I crawled up the stairs to my room.

_If he cared… wouldn’t he had come with you? If they were your friends wouldn’t they be here?_

“Shut up!” I screamed. This time I couldn’t feel the other mind; it was just there. I reached for the doorknob but as my hand touched the cool metal surface something inside of me burst and my magic was set loose inside of the house. My soul was bursting. Blood red tendrils swirled around me as my magic slowly drained from my body; the pain becoming stronger as I tried to regain control of myself.

_You’re alone… no one will come…_

“Leave me alone!” my anger fueled my magic making things on the wall fall down. The whole house was shaking and rubble from above fell down. I screamed, and someone came. I felt myself become covered by smooth fabric and someone pulled away my hands from face. Everything was dark.

“ _Be still flower. Your soul is bursting”_ Gaster’s voice was soothing even though every cell in my body screamed in pain. I opened my eyes looking up in Gaster’s. His white pinpricks was focused on my chest and he put a hand over it and pulled out my soul. In the darkness, that I suspected was the void, my soul was slowly drifting apart; Gaster’s threads of magic the only thing that held it together. His eye flared up with purple energy and he sew in new threads into my soul pulling the parts together again. I screamed again as the pulling made it hard for me to breath and the pain made me numb. Gaster was focused on my soul and he when he had stitched it together again, new threads of magic pulsing clear – he let it drift into me again. The pain disappeared; leaving my body aching. Gaster wrapped me in his arms and pulled me to him as his cloak was wrapped around us. I could feel his hands, his mouth against my head. The void was pressing against us and out in the dark I could hear the clicking noise of the dragon skulls, echoing.

“Gaster…” I said weakly.

“ _Hush, flower… You should not speak right now.”_ He said as his hands caressed my back slowly up and down in soothing motions. I took a firm grip of his shirt; trying to push away my tears. He had saved me once again and here was I, the one that cursed him and his children. I felt the shame inside of me.

“I’m sorry…” I cried. Gaster held me tighter to him; his whole body was humming and he felt so real. He kissed my head.

“ _You have nothing to be sorry about, flower. The world has been utterly cruel to you and I did nothing to ease the burden”_ he slowly released me from him, but I didn’t let go.

“Don’t go…” He had a pained expression in his face. His hand came up to my face, his thumb stroking away the tears in my face.

“ _I must. I can not leave the void other than when you are in pain my dear. I must gather my strength, and you must leave this place.. Here you can not stay…”_ His voice echoed inside of me as he opened up a gateway to my room. He stepped outside whit me in his arms. He put me down at my bed and pulled up the blanket; suddenly I was freezing. The fever not completely gone.

“I’m coming for you… I will break the curse…” I said silently and he smiled at me with half-lidded eye sockets. He touched me.

“ _I know flower. Sleep now, gather your strength”_ and he slowly faded away.

“I miss you…” His hands moved as he signed; the hands hard to see.

“ _I miss you too, flower…”_ And then he was gone again, and I was alone in the room. The sun colored the walls in my room orange. I sent a thought to the other mind that was present.

 _Someone came…_ But all I could hear was a chuckle.

 _Yeah someone came, but THEY didn’t…_ The voice were right. THEY hadn’t come.

* * *

Sans had stayed behind. Confused over Sylfaen’s reaction at Grillby’s. He had stayed with Cresta that was worried for her friend. She had told him that Sylfaen had been okay when they had went out for lunch but just before Sans arrived, she had become pale and her eyes had distance themselves from this world. Sans couldn’t shrug off the feeling that something was really wrong with his friend, but he wonder what it was. The look she had given him before she had left reminded him of something. Then he remembered what had happened during the night and he had sighed, after he almost kissed her he had went back to sleep. She hadn’t been herself yesterday either, first soft, then confused and last scared. This morning Sans had texted Cresta and asked her out. But something inside of him made him fill a bit with guilt when he had decided which day and time Cresta and him would go out, but he had pushed it away.

Sans came home first of everyone and when he entered the house he could see how paintings and images had fallen to the floor and cracks in the ceiling. His souls stopped pulsing when he saw what state their home was in. Had they been robbed? The panic flew to his mind. Sylfaen! He felt her soul up in her room so he teleported his way into her room. There he saw a figure lying in the bed; slowly breathing and he could see in the dim light that she was still pale but her face seemed more serene than before. Was she asleep? Just then she opened her eye and eye socket; a veil of fever covered them. Sans swallowed and looked at the broken woman in the bed. She looked at him and moved her lips; uttering words he couldn’t hear. He approached her slowly.

“I don’t hear what ya’re sayin’” he said and lowered himself to her level. She tried again but nothing came out. Sans was worried if she still had a fever so he slowly put his skeletal hand over her forehead. Monsters didn’t get fevers but humans did and she was part human. She was warm but not as warm as she had been at the bar.

“ _I’m sorry for what happened at the bar…”_ he heard her voice echo inside of him. He looked at her; she hadn’t moved her lips but he had heard her voice. He was sure of it.

“What?” He said and looked at her.

“ _I’m sorry… I wasn’t myself…”_ She was speaking to his mind. Was it this way she communicate with Frisk? He saw tears in the corners of her eyes and his soul sunk in his chest.

“Hey… it’s nothin’. Shit happens when ya’ get sick” he said softly, brushing the hair out of her face.

“ _My soul almost burst…”_ Sans became ice cold when he heard those words inside of him. He searched for any evidence that it had burst; then he remembered the paintings and all the ruble he had seen in the hall when he came home. It must’ve been when her magic went out of control. Monster could have their soul bursting and it often ended with them turning into dust; few survived it. He saw how Sylfaen put a hand over her chest and pulled her soul out in a weak movement. Sans watched it; it was the first time he saw it. It was an intimate gesture to show someone their soul, but what he saw made him feel colder than the ice itself. The blood red heart shaped soul was pulsating weakly and cracks ran all over it as it slowly pulsed over her hand. He could see purple strings of magic going through it; feeding it with its energy. Blood red tendrils waved to him through the cracks. He swallowed. Never had he seen such wounded soul before; scarred and broken.

“It seems so…” He looked at her as she cried from the fever.

“ _He saved me… He saved me again and I did that to him!”_ Sans was confused by that. Who had saved her? _“I miss him, even though he betrayed me! I miss him so much”_ Sans sighed at that; she missed her lover from the time long before.

“I’m sorry for your loss, girl. But I don’t think he…”

“ _He is alive. I must release him from my spell, make it undone…”_ Sans looked at her.

“How? Where? Who is he?” he asked.

“ _in the void… can’t leave… all alone…”_ Her voice became quiet and he saw how she shut her eyes and her soul slowly faded into her chest. Sans just looked at her pained and feverish expression. So the monster she loved was still alive and she missed him; why did that pain him? He still held his hand on her forehead and he pulled it away. He had come too close to this girl and he had to pull away; looking forward to something that wouldn’t bring him so much concern; but he wondered how that monster she spoke of had ended up in the void and something nagged him in the back of his head. Sans looked at Sylfaen and knew that somehow; him meeting her; was not something that would end smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED: 15th of April


	12. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everone that left a kudos and bookmark on this fanfic! It makes little writer me happy!
> 
> Angst warning in this chapter.

Frisk looked at the half-breed that they cared for. She had been down for several days; first from a sickness and now from something else. She was sitting in the couch with a blanket around her with a cup up tea and a book in her knee but her focus were somewhere else; her face distant. She was pale and she hadn’t eaten for several days; blaming she wasn’t hungry and that it was a side effect of the sickness. But Frisk knew that there was something else that made her feel sick. She didn’t want to meet Cresta, the friendly fire elemental, and when Sans came into the room the whole atmosphere changed; as if you could cut it with a knife – that is how thick it was.

The first day after Sylfaen had become sick, it had been okay but as soon as she noticed Sans changed behavior she had become quiet and barely responding to things other than Frisk’s touch when they wanted to communicate with her. Frisk also noticed that when Sans entered the same room as Sylfaen, he either distanced himself a bit from her or he just said what he wanted to say and left soon after; leaving Sylfaen where she was. She didn’t say anything about it but Frisk suspected that she had become close to their uncle and that she was conflicted by feelings she didn’t know how to handle. Frisk crawled closer to Sylfaen, and in under her blanket. They wanted to be close the woman they saw as their sister; give her comfort in her depressed state. This wasn’t the cool and badass woman that had saved them before; this woman was broken – crushed by the cold treatment Sans was giving them.

Sylfaen wrapped her arms around them, pulling them closer to her. Frisk saw how she closed her eyes and sniffed their hair as if it would pull her away from the things she was thinking. A noise made Frisk look up in Sylfaen’s lap and they looked directly at their mother.

Toriel had also sensed the shift in Sylfaen’s emotions and she also suspected that it had something to do with a certain blue hooded skeleton. It pained Toriel to see her like that; but she felt that she couldn’t ask Sans what was going on. He had at first guarded her as a predator; being near her and now he just didn’t care. The fact that he would go on date with Cresta worried her a lot. All she hoped for was that this wouldn’t break Sylfaen even though she seemed strong at moments. When Sylfaen didn’t noticed Toriel, she moved on to the kitchen; leaving Frisk and her alone in the living room.

Sylfaen just stared out into the air without focusing her eyes on anything special. She just sat there. Frisk jumped out of her lap and she didn’t notice the child’s disappearance. They ran out of the room up to Sans and knocked on his door and went inside. The messy room had a special scent; it wasn’t unpleasant, just different. Sans stood in front of a mirror as he tried on some shirts. He had a pair of shorts on him and a pair of sneakers and he was now trying on a t-shirt saying “Bad to the bone”. He turned to Frisk and looked at them and smiled.

“Hey there kiddo. Everything ok?” Frisk nodded but soon they became serious and they started to sign to him.

“ _I’m okay, but sis’ isn’t. She just sits there, staring out into nothing”_ Sans averted his pinpricks from Frisk when they had signed that to him.

“Let her be, kiddo. She will soon snap out of it” he said. Frisk pouted and walked to Sans, standing in front of him.

“ _Why won’t you talk to her?”_ Sans sighed and looked down at them.

“Kiddo, I’m talking to her”

“ _Not as much as you used to”_ Sans looked a bit guilty at that but he soon returned to his usual self.

“Hey, I have my own life kid” he said. Frisk just glared at him.

“ _She is hurting. She won’t talk to either me or mom”_

“That’s her own choice”

“ _She likes you! And you like her too! Why won’t you see that?!”_ Sans face turned to anger when he looked at Frisk.

“Hey, **nose** out of my business. This is adult stuff” he growled to the child. “Besides, she’s still in love with her **bone boy,** and I have date with Cresta tonight” Frisk couldn’t believe what they heard from their uncle. They went to the door and looked at Sans, signing ‘cowered’ to him before they went out again, leaving Sans alone in front of that stupid mirror.

* * *

 

I sat in the couch when Frisk returned after a few minutes. They had slammed a door shut behind them and that snapped me out of my thoughts.

 _Everyone leaves…_ The voice had been there in the back of my mind for days, and it didn’t want to leave me alone. Whispering words that slowly was getting to me. Was I ever supposed to be happy? Sans had avoided me even though I tried to talk to him; when he answered me it was casual and with short replies.

 _He doesn’t care…_ I gripped my head and closed my eye and my eye socket.

“I know…” I whispered more to myself than to the voice. Frisk walked towards me but before they had reached me, the doorbell rang. Frisk looked at me and went to the door and I could hear how they opened it and how someone talked to them before the door was closing. I threw a glance over my shoulder and saw Cresta standing in the hall outside of the living room and my heart sank when I met her eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful black dress that went half down her thigh and showing of her chest in the most beautiful way. It suited her beautifully and she even had a necklace with a pendent that rested between her breasts. She came into the living room looking a bit worried at me.

“Hey, girl…” she said and took a seat beside me.

“Hey…” I returned, not knowing what I should say to her.

“Do you feel any better today? You didn’t look to good last Monday” she said. I pulled the blanket around me; feeling ugly beside this divine creature with unwashed hair and my lazy clothes. I just nodded and didn’t look at her; didn’t want to.

“Syl? What’s wrong?” But when she asked that I could hear the sound of footsteps coming from behind before Sans stood before Cresta, smiling at her. I tried not to look at him; my pulse slowly rising in me.

“Hey, Cresta. Ready to go?” he asked. The fire elemental blushed when Sans eyed her up and down before she nodded. She put a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off; didn’t want her to touch me at the moment. She looked like she was hurt by that, but right now I couldn’t focus on anything else than my own feelings.

“Well… text me when you want to meet up, okay?” she said. I didn’t answer and she got up from her seat as she walked out to the hall to put on her shoes. Sans was still standing there looking after Cresta before he turned to me.

“She hasn’t done anything wrong, you know” he said and his voice was a bit harder than usual. I closed my eyes. I knew that but that didn’t mean that had to be nice to her now. I had too much emotions locked up inside of me. I had felt that I could talk to Sans before and I had started to open up to him, but after I had recovered from my fever he had gone back to his usual way.

“You can at least answer when someone talks to you” he said before he started to make his way to the hall.

“ _What goes around, comes around_ ” I said. He stopped as if he froze to the ground when he heard my words. He turned around and looked at me but I didn’t notice as I had my back turned to him.

“What… what did ya’ say?” his voice was dangerously low.

“Just leave…” I whispered.

“You brought this on yourself” He said before he left me sitting in the couch. I could hear how he talked to Cresta before the door closed behind them as they left the house.

 _So eager to blame everyone else…_ the voice in my head whispered and I didn’t have the strength to push it away. I let my tears fall. I wished that Gaster was here with me so I wouldn’t feel so alone at the moment.

Toriel came in on light feet before she sat down and wrapped her furry arms around me; rocking my body back and forth in a hug of warmth. I couldn’t cry and I couldn’t feel. My soul had become numb and my whole body was cold as ice. This was why I never made any bonds to others; because it hurt when they left.

“I can’t stay here Toriel… I need something of my own…” I whispered. She stopped her movement and looked down on me.

“You do not need to leave this place. It is your home just as much as his” she mumbled to my hair. I tried to steady my breathing before I spoke.

“Please Toriel, I need my own place. Something that is my own…” she sighed.

“As you wish my child. I will pull some strings and see what I can do. You should try to get some sleep” and with that I went to bed early; trying to push away the lonely feeling in my chest.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early and dressed myself for breakfast and went down to the kitchen. Frisk and Papyrus was already sitting at the table as I took my seat. Asgore, standing in front of the stove, hummed at some melody I remembered from my time long ago.

“GOOD MORNING, MY MIXED FRIEND! TODAY IS A BEAUTIFUL DAY TO GET SOME TRAINING DONE!” I smirked at the taller skeleton that had inherit Gaster’s length. I had started to like him when he had showed such friendliness and he cared about everyone that lived under the same roof as him. Most hilarious was when he and Undyne competed about Frisk’s friendship. Sure, he wasn’t the most intelligent monster in this living world; but he had a heart of gold and saw goodness in everything and everyone. I sat down and Asgore came with a cup of tea and put a plate with scrambled egg in front of me. I felt sick just by smelling it.

Suddenly, Sans popped into the kitchen and he took a seat beside his brother; not looking at me.

“BROTHER! STOP BEING SUCH A LAZY BONES AND USE YOUR FEET INSTEAD!” Papyrus scolded him before he returned to his bowl of cereals.

“What can I say? I **bone to be wild** ” Papyrus and Asgore groaned at the pun.

“STOP IT! BUT I WILL LET YOU GET OFF THAT ONE, THAT IS HOW GREAT I AM!”

“Yeah bro’, you’re cool. For a **cereal killer** ” Sans said as he waved his hand, magically making himself a cup of coffee and made it float to his opened palm.

“SANS! STOPP IT WITH YOUR STUPID PUNS! BUT NOW I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOUR DATE WENT WITH YOUR FRIENDS DAUGHTER! WELL I GUES AS YOU DID NOT RETURN TO READ ME MY BEDTIME STORY” He hadn’t returned last night? A sickening feeling was building in my stomach and I tried to focus on my tea.

 _How selfish of him not considering your feelings…_ The voice back again. I growled inside of me and told the voice that there wasn’t any feelings like that, but I just got a chuckle in return.

“She surely is **hot** and she doesn’t dance around **fire** at least” Sans said and I felt anxiety take a hold of me.

 _Just wait… soon everyone will be like him…_ At that moment Toriel walked into the kitchen with her phone in her paw as she looked to me and my untouched plate.

“I called some people I know. They had some small houses we can go and look at before lunch if you want to, child?” she told me and looked worried; as if I would change my mind. I hadn’t. I put on a small smile just for Toriel; even though I felt how fake it was.

“Thanks Toriel. I don’t have anything else to do anyway” Sans looked from me to Toriel; his face was filled with shock at my answer.

“You’re moving out?” he asked, his voice was low.

“I figured I needed my own place. I can’t stay here forever” I just said and turned to Toriel; ignoring Sans in the processes. I knew when my company wasn’t welcome anymore. “I will just change to something more appropriate and after that we can go” I told her and got up from my seat and went up to my room; leaving my plate untouched.

* * *

The house hunting went well and I decided on a small cottage with two bedrooms and a larger garden where I could grow my own herbs and vegetables next year. It was a bit out into the woods but at walking distance to the town and Toriel’s home. It suited me. I didn’t have to pay rent; the house owner was happy to let me have it as long as I took care of it. When I got a hold of the keys, I soon went inside again and looked around. The cottage was made of timber and it had small kitchen but a larger living room, with one of the bedrooms on the bottom floor, the other one was up a stair and I could see the living room area from what almost looked like a balcony. I didn’t have any furniture but this was at least mine. I moved into it a few days later with the help from Asgore, Toriel, Frisk and Papyrus. Sans was staying away as much as he could; meeting up with Crest every night after Papyrus had gone to sleep.

Toriel and Asgore donated some of their old furniture so I would at least have something that would resembled a home and I was thankful for that. The voice in my head had been quiet during those days and my appetite had slowly returned.

One day when I was on my way to unpack some things I heard a loud bang on the front door and I could imagine who it was. When I open the door I saw both Undyne and Alphys.

“Hey you dork! Heard that you moved out from Toriel. Me and Alphys decided to come and visit you. Alphys has something for you too!” I furrowed my eyebrow and looked from the fish-lady to the lizard. I sighed and stepped aside so they could come in.

“Do you want anything?” I asked them as I closed the door behind them; leading them to the living room.

“I-it’s okay” Alphys answered as she grasped a leather covered book in her hand. They sat down in the couch and Undyne wrapped her arms around the smaller monster.

“Alphys found something in the old lab when she cleaned it out yesterday and when we showed Asgore it, he said that you probably wanted it, you dork” Undyne said and I felt annoyed at her call me a dork.

“What is it?” I asked Alphys and looked at the yellow little lizard. She had a problem with holding her hands still but she reached the old book to me. I grabbed and looked at it and saw that it was an old one and when I opened it up, it was filled with symbols and signs; not like the letters that Toriel had taught me.

“I-it’s Dr. Gaster’s old journal. I found it in his old office in the underground…” My eyes widened and I looked down on the symbols and then it hit me. He had written down his sign language.

 _Beware of the man that speaks in hands, run from the woman that interprets them…_ The voice was back and I pushed it as far back in my head as I could.

“H-how did you know Dr. Gaster?” Alphys asked me. I caressed the book and I smiled softly at it as memories flooded me.

“He was the one that chained me…” They just looked at me; Undyne’s jaw had dropped at my confession.

“Then… Dr. Gaster was…” Alphys said in a low voice.

“He was my skeleton lover and the one that taught me magic all those years ago” I told them and let my phalanges run over the black symbols on the pages – caressing them as if I could feel Gaster through them.

“You do know that….” Undyne started.

“That Sans and Papyrus is his sons. Yes, I know”

“D-do they k-know that…”

“That I was their father’s lover? No, they don’t and they shouldn’t know that yet either. The time isn’t right…” I told them. Undyne looked conflicted; she sighed and closed her eyes as she slowly tried to figure this out.

“This ain’t right, punk, they have the right to know” she told me and opened her eyes looking serious. I glared at her.

 _They don’t understand…_ The voice whispered.

 “What wasn’t right was that I was punished and locked in. They will get the truth eventually” My voice was ice cold and both Undyne and Alphys just looked at me. Undyne turned her head away and snarled:

“Do as you wish, you nerd” Alphys looked nervously at both me and Undyne.

“Do… do you want to visit his lab before we clean it out? Much of his r-research is there and it may be something that you want” My face turned to shock when Alphys spoke. His lab, his place of work; the place he had created his thoughts about the Core. Maybe, just maybe I would find something useful there that may help me in my plan of bringing him back from the void, finding the place where my curse was bound – where the anchor of my magic was.

“Can you do that?” I asked her. She nodded and smiled a shy smile.

“Y-yes, you do need a clearance-pass though, but if y-you are with me everything should be o-okay. I’m the Royal Scientist a-after all” she stuttered proudly. I nodded at that and we talked about when we would go. We decided on this weekend, two days from now. Undyne promised that she wouldn’t tell the skeleton brothers about my relationship to their father and after that they left me with my thoughts and Gaster’s journal. Few of the symbols I could recognize as his hand movements but it was hard for me to read it; but as I focused it became easier. Soon his way of writing was opened to me. As I tried to read I felt my stomach rumble and decided to move over to Grillby’s for some food.

* * *

 

I sat in one of the booths with a small basket of fries and read Gaster’s journal. I sipped at a soda and focused in the dim light. 

‘ _Today I visited S in the cave to see if the chains had lost some of their magical power but they had not. As usual she just snarled and growled at me. At least she has started to talk to me after hundreds and hundreds years of silence. I have missed her voice and her smile that used to be like the sun.’_

A photograph fell out of the pages and showed Gaster in a black suit and a dark grey cloak. He held a very young Papyrus in his arms and beside him, a very young Sans held the fabric of his father’s pants. The family picture was nice to look at – but something in the picture were off. Sans eyes were distant. I continued to read.

‘ _She was sleeping today when I came. She has been tired for years; I suspect that the void-chains is slowly draining her last magical powers. I am afraid that she will be dust one day as I walk into the cave. I must break her free from the chains before that happens.’_

I swallowed and turned the pages over and stopped at a place further in the book. A picture was glued to it. The image was of me, sleeping in my stone throne. My hair was so long that it covered me. I read the text under it:

‘ _My flower is sleeping. My boys keeps asking me where I go every week. Sans wants to go with me – he is still distant but curios. I have told them that someday they will get to know where I go, but not now. I am afraid that she will scare them. First I must tell them about my crime I committed all those years ago._

_How do I tell them that their father was a cowered that couldn’t stand up for the woman he loved? After what I have done?’_

I pushed away a lump in my throat when I read that and turned the page and there it was only one short note. The writing was shaky and not as neat as before. He must’ve been in a hurry.

‘ _I have finally come to a conclusion on how to break the void-chains. Even though I was the one creating them; it have taken me years and years of research to find a way to break them. After my first failed experiment I have come to a conclusion. The Core is the answer. The Core is full of magic and if I can transmit the magical power from the Core to S, the void-chain should break because of an overload.’_

And there it ended. The rest of the journal was empty and I suspected that it was after that he fell into the Core, his own knowledge and creation. I sighed and leaned back to the backrest of the booth. He had finally found a way to break the chains but he had fallen first. I was thinking about asking Alphys to bring me to the Core when we were going to the Underground, when Sans and Cresta walked into the bar hand in hand. A dark emotion emitted from my chest and I heard a growling from the voice in the back of my mind.

 _The comedian only care about himself…_ I knew that now. He hadn’t talked to me since that day at the breakfast table and I hadn’t bothered to make any contact. It hurt because I had felt that we had become close, at least as friends and he had been there for me when I had showed weakness. As if he knew that I was there, he turned his skull towards me and his pinpricks locked to mine. We just stared at each other until I broke the contact and returned to my soda; closing the book and put it away. When I was about get up from my seat a shadow fell upon me and I looked up, seeing Sans standing there; looking down at me. I put on a cold expression; trying not to show any kind of emotions.

“You can be calm. I’m on my way to leave” I said.

“I... you don’t have too. I was just gonna’ ask ya’ if ya’ like your new home” he said; averting his eyes from me. I furrowed a brow.

_Be careful._

“Why do you care? You haven’t talked to me this whole week so I don’t see the point in you asking me that now” My voice dripping with venom as I spoke the words. His eyes became hard.

“Hey I was just…”

“As you said: ‘I brought this on myself’. You’re shallow and a hypocrite. Telling me one thing and then doing the opposite. Do you like the feeling of being a liar?” I asked him as I tried to pass him. He grabbed my arm.

 _How dare he touch you?_ I glared at him and let my magic run free through my body. He just stared at me but he didn’t let go.

“Sans, let. Me. Go!” I said to him.

“No, not before you stop being a bitch. At least you owe Cresta an explanation on why you behave this way” he said. When he said that I snapped. I felt how my magic grabbed his soul and I lifted him from the ground; making him let go of my arm. The bar went quiet and in the back of my head I could hear the small child’s voice laugh at Sans. His face was turned from shock to anger

“I owe no one nothing!” I moved my arm and threw him towards the wall. Just in time he teleported. He popped up just a few feet from me and glared at me as if I was something he didn’t want to touch for all the gold in the world.

_Good…_

“What the fuck! What are you doing?!” I heard Cresta yell when she had seen my action. I just stared at her. Sans bared his teeth at me; showing of his canine. I let an eerie smile cover my face.

“It’s like you said, Sans. I’m a true monster. Remember that you said that when Asgore called Toriel about that my cave was empty?”

“Ya’ aint’ just a monster but something that should never been born!” He yelled at me and everyone in the bar gasped at his words. Sans face turned from anger to shock when he realized what he had said.

“At least I’m not a liar” I hissed; feeling the pain of his words right through my soul. Sans eye started to flare and I felt the tension rise.

“What did you say?” He snarled at me. His expression sent a shiver down my spine.

 _Don’t be afraid. He won’t hurt you._ I gave him a bored facial expression even though my true feelings were different. I didn’t want to fight Sans but the anger in me drove me to it. Why did I feel so angry? So betrayed?

“I have better things to do” I said as I opened up one my own shortcuts and stepped through; leaving Sans, Cresta and the rest of the bar behind me. I have arrived to the clearing just outside my cottage and the stars in the sky twinkled at me and I sighed; feeling the anxiety strike me with full force. My breathing got faster and the realization of my words hit me. This time I had said things that I couldn’t take back.

 _Watch out…_ Before I could react I felt something take a hold of my soul and made me not move at all from my place at the ground. I couldn’t turn around but I knew that this was anti-gravity magic, the same as mine; the same as Sans’.

“Don’t ever leave me hanging like that ever again” I heard a low voice. Sans must’ve followed my trail of magic to the same place as me. I tried to break free but he was strong with his magic. He appeared in front of me and his face wasn’t angry and it wasn’t filled with hatred; it was filled with sadness. He took a deep breath and then he spoke:

“I’m sorry…” I just looked at him. Did he just apologize? I felt his magic fade away from my soul; but I stood still. He moved slowly towards me. “I’m so sorry that I’ve been avoiding ya’… I… when you ran from me in the kitchen that night I thought that you hated me and when you talked about your former lover; that he was still alive I became scared. Scared that you would vanish and go away.” I saw something glimmer in the corners of his eye sockets.

 _Don’t trust him!_ The voice was filled with panic. “I’m sorry I said all those things” he turned his skull to me and I felt all my anxiety, anger, hatred and fear slowly fade away. My chest was filled with a warmth that slowly spread to my face. “You are more dear to me than you can imagine… You…came too close… I’m sorry, Sylfaen” he shoved one of his hands down his pockets on his hoodie and the other one he used to pull up the hood over his head to cover his face. I could understand the feeling of someone coming to close; the fear of someone leaving you behind after that. “I understand if ya’ can’t stand me anymore…”

“Sans?”

“Yes?” he whispered. I grabbed his hoodie and pulled him into a hug; making him know that I wanted us to work past this. I could feel him stiffen before he relaxed and put his arms around me; returning my embrace. He rested his forehead at my shoulder and he gripped the fabric of my clothes as if I would fade away.

“I’m sorry too…” I said in a low voice. The voice in the back of my head screamed in agony but I pushed it away; didn’t want it to ruin this. We had both said things that we couldn’t take back.

There we stood in the night with the stars twinkling above our heads. The moon slowly rising above MT Ebott’s peak.

“Sans?” I said again, breaking the silence. His answer was muffled by the fabric of my shirt; I could feel his bone hum against me. “If you tell anyone about this; I will hunt you down and make sure that you will have a bad time” I said with a voice that filled with my embarrassment.

His laughter could be heard for miles.

A growl was heard in my head, but I didn’t care.

 

_He came_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't end it angsty, I just couldn't... I feel like she been through to much pain to this point....  
> currently working on chapter thirteen and I think it will turn out ok. 
> 
> If you liked this chapter; leave a comment, kudos or bookmark! :D
> 
> I live for your kudos and comments :)  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~<3
> 
> EDITED: 17th of April


	13. Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a suprise chapter fo you all! 
> 
> Trying my best here. If you have any good songs that you would recommend just hit with it! Need some insperation right now. 
> 
> *SMUT WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER* (At least in the beginning) 
> 
> I'm trying real hard but it's difficult...

_The heat spread through me as the warmth came from the core of my body; the need in me grew larger as I felt the boney hands and fingers trail their ways to my sides. I spread out my arms as I moaned at the touch that made me feel so good. The hands found the soft skin on my hip and the fingers tickled the bone there, the other hand found its way underneath me and caressed my spine; sending shivers through me and down to the center between my legs. I panted as grasped a fistful of fabric that belonged to the bed. My back curved as the fingers trailed up the bone in gentle circles; making small moans escape my lips. Then I felt how a tongue slowly licked the skin under my bellybutton; slowly making its way upwards; as the person who did it pulled me closer to them and I let them do it. The tongue slowly made its way under my breast just to outline its form before it trailed up to my nipple. Teeth nibbled the sensitive area and made me gasp for air; when the tongue flickered over it I let out a small scream and I could feel the chuckle in the ribcage of the man. My hands found the roundness of the skull as I let my nails and bones scratch over the hard yet smooth surface. The heat between my legs started to become overwhelming._

_“More...” I panted. “I… I need… more!” The hand that had been on my hip now slowly made its way over my stomach and downwards to my opening; to the wetness that was ready and waiting. I felt a boney finger making its way up and down my wet folds; making me wrangle in his grasp before he gently nudged my sensitive spot and then back to draw his finger up and down. Teasing me just outside the opening._

_“Say my name…” a dark voice said, making his hot breath hit my skin; heating me up even more. I opened my eyes and met my partner’s hungry gaze as I panted out his name in needy way._

_“P-please, S- sans!” The sensations was tremendous as my body got its relief._

* * *

 

I woke up sweaty and panting; feeling the need in my body and bones. I tried to get my heart to slow down in my chest but it was easier said than done. The heat radiated from me and I gripped the shirt above my chest; feeling the flush slowly cover me. The dream had felt so real and I had goose bumps all over me as I swallowed and bit my lip as the body screamed from the release it never got in real life. I threw my blanket of me in a try to cool my body down – it was as effective as a bucket of lava under my feet. I groaned and closed my eyes and tried to focus; gripping the sheets under me as I heard someone bang on the door. A chuckle in the back of my head made itself heard but all I did was growl inside of me to get rid of it. The bang became louder and I knew that it was Undyne and Alphys.

“I’m coming!” I shouted and drew a deep breath and rose from my bed and put on a pair of pants to the shirt. I went down the stairs and to the door. When I opened it I quickly stepped aside as Undyne came running to ram the wooden surface. When the surface disappeared she instead fell to the ground in a pile; with a loud bang that must been heard for miles.

“Thank you for **dropping** by, Undyne, but I like my door as it is” I said dryly to her and Alphys tried to hide a chuckle behind her hand when she heard the pun. Another chuckle made itself known and I snapped my head up and met light pinpricks on a dark void; these were filled with laughter instead of lust.

“Didn’t knew that ya’ were already **falling** for another woman, Undyne. Must ya’ drag them all **down** with ya?” Sans met my eyes and I felt my eye and eye socket widened before the heat came back to me in full force and my skin slowly became a darker shade of pink as the blood in my body rushed through the veins and made my heart pump faster. I tried to hold down my breath as I turned around when Undyne groaned at the pun and got up. She went to Alphys and picked up the blushing lizard.

“Would never happen, nerd!” she snarled at him and kissed Alphys on the top of the head. I glanced at the affection they gave each other and even that made my heart pump harder. I dreaded the worst scenario right now; it was not a good time – especially when Sans and I just made up the day before yesterday. Sans glanced at me with his plastered grin and a raised brow; his stare became like torches on my skin – sending hot shivers through it.

“I- I’ll make some tea!” I stuttered and turned to the kitchen. Now I could feel both Alphys’ and Undyne’s eyes on me; but what I didn’t know was that they later looked at Sans – before Undyne let a grin slip on to her face and Alphys looked at me with a worried look. 

In the kitchen I slowly let the barrier fade away a little and I reached for my soul and my magic. I met an oily surface as if my magic was hidden behind a dark veil; I could feel it behind it but I couldn’t draw it out – it was instead focused on my soul that now started to pulsate rapidly now when it felt that the barrier was almost down. The warmth around it tried to reach out for the only other person that didn’t had a _soulmate._ I quickly put a barrier around the small soul before Sans could feel it.

“Fuck!” I swore and smashed my hand into the kitchen counter as I panted. I was in heat. One of all the side effects that I needed to endure because I was a half-breed. When a monster that still didn’t have a _soulmate_ was in heat _,_ the soul would call out to other souls; telling them that they was there for the taking. Male and female monster could both feel the calling – but only the owner of the soul would choose whom they would mate with. This period was highly appreciated around the monster community and monsters like Alphys and Undyne had them to; even though they were _soulmates –_ but they weren’t as affected by them _._ It was during this time two monster could combine their souls together and create another monster. This happened a few times a year for each monster; more often to the females than for the males; and their magic often got stronger during this time – mine on the other hand just… focused on my soul in a try to make it more attractive to other monsters; rendering me defenseless. During my most vulnerable moment I was left without magic.

I swallowed and tried to focus on my task to make tea. This explained why I had had that dream before I woke up. I would never dream about Sans in that way if I wasn’t in heat; he was Gaster’s son for God’s sake!

 _Gross! Monsters is like animals…_ The voice pushed through my thoughts.

“Fuck off…” I snarled to it as I put the kettle at the stove to boil the water. I picked out a few herbs that would help me control the heat and make the magic that focused on my soul pushed down further; making the soul almost numb. For the other I took out a bag of golden flower tea and put on the counter beside the cups I put down too. When I turned around, I a let out a small yelp when I saw Undyne stand there with a large grin on her face; leaned against the door post and standing tall in all her warrior glory.

“Hey punk… It’s a bit **hot** in here don’t ya’ think?” she said and winked at me with her eyebrow. I groaned at the pun and tried to collect myself.

“Undyne…” I warned her and the red pinprick in my eye faded into the void it rested on. Undyne jumped back at that and gave me a shocked look before she gave out warrior laugh.

“You look so much like that bone bag when you do that!” she laughed. I gave her a glare that could have killed anyone standing in my kitchen; but her name wasn’t Undyne the Undying for nothing.

“How odd; can it depend on that we both have genes that comes from skeleton monsters?” I hissed feeling my temper drop at every second. Undyne dried a few tears away from the corners of her eyes before she spoke.

“Sorry, just teasing with ya’ punk. I had another question for ya’” she said and I turned around as the kettle started to whistle. I took it off the stove and poured the steaming water down the cups before I put some herbs into the water.

“What, Undyne? I don’t have any patient left” My voice cold as ice and dry as a desert.

“Do ya’ have that magical barrier of yours up? Not the one that protects your soul” she said and gave me a serious look. I threw a glance and answered before I could think.

“No, I only have the soul barrier up”

“I can’t feel your magic, punk” I became ice cold. If I had said that the magical barrier was up then she would have left me alone but on my annoyance of getting rid of the tall blue woman I had answered before I had let a real thought form in my head. I turned to her but she was making her way out to the living room where both Alphys and Sans was sitting and I knew what she was about to do. The blood that had rushed through me a few minutes ago; now was frozen and not moving. I started to move, they couldn’t know about this.

“Alphys! It’s just like you said” Undyne said and pointed her thumb at me over her shoulder. Alphys widened her eyes and looked to me. Sans had been sitting in the couch with closed eyes; on his way into the dreamland of skeletons. Now he opened one of his eye sockets and glanced at all three women.

“S-sylfaen’s magic c-can’t be f-felt” I saw how Sans other eye socket shot opened and he looked worried at me. Suddenly he popped out and back in front of me, just his face a few inches from me and I could feel my soul scream at the closeness to another soul. I stared at him as he put a hand on my forehead.

“Do ya’ feel sick? Do ya’ have a fever? Are your soul bursting again?”

“I- I… no… it… I’m okay, really. Nothing to worry about” I stuttered and tried to get away from Sans. My soul tried to claw its way out of the barrier it was caught in. I could smell Sans scent; that one of tomatoes, books and musky male scent that was just him – this made my soul rage and made the blood pump faster. The images from the dream from this morning made themselves remembered. Sans lustful eyes and voice, the way he had touched me in my dream. His cold and smooth hand was like silk against my heated skin and without my permission a soft moan left my lips. Undyne burst into a hysterical laughter and Alphys widened her eyes as she blushed. I saw how Sans face became a darker shade of blue as pearls of sweat appeared on is skull; he practically threw himself from me when he realized what was wrong with me – but at the same time I could see how a faint glow was lit in his void.

“Oh! Shit! S-sorry!” He stuttered as he tried to focus; and I could feel how his own soul responded to the knowledge of my state; it was like some old law that couldn’t be broken. It called and lured the one I my own chest.

I was flushed all over now that my state was reviled and I glared at Undyne.

“At least you can say this was fun during the **heat** of the moment!” she howled out as she tried to stop laughing. I bared my teeth at her; showing of a nice pair of canine.

“It wouldn’t have been if you shut up your damn mouth!” This made her laugh harder. Undyne chuckled a bit and Sans snorted at the pun. I looked at them and yelled that this wasn’t funny at all.

“B-but it’s natural… f-for monsters at l-least” Alphys said and slowly approached my figure as she studied me. “I w-wonder though w-why y-your magic is c-cut off” she continued more to herself than to me. I sighed and tried to collect my thoughts as I dropped onto the couch and covered my face with my hands.

“It disappears because it’s focused on my soul to make it more… attractive to monsters” I said and I heard Sans mumble something into his hand that covered his face. He didn’t look at me and I knew that my state was affecting him.

“So y-your reproduction s-system is more like the ones o-f m-monster then?” Alphys asked curios. I lifted my head from my palms as I looked to Undyne and she went out to the kitchen to fetch us the cups of tea.

“I… I think so. I don’t know for sure because I never made a _soulmate_ bond to anyone” I told them and Sans snapped his head at that and his eye widened.

“Not even with – “ Alphys started but I interrupted her before she could utter Gaster’s name.

“Not even with him… We were supposed to but something came in the way” I told them and smirked. Undyne came out with our cups and she looked from me to Sans before she sat down. We left the subject of my heat and tried to focus on other things. We came to the same conclusion that it would be a bad idea to visit the lab during my heat and decided we would go as soon as it was over. Sans wondered why I wanted to go to the lab and I just told him that I was curious how the underground looked like now days. He bought that excuse and sipped on his tea; the small glow in his eye never left his face and my pulse was high during their whole stay. When they was about to leave; Sans stayed back for a moment looking bothered by something and scratched the back of his skull as he looked down on his sneakers.

“Is there something you want, Sans?” I asked him and felt how the words came out in an all to warm voice. He looked at me and as he cleared his throat.

“If… you need anything… just… text me okay?” he said and met my eyes. My breath was caught in my chest and my heart started to jump when our eyes locked to each other; his face was filled with the same emotions that he had in my dream and I quickly turned around as I waved to him over my shoulder – letting the blush paint my skin in the same shades as the color of my magic.

“I- I will!” I said in a bit too loud voice and then he just popped out of the hall, leaving me alone in my house. I sighed to myself and decided that I needed a shower so I could cool myself down.

* * *

 

Sans appeared inside of his own bedroom and now when he was away from Sylfaen’s cottage he could let out the primitive growl that had been hiding inside of him since after he learned of her state. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t noticed that she’d been in heat. Everything about her screamed ‘it’; the way she moved, looked, talked, walked and smelled. He was glad that Undyne and Alphys was there or else he didn’t know if he could had hold himself together. He had met other females in heat before but none of them had had such strong aura around them as Sylfaen had, even though she was just a half-breed. He looked down on his palm that had touched her forehead and felt how he wanted to explore more of that heated skin. He wanted to know how her hands would feel against his bones and how she would sound… He pushed away that thought. He was still dating Cresta! But something around Sylfaen had made him feel the primitive urge and he felt the desire through his bone as they screamed for release. A sudden nock on the door made him jolt from his place at the floor.

“Come in!” he called to the knocker on the other end, and Asgore opened and came in. He stopped immediately and looked at Sans.

“Something wrong?” the king asked. Sans smirked as a few beads of sweat came forth on his skull.

“I’m fine sir. Just came back from Sylfaen” he said and tried to focus on the king as he pushed away his own desire and thoughts. Asgore studied him before he spoke.

“I assume that she has entered her heat cycle, if I am not wrong” Sans looked shocked at that.

“How did ya’ know that sir?” Asgore laughed a gentle laugh as he sat down on the only chair that was free in the room. He crossed his arms over his knees and smiled at Sans.

“I only know one woman that can affect a monster and bring them to their knees and make them almost lose the grip on themselves.” Asgore answered. Sans sat down on his bed and put his hands over his skull and rested his elbows on his kneecaps; he glanced over to Asgore.

“I forget that you and she are from the same era. Did she…?” he let the question fly between them unspoken. Asgore chuckled and gave Sans a friendly smile.

“Even me. She affected everyone that did not have a _soulmate_ at the time, but as she had her eyes on one of my finest men; the suitors were few. None dare to come to close to her before her cycle was over. Her magic is gone this time as well I suppose?” Sans nodded and could almost see Sylfaen being watched over by another skeleton monster – his soul raged at that.

“If you excuse me sir, but how was her former… lover?” Sans asked as a blue tint became present right under his eye sockets. Asgore got a sad expression on his face and sighed.

“I do not know how much I can tell you, my friend. Is this not something you should ask her?” Sans let his gaze become distant.

”I’m just curious” Asgore leaned back to the backrest of the chair; it made a complaining sound at the weight he put on it.

“He was... dedicated to his call. Focused and full of manners. A true gentleman. He was very popular with the ladies due to his tall structure and looks.” Sans listen to the monster as he let the memories take him back to a time long ago. “He had been away on an errand for me to the human king that later imprisoned us. He came back with the news that he found a rare flower he wanted to study further and see how she developed. It took a few years until I actually met Sylfaen and she was then a beautiful lady. My magician, as he was at the time, became her protector and suitor.” Asgore chuckled at some memory. “The ladies at the court all cried for days when he declared that she would become his _soulmate._ For the first time I saw how he cared for someone genuine, he really planned to stay with her until she died. He also did until he himself died” Asgore ended the story.

“What happened to him?”

“That I can not tell you, Sans. But tell me; is it because you are curious or is there something else that make you ask me this?” Sans looked nervously around the room in a try to not meet Asgore’s eyes. He swallowed and played with his fingers in a try to have them occupied.

“No… not really” Asgore gave him a sad smile and shook his head.

“I suggest that you do not get your hopes up, Sans. Her feelings are so strong for her former lover that she is convinced she can bring him back from the dead”

Sans remembered how she had been rambling during her fever that her lover was trapped in the void. He hadn’t put much thought to it but now it came back to him. If she was right and she succeeded; she would return to the man she longed for.

“She thinks that he is trapped in the void” Sans told him. Asgore nodded.

“I know”

“It’s not impossible. Monsters have been trapped in the void before and they have come out of it”

“It will be a struggle for her because she need to break her curse. She was the one that sent him there” Asgore said with a strained voice, as if he remembered his own curse Sylfaen put on him. Sans snorted.

“Suit him right up. Sounds to me that he was a real cowered” Asgore looked at Sans and a thought passed through him: _If she break through the curse and brings him back, I wonder if you still will think like that, my friend. Will you look at her the same way? After everything you went through?_ Asgore had an eerie feeling that if Gaster would return; it would turn the world upside down for the skeleton brothers. Sans on the other hand was happily unknowing of what was drawing nearer for each day.

* * *

I sat with Gaster’s journal and read through each page with a meticulous eye; afraid that I would miss something if I didn’t read every word. His neat handwriting scared me when he mentioned how he was creating a new lifeform that would later become the key to my release. He talked about how he created a body and how he took a bit of his own soul and put into it and… I swallowed and read the name out with my lips. Sans was something that Gaster created to try to bring down the void-chains but he had grown fond of the child and soon he created Papyrus so Sans didn’t needed to be alone and now they were a family; but he was left with very gifted children – a result of the curse. 

During the process of creating Sans; he was cold and hard in his tone of writing – the only time some warmth crept into the words were when he was writing about me.

“Gaster, why did you become so cold? Were you so desperate to bring me back?” I whispered out to the neat writing. I wonder how Sans had seen his father. I sighed and looked into the fireplace where the flames danced over the wood as it spread its light in the dark room. Shadows danced over my face. He did often mentioned the core and how its magical power was something over the unusual – how it would help the whole Underground with power. I sighed and grabbed the phone beside me. I searched for Sans number and started to type in a message.

 

 _Me: Are you still awake?_ The answer were immediate.

_Sans: Yeah, what are ya’ doing up?_

_Me: Thinking. Hard to sleep when things moves around the inner side of my cranium. What are you doing up?_ His answer took a few seconds but it came.

 _Sans: Just came home from Cresta._ I felt my primitive side take over, my heat cycle long before over, and I typed in an answer to him.

 _Me: Can you come over?_ The phone went quiet after that and it took a good few minutes before his response came.

 _Sans: Asking in the heat of the moment?_ I blushed; couldn’t believe that he use my heat as a pun.

_Me: Forget it. Sorry I asked. Good night Sans._

 

I threw the phone to the side and got up from my seat at the couch and went outside to look at the stars. The wood was quiet and an owl howled in the distance and insect sang. I let my barrier around my soul fall; it was tiring now to hold it up the whole day – but now when I was alone I could let it fall and start to gather some energy before the tomorrow.

A sudden rustle in the grass behind me startled me and I turned around and saw Sans. My soul reacted immediately and Sans eyes narrowed and turned from friendly to something like a predator. From a short distant I could both hear and feel the growl erupt from him and it did send shivers down my spine. My pulse started to move faster and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. I quickly put up the barrier around me, but it was too late.

“Sans…”

“I never said ‘no’, sweetie” he purred as he slowly came closer; his eyes turned to something that I just seen in my dream this morning. He put his arm around me and pulled me to him, making my body press up to his and I could feel his bones hum and so did mine. He let his other hand rise to me face and touched the side that was part skeleton – bone against bone that made a moan slip through my lips. His touch was like fire on my body and all it did was scream for more.

“This… was a… bad idea…” I panted, his thumb caressing and teasing my bottom lip. He looked down at me through half lidded eye sockets and I could see blue glow behind his teeth – his canine more prominent then before as he licked them with a blue tongue that he made from his magic.

“Yeah… not the smartest thing maybe…” he slowly leaned down. My breath stopped in my chest.

When his teeth made contact with my jawline, nibbling at it, I felt fire rapidly spread through me and down between my legs. I grabbed a hold of Sans as if he was my only life line and growled at that as he pressed me hard to him before his hand played with the hem of my shirt; his fingers finding the soft skin underneath it. I moaned and this must’ve spurred him on as he let his hand on my head go back and grab my hair. He pulled it, making my neck bend and showing it off to him. He let his tongue lick its way down; sending pleasurable tendrils through me until he stopped and I could feel his hot breath on my skin. I quivered under him and he did the same. He panted as he tried to collect himself. But he glanced up at me with the hungriest eyes I had ever seen. Filled with lust and passion that made my whole inner ache from longing that only he could still. I could feel his canine at the skin on my neck.

“Say my name and I won’t stop…” he breathed hard, almost with a hope in his voice that I wouldn’t say his name – making him stop. The lust inside of me battled with my reason and won over it. I felt his fingers grip tighter around my waist and into the flesh. I panted and breathed out:

“Sans”

His fangs penetrated my skin and I felt my arousal spread through me and a small scream erupted from me. I hold onto him with so much force that he groaned.

“Don’t let… go” I breathed. I could feel the chuckle inside of his chest.

“Take it easy babe, I won’t” he whispered. I closed my eyes and let my heat and lust drag me down to the level of sin that no one could save me from. Pushed away was guilt, anger, sadness and longing. Left was just raw emotions. Just me in Sans embrace, with the stars twinkling above us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos, comment or bookmark if you liked it!
> 
> next update on thursday.  
> Love
> 
> ~<3
> 
> EDITED: 17th of April


	14. Interuptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a day early, but it will give me more time to work on the next couple of chapters.

Sans teeth nibbled all over my neck; sending shivers down my body and I couldn’t get enough. All I wanted was this - him, touching me, and it seemed like he wanted this too. I let my own hands find their way under his t-shirt; grabbing one of his lower ribs with my skeletal hand as the other one caressed his clavicle. He stopped his own movements as he groaned; a sound that was driving me to the edge of insanity. His bones were humming and I liked the feeling of it against my hands.

 _Stop this!_ The voice inside of me screamed but all I did was push it away and concentrated on what was happening right here and now.

 _I said stop this!_ More panic now but I still did not respond to the voice. I heard a growl in the back and a snarl.

 _When I say stop; it means it stops now!_ The scream released a flood of images through my head; more like memories.

* * *

 

_I was standing in a light lit hall and outside of the huge windows I could hear birds sing. The Hall of Judgment. I had been here before. My body moved on its own and in my hand was a knife and in front of me, across the hall and between the last pillars before the throne room; I saw a blue hooded monster. His eye flared in blue magic and bones was summoned above him and he controlled them with his hands. He did send them flying; my body moved fast and closer to him, avoiding them before I was thrown to the ground and a piercing pain cut me off from reality before everything went dark._

**_“LOAD”_ **

****

_I was once again standing in the Hall of Judgment and this time he just looked at me; and I could see that he had Papyrus scarf around his neck and tears was shining in the corner of his eye as the light from the outside was caught by them. Once more he summoned bones and sent them flying. My body moved faster and easier this time; the bones wasn’t even near me as I came closer. When I was a few feet away I jumped to get some air before I struck the knife; but he just avoided the attack as my knife just hit empty space._

_“Hey kid” a dark voice said and I turned around; standing face to face with one of the dragons of the void. It gathered its energy in its mouth and the damn comedian raised his hand as he glared at me with both anger and pain. He snapped his phalanges and the dragon obeyed the command – I was caught in the center of its beam with no chance of avoiding it._

**_“LOAD”_ **

_For the third time I was standing in the Hall of Judgment. The skeleton stood at the same place as before and with a bored expression._

_“Turn around kid, it would be a crime, if I had to go back in the promise I made for ya’. So don’t step over that line.” I ignored his warning and once more we fought._

**_“LOAD”_ **

_And so it went on. We fought, I died plenty of times until something change. This time when I loaded I was standing on the same side as Sans and looked at a dark small figure with a knife in their hand. The skeleton that now was standing beside me sighed and talked once more._

_“It’s a beautiful day outside; birds are singing flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like you…” His expression went dark before his left eye flared up with blue magic. “Should be burning in hell!” He quickly took a firm grip of the soul that hade the color determination and flung it to the ground, roof and walls. The small human was thrown around like a doll before Sans ended his attack with bones that pinned the body to the ground. I just looked at Sans and it seemed like time had stopped. He did not move or showing any other indication that he knew that I was there. I turned to the body and slowly moved towards it. When I reached it; I gasped at the sight and put my hand over my mouth. In a bloody puddle of fabric, flesh and bone was Frisk. The child that called Sans uncle and loved him so much._

_“The comedian has done this plenty of times and he remembers every one of them” I turned around when I heard the small child voice and saw a human girl in Frisk’s age and they almost looked the same – except that this one was clearly female. She had a green and yellow stripped shirt with pink cheeks and red eyes and her hair was a lighter shade of brown than Frisk._

_“Who are you?” I asked but the child just chuckled as she lifted her hand and brought forth my own soul that was damaged and stitched together._

_“You are strong. Only the weak aren’t lonely. Remember that. Don’t let them in…” she said before she faded away and the Hall of Judgement slowly faded into darkness, leaving me alone._

_“Don’t let you be dragged down to their level. You are so much better than that murderer comedian…”_

* * *

I snapped my eyes opened and felt Sans hands pressing me to him. He had stopped and he had his mouth right beside my ear.

“What happened? You just blacked out” he whispered as his hot breath caressed my earlobe. I swallowed and pushed him gently from me. The arousal I had felt just a few seconds ago was now gone and instead I felt dread. He let go of me and looked nervously at me, trying to catch my eye.

“Sans… I… we can’t do this…” I said and felt guilt claw inside of me as Gaster’s face flashed before me. Sans face showed guilt as well and he turned away a bit from me and I felt my heart hurt inside of me. My heat hadn’t gone away but it was put behind the barrier and controlled now by my reason. He took a deep breath and glanced over to me – eyes filled with longing in them.

“I know…” He said as he scratched his head in a frustrated movement. I softened my facial expression. I reached for his other hand and grasped it into my own. Bone against bone.

“It is best this way…” I whispered to him. “You and I, we are completely different. We can never decide if we should be friends or if we are fighting each other.” He put pressure on our hands as we stood there. “I still belong to the man from a long time ago. I made a promise” He let go of my hand and watched me.

“You remind sometimes of my father. He was also so dedicated in everything he did” Sans said and I flinched at that. His voice was distant and I could feel how he resented his father. There we stood in the darkness, the pleasurable excitement we both had felt was now gone. I wrapped my arms around me as the cold crept up onto me.

“How was your father?” I asked him – wondering how he had been as a family man. Sans glanced over to me as he look became darker.

“He was never there. The great Dr. W.D Gaster, Royal Scientist of the Royal family, creator of the Core. He was always working on his next invention in trying to make something powerful. He often left me and Paps alone home to fend for ourselves. He often disappeared a few days at a time; always telling us that he one day would show us what he was working on.” Sans reached out his hand before him and looked down at the palm. “But what to expect? I was his greatest failure as a weapon or whatever he created me for. He had higher hopes for Paps; but he fell before he even got the chance to try his theory. I’m glad his gone so he can’t hurt Paps at least.” I swallowed. The impression Sans had of his father wasn’t that great and I couldn’t believe that he described the Gaster I loved and had loved. Sans turned to me and sighed before his expression softened a bit.

“How was your father? He was a skeleton monster wasn’t he?” Surprised at the question I tried to remember my father. I didn’t have much memories of him as he had died as I was very young.

“He was loving and cared for both me and my mother. That is all I remember” I told him and he studied me.

“Do you think you can bring your man back? Your man I mean” he asked quiet and turned away from me again.

“I don’t know. I need to find where my curse has its anchor and break it – even then it will be hard. As it is now, I don’t even know where it is.” I said and he nodded. The silence slowly filled in between us as none of us spoke. A few minutes went by before Sans made the first move.

“Welp. Time to get to bed. I… I’m sorry for what happened” he said and sent me a smile that made me chuckle.

“No you aren’t, you smug bastard” I laughed. He winked at me.

“And you ain’t either…” I looked at him in surprise; he had a nice look to him right now – his smug grin, half lidded eye sockets and intensive pinpricks in them – before he popped out and no longer stood there. I wrapped my arms around me as I slowly felt the loneliness creep upon me.

“No… I’m not” I whispered to the darkness.

* * *

A few days passed and my heat slowly faded and soon it was gone, and my magic came back in full force again. I did not contact Sans at this time, afraid of what may happened if he came by once more during my heat cycle. The memory was still lingering on but as soon as the memory came forth memories of him in the Hall of Judgment flashed before me. It scared me that Sans had such power and that it was Gaster that had given it to him. I filled my days with reading and talking to Frisk. They came by every day and tried to get me to talk about Sans. They never succeeded. I was happy as it was like it was now; I knew that I was attracted to the skeleton monster but I needed to focus on getting Gaster back. The voice in my head was quiet and did not say anything to during these days either. It seemed happy about that I had little to do with Sans; and I found myself wondering why. What had the voice with the different timelines and Sans and Frisk, to do?

One morning I was out in the garden; starting to make it ready for the autumn that was slowly nearing. I had rinsed the soil from weeds and started to plant seeds that would come up as herbs next year – that’s when I saw Alphys and Undyne walking on the road up to my house. Alphys smiled at me and waved and Undyne just put on a huge grin on her face when she saw me. I waved back and rose from the ground, brushing of some dirt from my hands on my pants and pushed away my hair from my face. It was getting too long so it was soon time for a new haircut I thought to myself.

“Hey Alphys and Undyne. Is everything okay?” I asked them and looked to them when they came up to me. Alphys was the first one to answer me.

“W-we are good, thank y-you for asking” she said nervously and smiled and I tried give her a soft expression. Undyne put a hand on her shoulder and looked at me with a smirk.

“We are going to the lab today, punk! You coming?” I nodded.

“Let me change clothes before we go. You can wait outside if you want or in the living room. It won’t take long” I told them and went inside to change. I rumbled through my dresser and closet but the only thing that I found that was clean and comfortable was the dress that I had had on me the same day I came to the town. The grey dress with a darker skirt. I put it on together with some leggings underneath it as I knew that the Underground could be cold. When I had put on the dress and I went outside again I saw that Sans had joined the gathering and I stopped in my tracks. He had his usual blue hoodie with a turtleneck sweater under it and a pair of black sweatpants and sneakers. I smiled a bit and waved to him and he returned it with a lazy grin – but I could see him eyeing me up and down.

“Are you coming with us?” I asked him. He nodded.

“Alphys called me and asked me to get you guys to the Core. It’s much faster than go by foot” he said. I turned to Alphys and Undyne. These two knew that I could take us there, maybe not as near as they wanted as I hadn’t been at the Core before, but this smelled a bit fishy. I rose a brow at them and they avoided my gaze.

“S-sans have been at t-the Core b-before” Alphys tried and smiled. I sighed and nodded.

“It will go faster this way” Undyne said and winked at me and I felt annoyed. What were they doing? I sent them a look that would had been giving any human or monster nightmares but Undyne just smirked at me.

“Okay, should we go then?” I asked them and looked to Sans. He shrugged a bit and glanced down at me.

“I can take two people at once. I can’t take you all three with me at the same time” he said and looked at all of us.

“We go first!” said Undyne quickly and pushed Alphys in front of her. Sans chuckled grabbed onto the two female monsters and then popped away from the spot and left me behind. I waited nervously for Sans to come back and it didn’t take much time before he was back. He smirked at me and I smiled back. When I met his pin pricks he got a light blue tint and I felt my red one creep up on me myself. He put his hand behind his skull, scratching it.

“We… should go. They are waiting for us” he said and reached out his other hand for me to grab it. I let my hand slip into his, his phalanges grasping around mine. They were warm against mine and could only feel the bones. Suddenly he pulled me into his arms and pressed me tight to him. I gasped at that when I felt my body press up against his as my arm was wrapped around his neck. He chuckled a bit before his other arm slide down to my waist; standing like we were about to dance. He leaned in a bit with his face that was showing me a soft expression through half lidded eye sockets.

“Hold on. I don’t want to lose ya’” he whispered and sending my heart into a frenzy. A growl was heard in the back of my head. I looked up at him, pressing my body harder to him.

“Okay” I whispered and he smirked. I could feel his bones hum at that and I danced a victory dance inside of me – two could play this game. He smirked giving me a look that I couldn’t read.

“See ya’ on the other side” Then I felt a pull right under my bellybutton as the gravity pulled us into the void; making everything dark instantly. The pressure didn’t scare me because I was used to it; but this was different from the way I used to travel. I opened a rift and stepped in and out of the void; while Sans just ‘did’ it – pulling him through it and out to the place he wanted; much like falling. The journey just took a few moments. Sans looked at my unmoved expression before he slowly let go of me – slowly letting his arm slide from my waist. I heard Undyne whistle at that and I turned to the females waiting for us. They were standing in hall that was dark and the buzzing sound surrounded us. The colors of cyan, blue and purple hit me on black. Tubes was running above our heads and the floor had lavish intricate patterns. This was typical Gaster; he had always liked symmetries and he always loved how patterns would make a system of order. That had me always wondered why he had taken such interest in me; as I was far from symmetrical in any way.

“Dr. Gaster h-had this designed f-from scratch” Alphys said and I believed her. This place screamed of him. I walked to one of the walls that had some inscriptions on it; the same as in Gasters journal.

“Gaster had a weird sense of taste” Sans said and tried to look unaffected by all the mechanical buzzing and the tubes above us. I looked to them; and as I slowly let my magical barrier fall I could feel a pulling sensation; pulling me towards the large metal doors on the other side of the hall. The pull was dark and it send electrical sparks through me; but it also made me sick.

“D-do you want to l-look around a bit?” Alphys said and I nodded to the doors.

“What is behind the doors?”

“If ya’ follow the hall down behind those doors ya’ will find the Core. This whole place is called the Core but the real one is behind those doors.” Sans answered and glanced angrily at the doors. I concentrated and let my magic fill me to the rim; every muscle, bone and cell was connected to it. Before me a chain appeared that only I could see; it was dark and transparent and it was cuffed to me from my wrist down the floor and through the large metal doors. The chain of the curse. I swallowed. I looked to Alphys and Undyne and nodded towards the door again.

“I want to see it…” Sans looked at me; he was now beginning to sense my magic rise inside of me.

“Why would ya’ want see it? It’s just huge pit of lava with a machine over it” Sans said turning around; trying to sound unaffected by the level of magic.  

“Are you sure?” Undyne asked. I nodded and Alphys looked up to her girlfriend and went to door and dragged a card through something that looked like a small rectangular machine. It made a beeping sound before the doors opened. Alphys glanced over to me; she too felt the magic and she knew that something was up.

“I-it’s down the hall” she said as she started to walk down the corridor. I followed her and I could feel my own magic growing stronger as it slowly collected up the spare that had been resting here; binding the curse. I could hear the rattle of the chains but none of the others could. It chimed and echoed through the halls; making them seem eerie – as if the walls themselves complained over that their old maker was gone and sealed on the other side of reality.

We walked what seemed liked hours and the heat began to become stronger and stronger. We passed a few more doors and as we did the chain became more solid and less transparent. The weight on my soul increased as we came closer.

“Are you okay?” Sans asked me as we walked. Surprised by his question I looked at him. “You seem more radiating” he explained. I knew what he meant. The magic that I now collected filled me with power. I nodded and stayed silent.

Alphys stopped at a huge metal door and it was lavished decorated and I knew that this was the last one. She swiped her card and the doors opened. The heat from the lava hit us in full force and I could see that Undyne was uncomfortable by it.

“You nerds go in. I stay behind. I’m not too fond of the heat” she said and leaned herself against a wall. I nodded and went inside with Sans and Alphys. A huge machine was connected to the roof, sucking up the heat that the lava produced and turning it into magic energy. This was Gaster’s creation; his life work. The magical pull was at its strongest in here and I knew that my curse was anchored in here. Sans nodded to the pool of lava.

“He fell right from that spot over there” he said and I followed his gaze. I saw the cursed chain laying on the floor like a snake as it moved over the spot Sans had nodded to and down into the pool of lava. The anchor was here. The key to Gaster was right here. I focused and closed my eyes. Was this really something I wanted to do? Was I sure that I could make things right? Would he forgive me? Gaster’s sad and warped face from the void flashed before my eyes. I decided on an instant. I opened my eyes and let my magic loose. It sparked and twisted around me and both Alphys and Sans jumped from me in surprise. The sound the magic made was the same as electricity and it helped the lava lit up the place.

“S-Sylfaen?” Alphys tried in shock and horror at the sight of me – my whole being seemed like it was vibrating.

“The anchor is here, Alphys” I told her and she knew what I meant.

“What are ya’ talking about? What are you doing?” I looked at Sans with a sad face and smiled. Poor Sans, I wondered how he would react to that what was coming.

“Whatever you two will see here. Do not be scared and stay away. Do not interrupt” I said. “I am truly sorry for not telling you Sans, but you will soon see for your own eyes” I whispered.

“Telling me what? Alphys what is she talking about? See WHAT?!” he panicked but I did not care. I pulled out my soul out of my chest as I increased the intensity of the magic. To break a curse it often took more power than creating it. I firmly took a hold of the chain; twisting it around my arm – making it visible for them. I walked towards the pool of lava and stood at the same place Gaster had before he fell into the pit. I took a deep breath and pulled the chain as I started to chant; the red magic quickly increasing. The heat from the lava making me sweat and red pearls of liquid appeared and traced their way down my chin. 

 

“ _A curse of hate laid upon thee,_

_Out of fear and felt deceived_

_I cursed you upon thee_

_The weight of guilt well received_

_Chains of darkness now revealed_

_The sins of past now regret_

_Bring you back, you were sealed_

_Bring you back, a dark silhouette_

_Time I beg, reverse_

_Now break thee curse!”_

I chanted the spell and my magic sparked around me as the chains started to crack and I could see my soul slowly rip apart. I felt pain and angst but I could not let go. If I did I would die and Gaster would be trapped forever. Blood started to run from my nose and my skeletal eye, I pulled harder.

 _If you do this, I will corrupt you…_ I ignored the child’s voice and screamed as I pushed more magic through my veins and into the cursed chain – at the same time I felt a tremendous pain rip through me like knife. The lava had begun to be pushed aside as a small void rift appeared but it was unstable. A piece of my soul snapped free from the purple magic string that held the pieces together. I needed more magic, more power or else I would perish.

“Sylfaen! STOP!” I heard Sans scream at me in panic. I stopped my chanting and looked to Sans. He had magic and almost the same as me, if he could help me this would maybe succeed. I pushed magic through me as I screamed to Sans.

“I need your help! Grab my soul, give me your magic! Sans!”

 

Sans looked at Sylfaen and how she looked like now. A creature of power and madness – blood running down her face. Her magic flaring and twisting around her as she pushed her magic through the black chain that had appeared. He tried to reach her again.

“Sylfaen! Please! Stop this! You will die if ya’ continue!” he yelled as he saw another piece of her soul turning into dust. The fabric of her dress and her hair swirled around her. He now knew why she had been feared a long time ago. This amount of magic was at the same capacity of his father if not even more – she must have been a messenger of death on the battle field over two thousand years ago.

She gave him a begging look over her shoulder and he could see how her skin slowly cracked and so did her bones. He felt panic and fear.

“SANS! I WILL DIE IF YOU DO NOT GRAB MY SOUL!” She called in a twisted voice. Sans felt how she was on her way to lose the grip of the magic and he knew that she was telling him the truth. He quickly reached for her soul with his magic. He felt the cracked and scarred surface.

“NOW GIVE ME YOUR MAGIC!” Sans pushed and he could feel a barrier break and all the emotions and memories flooded him; dragging him down with them. He saw Sylfaen as a child, a girl and then a grown woman. All her feelings, memories and emotions. Everything. He could feel their magic slowly twist together; mixing, becoming stronger. As he felt _her_ he pushed harder. 

When I felt Sans magic mixing with mine the rift in front of me grew larger and slowly stabilizing as our combined magic pushed through the chains. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I pushed and pulled one last time; the crackling and rattling sound the chains made before they broke was ear deafening. Everything was quiet. The rift into the void stabilized and I flung my skeletal arm inside into it. I looked into the darkness and emptiness; spreading my phalanges in a desperate motion. I still could feel Sans magic move inside of me and I could also sense how exhausted he was. I could feel his emotions and everything he had been through; how it haunted him; but I tried to focus on the quiet void in front of me instead

“Come on!” I whispered desperately. “You can’t be gone! GRABB MY HAND!” I yelled into the void. Then I felt it; a smooth and large boney hand wrap itself around mine. When I felt the tight grip I slowly pulled backwards as the arm of a man followed it and materialized in front of my eyes. Soon a long leg followed and at last the whole man. I panted for air as I flung into the arms of the man that I had cursed so long ago. He was standing there in his whole tall glory, in an almost black suit and a dark grey lab coat. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed me to him. Our bodies hummed when they felt each other – as if our bodies sung the same song and was now complete. He was here. He was alive. He was safe.

“ _You came, my flower_ ” his voice present in my mind as I felt him. I looked at him and cried.

“Yes, I came. I promised I would. I never break my promises” I whispered. Gaster let a soft smile paint his expression before he leaned down and kissed me as soft as he could. The feeling was explosive inside of me and sent shivers through me. Then I felt Sans surprised feelings inside and I turned to him as I broke the contact with Gaster. He looked at us. His face filled with so much emotions. Gaster let go of me – an emotionless expression on his face – and signed to him.

“ _Hello, my son”_

“Dad?”

 

The expression Sans made now was that one of extreme hatred.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind to me: PurpleNightSong NO!  
> Me to mind: PurpleNightSong YES!
> 
> So daddy's back and someone aint happy about it
> 
> Feeling a bit evil and conflicted about this...
> 
> Hope you like this!
> 
> Love ~<3
> 
> EDITED: 17th of April


	15. Warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo chapter 15.... 
> 
> Thank you Bloodpix for commenting on some errors and giving me the energy to go back and start editing my first couple of chapters. 
> 
> If you haven't read their story then go and do it! "Bloody liliy, blue flames"  
> A real piece of art (pun intended, Bloodpix) 
> 
> Hope you like chapter 15

I looked at Sans as his expression showed off the tremendous hatred he felt for his father. I could feel it inside of myself and this hatred was frightening, even for me. Sans magic flared up when he didn’t find the words to express himself. His left eye was blazing of the blue magic he was made of. Sans moved his left hand and the ground beneath our feet started to rumble as huge bones pierced through the metal floor in Gaster’s direction. I gritted my teeth.

“Two thousand years to early, **Bone boy!”** I roared at him as I let my own red magic flare up; countering his attacks. I crushed his bone attack with my own – creating a shield in front of me and Gaster of transparent red magic. The Royal Magician just looked at the action and did not interrupt.

“Why did you bring him back?!” Sans howled back and summoned a few bones; a memory from the Hall of Judgment flashed before my eyes when he sent them flying our way; not to kill but to immobilize. I moved my skeletal arm – lit with red magic – in an arch above my head; creating a fan of bones above me and sent them flying too. The bones crashed into each other; turning into dust between us.

“I had to!” I yelled and felt pain and anger; I didn’t want to fight Sans. He was shocked and emotional instable at the moment. He wasn’t thinking rationally. I quickly turned to Alphys. “Get Undyne! Tell her to call Papyrus!” Alphys’ panicked frame quickly ran out of the rumbling room. Sans didn’t react to my call to Alphys as he just kept sending bones my way and I kept shielding us from them. When I had put down the shield from us I felt how something gripped my soul and flung me to the wall to the left of me.

“MOVE!” Sans shouted as I slammed into the wall with full power; cracking a few ribs in the process. I coughed up some blood and rose from the ground; reaching out for Sans’ soul and felt my anti-gravity magic touch it. He screamed when he felt how he couldn’t move.

“Sans, listen to me!”

“HOW COULD YOU BRING HIM BACK WHEN YOU KNEW! HE MADE US SO WE COULD BE HIS WEAPONS!” Sans sudden rise in magic broke my hold on him and he vanished in front of me and appeared before Gaster with one of the dragon skulls from the void. I quickly opened up a rift as Sans skull gathered energy. I called forth my own skull and it came out in a much larger form and quickly ran to Gaster and took a stance between the two men. Sans just glared at me; his eye blazing and the other completely black. I gasp for air and stretched out my arms to protect Gaster; the dragon skull above me pulsating with red magic in its maw ready to go. So was the other skull.

“Move!” Sans said with a dark voice that sent tremors through me. He was ready to fire at any moment. The dragon skulls snarled and growled at each other as they were measuring their strength. Sans just looked at me with hatred and anger and it hurt me badly that I had hurt my friend so deeply by my action.

“I won’t move until you listen to me!” I snarled at him and bared my teeth.

“You knew what he did and you just – “ Sans began but I interrupted him.

“He is my lover from long before! He was the one that chained me to that cave!” I cried at him and that made him snap out of his rage. Sans just looked at my bleeding face and panting frame as I slowly let my arms fall to my side; wrapping one of them around my upper body to put pressure on my hurting ribs.

“He is what?” Sans questioned, his voice fading into nothing. I locked eyes with the smaller skeleton.

“Gaster was the one that I fell in love with so many years ago, Sans” I was caught off guard when I felt how I coughed up some blood. Sans face turned to panic but Gaster put a large hand on my shoulder, his phalanges put a gentle pressure to my skin. I looked at Sans once more with a hand in front of my mouth. “Please, don’t take him away from me” I felt tears sting my eye and they began to fall and run down my cheek. Sans emotions was in uproar; he didn’t know what to do.

“Why didn’t you – “but before Sans could end his question, Papyrus, Asgore, Toriel, Undyne and Alphys came dashing through the door. Asgore widened his eyes when he saw Gaster and he had a pained expression when he saw Sans standing there; gritting his teeth. Papyrus let his jaw fall when he saw his father standing there.

“FATHER?” He said slowly moving towards the tall skeleton.

“Stay away Paps, that thing ‘aint our father” Sans snarled. I looked at him and reached for him with my hand.

“Sans –“ he pulled back from me as he snarled and showed me his canine.

“Don’t you dare to fucking touch me! All your talk about how lying is wrong and you keep something like this from me?! Acting all high and mighty and then do something like this?! You fucking disgust me!” his words hit me with full force and I felt how my heart and soul became small and how something cracked. I let my hand fall and looked down to the floor.

“ _Flower?”_ I turned up to Gaster’s worried face as I felt the aching become stronger inside of me, I smiled and shook my head. Gaster took his hand from me and looked at Sans; his motions as he signed was strained and you could almost feel the coldness behind them.

“ _I think you have done enough my son. I think you should leave for now”_ Sans just glared at Gaster.

“Glad to. Don’t wanna’ be in the same room as something as filthy as _her”_ I scowled at him and felt anger flare up inside of me. Sure he was made and hurt; but that didn’t give him permission to say things like that. I snarled and took a hold of his soul and pulled him closer to me.

“I dare you to utter those words one more time…” I hissed into his face. His sockets went black as a low growl erupted from inside of his ribcage. His emotions was flaring inside of me too and it affected my own feelings.

“Let me go you filth” I leaned in closer to him as I let an eerie grin paint my face, my socket flaring red with magic.

“Be careful of what you say, **Bone boy** _.”_ I hissed and let him go. He just glared at me and then he vanished. The atmosphere that was left was heavy and thick as fog. Gaster cleared his throat to make himself known again and we all looked to him. Papyrus took a trembling step towards his father. Gaster smiled at his younger son and reached out a hand towards him. Papyrus ran into his father’s arms and he wailed out his happiness. At least someone was glad to have his father back. When Papyrus tears had stilled a bit, Gaster looked to Asgore and bowed down as he signed.

“ _My king, I am glad to see that you and the queen are well”_ Asgore went to his old friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

“My friend. I am glad you are back. I never doubted that your woman would bring you back” He said and his comment made me blush. Gaster looked up over his shoulder and towards me with a soft expression.

“ _Neither did I, your Majesty”_ I looked away, my rage had gone away and was now replaced with embarrassment. I had never been taking Gaster’s praise well. Gaster looked to Alphys that was standing in awe and looked at her former boss.

“ _I see that you have become the Royal Scientist, Dr. Alphys. I would have none other take my place after my passing”_ Alphys blushed at his praise and tried collect herself.

“I- I’m not as g-great as you, Dr. Gaster. It’s hard to fill out your shoes” she stammered and looked to me.

“Alphys, dear. You do not give you enough credit for your inventions” Toriel said and patted the smaller monster on the head that made her blush more. I looked at the small gathering and felt at ease. Then I heard something in the back of my head. A laugh that grew higher and stronger for each chuckle. Soon after, the pain made the laugh company.

 _Thank you for opening up your soul for me…_ I felt a pain cut through me, like someone slicing my soul with a knife. I grabbed at my heart and fell to the ground, both Gaster and everyone else ran to me. Gaster bent down and picked me up. His face filled with worry.

“ _Flower?”_ I tried to talk but no words came out. The pain becoming larger and more unbearable.

 _It will only hurt for a moment,_ the voice chuckled and then a new form of pain went through me. Cutting, slicing, soaring, beating and pulsing. I let out a scream that echoed through the Core before my conscience drifted into darkness and freeing me from the pain.

* * *

 

Sans sat in Toriel’s couch when he felt a tremendous anxiety hit him. The feeling made him sick and he took a firm grip of his hoodie; right where his soul was. He had teleported back to his home as soon Sylfaen had released him. He tried to push away every memory she had given him and every emotion he had felt when he touched her soul. He was angry and felt betrayed.

How could had been so blind for the true facts that had been there all along? Her way of talking – even though that could be a cultural thing, her not mentioning Gaster’s name in front of them, her type of magic but the clue that had been right in front of him the whole time; the void chains. They had been one of Gaster’s greatest creations and Sans had been blind to the evidence. He had been blinded by… what exactly? He had thought that they maybe could have been friends even though what had happened a few days ago, he even was sure she had felt something.

Sans fell to the floor when he felt a soaring pain that made him groan. His magic flared up in reaction to the pain and he thought he could hear someone scream in the back of his head before the pain suddenly went away – leaving him as a shuddering pile of bones and sweat on the floor. Sans panted and tried to catch his breath.

“What… the fuck… happened?” Suddenly he heard a chuckle from someone he thought was dead and gone.

 _You should better be prepared because soon… your last hour strikes,_ Sans gritted his teeth at that sentence.

“Chara…” he growled when he heard how the voice faded away. He sat down on the floor steading his arms on his knees, as he gripped his skull. First the betrayal from Sylfaen and now this from Chara. He must have heard wrong, she was gone, terminated after the last timeline. He suddenly felt a small hand on his shoulder and looked up and saw Frisk standing there, all worried and unsecure about what to do. They signed to him in slow motion, hoping he was getting what they were saying.

“ _Are you okay, uncle?”_ Sans gripped Frisk’s hand and pulled them to him in a hug. Frisk wrapped their arms around him. The memories of Sans killing this kid ran through his mind over and over again. How they had killed Papyrus. Sans gritted his teeth and remembered how Sylfaen had cursed his father and in the turn both his brother and him. All of this was her fault, she had done this to them, how could he ever had felt pity for the half-breed? If it hadn’t been for her, he wouldn’t had had to remember ever single timeline. Sans growled low in his chest.

 _You will see that you will pay for your sins! What goes around, comes around!_ He thought as he felt a numbing feeling inside of him. Somewhere inside of him he could feel a sad emotion. They were weak but they were still there. He closed his eye sockets and held onto Frisk.

* * *

Slowly Gaster looked at the sleeping figure in the bed that was his flower. He felt an aching pain inside of him when he didn’t know what was wrong with her. Her soul wasn’t bursting and she wasn’t responsive right now. Her wounds were healed but she still didn’t wake up. He put one of his hands on her forehead and caressed it with his thumb. Her frame was so small and he could feel the sweaty surface that was her skin. Her magic must be depleted; it had taken a huge toll on her to break the curse, which had been growing stronger during the years he had been gone. Even though the void didn’t have time; it felt like forever and just like an hour. Everything had been like in a haze. He sighed and pulled away from Sylfaen; she needed sleep to recover as much strength she could gather. He slowly walked down the stairs; down to the waiting gathering. Everyone was there except for his oldest son. Gaster put his hands behind him as he slowly, almost floating, walked down the stairs – the coat becoming tendrils of shadows behind him. He looked at the king and queen. He put on hand in front of him and moved it.

“ _She is resting. Her magic was almost depleted I think. It took a huge toll on her soul when she broke the curse”_ Toriel sighed and looked to the tall huge skeleton.

“Thank you Dr. Gaster. She have become very dear to us all” she said and Gaster nodded at that.

“ _It have come to my understanding that she has put her hatred aside and even forgiven you, your Majesty”_ Asgore nodded and leaned back in the couch – looking into the fire. Papyrus was resting in one of the chairs with a blanket pulled up.

“Even though what we put her through” he whispered. Gaster shook his head and looked to king with sadness in his eyes.

“ _There were circumstances that we could not predict at that time, but you are right in your assumptions; we did wrong against her”_ Gaster was still for a moment as if he was pondering something before he spoke. “ _I suspect that my son does not know the whole story why he or his brother was created? They still think that they were created to be my greatest weapons?”_ Asgore nodded and looked to Papyrus that was sleeping. Gaster sighed. The situation became harder and harder.

“When she was released she became rather… close to Sans” Toriel said and wrapped her arms around her huge frame. Undyne threw a log on the fire in the fireplace and snorted. Gaster turned to Dr. Alphys’ soulmate and raised a brow.

“ _Do you have anything to say, former captain of the Royal Guard?”_ Undyne just frowned at him and turned around.

“N-none of us thought that you would return, and Sans seemed to open up to her…” Alphys said and shyly looked up on her former boss. Gaster felt a bit annoyance at the revelation.

“ _Do you mean that my son have some kind of affection for my woman?”_

“I don’t know Dr. Gaster but there was something going on” Undyne snarled “Until you came by”

“UNDYNE!” Asgore said in shock.

“ _No it is true. If I had not come in the way they may had developed some kind of deeper bond and they did bond in some way. I could feel it every time she met me; her soul was aching from guilt. But I assure you, Captain, that that bond will end here!”_ Gaster moved his hands in controlled motions but they were powerful and filled with magic. His white pinpricks had turned to violet. His tall frame almost became darker as they spoke. A sudden noise made him turn around and his face softened.

“Gaster?” he heard her hoarse voice as she slowly moved down the stairs with a blanket wrapped around her; nudging the sleep away from her human eye. He moved towards the stairs and opened up his arms to envelope her in them. He summoned a pair of magical hands that could be his voice as he held his woman.

“ _I am here, flower. I am here”_ He hushed her and everyone in the room turned away when they saw the affection he showed her. She buried her face into his grey turtleneck.

“I thought this was a dream. That you were gone” He put a hand on her head and hushed her.

“ _I am not gone. I am here once more, flower”_ Asgore cleared his throat as he tried to be as smooth as possible.

“I do have a thing to ask of you Dr. Gaster” He turned to his king, not letting go of his treasure that was now leaning into his embrace. He never looked away from Sylfaen when his magical hands moved.

“ _What do you need of me my king?”_

“I want you to take a position beside Dr. Alphys and continue your study on magical energy” Gaster stopped his motions and looked up at Asgore.

“ _Are you sure that it would be wise? Dr. Alphys is more than capable of leading the research”_ Gaster explained.

“This would be on the behalf of the human race. They want to learn from us and how we extract energy from the Core.” Gaster’s eyes went cold.

“ _You want me to work with the humans? I know you told me that humans and monster just started to interact with each other since we came above ground_. _What is the deal?”_ Gaster signed; pulling Sylfaen a bit closer. Asgore sighed and looked to both of them.

“That we monsters will start to move more freely in the cities. We will gain clearance passes, social security numbers and rights that we never had before. Only on the behalf that we can provide them with a scientist that can help whit their energy problem. Up until now we did not know if we really could send Dr. Alphys as she is the only one except you that knows how the Core works.” Asgore said and felt guilt over the question he had to give his former Royal Scientist and Magician so soon after his reappearance. The tall skeleton sighed and looked into the fire.

“ _I know what you ask of me my king, but may I have some time to think this over?”_ Asgore nodded at that.

“Of course, my friend. Come to me when you feel ready” Asgore said and nodded to the rest of the gathering. They all said their good bye and soon there was only Gaster and Sylfaen left. He led her to the couch and placed her at the soft cushions and bent down to her level, taking her hands in his as he locked eyes with her. This beautiful flower that sat before him had haunted his existence even until the last few seconds in the void. 

“ _Flower, you should rest. You are far from strong enough to be out of bed”_ He scolded her. She reached for him with her skeleton hand and he leaned in to her gentle touch, closing his eye sockets and hummed at the feeling. His magic thrumming through him. He let one of his hands slide down her boney wrist until he felt a jagged surface, like where a splinter had fallen. He opened his eyes and looked at the scratch. He looked at her with question in his eyes.

“ _From when I saved Frisk and… Sans”_ She told him with her echoing voice. Gaster remembered how he had saved her from death that time, how he had held her soul together but at the mentioning of his older son he felt a sting of guilt. Sans had always been a troubled boy and he never listened to reason; he started at an early age to distance himself from Gaster. That had led him to the creation of Papyrus. Gaster waved away the thought and focused on Sylfaen again.

“ _You are strong, flower. I must beg for forgiveness that I never was there for you during the hardships you went through. I am not worthy of your – “_ Gaster stopped when he felt the rise of magic just a few miles away. This magical presence he knew and could tell apart from anyone else. Sylfaen stiffened at the sensation; she had felt it too. She let go of him and wrapped the blanket around herself tighter. Gaster looked at her. She looked so weak and strained and he felt sorrow in his soul. The woman he had hurt was still hurting, this time because of someone else. He caressed her chin gently.

“ _Stay here, flower. Try to get some sleep”_ All she did was nod before he teleported to where the magic had been released.

The area was dark and he could smell the scent of the flowers that was blooming. He closed his eyes and summoned a pair of hands that had a soft violet light around them, making them visible to whoever that was there.

“ _You called her filth earlier and still you are here, Sans”_ The shorter skeleton stepped out from behind a tree and glared at him. His face was filled with hatred and his left eye socket flaming with blue magic, just like fire the flames licked his skull. He snapped his fingers and Gaster felt the rumble beneath him – bones penetrating the ground, coming towards him again. The tall skeleton sighed and made a swift movement with his hand, pulverizing the bones.

“ _Your attacks are still sloppy and too forward”_ Gaster felt how the other skeleton growled at him.

“Why did ya’ come back?” he asked. Gaster chuckled a bit at the question, even though he hated him he still wanted answers.

“ _She called and I answered. I owe her that much”_ He said and let his own magic flare up, making a pressure that made the shorter one gasp for air. He had always been weak when it came to his magic.

“You couldn’t protect her before what made you think you can do it now?”

 _“Why do you care? As I see it now you have damage whatever you two had. The bond is severed”_ Gaster told him and summoned a shield before his son’s summoned magic hit with full force, sending quakes through the ground – dirt and rocks flying up into to the air.

“ _Which suits me good”_ Sans chuckled and shoved his hand down his pocket.

“Afraid of competition?” Gaster furrowed a brow at that while looking at his son.

“ _I am more afraid that she seems pained over the loss of you than you taking her from me”_ He bluntly signed to him. “ _Not that it matters now anyway. You reek of another woman and still you lust for mine?”_ Sans growled at that.

“All I wanted to tell you is: Stay away from me and Paps. We have done well without ya’” He said to the man that was his father – his creator.

“ _Sans, if you want me to stay away from you – then that can be arranged but Papyrus must decide for himself if he want me in his life”_ Gaster signed and vanished and then reappeared behind Sans gripping his soul, forcing him to stay put. He leaned down as he saw a few drops of sweat appear at the smaller skeletons skull.

“But I give you this warning: that if you ever try to hurt my flower again as you have done during these past months – I will hunt you down and make you wish that I never created you” Gaster said to him with a voice that was more static and eerie in real life than he would have sounded inside of the mind. Sans growled at him.

“You bastard!” He hissed – his canine more prominent. Gaster let a violet tongue made out of magic slither through his teeth as he licked his own teeth.

“ _Heed my warning, or else…”_ After that Gaster felt that he was done with the skeleton and got back to the cottage where Sylfaen waited for him.

* * *

 

I looked to the spot where Gaster been just a few moments ago. I had felt Sans magic and his upset emotions, and soon other feelings made them more prominent. Something was going on over there as I felt Gaster’s magic rise. Sans emotions rage through me and I closed my eyes. Feeling my own anger ravage my body.

 _What did I tell you? He would leave and see where that have gotten you…_ I snorted in agreement. Sure I had hurt him because I hadn’t told him about my relationship with his father.

 _He would have acted the same way even if you had told him earlier. That is how ruthless he is… You saw how he killed the child every single time without hesitation…_ I let out a growl and felt how all anger flare up inside of me and shielded me from Sans emotions.

 _These feelings will soon pass. The bond will fade…_ I hoped so. It had just been a couple of hours but I could still feel Sans emotions – the closer he was, the stronger I felt his emotions.

The sudden outburst of magic stopped and Gaster was back at my side when I opened my eyes again – the fire reflecting in my human eye. The skeleton monster looked at me with a pained expression. His suit was covered with dirt and I could feel how his magic was slowly fading away. He tried to calm himself. I felt how Sans emotions was as blown away when I saw the look Gaster gave me – filled with hunger and desire to own what he laid his eyes upon. I swallowed and felt his glance sting like needles over my skin.

“Gaster?” I asked. He flung his hand out and wrapped it around my wrist and pulled me to him – feeling the strong broad chest against my body as he pressed me to him. He leaned down and kissed me fiercely, demanding. I opened my mouth and I let him in, feeling his magical tongue against mine. I started to breathe heavily when I felt his strong hands searching for my skin.

“ _I will not leave your side like that again, flower. You are mine!”_ His voice was upset. I closed my eyes.

“I will not disagree to that” I whispered and let him carry me to bed – letting him still our hunger for each other for the first time in millenniums.

 

Deep down, somewhere in the darkest corner of the mind a chuckle was heard – red eyes flashed as the laugh grew and echoed in the emptiness. Waiting… biding their time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please comment, leave a kudos or bookmark the story.
> 
> I realized that I must split the story into two arcs at least.  
> i realized that beacuse of the new plot twist I've been planning out....
> 
> Thank you all for reading!  
> Love you all! ~<3
> 
> PurpleNightSong
> 
> EDITED: 17th of April


	16. Cutting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter! On a Monday :O Oooooohhh!
> 
> This one is for all of you that have bookmarked, left a kudos or just commented on the story so far ~<3 You're awsome as *uck! Love you all! I've also gone back and edited all the earlier chapters of the story <3
> 
> I shall tell you something too: whenever I see that I get a message in the inbox I get some kind of panic. *Maybe there is some comments on my story that it suck or that it's bad and not worth reading* T-T (That is my thoughts when I see it...)  
> I have very low self-esteem, that what ever I do ain't good enough...
> 
> That is why I cry every time I read your comments and it's tears of joy adn happiness: that I can make something that people like and enjoy :D
> 
> So this one is to all of you that leaves some kind of mark behind and spurs me on! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL!  
> STAY AWSOME!  
> ~<3  
> PurpleNightSong

I woke up on a hard but yet warm body. The heat enveloped me in its embrace under the blanket and I let my hands slowly travel over the form that I was laying on. Bone, smooth bone was under my fingers and I felt the owner moan at my touch. I opened my eyes and saw Gaster lying there with his sockets still closed. He was still sleeping and that didn’t surprise me at all. He had been trapped in the void for a long time and his magic was about to adapt to this world. Even though he had the strength to stand up against Sans, he was far from his full potential. I knew what he could do with the magic of his. I caressed his face and he slowly opened his sockets to meet mine.

“ _Good morning, flower”_ He said inside of my mind. I smiled at him and just hummed at him in response. He pulled me up to his level – forehead to forehead as he let his hands travel over my naked body, making me tremble at his touch.

“ _I have missed this”_ he said as he let a finger stroke over my abdomen. I pulled away and looked at him,

“Me too. But it is time to rise from the bed now” I said and slowly slipped out of the bed. He shrugged and laid flat on the bed as he watched me as I got dressed. I heard how he also slipped out and he put his hands on my shoulders – a gentle pressure that made me look up at him.

“ _You have changed my flower”_ He said, his hands slowly following my arms as he helped me dress. I smirked at him when my head came out of the green turtleneck.

“I’m over two thousand years old. I can’t stay the same, Gaster. Even you needed to adapt to survive” I told him. He hummed at that and kissed my temple as he reached for his own clothes that was outspread around the bedroom. I looked at the skeleton that was back. He didn’t look much like a human skeleton. He had thicker bones and he had a thicker neck that almost resembled a throat, even his legs were thicker, the only thing that may be resemble something from a human was the hipbone. I felt my heart pound in my chest at the sight of him. He was beautiful to look at. He pulled on his pair of black jeans and the grey turtleneck, letting his lab coat hang on the headboard of the bed. He looked so strong and handsome in his attire.

A sudden knock on the door made me snap out of my stare and I went down the stairs and to the front door. Outside was Asgore, Toriel and Frisk – the child seemed as if they were pouting but they still held a cinnamon and butterscotch pie in their hand.

“Good morning, child. I hope you slept well” she said and gave me an earnest smile. I nodded and as I stepped aside – ruffling Frisk’s hair as they went by.

“I guess you are here to talk to Gaster” I said and led them to the couch and Asgore gave me a worn-out smile.

“Yes, the situation with the humans have gotten worse. I got a call from their leader this morning. They need an answer as soon as possible if we are going out of this place” Asgore sighed and whipped of his hands on the jeans her wore in a nervous gesture. He suddenly lifted his head when Gaster came down the stairs and looked to his king.

“ _You have something to talk to me about, my King?”_ He signed and stopped beside me and his whole frame was almost cold. I shivered at that, I did not remember him being like this. I shrugged it off my shoulders. He had just been released from the void – of course he had to have some difficulties. Toriel came up to me and nudge my shoulder.

“We should find some plates for the pie, my child” she said and I nodded and pushed Frisk in front of me. We went out of the living room and into the kitchen. I glanced over my shoulder – meeting Gaster’s pin pricks before they vanished around the corner of the door way.

Toriel closed the door after me and looked to me. She was worried and I could feel that Frisk was too. They took a grip of my hand and glared up to me.

“ _You and uncle Sans fought again. Didn’t you?”_ I gave Frisk and apologetic smile.

“He called me awful things, sweetie. He didn’t want to listen so I had to make him.”

“ _Make up with Sans!”_

“It won’t be that easy, kid. I don’t think we will make up this time. We said things we can’t take back” I said and Toriel had a sad expression. She knew that too. Sans was too hurt by my actions and he hated his father. Frisk pouted and waved their tiny hands for both me and Toriel to see.

“ _I don’t like that man. He looks like he wants to eat you!”_ I chuckled at that but Toriel didn’t. I saw that she had something on her mind so I bent down to Frisk and looked at them.

“He won’t eat me, I promise. But hey, can you run outside and pick some flowers for me? I would really want a few new and fresh flowers in here before the season is over” I said. They nodded and went out, still in a bad mood. I looked at Toriel as I rose from the floor and leaned into the counter.

“What is it Toriel? It looks like you have something on your mind that wants to come out” Toriel twisted her paws and tried to avoid my gaze. I narrowed my eyes at that.

“What?”

“I think Sans in pain – “ She began.

“Don’t go there, Toriel” I growled as my eyes began to become cold. “He chose to be a total asshole. I tried to explain but all he does is jumping to his own conclusions. He only thinks of is his own wellbeing.” turning around I opened one of the drawers to pick out some spoons for the pie.

“That is not true! If he had not cared for anyone he would not love Papyrus as much as he does!” She exclaimed, almost frustrated. I looked over my shoulder and felt irritated as I took down some plates.

“He is family – his little brother. That is a difference, at least when he likes them” I said dryly.

“If he had not cared about anyone, he would not have hold you that whole night. He never left your side until the morning, and even then he was reluctant to put you into the bed” she said and I slammed the plates a bit too hard, making the bottom one crack and fall in to bits. I frowned at her.

“He never cared about me. Ever! If he had he would have never called me a true monster, never had said that I should never have been born and never calling me filth!” I said in a high pitched voice and felt the tears sting in my eyes, feeling pain and agony inside – sending waves of magic through my veins. Toriel backed away raising her arm almost in defense.

“You must understand that I do not excuse Sans behavior in any way. To say those things during a fight is almost unforgivable. He should not have done things like that, and he should never had called you filth. But he is hurting and that it because of Gaster” She told me. I looked at her unknowingly. “He was never a good father. Always deep inside of his work. Science always more important than is own boys” she said.

“He did that because he wanted to release me from my chains. I know that Gaster should have thought of his children more but he created Sans in a try to help release me and Papyrus to keep him company” Toriel looked at me as I brushed down the parts of the plate into the trash can.

“You are right. He should have thought of his children. He should have put them first and second the woman he loved” I went cold at that.

 _They despise you and him. They don’t understand…_ Toriel turned her eyes up to me.

“That is what I should have wanted Asgore to do at least” I turned to her again and my feelings were cold as ice. In an emotionless voice that was dripping of venom I answered her.

“You forget one thing Toriel. You and Asgore have children _together._ Me and Gaster don’t” She exhaled at that and gave me a cold look. We stared at each other, measuring our strength, none of us wanting to look away. Toriel was the first to break the contact.

“I think our conversation is over” her words were filled with ice and I snorted in response.

“I think so too. You know where the door is and where to go” She picked up the form with the pie and walked out. I could hear her say to Asgore that she was leaving.

_Didn’t I tell you? They would all leave at some point. Monsters can’t be trusted at all…_

“Shut up!”

 _Feisty today are we?_ I pushed the voice to the back of my head. I went out of the kitchen and into the living room where Asgore was about to leave. He looked at me with embarrassment as he scratched his head.

“I am truly sorry for my wife’s behavior. I will talk to her when we come home” I just looked at him.

“Don’t. It is not needed” I said. He looked confused and he looked to Gaster that was standing there with his arms behind his back and a pair of summoned hands beside him.

“Um… so, when can you can start with this project?” Gaster’s magical hands started to move.

“ _You can tell them that I can start directly after the feast you and they have planned, but only on those conditions I have stated”_ Asgore nodded and bowed his head to me and went out the door. I looked to Gaster.

“What conditions?” I asked. He chuckled a bit and reached out his hand as his own magical faded away. I took it and stepped closer to him.

“ _That I will have my own lab and I will personally pick out the staff that will work with me. Also I will have my own soundproof office”_

“So you have accepted to work for the king once more?” I asked dryly, feeling the royalties request annoying me after what they had done.

“ _Yes I have or rather for the humans. I need to bring in some kind of wealth to feed the woman I am currently holding hands with”_ his voice echoed inside of me and I snorted at that.

“Wait. Soundproof office? What do you need that for?” I asked and a dark chuckle could be heard from his chest, sending heat through me at the same time he pulled me closer to him. His eyes hungry once more – I take it back, this man would eat me if he could.

“ _If you will follow me back to bed, flower, I will personally show you what I need a soundproof office for…”_ His eyes were glowing as he teleported us back to the bedroom.

* * *

Sans woke up with rage rumbling in his chest that wasn’t his own. He took a firm grip on his shirt as he rose from his bed. This emotion was so strong that he almost felt sick. Anger made the soul weaker they often said and that could be true – maybe that was the cause why he couldn’t even touch Gaster during the night before. The fight between the two skeletons had ended quickly with Gaster threatening him. Sans snarled at the memory. How he hungrily had exclaimed his ownership over Sylfaen. He put a hand on the back of his head as his words he had uttered to her yesterday had come back. He was still hurt by her actions but his words had been unnecessary. Whatever he did, he hurt her and made the fragile trust she built up for the monsters to crumble.

The memory of the kiss Gaster and Sylfaen had shared passed before his inner and he felt the betrayal sting much harder. She had known that Gaster had been her lover and that he was the father of him and Paps, Asgore had told him that when he had come home during the night. She didn’t even care about that the man she loved had betrayed her trust and created children that was to become his weapons. Sans took a firm grip of the nightstand lamp and threw it against the wall in anger. The pieces from the broken porcelain scattered around and showered him in a small rain of bits. He heard a vibrating sound against a wooden surface and he looked at his phone lying on the nightstand. He picked it up and saw he had a text from Cresta. He felt his blood drain from his face. He hadn’t talked to her for several days. He swallowed and read the text.

_Cresta: I know that there have been much on your mind during these couple of days and it have given me time to think about me, about us. I’m sorry bone boy, but I don’t think things will work out for us. I’m sorry that I take it over the phone, but I’m afraid that I will cry so hard if I see ya’. Please don’t be mad. I know that ya’ have another girl on your mind… Can ya’ please not come by Grillby’s for a couple of days? I would appreciate it…_

_Sans: I’m sorry, babe. I could’ve been more considerate about your feelings. I understand why. Be well. I won’t come by for a couple of days. But you should know kiddo, that I had fun with ya’_

_Cresta: Thx_

After that he laid down the phone. Shit wasn’t going his way at all right now. A sudden feeling of euphoria swept through him and he also felt relieved. He wondered where that came from. A sudden knock on the door woke him up and Papyrus came in and closed the door quickly.

“Hey, Paps. What’s up?” he said and smirked at his almost panicked face.

“HER MAJESTY CAME HOME JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO AND SHE IS TERRIABLE MOOD. EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS TREMBLING IN FEAR!” Sans looked at his brother and wondered what had made Toriel on a bad mood. She had a very long threshold for anger.

“Did she say where she went?” He asked and offered his brother a chair.

“SHE HAD BEEN TO OUR FATHER AND HIS… MATE?” Papyrus said and Sans could just imagine what had happened.

“SANS, WHY WERE YOU SO ANGRY WITH HER?” Papyrus asked and looked at his brother. Sans thought of a way to explain to him.

“Because, she never told me anything about her relationship with him” he said and sat down on the bed and fell back to it, spreading his arms.

“WHAT IF SHE WAS AFRAID OF YOUR REACTION? SHE SEEMED ALMOST SAD WHEN YOU TWO FOUGHT EACH OTHER” Sans sighed and closed his sockets.

“Paps, people like her don’t feel that way. She should have told us at least, as her friends we had the rights to know”

“HER LOVE LIFE IS HERS AND HERS ALONE. I THINK YOU ARE SADDER OVER THIS THEN I AM. I KNOW THAT OUR FATHER MADE SOME POOR CHOICHES WHEN WE WERE JUST BABY BONES, BUT I AM GLAD HE IS BACK WITH US” Sans rose again, looking at Paps.

“I’m not glad that he is back. We were good without him”

“BUT WE WERE LONELY. I THINK YOU ARE MORE DISTURBED OVER THAT SHE IS WITH OUR FATHER AND NOT WITH YOU” Sans just stared. He didn’t just say that, did he?

“Paps, you can’t possibly think that – “

“SANS, I MAY BE KEPT IN THE DARK SOMETIMES, BUT I CAN TRULY SEE HOW DEAR SHE IS TO YOU”

“She isn’t”

“DO YOU FEEL BETRAYED?” He furrowed a brow at that.

“Yeah? Wouldn’t you feel betrayed?”

“YES, IF I HAD FEELINGS FOR HER, BUT I DON’T!” Sans just stopped thinking and tried to sort out his mind. Sure he had been attracted to her and he had a hard time keeping himself together when she had been in heat.

“Paps, you’re mis –“ Papyrus phone went off and he answered it.

“HELLO UNDYNE! I KNOW IT IS TIME FOR TRAINING! I WILL BE OVER IN JUST A FEW MINUTES!” He said and hung up on her as he rose from the chair. He looked over to his brother as he put his phone away and Sans noticed now that his younger brother was wearing his training clothes.

“I AM OFF TO TRAIN WITH UNDYNE! DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME?” he asked his brother and Sans thought about that he would need to get his mind off things, especially the things his brother had put inside his head.

“Yeah, bro. it would be so cool to see you train with Undyne” he said and smirked. Papyrus first looked shocked then happy.

“THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?”

* * *

A few days had passed and I was slowly making my way through the town. Me and Toriel hadn’t spoken since that day and Frisk hadn’t come by as usual.

I was wondering over the upcoming feast that Gaster had told me about. There would be a party to celebrate the union between monsters and humans and everyone important would be at the feast. Gaster had told me that he needed to attend because he was the scientist that would work for the humans – and with that he needed a lady by his arm. He had told me that he would bring me as his lady and that I would need a dress for the occasion. I hated parties especially if they were as dull and boring as they had been back in the old days.

I went to a park that I was about to pass and took a seat at a bench and watched the children play. As I did I let my mind slip away on its own. Even though I was still angry and mad, hurt even, I couldn’t ignore the fact that everything felt empty even though I had Gaster by my side. He had taken one of my bedrooms as his office and he had transported most of his research there. He had soon started work on his research to catch up to the newest modifications that had been done to the Core. I sighed and wondered how this would work now when it was a different time then it had been when we first had been together. During that time, we were under a constant threat and a fragile peace – almost the same as it was now. The only difference was that he had two sons and the father felt threatened by his oldest one. Gaster never told me but I understood that when his eyes and face became cold whenever Sans name was brought up.

A sudden movement caught my eye and I looked to a bunny monster that looked at me in fear as she held her child closer to her. She quickly took a bag and started to walk away. Tiny voices made themselves heard and I could feel their criticism claw on my skin; the fear of me growing in the community. Mostly because of my relationship to Gaster, but now the myth of the Skeletons Witch was spreading like fire and many was afraid that I would take their children away from them.

 _They should be afraid; you have so much power inside of you. They should be frightened!_  I snickered at their reactions. I leaned forward resting my elbows at my knees, weaving my fingers together in front of my mouth, watching as the park slowly became empty.

“FRIEND! WHY ARE YOU SITTING HERE ALL ALONE?” I turned to the voice and saw Papyrus stand there with a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt hanging loosely on his bones with the text ‘Cool Dude’.

“Oh, darling~! Whom may this beauty be?” a very feminine but still manly voice, with a metallic aftersound said and I turned to person beside Papyrus. They were holding hands and Papyrus just smiled at him and I could tell that he was in love with this person. He had black hair and a grey skin (?) complexion. He was dotted with some pink details on a black background that almost looked like metallic. I raised my brow when I saw the pink high heel boots he had on him. His whole body was more of the one of a woman.

“SHE IS MY HALF-BREED FRIEND I TOLD YOU ABOUT, TONTON” Papyrus said and waved to me. The man reached out a hand and grabbed mine, bowing down and kissed my hand.

“My name is, Mettaton, darling~ It is nice to meet you. Papy have told so much about you and how you are dating his father, the dark and mysterious Dr. W.D Gaster~” he said and let a seductive glance pass between me and him. I chuckled at that. He was at least a gentleman.

“Maybe not so mysterious as he is dark. Sylfaen of Mt Ebott, the Skeleton Witch” I said and smiled at him. He gave me a smile as he rose to lean at Papyrus. I turned to him. “So Papyrus, when are you coming to visit? I think your father would like to spend some time with you” I told him. Papyrus became a bit uneasy.

“I WILL, SOON. WHEN SANS… HAVE CALMED DOWN A BIT. HE IS STILL UPSET ABOUT THIS THING WITH OUR FATHER” he answered me and I felt the anger flare up anew again. Mettaton felt the atmosphere thickens.

“So darling~ I heard that Dr. Gaster will start working with the humans on a more productive way to create a more sustainable energy source” I snapped out of my anger and turned to Mettaton.

“Yes he is. He will start at the research lab down in the city a few miles from here the day after the feast” I explained and saw how Papyrus eyes were proud of his father.

“About the party, dear~ What are you wearing for the occasion?” Mettaton took a seat beside me and showed Papyrus that he should sit too. Papyrus was on his way to sit down beside Mettaton when I answered.

“I haven’t chosen anything yet. Probably the only dress I have for the moment” I said in an uninterested voice, thinking of the grey dress I had been wearing during my time in the cave. I had to repair it at some places. Clothing was never something I ever worried myself with. Mettaton looked traumatized by my answer and he put a hand in front of his mouth.

“But darling~! Someone as important as you should have had your dress already picked out for you!” I shrugged my shoulders.

“I don’t really care. No one will look at me anyway. It’s Gaster they want to meet, not me” I said but Mettaton did not accept that explanation. He rose from his seat and pointed at me.

“Darling~! You are to be escorted by one of the most famous of all monsters throughout history! Everyone’s eyes will be on you and they will judge his work accordingly! You are more important than you think darling! YOU will represent his quality and capability” The robot said and grabbed my wrist and dragged me up from the bench and away from the park. “You will come with me!” I looked over my shoulder in fear that Papyrus would leave me alone with this person but he was close behind. Feeling the panic. What was happening?

* * *

I found myself wondering how I had got into this. First I had been on a bench in a park and then I was standing in a store that did sell clothes for different occasions, now I was sitting in a hairdresser salon, in a chair with a cat monster behind me – cutting off my hair. The purple strands of hair were slowly falling around me as Mettaton was standing there, giving the monster directives on how this should look. The robot – that Alphys had created, Papyrus had told me – had picked out a beautiful dress that had encased my body in the most delicate way. He had also demanded that my hair should be short and now it was, or at least it was about to.

“Leave some longer bangs in front her ears – on the side’s right there – and a bit longer in the front too. It should be sort in the back so she can puff it up. It will make her neck look longer!” I watched as I transformed. Before this I had often been hiding myself behind my hair, but it would be hard to do that now. Now a young woman stared back at me in the mirror and she was beautiful. The monster continued to cut my hair until she was done and said that I could get up from the chair. Mettaton clapped his hands.

“Darling, you look amazing!~” he shrieked.

“FRIEND, LOOK OVER HERE SO I CAN LOOK AT YOU!” Papyrus said and when I turned he held his phone in front of him and snapped some photos of me. I smiled at him and chuckled a bit. “YOU LOOK ABSOLUT STUNNING! EVERYONE WILL ONLY LOOK AT YOU!” He said and gave me one of his biggest smiles.

“Thanks Papyrus, and Mettaton. I don’t know how I can thank you” I said to the robot. Mettaton looked utterly pleased at his work and waved his hand in a nonchalant gesture.

“Just credit me when they ask you whom dressed you, darling!” he said. Then I felt a feeling of confusion that wasn’t mine. I had nothing to be confused about so I wondered where that feeling came from. My heart began to throb and I felt a blush tint my cheek in a light pink. I looked out the window in a try not get any attention. I saw Papyrus read a message on his phone before he put it down in one of his pockets.

Mettaton paid for the whole deal, said he had enough money to spend in two or three life times. We went outside and the couple followed me to my own home with all the bags. Outside I thanked them once more before I waved good bye to the couple and went inside. Gaster was still working as his door to the study was still closed. I sighed and went upstairs and hung the dress in one of the closets together with some shoes and a few boxes of jewelry. Mettaton said he would come by a few hours before the party to help me put on make-up and the dress. He wanted everything to look spotless.

I let my hand stroke the fabric on the flowing dress as I smiled. This party may not be as boring as the ones I had attended a long time ago. I just hoped I would suit Gaster and match up to his standards, after all – I was going as his lady and he needed a lady that matched up to his high status. Slowly I closed the closet and went down to show Gaster my new haircut.

* * *

Sans was sitting on a soft cushion on the couch, watching Undyne, Frisk and Alphys playing some game on the TV. Frisk was totally winning on it and made Undyne wave the control over head in frustration. They were all concentrated on the turn out and Sans smiled at them; the uneasy feeling he had earlier was gone and a new feeling of awe had replaced it. He had his hands shoved down his pockets and his eyes half lidded, on his way to drift off to sleep. His peaceful half slumber was interrupted by Frisk’s phone that rang. They paused the game – to Undynes dislike. Frisk just ignored her and picked of the phone and they became still where they sat. Alphys leaned over and her eyes widened.

“Hey what do you got there, nerd?” Undyne asked, throwing the controller to the consol. She became still too and her jaw dropped – something made them stunned and Sans became curios.

“Hey, kid. What ya’ got there?” he asked. Frisk turned slowly to Sans and signed with one hand.

“ _An image from uncle Papyrus”_ Sans wonder what Papyrus had sent to Frisk that made the trio in front him to become stunned? He waved to them.

“Come here and show me” he said gentle. Frisk hesitant, before they rose and walked over to their uncle. They gave Sans the phone.

Sans eye sockets became bigger and his pin pricks smaller as he studied the picture. On the screen was a laughing woman in purple hair. It was Sylfaen, but more mature. She had longer bangs in the front and Sans could see that the hair in the back was much short, making her neck look longer and more gracious. Her whole skeletal face was showing now and she was stunning. Not a single trace of hatred showing on her face – just pure friendliness. Sans felt a blush appear on his face. She was beautiful and that confused him. He didn’t feel any hatred or anger when he looked at the picture, just awe. He read the text under the image.

_Papyrus the greatest: Tonton have made wonders again! He has transformed your sister to a real beauty!_

Sans looked at the picture again.

 _No, Paps. He hasn’t turned her into a beauty. He has only highlighted what was already there from the beginning,_ he thought. Sans looked at the picture as he battled his own emotions, with the trio looking at each other and a unison grin crept up their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus you innocent cinnamon roll <3 You're smarter than people give you credit for
> 
> PurpleNightSong: Syl, why are you doing this? This was never supposed to happen!  
> Sylfaen: *Flips me the finger* Your own damn fault


	17. Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I want to thank TheKursed for you kind comments on this story so far. You're awsome and it makes me happy that I write something that you enjoy. ~<3
> 
> Another thank goes out to Bloodpx again for commenting on the spelling mistakes ^^
> 
> I've just ended the draft for chapter 18 and I've come to the conclusion that Syl have a started to move her own way instead of the one that I orginal planned out... She has starting to give me the finger on every suggestion I give her... How can a OC start to live on their own?! Anyone been through things like this before? Q-Q

I was sitting in a car that was on its way down to the human town where the feast and party would be. Gaster had already left Monster Town and Mettaton had arrived soon after with Papyrus. They both had been dressed in wonderful suits and it was hard to miss that they were going together. Mettaton had helped me with my hair and my make-up, bringing forth my human features, and the dress he had picked for me suited me – making the curves prominent I had without showing off too much. It was a long dress with a high collar going up right under my jaw, covering my chest and leaving my shoulders, arms and back bare; showing of my spinal column that was visible down to my waist. In front of the dress was opened from my left hip going wryly down to the right, giving the dress a train of fabric. The dress was a tight fit that highlighted my hips, waist and chest, making me seem taller than I was. Normally I would not reach up higher than to the lower parts of Gaster’s chest but together with the high heels I would at least not look like a child beside him. Mettaton had painted my nails and given me some jewelry to borrow for the occasion. Earrings that was covered with rhinestone and a chain made from diamonds – to have around my waist – with smaller chains of diamonds hanging straight down; giving the impression of falling stars. A silver bracelet made my human arm thinner than it was. Mettaton had told me that a necklace would be too much and disturb the balance of the whole outfit.

I smirked, now I was on my way to the party together with the loud skeleton and the superstar robot in this creation called a limousine. I was watching the outside as a flash from a camera woke me up from my daydreaming. Papyrus smiled greatly at me and I smiled back at him – he put down his phone in his jacket. He, Undyne and Alphys were the only ones that had come to visit me during these past weeks since my argument with Toriel. Not even Frisk had come; but we still held contact with each other by texting. I missed the small human child. Gaster hadn’t said much about my lack of friends but he had told me that as soon has he started to work down in the town we would have to move and I felt a bit annoyed by the fact that he thought that I would just move on a whim. I felt something for the tall skeleton but he had changed much during the time we had been apart. He was much more dedicated to his work than I remembered and he talked much about his research. Did I even know who he was anymore?

“Darling! Stop biting your lip! You will ruin the make-up before we even have arrived at the party~!” Mettaton said and gently touched his mate beside him; making Papyrus blush slightly in an orange tint. I realized that I had bit my lip and stopped immediately.

We were slowly coming into to the city and on the dark background I could see lights from tall buildings and more humans than I had ever seen on the streets. Was it in this city monsters and humans would finally reunite? I snorted at that. I had my doubts that this would go smoothly. Humans were more afraid of things that they didn’t know about than monster was. 

Soon we stopped at a huge building with cars and people in beautiful dresses and suits; both humans and monsters. Flashes from cameras and people screaming and yelling to get the attention of different individuals around them was heard. Mettaton leaned forward to me and smiled.

“Show time, darling!~” I took a deep breath, and when the door to the limousine opened up I stepped outside.

* * *

Sans was standing beside Asgore and Frisk. He and Undyne was there as their bodyguards if someone decided to hurt them. Frisk was standing beside him as Asgore was talking to a human in a suit. They were talking about the speeches that was going to be held. He shrugged and scratched his arm. The suit was uncomfortable and had started to itch on his bones. He was never used to have an attire on him that looked like this. Frisk looked at him and smirked.

“ _It’s beautiful in here, don’t you think uncle?”_ Frisk signed and put his hands behind him. Sans looked around in the great hall that had been prepped for the occasion. Big marble pillars and marble floors, a warm yellow lighting and big windows made the hall seem big. It almost looked like the Hall of Judgment in the Underground.

“Yeah, it’s so **festive** in here, don’t ya’ think?” Frisk groaned at the pun and grabbed the hand of his father. Toriel was in the entrance room where all the ladies that had some kind influence would later enter down a grand staircase. Sans looked around and soon he saw his father towering over a human couple – chatting with Alphys beside him. He knew that the female doctor was translating for him, and he found himself wonder where Sylfaen was. Shouldn’t she be here together with his father as his lady? Asgore waved to Gaster that ended the discussion and made his way over to them. Sans found himself tense as he came closer, almost floating. When he was near them, Gaster bowed down before the king with a hand over his chest. The summoned hands signed to them and Gaster just shot a glance to Sans.

“ _Good evening, your Highness. It is a joyous occasion.”_ Asgore nodded at that and smiled at his old friend, Sans and Frisk just looked away. None of them liked the taller skeleton monster.

“Indeed it is, old friend. Are you ready to go and work for the humans after the party?” The tall monster rose and towered over them and nodded.

“ _Yes I am. I am planning to take Sylfaen with me to live in the city. I find it necessary for her to get rid of the anxiety she has around other humans if I am to work with them”_ Sans glared at his father and felt annoyed. _He_ was planning? Sylfaen didn’t feel anxiety around humans, she hated them to the bones.

“That can be wise. If she is to become your soulmate this time, it would be fitting for her to lay aside whatever she is feeling against humans” Asgore said and put his hands behind his back. “If you will excuse me Dr. Gaster. I need to attend to other things before the ladies will arrive” Asgore walked off with Frisk and leaving Sans behind with Gaster. They just glared at each other before Sans spoke.

“Have you spoken with Syl about the move?” Gaster rose one of his eye brows towards his son before he started to sign.

“ _Not that it concerns you a bit, but yes I have talked to her and I find her a bit unreasoning on the matter”_ Gaster said and turned to the great marble stair. “ _Her anxiety must be treated. If she is to become the lady at my arm, she needs to rise above her level of dignity”_ Sans felt anger rise inside of him.

“She doesn’t feel anxiety around them; she hates them. You of all people should know that” Gaster turned to him again.

“ _And how would someone that only hurts her know about her feelings at hand?”_ The question hit right where it supposed to. Sans felt guilt at what he said and done to her, but he still felt betrayed.

“For someone that are supposed to love her; you’re making a very bad job on showing it”

“ _And what do you know about a feeling you seem to never have felt or even have?”_ Sans clenched his fists and shoved them down his pockets in the jacket to the suit.

“She can make decisions on her own. She’s an adult and not a child that’s in need of protection” Gaster just smirked at his son.

“ _As it seems right now; she is in need of my protection. She has made poor choices just before I came back from the void. Tell me Sans, do you still feel the tingling feeling from her body after you held her that night?”_ Sans lost his words at that. Gaster had seen the photo that Frisk had taken of both of them during the night when he had held her close to him. He had searched her phone and found it. Sans growled before a thought hit him. His father was jealous of him, how close the two them had become – afraid that she would leave him for Sans. Sans chuckled as he let a smug grin creep up on his face.

“What I miss more is how she moaned under my fingers and how she felt when I touched her naked skin” Gaster’s eyes shot him a stare that could have killed if it had the power. Gaster snarled to him in a low tone that only Sans could hear.

“Utter words of lie again – especially words like that – and I will end your pathetic life _”_ Sans just smirked.

“Ask her yourself and see if I have told you lie – “ before he was done a trumpet was playing to make the guest pay attention to the stairs. The ladies were coming.

“Queen Toriel of the Underground!” Someone announced and Toriel was slowly making her way down the stairs to applauses with Asgore waiting at the bottom. She was dressed in the royal gown of the underground in purple and white, whit the delta rune in the front. When she came down Asgore took her by the arm and walked away into the crowd.

“Mrs Andersson, wife of the CEO of MT Ebott Energy!” and so it went on for a couple of minutes. Sans looked at every lady that was making their way down the stairs. When Sans almost thought that it was over a last announcement was said.

“Sylfaen of Mt Ebott, the Skeleton Witch, daughter of a human mage and a formal captain of the royal guard of the monsters. Partner of Dr. W.D Gaster!” The hall became quiet as she slowly made her way down the stair. Sans just looked at her in awe. She had a midnight blue dress with a belt of diamond making it look like falling stars. Her short hair was laying close to her skull, her lips red as blood, her dress making her curves prominent. The opening in the front showed of her snow white legs and the fabric that followed from her behind was almost like water. Sans could hear whispers when they saw her skeleton parts and her arm. She looked up and met Sans eyes and they were locked at each other. Sans could feel a fluttering inside of him. She was so beautiful and he almost took a step forward to meet her, but Gaster made his way to the stair and grabbed his lady by the arm as the applauses rose from the audience. Sans just looked at them as they vanished into the crowed, and felt regret.

* * *

 

Our eyes had locked to each other. My heart was fluttering in my chest. This was the first time we had seen each other since that day. I almost forgot how to breathe; he looked so stunning in his suit but I could see miles away that he was uncomfortable in it. His eyes wasn’t angry or filled with hatred; but I could still feel some resentment inside of me after what he had said to me and done.

_That smug comedian…_ The voice lingered inside of me and I didn’t push it away either. The hall was quiet, only whispers made themselves heard and I knew why. They saw that I was a half breed and it was hard to miss after the presentation. I swallowed and continued my way down the stairs; my eyes still locked to Sans. When I reached the bottom of the stairs; Gaster met me and reached out a hand that I grabbed.

“ _You look stunning, flower”_ his soft and warm voice said inside of me. I just smiled at him and let him take me away from the stairs as some hesitant applauses rumbled through the hall. Soon after, the chatter and talk went back to normal and Gaster led me through the crowed. We were standing by a pillar and watched when a middle aged man with black short hair and suit approached us with a red head at his arm. I remembered her as one of the ladies in the room before we was going down the stair. She was what you would called sensual and he was handsome with his cleaned shaved cheek and dark eyes. In my own time this man would have been one hell of a womanizer, every girl he came across would have had their heart broken.

“Dr. Gaster! How nice to see you here!” the man said as he eyed me up and down; and so did the woman at his side. Gaster reached out his right hand and grabbed Mr. Anderssons hand as he summoned a pair of magical one. I understood to translate it.

“It is nice to meet you again, Mr. Andersson” the man looked surprised as I translated. But he soon got his act back together. Gaster had met this man a few days earlier at the lab to get the details done.

“I don’t think you have met my wife, Crysta” he said and Gaster let go if the other man’s hand and took the woman’s hand and bowed down and let his teeth graze the skin of the woman.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Andersson. Your husband has talked greatly about you and your beauty. It is far greater than I could have imagined” I translated. The red head blushed a bit and giggled, eyeing Gaster up and down as he once again towered over us.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Dr. Gaster. My husband is looking forward to you working at his lab” the woman said in a sensual voice that ticked me off. Something about her bothered me but I couldn’t say exactly what it was. “But tell me, who is the lovely, young lady at your side?” Gaster signed with his hands as he gave them my presentation.

“This is my mate. Sylfaen of MT Ebott”

“Ah, the woman you told me about. It’s an honor to finally meet you, miss” Mr. Andersson said as he took my hand to kiss it. As soon as his lips touched my right skeletal hand a jolt of dark aura hit me. This man was dangerous and his presence didn’t bode well.

_I don’t trust this guy. He is evil,_ the voice in my head warned and snarled. I locked my eyes with this man and they told me that he hungered for power and knowledge. A dangerous combination.

“It is an honor to meet Dr. Gaster’s employer” I just stated in a cold voice and the man recoiled at the tone of my voice.

“Darling, shouldn’t you and your new employee fetch us ladies some drinks?” The woman said and touched her man’s shoulder.

“Of course my dear. Dr. Gaster, would you give me the honor?” Gaster turned to me and I nodded. He turned back to the man and nodded and soon they went away. I turned to the red head and we eyed each other up and down.”

“So, you are Dr. Gaster’s mate. My husband told me he had a woman that was part human and part monster. I thought that monsters had been trapped underground for over two thousand years” she told me.

“They were” I bluntly told her. “I was born twenty six years before they were trapped. My mother was one of the mages that sealed us underground and my father was one of the first captains of the royal guard before he abandoned his title to be with my mother” her bright blue eyes widened at that.

“Your mother must have been forced into the relationship, I can’t imagine someone willingly go into a marriage with a monster” I stared at her with dark eyes.

“My mother went into the relationship willingly and my father loved her over everything else” I could see a smirk on her face before she put a hand in front of her mouth.

“Oh, it wasn’t my meaning to insult you. I just assumed that monsters and humans hated each other at that time” she said.

“That shows you how shallow humans can be – few seeks the deeper knowledge” I just replied. Just at that moment the men came back and Gaster gave me a glass with alcohol. My conversation with the red head ended and I started to translate for Gaster once more until some piano music started to play. A waiter came and took our empty glasses and Mr. Andersson reached out his hand out to me.

“May I have the first dance?” he asked me. I screamed internally. I looked to Gaster, my eyes begging for help but all he did was nod to me. I sighed and took the other man’s hand and felt the dark aura again. He led me out on the dance floor. I shivered when I felt his hand around my waist as he led me through the crowd of people dancing. His lips smiled, but his eyes were dark.

“So you are a creation of both man and monster?” He asked as he led me through the crowd of people and monster dancing in the hall. The music were loud so no one would hear our conversation. I nodded in a stiff motion.

“Yes, as you may already know my mother was one of the mages that set up the barrier over two thousand years ago” I told him and tried to meet his eyes steady. He smirked at me as we swirled around a couple, avoiding a collision.

“She must’ve been a powerful mage at the time?” I narrowed my eyes at his question.

“Yes, she was”

“And you are a mix between one of the most powerful monsters that have ever lived and one of the mages from long ago. You must be more powerful than any of them” I shook my head.

“My strength is laying in monster magic. I never showed any talents in my mother’s way of using it, which did upset her quite a bit. My mother was not a woman of love after my father’s demise” He chuckled a bit and the dark aura became yet darker. How could Gaster have missed this.

“I think that you’re more powerful than you give yourself credit for. I’m starting up a lab that will focus around magic use. You aren’t searching for a job right now are you?” He asked me.

_Be careful, this man smells of lie…_ the voice in my head warned me. I agreed with the voice. This man did hide something. I shook my head.

“No I am not. Riches and gold is not my taste and I do not feel the urge to know of things that do not concern me” I said – icy words that would have had Toriel’s pond in the back yard freeze over.

“Why so hostile? I’m just curious about who you are. It isn’t often we have someone that is old like you” he laughed and it ticked me off. I let my phalanges grasp at his hand as I could feel the bones in his hand crack. He flinched a bit. “You have quite the handshake lady” I smirked and said bittersweet:

“The Skeleton Witch can more than just magic” I purred and now something ignited inside of his dark eyes.

“Speaking of **witch** _,_ we humans have an interesting story about Mt Ebott ourselves. Mind to hear?” I tried to look uninterested but he continued.

“A long time ago, when the valleys around Mt Ebott were green, there lived a magical creature together with monsters. This creature was not human nor monster but she lived with one of their males. War broke out after the creature killed the good prince, and the monsters was trapped underground together with the creature as punishment. The interesting part is that there were survivors that claimed that they relieved the battle time after time. We call the creature the Time Chevah (hay-vaw ), because this beast had the power to alter time, but even so the monster still lost the battle. But what do I know, it’s just a silly fairytale” I widened my eye and swallowed, my whole body went ice cold and I tried to back away. He had used the old language for beast. Mr. Andersson curled his lip as his hand gripped tighter around my waist, his fingertips digging into my flesh. When he was just about to speak again the dance ended and he let go of me. He bowed to me and looked up to me.

“If you change your mind about the job, just come and look for me. I think you would like it on Mt Ebott Energy” he stated. I bowed my head lightly before I let my eye flare slowly.

“Trust me I won’t. Not even if hell freezes over” I snarled at him. He chuckled.

“Never say never, my dear. Never say never” I looked as he walked towards his wife and Gaster that was still talking. I turned around and walked towards the balcony. I did need some fresh air. When I came out, the balcony was empty or so I thought until a saw a monster leaning against the armrest.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know that someone was out here” I said and tried to laugh it off. When the monster turned around my face dropped and I felt my emotions ravage through me like a wildfire. White pinpricks on a black void, feelings of anger and confusion that I knew wasn’t mine but his. The bond hadn’t faded yet. It was Sans, and he had a cold expression on his face now, the face he had had on his skull when I had went down the stair was as blown away. A chuckle in my mind made itself heard. I snarled to it to back off, this fight was mine and mine alone. Sans did rise his eyebrow.

“Your creepy ass snooping boyfriend ain’t with ya’?” he asked. We hadn’t talked for two weeks and that was his first words to me? I hissed at him.

“What did you say?”

“You heard me. Thought he would guard ya’ like a hawk since he got the hold of your phone” Sans replied, leaning against the arm rest. That confused me and that must have shown on my face as Sans chuckled at my expression. “He didn’t tell ya’? He gave me a comment on the picture Frisk took and sent to us”

“I’ve never given him access to my phone, Sans. I never told him about it either” Sans snorted.

“So there is more secrets you’re keeping, but not just from me but also from Gaster” I sighed and felt irritated at the comment he gave me. I knew what he implied.

“I was going to tell you, but someone decided to be a fucking asshole instead of listening to what I had to say!” His canine became more prominent when he gritted his teeth.

“And someone though that it would be a fucking good idea to bring back a man that clearly only care about his job and power!” His voice getting higher at every word.

“And someone won’t clearly listen to anyone else’s explanation!” My voice getting higher too.

“But you didn’t care about how we would feel, how _I_ would feel about him coming back! He isn’t the same skeleton he was before Syl! People change and so did he! For fuck sake! He created me and Paps so we could be his weapons!”

“Can you stop being a total asshole and listen for once?! He created _you_ Sans, so you could be the one to release me! But he grew fonder of you and he felt bad for leaving you alone! That’s why he created Paps, so you wouldn’t be alone!” In an instant Sans vanished and appeared in front of me, the sleeve on his jacket pulled up to his elbow, showing it to me. Several long scars could be seen even though he was made of bone. Long gashes that had healed a long time ago.

“Is this supposed to be the work of someone that has grown fond of his own creation?” he hissed. I stared at the old cuts and swallowed. This was never mentioned in Gaster’s journal. Never did I think that he could do something like that to his own children. “And if he did _this_ to save _you,_ then it’s worse than I thought.” he said and pulled the sleeve down. Sans closed his eye sockets before he opened them, just glancing at me through half lidded eyelids. “He only do things for his own desire, and has always done. Do ya’ really think he took you in because he wanted to be nice? That he cared for ya’?” he said with a hoarse voice.

“Don’t say it!”

“He did it because he found you interesting and wanted to _study_ you. Asgore told me that, and Gaster told Asgore all those years ago. Falling in love with you wasn’t a part of his plan…” I felt a numb cold go through me.

“You’re lying! Stop lying to me! I know that you’re angry and hate me, but that does not give you permission to utter lies!” I shouted at him in panic, putting my hands over my ears. Panic, anxiety and darkness was welling up inside of me. Like a river overflowing with water during a rainfall. My breathing became rapid and my magic was pulsating and my magic was unleashed and it started to swirl around me. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and then a pull into the void before I landed on a rocky ground – falling to my knees after I’d pushed Sans from me.

“Don’t touch me! You only tell lies! Please, say that it is lies… Please, Sans, tell me that you’re lying” I looked up at him with my teary eyes, knowing that what he had told me had been true.

“I’m sorry Syl…” at his word my world became black as I screamed out my pain. My magic creating a red bubble around me and Sans.

During my magic outbreak a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, pressing me to a body – someone making soothing motions on my back as my scream faded out, the magic shield cracking like glass around us. I got a hold of Sans’ jacket and sobbed into the fabric. Deep down I had known, but I had pushed it away – the truth hurting worse than an open flesh wound. Gaster had been more focused on work and status – on his research. I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. All I could feel was Sans emotions inside of me, throbbing and hurting but also worried. Why hadn’t the bond faded away? Why was it that whenever we fought and hurt each other, we later found ourselves in this mess? Sans had at least told me the truth, but I hadn’t and I now knew how he must’ve felt, add to that to see his tormentor step out of the void again.

Sans sat down on the ground and pulled me into his lap, rocking me back and forth – slowly my breathing became calmer. I just sat there, my own feelings were numb, but Sans’ were warm and soothing. This emotion wrapped me in a blanket of comfort – like bandages on the deep gashes that had been inflicted on my soul. My own feelings was slowly dying inside, but Sans’ emotions filled me up. These were the foreign feelings I had felt – a part of Sans had always been there. I closed my eyes and let another quiet sob escape my shivering frame; Sans’ hand on my head pressed me to his chest –hushing and soothing.

A dark childish voice in the back of the head.

_Everyone lies…_

* * *

She looked around after the half breed and growled deep down in her chest when she couldn’t find her. That brat had vanished like thin air. She wanted to question her more to be certain that she truly had the magical power the tale had told them about. Her husband just looked at her and took a sip of the liquor they served at the party, he seemed relaxed.

“Are you sure it’s her?” he asked him. She snapped at him.

“Of course I am! How many half breeds do you think was born two millenniums ago?” He chuckled a bit and turned the glass in his hand around, playing with it. The doctor had went away to look for his mate, he towered over everyone there as his search went on.

“Maybe you forgot how she looked like”

“I’m not senile if it’s that you think! That’s the brat. All we need to figure out is if she truly can bend time at her own will. The skeleton didn’t tell me shit” the red headed woman said in a bitter voice to her husband, as he laughed at her words.

“Language, my dear. We will soon find out. The good doctor will work for us and if he is to do that, sooner or later we will run into her again” he went quiet and let his eyes trail over everyone there. “She is beautiful for a half breed, if I may say so” The woman snapped her head to the man and snorted at him.

“Of course, she inherited the best features from her mother’s line”

“Yes indeed, my dear.” The woman turned back to the crowed. Her husband was right; if Gaster was to work for them – sooner or later they would run into each other. She chuckled.

“Soon you will wish that you’d never been born, brat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. Angst....
> 
> There will be more though before it can become better.... 
> 
> sorry for all the angst I put you through...


	18. Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all over the place, and next chapter too....
> 
> Love you all for still reading this. I need to take a break from this story soon to focus on my work. Have some gradings to do, but I have chapters for at least three weeks.
> 
> Love you all!

Sans teleported us back to the balcony outside the building where the party was. My feelings was still numb and nothing moved inside of me expect for Sans own emotions. He was still holding me while my eyes were distant – looking into the things beyond normal vision. The music was playing from the inside and I could hear chatter from people and monsters. It didn’t give me any emotions at all. Blank, empty and hollow. That was me right now. Sans phalanges brushed over my bare shoulder but I didn’t react to his touch, because I didn’t even feel it.

“Syl – “ Sans was interrupted by an eerie and static voice that was echoing between the marble pillars and walls.

“Did I not warn you about hurting my flower again, Sans? Or did you ignore my words?”

 

Gaster came slowly towards them. His movements were almost floating and Sans could feel sweat break through the pores at his skull when he saw the magic that started to blaze in the taller skeletons eye socket. The pressure Sans could feel from him, made him freeze to the ground. Sylfaen just stood there, gazing into the distance. She hadn’t said a word since she stopped her sobbing - quiet like a statue. Gaster looked at him and his face became eerie as his anger rose at the sight.

“What have you done?” Sans felt how Gaster took a hold if his soul – putting a crushing pressure over it. Sans gasped for air and tried to break free but he couldn’t move an inch.

Suddenly Gaster was covered with red magic and thrown into a pillar – turning mostly of it into dust. None of the guest inside noticed anything - it was like someone had put a barrier over them so others wouldn't hear anything. The pressure around Sans soul vanished and he looked to the woman standing in front of him – and his face dropped when he saw her. Even though she didn’t show any anger or sorrow on her face she oozed of an eerie feeling that even gave Sans goosebumps, even though he didn’t have skin. Her arms were hanging at her sides and an emotionless expression was plastered on her face - here left eye balzing with red magic. Tears ran down the emotionless face and made her whole being scary. Gaster rose from the ground and signed to her.

“ _Flower?”_ She just made a quick and swift movement with her hand. Gaster quickly teleported from the spot before the bone hit the ground. Sans gasped for air when he saw that. Gaster had just easily pulverized his bones, but he needed to teleport away from Syl’s projectiles. Gaster appeared a few feet away from them but Sylfaen just looked at him and he was frozen still. Sans felt the hollow feeling that filled the woman. He knew now that it had been her feelings all along and not feeling them shifting, made him worry. Not calm, angry, sad, happy – just hollow.

“Did you enjoy your _study,_ Dr. Gaster? What _conclusions_ did you reach?” She said and Sans felt a shiver in his bones when he heard her voice. Slowly a cold feeling crept up inside of him. Gaster widened his eyes at her – unable to summon hands he was forced to speak.

“What do you mean, flower?” Sylfaen made a movement from the top to bottom on herself, as if she meant just her.

“Did your study show you that the half-breed was weak? Strong? That the half-breed was fuck-able? That the half-breed could use powerful magic but in a weak body? Tell me, don’t be shy” she coaxed.

“Flower, do not do this. Not when I finally came back to you – “

“Did you ever cared Gaster? Did you ever feel anything for me? Or was I just an experiment? Something to study?” Gaster became quiet. It looked like he tried to think about something but his words never came out.

“Of course I did feel something – and do feel something for you, flower. I admit that my first intentions were to study you and see what you were capable of, but you became something much more than an experiment. I fell in love with you… and I do love you now, flower” his static voice trembled and became weak. Sans had never seen his father like this before – he almost looked broken. Sylfaen was still cold but she let go of the tall skeleton monster that just stood still.

“Leave this place Dr. Gaster. We will talk later. I made a promise to you a long time ago that I would stay with you and I will keep it, but nothing more than that. I will stand by you and help you with the translation. Nothing more, nothing less”

“Flower – “ Gaster tried, reaching out for her.

“LEAVE!” Sans saw how her human eye flashed of red before it returned to the deep green color it usually had. Gaster’s face dropped before he slowly backed away and went inside again, his tall frame not as tall anymore – his shoulders were hanging a bit. Sans looked to the woman before him. She still felt hollow. She turned her gaze to the broken pillar and Sans could see how it slowly started to rebuild itself again – slowly every piece of marble replaced themselves before the pillar was whole again; looking like it never been touched. Sans didn’t dare to utter a word in fear of the Skeleton Witch standing beside him.

“Hope you are happy now, Sans the Skeleton. You have truly showed me that none can be trusted, not even the man I love. You have accomplished what you wanted – hurting both me and your father” she said emotionless and without feelings. Sans reached for her but he stopped when he saw her stare; cold and blank – nothing.

“Syl, I never wanted to – “

“Stop lying. You wanted this all along. Do you think I feel thankful? Do you think I will throw myself around your neck; thanking you for telling me the truth?” Sans felt something flare up inside of him when he heard her words. He gripped her wrists and pulled her towards him.

“You don’t feel a thing right now at the moment! It’s as if your emotions died up on the mountain when you cried your heart out a few minutes ago!” Something moved inside of her eyes but it quickly died. She snatched her wrists back and just stared at him. Sans felt his none existent heart tighten in his chest.

“You’re right. I don’t feel a thing. Nothing at all” and then she walked her way into the hall filled with humans and monsters. Sans put a hand over his face. What had he done?

* * *

 

I was standing beside Gaster as I translated what he wanted to say to the crowed. My voice was neutral and it lacked any emotions. I just stared straight in front of me, looking at nothing. Everyone lied and used me for their own interest. Gaster had used me for his desire of knowledge and Sans had used me to hurt both Gaster and me.

“… and now I am looking forward to take the position as the head scientist at MT Ebott Energy”

 Gaster’s speech ended and I quickly stepped down from the stage we were standing on, to the applause that was heard through the hall. Music started to play again and people started to move around and dance. I slowly made my way through the crowed as I could feel the presence of the child inside of my mind.

 _Do you believe me now?_ I closed my eyes.

_“I do…”_

_Humans and monsters only do things for themselves. There is nothing that they do just to be nice. They never care about anyone…_ I sighed and leaned against a marble pillar; crossing my arms over my chest.

 _“And you do”?_ I asked the voice and it chuckled.

_I’m residing inside of you, so yes I care – but only because I WANT something for myself. Better to tell the truth at the beginning. You have something that I lack and want…_

_“And what is that?”_

_A body and power,_ at least the voice were honest, they told me the truth from the beginning and I didn’t listen. They were honest with that they wanted something from me. It went silent for a few moments, giving me time to think and look at the people surrounding me.

“ _What is your name? If you have memories and know how monsters and humans are, you must’ve lived once before and thus you must've a name. What are you? A ghost? A memory? A demon?”_ The voice purred a bit before answering me.

 _I am a memory that lives on, I am a ghost of my former self and I am a demon that possess others. I am Chara… The first fallen human, one of the children that was affected by your curse so long ago…_ So that how it was. I had been possessed by a lingering spirit that still held on to this world, not wanting to leave it. The human child that had been adopted by the king and queen so many years ago.

 _“Now you possesses me?”_ I asked back to the other presence. Chara snickered in the back in my head.

 _I possessed Frisk at first, but you… you are much stronger… You have the same power as them…_ I raised my brow as I slowly made my way from the pillar to the outside.

“ _What power is it you’re referring to?”_ I asked. Taking one step after another down the marble stair as the flashes from the cameras – held by the photographers for all kinds of different newspapers.

 _Reset, save, load… the power of starting everything anew… you used it to restore the pillar at the balcony…You made it go back to a point where it was whole, and it didn’t affect the rest of the timeline. Frisk could only reset the whole timeline… making EVERYTHING go back…_ I sighed at that. It was rarely I used that power, I cost too dearly to use it. My high heels made a clicking noise as they made contact with the marble stairs. A human butler waved to the same limousine I had arrived in – I stepped in as he opened the back door and sat down.

“ _Then you know that bending time at will cost greatly? Do you think that bending it will go without any payment?”_ The child’s voice became quiet and I could feel how she wanted to know more.

 _What do you mean?_ She asked me.

“ _The power of bending time isn’t for free. It must draw its energy from somewhere and in this case the user. You say that that you possessed Frisk before?”_

_Yes?_

_“And why did didn’t you keep possessing Frisk?”_

_They got stronger during the last timeline…_

_“Wrong – You were the source of energy that the time magic used to bend time. Every time – what did you call it? Reset? – every time Frisk reset the timeline and started anew, you grew weaker, true?”_ Chara were quiet for a moment before I felt how she ‘nodded’ inside of me.

“ _So now when Frisk have lost their source of energy for the timeline they shouldn’t be able to use the time magic anymore. The magic humans use, always need a source to power itself. Monsters are made of it – it IS their energy”_ I felt how Chara gave my explanation a thought. I adjusted myself to the seat and looked out as the car was moving. For me the explanations of time magic came natural to me. There were few monsters that could use it, but they who could use it – only did it in a shorter extent than me. Human did have a more natural way of using it because of their shorter lifespan – but still there were few that were … blessed? Cursed? With the gift to use it. The signs of the gift only showed if the time were bent – they would remember the timeline before or have a feeling of that they been through it. I knew this because I had been through it during the time I were free but also when I had been chained. Every time Frisk did a reset – I felt it in my bones, in my body.

 _But if the magic needs energy and Frisk got theirs from me, where does your come from?_ Chara asked inside of me, sound more like a child then before. I closed my eyes – feeling the limousine move and turn, rocking me into something that resembled calm.

_“It takes energy directly from me. My magic doesn’t get weaker, but it is my body that takes the hit. It transforms parts of me to energy”_

_What do you –_ but then Chara felt it inside of me. The small amount of energy the magic had taken when I bent time to restore the pillar, had taken a very small part me – transforming it to the needed energy.

 _“Now you know…”_ I told her and looked down on my human hand where a very small part of my distal phalange started to show under the nail on my index finger.

* * *

 

The trip didn’t take long before I was home again. The limousine stopped outside my cottage and the driver parked the long vehicle before he stepped out and opened the backdoor for me. I didn’t even look at the guy before I walked to the door and stepped inside. I felt another soul inside the house. Gaster was standing in front of the fireplace, looking into the flames that licked the firewood. He must’ve teleported back here when he seen that I no longer were at the party. I just studied him, I could feel how his soul reached out but mine didn’t respond to him. When he heard the door slam shut behind me, he turned and his sockets were searching for mine. He took a step forward, his summoned hands signed to me.

“ _Flower…”_

“The truth, Gaster” I just said. Chara were quiet – studying what was happening in front of us. “Tell me the fucking truth” He jolted back at my tone of my voice and he almost looked pained. I still didn’t feel anything – the numbness still there. Sans feelings were the only thing that swirled inside but they were hidden behind something that resembled a veil. I focused on Gaster.

“ _The truth, Flower?”_

“Yes the truth… from the start. Everything. Don’t you dare to leave anything unspoken” I growled. The face Gaster made was one of the one that was heartbroken – if I had felt anything, I maybe would’ve felt pity for him. Gaster sighed and finally something changed and he straightened his back and put his hands behind his back. His face became like stone and his eyes could’ve made water freeze over. Now he looked like the Dr. Gaster Sans had described for me. His summoned hands started slowly to move as he made his message heard.

“ _At the beginning you were something new, something odd and rare, an anomaly. During my lifetime I had never seen a mix between a human mage and a monster before. I had my theory that only human mages and monster could breed with each other as they mostly consisted of the same energy.”_  I looked at him – not saying a word to him at all. “ _you were my first chance to study this theory and when I heard that your mother was a human mage, I knew that I couldn’t let you slip by. I had the chance to see your progress from the start with magic and you succeeded all my expectations”_

“But something came in the way of your study, I guess” I said and crossed my arms and looked at him. He nodded at that.

“ _As the months went by, I felt drawn to you and when your mother locked you up I realized that to continue my study of you, I had to have you close to me for further observation. That was my first mistake”_ he let his body sit down in the armchair and his eye never left my face. Studying it.

“And?”

_“When you were with me; all I could think of were that how you would feel against me. When I sent you away – only you were on my mind. I came to that conclusion a few days before you left for your journey. I hoped that it would get my thoughts of you of my mind. Free me from my only weakness… I thought that I could always find a new subject to study”_

_“_ But I came back to your side – to be with you” I said. He nodded. The former Royal Magician closed his eyes and sighed.

“ _And I was happy about it. You twisted and warped my head and I never wanted to let you go…”_

“But you DID! You did let me go. You let THEM TAKE ME AND CHAIN ME!” My voice got higher and higher at every word. “You were pathetic enough to let them do that to me! YOU NEVER STOOD UP FOR ME!” Gaster looked at me.

“ _You wanted the truth, flower. I know I let them take you and it was my fear of a civil war between us that made me, but also the knowledge of how you had bent the timeline again and again and again.”_ I looked at him as he pushed his hand over his head – looking up in the ceiling. “ _You did put everyone at risk when you did that, in your hope of us winning the war against humans. You were swallowed by your own hatred”_

 _“_ Don’t you dare blame this on me, Gaster! If you had been there! If you had been watching me as you said you would, none of this would never have happened!” Gaster’s eyes flared up at that and he rose from the armchair and he let out his static voice.

“Do you not think that I already do that?! Blaming myself for your fate?! Why do you think I visited you so often as I did? Why do you think I created Sans? Papyrus? The Core? For fun?! It took me years and years of research to – “

“You have played with life all along, Gaster! Don’t you see that?! You made yourself a self-appointed God, deciding over life and death, right and wrong! Making yourself a martyr when you decided to leave your sons alone! What Sans said about seems to be true – you’re a poor excuse for a father!” Gaster’s left socket flared up with purple magic when I mentioned his son’s name and he quickly reached out his left arm – grabbing my soul and pulled me to him. He leaned into me and his stare was deadly and it looked like he could kill.

“Do not dare to utter my pour excuse for a son’s name in my presence!” I just glared at him.  I bared my teeth, making my canine on my left side more prominent – making me look more like a monster. I felt a pull at my soul and Chara snarled inside of me.

_He has gone mad!_

“Is it true by the way? The things he told me? That he touched you and you liked it?” Gaster’s face turned into one of madness – his pin pricks small, almost not visible in the dark void behind them.

“That is not your business!”

“It is! I saw the image on your phone!” for the first time since earlier this evening I felt anger. He HAD been snooping in my phone.

“YOU HAD NO RIGHT!”  
“YOU ARE MINE! I HAD EVERY RIGHT IN THE WORLD!” He shouted in my face as a wounded animal. He made a new movement and he pulled out my blood red soul. It emitted its red light – coloring our bones in the same color. “I will show you that you are mine and always will be!” I widened my eye and eye socket at that. He was about to mark me – force me into a soulmate bond.

“Don’t you dare, Gaster!” I hissed at him as he collected his magic – making it twist and turn around his hand and through his palm. He just looked at me. The purple strings of magic stitched into my soul pulsating at my words.

“You will see!” he said in a low voice and slowly he moved his hand towards my soul. I tried to move but he had rock solid hold on me – his anti-gravity magic holding me still. His hand came closer and closer. I shut my eyes, afraid of what was about to happen.

Suddenly a blue bright light shone through my eyelids and I could hear Gaster hiss. I opened my eyes and looked at my soul. The strings weren’t purple – they were cyan blue, making them look purple on the red background. A cyan blue aura protected my soul from Gaster’s touch. Gaster had in his shock let go of my soul and I could freely move again. His left hand was burning with cyan blue flames, making him snarl in pain. He studied the soul before he started to breathe in a slower pace – the cyan blue flames slowly fading away.

“What – ? who? When did you – Syl, who have touched your – “ but Gaster became quiet as his eye became wider making his face blank – he never finished his question. Then his face crumpled like paper – his sockets becoming completely black.

"1 w1[[ m4K3 H1m w15H 7h47 h3 N3v3r 833n (R3473D!" His voice was eerie and I couldn’t understand what he was saying. He spoke in a tongue I didn’t understand. His magical barrier was lifted and he quickly teleported away, I was left behind – filled with dread.

 _What the fuck?!_ Chara almost screamed inside of me. But I didn’t hear her. Inside of me I could feel a stir of emotions and hatred flaring – but also fear. This wasn’t my fear – it was Sans’. He was after Sans for some reason. Quickly for reason unknown to me – I opened up a rift and stepped inside.

 _ARE YOU NUTS, WOMAN?!_ Chara screamed inside of me but only one thought flashed through my mind – pushing Chara away.

_SANS!_


	19. Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a chapter that is all over the place. I hope you will forgive me for what's coming...
> 
> Love ya' all <3  
> Thanks for reading this far!

Sans was standing at the balcony again – this time with both Undyne, Alphys and Frisk. He had his head in his hand. He had gone outside when the speech was over together with Frisk to get some air and think over what had happened during this evening. He couldn’t think clear and after the confrontation he had with Syl, he didn’t know what he was supposed to think. All he wanted was to lay down and sleep and never wake up. He still couldn’t feel her emotions and it worried him. He knew that it had been her emotions he had felt inside of him and as long he had felt them – he had been somewhat at ease. Sans watched Frisk standing there beside him and looking over the armrest of the balcony. He put his hand on their head and ruffled their hair.

“She looked awesome tonight, didn’t she, punk?” Undyne chuckled at Sans. Sans smirked at her; he could still see Syl walk down the stairs in her dress. Frisk started to wave their hands.

“ _She was beautiful! I’ve never seen someone so beautiful as her! Isn’t that true uncle?”_ Sans nodded at that. He couldn’t deny that she’d been absolutely stunning and beautiful, but after their confrontation he didn’t know what to do with himself. He heard that she had left the party and Gaster was nowhere to be found. Undyne threw him a glance.

“Hey, Sans, what happened out here? She seemed quite off when she came inside before the speech” He sighed and turned around leaning his back at the armrest – looking up at the starts that twinkled above them. The look on her face when she had translated Gaster’s sign language; hollow – empty.

“I told her what Gaster wanted from her from the start…” He said – remembering her cries of frustration, how she had sobbed into his jacket. How she had shivered in his arms at the mountain he had teleported them to. His whole being ached for her and he could only think about how sad she had been – how he wanted to make everything better.

“I g-guess that s-she didn’t react too well to that? Dr. Gaster was always d-dedicated to his work” Alphys said as she held Undynes hand. Sans shook his head.

“She cried at first but then… she just became cold… no feelings, nothing…” Undyne raised a brow at his answer – moving to the side when Frisk started to chase a firefly.

“What do you mean that she didn’t have any feelings?” Undyne asked and Alphys adjusted her glasses and looked at him, curious to that too.

“I couldn’t sense her feelings at all. It was like she was hollow or empty” as he stopped talking when he felt how his magic inside of him started to move – as if it reacted to something threatening. The pulsating soul screamed inside of him.

“What do you mean that – “ Undyne stopped when she saw Sans motion of his hand. He grasped at his shirt and pressed his palm to his ribcage. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. His left socket started to flare when he felt how fear ripped through him that wasn’t his own. He fell to his knees and when he closed his sockets he felt how something that was his, that he owned, was threatened – he needed to protect it, a primal instinct. Another soul screaming for help. A wave of magic went through him and everything went calm. Everything was over in seconds. He panted and he looked up at Undyne’s shocked face and Alphys that was in panic. He was equally as shocked as them. What had happened?

“Sans! What happened?” Undyne bent down, putting a hand on his shoulder. Sans put a hand over his flaring eye before he looked up at her. He felt something aching inside of him.

“I… I don’t know… it just –“suddenly everything went dark around them, as if a shield was put around them and every light source was put out. Alphys grabbed Frisk and held on to them and Undyne summoned one of her magical blue spears as she snarled at the sudden ambush. Sans looked around him before he spotted the source of the dark magic.

“WATCH OUT!” he shouted and pushed Undyne to the side before huge bones penetrated the ground where she had been standing just a few seconds ago. Sans looked to the tall skeleton monster that had his hand stretched out – looking at him through the hole in his palms. His face was covered with hate and sorrow. Sans felt anger but also fear for his friends being hurt.

“What the heck, Gaster! What are you doing?!” Undyne shouted to him but the monster just snarled at her as his left eye were pulsating with magic. His static voice were dark and he only had his eyes on his older son. Purple flames licked the taller skeletons skull as he opened his mouth – static noise that resembled speech came out.

“What did you do to her?!” He summoned bones around him before he sent them flying. Sans quickly jumped out of the way and stood up. As the bones hit the ground they turned to dust.

“What the fuck do ya’ mean?!” Sans shouted and he didn’t have any clue on what Gaster was saying. The tall skeleton bared his fangs. Gaster moved his hand in an upward motion

“I will make you pay for what you did! You have stolen what was MINE!” Sans could feel the rumble beneath him before bones penetrated the ground. He teleported out of harm’s way but when he came back to the reality he felt Gaster’s magic take a hold of his soul and then he could feel the other skeleton’s hand around his neck. The madness in Gaster’s eyes was hard to miss.

“D- dr. Gaster stop this!” He snapped his head to Alphys before he spoke.

“Stay out of this Dr. Alphys. This is between me and my creation!” he snarled before his grip became tighter. Sans gasped for the air he needed for his none existent lungs – how the other skeletons phalanges cut of the air supply. Gaster turned his eyes to him once more. Sans could see something purple glimmer in the corner of his eyes – were those tears?

“Did you enjoy taking her from me? Was it not enough for you to touch her? To have her for yourself until I came back? You HAD to claim her too?!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! You’re mad! I never claimed anyone!” Gaster hissed before his magic pulled out Sans’ soul. Sans saw his upside down heart shaped soul, and something that looked like purple threads on the cyan background. The threads had never been there before.

“THIS IS WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!” He flung Sans from him – making him hit the ground – while Gaster still held his soul in his palm. He heard Alphys gasp for air and Undyne snarl at the sight of the soul in his hand. She stood in front of her girlfriend protecting both Alphys and Frisk.

“What the fuck do ya’ mean?!” Suddenly he felt rage and hurt inside of him and the feelings were strong as if it almost was his own. An eerie voice echoed inside of the darkness but no one could be seen.

“Let go of his soul, Gaster. I warn you!” It was Syl and Sans snapped his skull to the left as sweat beads turned up on the smooth and bony surface. Syl was standing there as if she just popped up from nothing. She still had her dress on her but her body was covered by a transparent film of red magic. Gaster locked eyes with the half breed. They stared at each other and Sans could feel how she battled her own confusion – how magic sparked between the two ancient beings. Gaster let a single purple tear run down his boney cheek before he broke the silence.

“Is this what you wanted? Why did you bring me back if you still would end up with him?!” a predatory growl was heard from Syl as her skeleton features became more prominent. Sans could almost swear that he saw how flesh slowly disappeared from her left hand.

“I brought you back because I _wanted_ to be with you! But now I start to regret it! You’re not the same man I knew and loved” Syl was equally as hurt as Gaster. Sans felt a bit guilty but it soon vanished.

“IF YOU WANTED TO BE WITH ME, WHY DID YOU THEN MAKE A SOULMATE BOND WITH HIM?!” Gaster’s words echoed and none said a word. Sans just stared at his father, no his creator that held his soul. He could now see that the purple threads wasn’t purple – they were blood red and the background made them look purple. Now he understood why he had felt Syl’s feelings all along – why the bond between them never faded after the incident a couple of months ago. She belonged to him just as he belonged to her.

“Soulmate…” he whispered.

 

I looked at the skeleton monster holding Sans’ soul – he was like a wounded animal. I had never seen Gaster like this. I could feel Sans mixed emotions inside of me and my emotions was as equally confused.

“Soulmate…” Sans whispered to my right. The word sounded so incorrect right now.

“I’ve never made a soulmate bond with him, Gaster.” He snarled and his anger and hurt feelings was truly there in his face – his grin covered with sharp canines.  

“I saw the threads – his threads, his magic! He has CLAIMED YOU!” I shook my head.

“You’re mad, I’ve never – “but then I remembered my own soul. I widened my eyes as I slowly pulled it out and looked at it. The cyan blue soul in Gaster’s hand started to shine bright as it felt the presence of my own soul and mine responded to the bright cyan blue light. I looked down at Sans and he met my eyes and all I could see was awe.

“When I gave you magic… when I helped you release _that!”_ He said and his eyes went cold as he turned to Gaster. Sans rose from his place as he held his right arm with his left. He was right. When Sans had helped me release Gaster he had given me magic, and I had willingly opened up my soul to him – making it able for our souls to mix our magic together and make the bond. Gaster just looked at us before his palm started to tighten around Sans soul. The shorter skeleton fell to his knees beside me and I gritted my teeth when I felt the pain sore through me. His pain was mine – we were connected we felt as one. Gaster had proven his point.

“Let go of that soul!” I said in an eerie voice but Gaster just chuckled at me before he tightened his grip even more.

“Come and get it, flower” I felt rage – my soul going on the offense when it felt its mate slowly being crushed. I flung myself forward at Gaster, and suddenly he wasn’t there anymore – vanished into thin air – but Sans soul was left. It floated in front of me and wrapped my hands around it to shield it. An ice cold laugh was heard from behind and around me – slowly I turned around. Gaster stood behind Sans – holding his skull between two summoned hands. I widened my eyes. I had been careless and my body went cold – fear and panic went through me in ripples; both Sans and my own.

“That soul will be useless if it does not have a container…” Sans eyes showed fear and his left socket flared of magic. I took a quick step forward, trying to reach for Sans – but I was too late. Sans neck snapped easily from his spine – his socket becoming black, emptied on all life energy. Everything became quiet inside of me – only my own emotions inside. I felt tears run down my cheek and I looked down at the soul in my palms. Slowly it lost its shine – its color and turned to dust. I looked up and Sans body was falling apart turning to dust also. He was no more… he was dead… killed by Gaster. The cold made me numb and the tears gathered in my socket – blood red drops falling from it. The scream echoed inside of the darkness.

_LOAD!_

I was standing beside Sans looking at Gaster once more. Sans seemed confused and he quickly put his hand around his neck as he panted. Sweat beads running down his skull. I had to try again.

“Come and get it, flower” This time I flung myself forward again, gritting my teeth in the process,  and Gaster teleported but before he appeared behind Sans I pulled the smaller skeleton to me, making him stand behind me. I smirked at Gaster when he appeared. His shocked face when Sans wasn’t there.

“To slow” but Gaster only smirked and chuckled.

“Was I?” and a loud thump was heard behind me. Pain soared through my chest. I glanced over my shoulder and the dread hit me once more. Out of Sans chest was a large bone and his soul shattered in front of me – blood running out of the wound and from Sans eternal faltering grin. Before he hit the ground he became dust. I screamed once more.

_LOAD!_

I had flung myself towards Gaster – pulling Sans with me in the process. Trying once more. Gaster vanished and before I knew anything else Gaster had pulled out a dragon skull out of the void. The huge skull gathered energy in its jaw and its eyes were flaring with purple magic – it made a clicking noise. It fired a beam at Sans soul and it was caught in the middle of it – I never had a chance to stop it. Sans shape turned to dust before I even had a chance to touch him with my hands. Once more I had failed – making Sans die in the process. Once more I reach back to a point where I had a chance to save him.

_LOAD!_

Time and time again Gaster killed Sans and time and time again I went back in time in a try to save him. Every attempt ended with failure – every time the magic slowly eating up the flesh on the distal phalange on my index finger. Sans eyes became more distant at every time and I could see Frisk shiver in Alphys arms. They both remembered the previous timeline. I opened my eyes and stared at Gaster. This time it would be different – I knew what he would do in different situations and how he would kill Sans. This time it would be different

“Come and get it, flower” when I heard the words leaving Gaster’s lips I reached out my hand and let my magic grasp at the soul and quickly pulled it to me. I knew what was coming next. As the soul came at me and Sans, I pushed the shorter skeleton out of the way – making the bone that was penetrating the ground from behind, go through my chest instead of Sans’. I didn’t even feel the pain that was slowly gathered in me. All I could hear was screaming and shouting – my view was covered with cyan blue and purple light before everything went dark. 

* * *

 

_I was standing in a cave. The ground was covered with golden flowers and the sunlight hit a spot – making the flowers glimmer. In the middle of it was a child standing. Brown hair and a green and yellow striped shirt. It was Chara. She looked at me with sad eyes. She sighed. I knew already – death was painless and emotionless. Why had I died? Why was I here with Chara? My mind slowly slipping away._

_“Why did you save the comedian?” she asked me and I didn’t really know why. Who was this comedian? A faint memory of blue fabric and a hard white surface, cyan blue magic, the smell of ketchup. She studied me. Why was she so sad? Was I t because she never had a chance to use me before I died “I can’t let you die now. You must go back.” She walked to me and took my hand in hers. “Your time isn’t over yet. You have much to do still” and then… everything warped._

* * *

I woke up. Everything was still. We were back on the balcony but nothing moved. Not a sound was heard and the darkness was gone. I looked around and saw Alphys and Undyne that was frozen in shock and Frisk had tears running down their cheeks except they didn’t move. The time had stopped. Sans was lying on the ground – his back turned to me.

I turned to Gaster – he was the only one still moving. He looked shocked and fear covered his face. I tried to move. The pain I felt in my chest hurt like hell. The bone that had went through me was gone and left was a gapping hole. Slowly I moved and turned to the taller skeleton monster. He was back to his usually self.

“What… happened, flower?” he asked. I coughed up some blood before I spoke.

“I stopped time as it seems… Gaster please… stop this madness… we shouldn’t be fighting” his face was covered with sadness and guilt. I was so tired of lies and pain – of hate.

“You are right... I am… so sorry” I looked at him and saw tears gather in his sockets and he fell to his knees as he gripped his skull. “I… was so… mad…” I sighed and started to walk towards him. I sat down on my knees in front of him. “I… I killed you…”

“I know… but this has to stop” he looked up at me. He was broken – just a shard of the man from a few minutes ago.

“I guess this means the end of us…” I nodded at that and took his hand in mine. He held it tight as he started to sob. When the strong front was broken he was nothing more than a scared man. This man had loved me even though he had done all those bad things in the past – but I couldn’t forgive him for killing me – for lying to me, but I wasn’t mad.

“Gaster, we must talk later about this later. My power is slowly fading. We have so much we need tell each other but please keep helping the humans. The monster society needs you more than I ever did, I think that’s why I brought you back…”

“I… understand…”

 “I will adjust their memories but because Sans is put under my curse he will remember either way…” Gaster nodded and he inhaled before he pulled me into his arms for a tender embrace. He cried into the fabric of my torn dress.

“Do what you have to do…” I wrapped my arms around him and let my magic run free. Twisting and turning, bending and adjusting what was needed to be adjusted.

Slowly my body stopped to hum at Gaster’s touch as my soul reached out for another one – calling, adjusting. I felt the last of my anger leave my body as the magic of my spell released itself upon the world – feeling the reality twist one last time before I slowly let everything fall into place. One last time I felt Gaster’s touch and everything went dark.

 

_You will always be my flower_

* * *

 

I woke up in my bed in my cottage – the sun shining through the window and warming my face. I stretched out my arm – but it only met an empty space on the bed beside me. I was alone. Memories of yesterday ran through my head, memories I knew wasn’t real. Gaster and Sans had an argument, I never left the party and broke up with the taller skeleton monster and Sans had in a mysterious way collapsed. He had and he hadn’t woken up after Papyrus’ or Toriel’s healing magic – they had taken him home and put him to bed. It was like that no one could reach his soul or his being. That he was slowly shutting off.

I rose from my bed and dressed myself in jeans and a turtle neck. I put a hand over my chest and felt how it ached inside. My soul called and called but I couldn’t feel any response from its soulmate. I swallowed. Sans was my soulmate now, meaning that he was a part me and I of him. I pulled out my heart shaped soul – looking at its form and how it was pulsating in my hand. Cyan blue threads that was stitched into the cracked surface made them look purple. I put it back in and pressed my palms to my chest. I slowly walked down the stair to the lower level of the cottage. The dust swirled in the sunlight, slowly floating and dancing in every gust of air that I breathed out. I stretched out my left human hand – the outer phalange of the index finger completely visible now. How many times had I gone back in time yesterday? Ten? Fifteen? Twenty? I had lost count and every death that Sans had been through was played on repeat in my head.  The wooden boards under my feet squealed when my body shifted and walked to the door. I opened it up and was met by the sun and the last birds of the summer. The autumn was on its way – some of the trees had already started to shift in color and the breeze carried a promise of rain and cold. I had been on the surface for just three months now and so much had happened. Sans, Gaster, Toriel, Undyne, Frisk… so many names that swirled in my mind. I walked out and stood in the sunlight – closing my eyes and tried to collect my thoughts.

What did Asriel mean? How could this lead to my happy ending? I only hurt people that came near me, or they hurt me in the process.

I felt a buzz at my thigh and it woke me up from my daydreaming. I picked up my phone and saw that it was Alphys that was calling. I pushed the button and put the phone to my ear.

“Yeah?”

“ _Syl? Are you home?”_ She didn’t stutter, she sounded scared and panicked.

“Yes, what is it?” I asked wondering what they wanted.

“ _Syl, Sans has_ fallen down. _Not even Papyrus can wake him up… he doesn’t have much time left… I think you should come here and…”_ She didn’t finished the sentence before she sobbed into the phone. Now I could hear others in the background, crying. Papyrus howling. I widened my eyes and fright went through me. He had _fallen down…_ the state a monster went through before they died. They wanted me to come and say my good bye. It was too late to turn back time at this point – too much time had passed. I could only turn back time a few hours and if I tried to bend it more and alter the reality in the same time, I would probably die in the process – not even guarantee that Sans would live. But there was maybe one other way. I felt my soul beat loudly inside of me.

“Alphys? Can you keep everyone calm? I will be there in a few seconds. There is maybe something I can do…” I hung up and opened up a rift and stepped through it and into Toriel’s and Asgore’s living room. Everyone was crying and in a corner of the room I could see Gaster. He must’ve come here to try and do something or to try to be there for Papyrus. He had his arms around Papyrus, trying to comfort his younger son. We locked eyes but he soon evaded them – filled with guilt. Asgore held both Frisk and Toriel, Undyne held Alphys. Everyone was so sad. Frisk saw me and they jumped out of their mother’s lap and threw themselves into my opened arms. I pulled the small human body to me – feeling the scent of their hair. The child cried into the crook of my neck and I slowly stroke their hair and hushed them. Toriel lifted her head and all I could see was sadness. Alphys let go of Undyne and turned to me, tears streaming down her face.

“You said… you said that there maybe was something you could…” Undyne put a hand on the lizards shoulder and shook her head. Her expression showed extreme sadness – I could just imagine how they felt.

“Alph, there is nothing you or Syl can do… Let him go. No one has ever woken up after they have fallen down”

“But there is something…” I said and put Frisk down. I put my hand over my chest and pulled out my soul for the second time that day. Toriel gasped when she saw the cyan blue threads around my soul.

“They are soulmates… But only a strong soulmate bond have a chance of saving a fallen down monster – and even though there is not any guarantees for it to work…” Gaster’s static voice echoed. They watched me and Gaster but none of them said a word. We looked at each other – in a time long ago this soulmate bond should’ve been made between him and me.

“But doesn’t mean I shouldn’t try… he… I… He means so much to you all” suddenly tears fell down my cheeks – I didn’t want him to die, to turn to dust. Even the thought of him gone scared me more than every millennium I had spent down in the Underground. Frisk gripped my leg and pulled me towards the stair, panic in their face.

“Are you sure, child? Are ready to risk it for… him? You may be dragged down with him…” Toriel said behind me. I stopped and threw a sad smile over my shoulder.

“I owe you all too at least try…”

“Even though everything we have said and done to you, child?” I just nodded at that and quickly turned away, as I didn’t want them to see my tears. I was sick of hate, of agony and pain. It had to stop. I needed to stop be so ignorant of my own feelings too.

Frisk pulled me up the stairs and towards Sans room. We stopped outside it and I put a hand on the child’s head.

“ _Stay here Frisk. I don’t know what will happen…”_ They just nodded. I reached out my hand and felt cool and smooth metal under my palm as I twisted the doorknob. I opened the door and went inside.

The curtains was pulled in front of the window, shutting out the sunlight and making the room dark. The scent was odd but not unpleasant – it smelled of Sans. I could see piles of socks and a dresser in one corner and a mirror. In the left corner I could see a single bed. The cover slowly moved up and down as the person under it breathed. I closed the door behind me, shutting out the light from the hall – making it even darker. Slowly I made my way towards the bed – looking down on the figure lying there. His face was serene, it looked like he was sleeping. His skeleton arms was resting on either side of him on the cover and his eternal grin was as I remembered it. He had a t-shirt on him and his sockets were closed – they must’ve dressed him when they came home. I sat down beside the bed – feeling my soul call out to him. There was no response. He was just lying there. I took a hold of his hand with my left and touched his forehead. It was a little sweaty but he was still smooth. My thumb caressed the surface and he shifted his head a bit – subconsciously leaning into my touch when I felt the uneven surface of his skull. I felt how my body started to shiver from the sobs I held inside of me.

“Sans…” I whispered but he didn’t respond. I released his hand from mine and pulled out his soul out of his chest. My blood red threads pulsating – trying to keep his faltering soul alive as it slowly lost its shine and cyan color. It was weak and so was he – he didn’t have much time left. I let his soul float above him as I pulled out my own. It had a much brighter shine, covering Sans with the red light. It called out to him, pleading that he would respond. A weak shift in his soul made me smile – he was still there, far off but still there. “Don’t give up Sans. Think of Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys… of me. Wait for me. Don’t give up until I reach you. Okay, **bone boy?”** I whispered to him and leaned in, laying my head on his chest. His bones humming at the touch – he wasn’t completely gone. Slowly I closed my eyes and reached out to his soul. I felt the smooth surface under my fingertips and it embraced me with its warmth. Gently it took a hold on my consciousness and I could feel it drift away.

 

_Wait for me. I will bring you back…_


	20. Aheb (aw-hab’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 20 :D It will soon get better I promise... my updates may be a bit late from here on. As a teacher in soical science we have much to do before the summer... Plus I have a writers block right now but I hope that I can get my insperation back soon! I'm currently working on chapter 22 but the inside of my head is completly blank! I need some more music dor insperation ... spam me with suggestions! 
> 
> I found a song though that suits Sylfaen I think :3 "Bad Apple" english version :) 
> 
> Enjoy this next chapter of "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust"

Sans woke up in his house, in his room, in his bed – covered in sweat. He panted and he let his hand fly up to his throat. He had had nightmares again, but this time they were different – he had been killed over and over again by Gaster. Every time more painful than the last one. Screams and magic. But how could that be when Gaster had been gone for years?

Downstairs he could hear Papyrus rumble around in the kitchen, making his breakfast spaghetti as he did every morning, as he had done every morning since they moved to Snowdin. Sans closed his eyes. He had a faint memory of his dream – someone being penetrated by a bone, right through their chest. The image made him feel pain. He found that odd – why would he dream about someone he never met before? He shrugged the dream and the feeling off of his shoulders and got out of bed and dressed himself in his usual attire – a white t-shirt, a blue hoodie, black training shorts and a pair of sneakers. He and Paps were supposed to stand guard for humans in Snowdin forest today and Paps would be annoyed with him if he didn’t get up in time. Just as he let the thought pass him, Papyrus’ high pitched voice echoed through the two story building.

“BROTHER! STOP BE SUCH A LAZY BONES AND GET UP!” He shouted from downstairs. Sans smirked.

“Coming bro’” when Sans was on his way down the stairs he was met by the sight of Papyrus in a pink apron – ‘Cool Dude’ spelled over it – and his hands on his hips with a huge soup spoon in his hand.

“YOU’RE SUCH LAZY BONE! WE WILL BE LATE FOR OUR GUARD DUTY IF YOU DON’T HURRY UP, BROTHER! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DON’T LIKE TO BE LATE!” Sans shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie; looking at Paps through half lidded sockets.

“What can I say bro’ – “

“SANS, DON’T!”

“I’m **bone tired…** ”

“SANS, NO!”

“Sans, yes!” Papyrus flung his hands up in the air – sending the spoon flying up to the next level of the house before it went down again, hitting the floor.

“THAT’S IT! GO MAKE YOUR OWN BREAKFAST! I’M OUT OF HERE!” Paps stormed out of the house; slamming the door shut behind him in the process. Sans chuckled and let out a satisfied sigh. Paps was so easily annoyed by his puns and Sans couldn’t resist to tease him a bit. He loved his brother the most though. Something tried to make itself remembered in the back of his head but he pushed it away. If he didn’t remember it couldn’t be that important anyway.

“Best to check out Grillby’s before sentry duty. Just to be sure” he said to himself. Frisk wouldn’t walk out of the ruin before later anyway – he had time to take it easy. Swiftly he teleported Grillby’s, standing outside the door. He grabbed the handle and opened it before he stepped inside. Dogamy and Dogressa said hello to him, Doggo just nodded. Greater Dog and Lesser Dog barked at him. He waved to them before he turned towards the bar.

“Hey Grillby! The usual!” But Sans stopped in his track. Someone was sitting on his usual spot. The person had their back turned to him. He could see the body belonged to a female that almost looked human, but humans didn’t have a visible spinal column. She must be a monster from New Home, he had never seen her before. He put on his best smile even though he knew she was an anomaly – something that had never appeared in the earlier timelines. Grillby nodded to him and looked over to the woman at his chair. Sans eyed her up and down. She wore a green tank top and a pair of black jeans that she filled out in the most delicious way, short purple hair and a piece of hipbone poked up above the waistband of her pants. Her right arm was made out of bone from the shoulder down to her phalanges.

“Hey, buddy. You’re sitting in my spot” she winced a bit at his smooth and deep voice, almost like a shiver went down her white spine, before she turned around. A half skeleton face and a red pin prick in a black socket met his. A deep green human eye, an eternal grin and a pair full lips covered the rest. The eyes were soft and a bit sad when she saw him. Sans took in her beauty and he felt something tug at his soul – as if something was forgotten.

“I can’t see your name anywhere” she said and her voice sounded like music. Sans gave her a huge grin.

“Just feel under the seat your sitting on” the woman let her hand search underneath the chair and she burst out in laughter when she felt the letter he had carved in there. Grillby’s flames crackled a bit when he realized that his furniture had been damaged. The woman got off the chair, while she still laughed, and Sans noticed that she was shorter than him.

“Sure, **bone boy.** I give up. You can have your spot back” Sans felt that this was a girl in his taste: humor, shorter and beauty. He liked this anomaly. She moved over to the chair to the left; just beside his usual place. Sans got up on his chair and Grillby served him a bottle of ketchup and the woman a can of monster soda. Sans took a mouthful of the red sauce and he glanced over to the woman sitting next him; sipping on her soda. He got curious.

“Never seen ya’ here before. New in town?” he asked. She turned to him and she searched his face a bit before she answered.

“Both yes and no” she said. Sans saw that she had scars around her neck and a few cracks in her jaw, but you could only see them if you were up close.

“What are ya’ doing here then, sweet cheeks? Monsters who comes here only end up **Snowdin”** A unison groan was heard throughout the bar. Sans chuckled but stopped when she gave him a sad smile.

“I’m… I’m looking for someone that I’ve lost. Someone that is very dear to me but I didn’t realize it time” Sans studied her. Why did her sadness rub off on him? He didn’t want her to be sad. He stretched out his hand for her to shake it.

“I’m Sans, Sans the Skeleton. Hope ya’ find the one you’ve lost” she looked a bit surprised but reached out her own – grabbing his and shaking it. He felt smooth bone, her skeletal hand felt almost like silk against his. When they touched, an image flashed through his inner. This woman’s face near his, moaning, while he licked the crook of her neck, tasting her. Sans quickly pushed the image away – even though it wasn’t an unpleasant one – but he had just met this woman.

“I’m SW. I hope so too so I can bring him back with me” why did that sound so familiar? A bell rang inside him. She slowly tried to let go of his hand but he held it steady in his.

“Have we met before?” He asked. She averted her eyes and went quiet, not letting go of his hand. Sans saw that she was conflicted. His soul started to ache. She turned to him.

“Sans, you and I – “ she was cut short when Papyrus came into the bar.

“LAZYBONES! WHY AREN’T YOU OUT IN THE FOREST CALIBRATING YOUR PUZZLES? WHAT IF A HUMAN ARRIVES?” Sans let go her hand and turned to Papyrus and shrugged his shoulders.

“Welp, looks like it’s time for work. Nice to meet ya’ girl. See ya’ around” he said and jumped the chair. She smiled again at him. She waved a bit before he went out the door – he could feel her eyes on him the whole way before Papyrus closed the piece of wood behind him.

* * *

 

I had woken up in a pile of snow just outside of Snowdin and found my way to Grillby’s. Every monster thought that I was one of them as they saw my looks. No one expecting me to be the skeleton witch – only Grillby of course but this was Sans memory and Sans didn’t know at the time that Grillby knew my true identity. I was safe. Everyone thought I was some kind of ghoul monster from New Home. But what I met after meeting Sans at the bar was horrid. I followed Frisk’s every step through the Underground – followed them every time they killed a monster.

I felt how I cried when I saw how they killed Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton… I could only imagine what had happened to Toriel in hte ruins. When they passed through Waterfalls I could see the trail that was supposed to lead me to my chamber. During these memories of Sans I was still locked up, chained and filled with hate and agony – it took a great deal of courage not to go down that path. Nothing would be there anyway.

I swallowed and continued through the child’s journey. I stumbled upon Sans a few times but we only spoke shortly each time, both of us in a hurry. Me to follow Frisk and Sans to stop them in the Hall of Judgement. What I was more concerned about was that I couldn’t feel Chara anywhere inside  and I had my suspicions where she was.

Now I stood outside the huge hall and took a deep breath. It was now or never – my soul called out to its soulmate and something far away answered. I took the first step.

* * *

Frisk was on a genocide run. They had killed every monster from the ruin to New Home. Everyone. Undyne, Mettaton, Dogamy, Dogressa, Papyrus… He was the only one left before they reached Asgore. Again. He had to stop them; he couldn’t let them pass. Sans stood in the Hall of Judgment. His thought went to the mysterious monster he had met the first day of Frisk’s arrival, he had met her few times more but he never stayed long, even though he wanted. He wondered if she was still alive – but he doubted that, Frisk never left anyone alive on a genocide run. He sighed. Why had such anomaly have to appear when the kid was on a genocide run? Sans sighed and closed his eyes, before the kid loaded again. He had killed them a couple of time and they began to become faster and faster. Sans opened his sockets when he heard the small steps of the child. Their eyes were red – as they always were when they were possessed by Chara. Sans just looked at them as they raised their knife, an eerie smile creeping up their face.

“Just reset, kid. You know ya won’t get past me either way” Sans said in a bored voice. All he wanted was to wake up in his own bed again before Frisk, came back, hearing Papyrus shout at him, talking while Grillby listen, living his life he always had.

The child laughed at him.

“This is when your last hour strikes, comedian” Sans flinched at that comment. Where had he heard a similar comment before from Chara? She had never utter those words before in any earlier timeline. Chara, in Frisk’s body, took the chance and launched herself towards Sans. He summoned the bones and tried to catch her with his magic. But nothing helped, she just came closer and closer. Just when he was about to teleport out of her way – she was covered with red magic and stopped her attack.

“Now I understand why he killed Frisk, time and time again” he recognized that voice. He turned around and found that SW was standing in the shadows between two pillars with her right hand outstretched. She made a pulling motion and the possessed child floated to her.

“Stop it! LET ME GO! Let me at him!” the small female cried in anger – as if someone had taken her candy away. SW gave her a stern look.

“I started to wonder where you went when I didn’t feel you the day after the party. You’ve been very naughty” she scolded the child that now was hanging and pouting at the same time. Sans just looked at the scene that was playing out in front of him.  If the child – that was now hanging – hadn’t killed everyone he cared for and loved this scene would’ve been filled with humor.

“He deserves it. All he does is smile like he doesn’t care” the woman pinched the child’s cheek.

“My mind, my rules. No killing the skeleton. If you don’t like it then try to find a new body to possess” the child grumbled and crossed their arms.

“It’s not your mind anymore…” they mumbled. SW sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Then it’s even worse. You kill him here and he dies out there, taking both of us with him” the child snorted at.

“Okay! Okay! I will stop but only because I don’t want to lose my host” and then Chara, no Frisk, faded away. The woman’s eyes stopped flare and she turned to Sans that widened his eyes at her.

“What the fuck just happened? You control that demon?!” She gave him a chuckle.

“More hosting her than controlling her” she said.

“YOU are their HOST?” He dropped his jaw at that before he felt his anger flare up. “You could have stopped them. Stopped them from killing everyone! Now it’s only me and Asgore left!” She shook her head.

“No Sans, there is no one here. It has never been. Everyone is projections of your own mind” Sans felt anger. What did she talk about?

“Of course they’ve been! Me and them have been through this shit, countless of times!” She sighed.

“Yes you have but outside of your mind, in the real world” she said. Sans felt an aching pain in his head.

“You… you don’t know what you’re talking about, girl. You are just an anomaly. Soon when Frisk will reset you won’t be here and you will just fade into nothing just like everyone else” Sans felt tears gather in his eyes. “Everyone dies! Leaving me with the painful memories of everyone! Every fucking time!”

“Sans, listen. Nothing of this is real! No one is dead! Everyone is alive!” Sans fell to his knees when he felt the memories in the back of his head push through the barrier he had put up, brake down – opening him up. The hall around them cracked and fell apart like pieces of a puzzle – everything becoming dark, the void embracing them both. Left was he and SW – no, Sylfaen, he remembered. She slowly walked towards him as the memories of her dying, penetrated by Gaster’s bone right through her chest, came back. Her blood, her empty and hollow eyes. Sans screamed and his blue magic flared up around him – trying to fight back the pain and the memories of him dying by Gaster’s hands again and again until Syl herself died. She was dead.

“You’re not here! You’re dead! I saw you die!” She slowly leaned down to his level and quickly pulled him to her. He felt her soul and bones hum at the touch and he could feel his own soul sing when it felt her. He wrapped his arms around her, crying into her shoulder. She felt so real in his arms – as if she was really there.

“I’m not dead, Sans. I’m here and I’m real. Not a ghost or a memory but real” she whispered to him.

“I saw how you died, how he killed you. How that bone penetrated your chest. I felt it myself” she pulled him even closer and he could feel how she shivered. “I can’t come back and knowing that you’re dead. I just CAN’T!” She hushed him as she slowly made circling motions on his back, trying to give him comfort

“Come back to us Sans. Papyrus misses you and everyone thinks you will die… Come back to us… to me, to everyone that loves you”

“I died plenty of times… You then turned back time. Why did you turn back time? Making me die over and over again. Why didn’t ya just let me die?” His magic was slowly fading away when he felt her touch, feeling so real. Warmth.

“I’m sorry that I made you go through that so many times. I’m sorry I made you suffer… I’m so sorry, Sans… I just tried to save you. Sorry for my failures” She put her forehead to his – skin meeting bones, soft versus hard. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. This was Syl, his soulmate, the one he was bound to. Her socket and eye showed him tremendous of pain.

“But why? Why did you try to save me?” he whispered. He saw how tears streamed down her face as she smiled. He wanted to caress those tears away – he wanted her to smile, smile at him.

“Because I never realized how dear you were to me. How much you meant to me, how much I… I love you…” Sans widened his sockets at her words – his soul exploding in his chest. He put his skeletal hand to her face.

“Syl…” slowly he let his thumb caress her skeletal half, over the cracks her mother had inflicted on her so long ago. She closed her eye socket.

“Please Sans. Come back to us – to me. I rather relive the past two thousand years again than keep on living, knowing I won’t ever see your eternal smug grin again” She leaned into his touch. He pulled her closer him, to his chest. Kissing her hair. His whole being hummed. This felt so right – holding her, touching her. She was really here to take him back. He knew what he had to do.

“Please… bring me back to everyone…” She let a sob of relief leave when he had utter those words. Slowly she laid her hands on his back.

“Don’t let go, you **bone head** …”

“I won’t…”

Then he closed his eyes and let her mind guide them back to reality, never letting go.

* * *

 

I felt the aching pain in my back as I slowly drifted back from the dark. I felt someone slowly shake my shoulder, it was just a gentle touch but it was still there. I grumbled and the nudge became a bit rougher. I growled, didn’t want to wake up – for the first time, I was drained of energy and power. The nudging stopped but instead I could feel a hand on my face – the touch was gentle but hard yet smooth at the same time. How could that be?

“Hey, wake up” a deep and soft voice said to me. I felt how my soul purred at the sound of the voice – as if they came from a lover. Slowly I opened my eyes to see who my tormentor was. Two soft white pin pricks and half lidded eye sockets on black. Sans was awake. He had come back. I gave him a tired and lazy smile at the same time, letting his thumb caress my face.

“Good morning…” I whispered.

“More like good evening. It’s pitch black outside” he answered giving me one of his grins.

“You’re such a lazybone” I said and closed my eyes again. He snorted and was about to say something but just at that moment the door busted open and Papyrus was standing there with tear running down his face.

“SANS!” he howled before he threw himself around the smaller skeletons neck – making me jump to the side so I didn’t get crushed – hugging him tight to him. Sans wrapped his arms around his younger brother.

“Sorry for making you worry bro’” and then Frisk came running too and soon everyone was there except for Gaster. They screamed and cried when they saw that Sans was awake. Asgore came forth and put a hand on my head, tears streaming down his face.

“You did well, Sylfaen. You did well” Suddenly Papyrus had his arms wrapped around me – hugging me to his chest.

“FRIEND SYLFAEN! I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU BROUGHT BACK MY ONLY BROTHER! THANK YOU!” I hugged him back and soon I felt a pair of furry arms around me instead. It was Toriel.

“Thank you, child, for bringing one of our family back. I am so sorry for everything” at that I felt my tears run free. I howled into Toriel’s chest. I had missed them so much – more than I could imagine. They were my family now.

“I am so sorry for everything too” During the whole time Sans had his eyes on me, never letting me out of sight. I went from one pair of arms to another until I found myself sitting on the edge of the bed with Frisk in my lap. Everyone was happy and the love was warm and wrapped me in its embrace – I had finally found a place in this world. Even though everyone was happy soon both Frisk and Papyrus yawned. Asgore laid a hand on Papyrus’ shoulder and Toriel picked Frisk from my arms.

“It seems it’s time for bed. It has been a few exhausting days and all of us need some sleep” she said. I looked shocked at her. Days? How long had we been out for? I had to ask Toriel about that later.

“SLEEP WELL BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN BE WITHOUT MY BEDTIME STORY TONIGHT” Papyrus yawned one more time before he let Asgore lead him out of the room.

“Don’t you ever scare us like that again, nerd!” Undyne said and hugged Sans once more before she and Alphys took each other’s hands, waved to us and went out. Toriel smiled at us with a sleeping Frisk in her arms.

“Your room is still in place, if you want to stay the night” She said to me before she turned to the short skeleton in the bed. “Good night Sans. I am so glad that you are back with us. Your bond is truly strong” and then the queen went out with the sleeping child. Left was Sans and me. I put my hands in on my knees, not knowing what to do with them. I could feel Sans behind me and his emotions inside of me. They were warm like a blanket.

“Well… I should… you… you should get some rest” I said and was on my way to rise from the bed when I felt his hand grip around my wrist pulling me back to the bed. His phalanges warm against my skin.

“Stay with me… please. Don’t leave me…” his hoarse voice made my face warm. Memories from when I had brought him back came to me. Slowly I sat down on the bed again not looking at him – the pressure around my wrist still pulling me towards him.

“Syl – “

“I’m so sorry Sans. I’ve put you through so much”

“Syl – “

“I’ve been so dumb” I started to shiver and tremble, tears slowly gathering in my eyes. The past few days, weeks and months running through my head.

“Syl – “

“I can understand if you can’t stand me after this. I’ve done so much – “ Suddenly he had pulled me to his chest, turned my head up with his hand, locking it to his shoulder and pressed his teeth against my lips. The skeleton’s kiss – much gentler than I thought I ever could be. Slowly I closed my eyes and leaned in to it – feeling how I calmed down. Soon he released his hand around my wrist and put it around my waist. His teeth moved against my lips, as if he had a pair of his own, before he slowly pulled away. Looking at me through half lidded eyes. Under his sockets a blue tinted blush was seen.

“Can ya’ be quiet and listen to me for a sec?” He whispered. I just nodded, not enough air in my lungs to speak.

“Syl, thank you for bringing me back. For trying to save me…” he tugged my head under his jaw before he spoke again.

“I’ve died so many times through different timelines, but when I saw you die; I just couldn’t handle it. Knowing that I never would see or speak with you again – made me wanna’ follow ya’. Maybe that’s the meaning of the soulmate bond…” I was quiet but felt my face burn. What was this big bag of bones telling me?

“Was the things you told me true? The things you told me in my mind?” He suddenly whispered. I just nodded and felt anxious. He wrapped his arms tighter around me– pressing me to his ribcage. He let out a huge sigh of relief.

“Thank God” he whispered before he bent down to kiss me again. How had I fallen in love with this big piece of a walking skeleton without me noticing? I became like a soft piece of fabric in his arms – this just felt so right. Our souls sang the same song – different tunes but still the same – not false but true and beautiful. Both of us could feel it. When he pulled away he laid down on the bed and took me with him before he pulled the blanket over us. He towed me closer to him so I had my face to his chest. My face was still burning from embarrassment. When had I become like this? Love was a natural thing that happened to everyone sometime in their life – but this, this felt different.

“Can you say it again?” He whispered out into the dark. If I had felt hot a few seconds ago, I was on fire now. I knew what he meant but it was hard to say, not because it wasn’t true but because I didn’t know if he felt the same way – the fear of being rejected. Sans must’ve felt those feelings inside of him too because next time he pleaded – circling his hands on my back in slow motions.

“Please?” I took a deep breath.

“I love you…” His whole being began to hum.

“I love you too…” he answered and I nuzzled into his shirt – feeling the scent of bones and ketchup. He took one of my hands in his, turning my head up towards his with the other. Every problem was something for the day of tomorrow.

“Don’t let go” I shyly smiled at him before I answered him.

“I won’t…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I ship this :D
> 
> ...  
> Sorry all you Gaster fans out there.... but this was plotted a long time ago....
> 
> Hope you liked it!  
> Thx for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment with your best tip on songs to write too!   
> Love you all! ~<3


	21. Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few slower chapters are to wait. Things needs to calm down a bit for poor Syl ...
> 
> Leave a comment, kudos or bookmark if ya' like it :3
> 
> By the way, this is start on the last section on this arc just so you know. As it looks like there will be a total of 27 chapters...

Sans woke up during the night. Something had awoken him from his sleep – nightmares of how he had been killed. Sylfaen with a bone through her chest – blood gashing out of the wound, blood everywhere. He rose up from the mattress gasping for air his none existing lungs didn’t need and tried to put his hand to his eye that was flaring with blue magic – but he couldn’t, something held it down. He looked down and his eyes widened before they became soft at the sight – the magic slowly subsiding. Beside him was Syl, sleeping, still holding his hand since yesterday. She had taken off her turtleneck during the night – lying in only her tank top – and now he could see the lighter shade of a scar right where her sternum was. Sans let his phalanges slowly touch the uneven skin at her chest. It was smooth and soft, just like she was supposed to. She shifted in her sleep making her left hand move up to the side of her face and Sans could see her distal phalange completely uncovered. His soul started to ache for her – he had been right when he had seen how flesh slowly vaporizing when she had bent the time. It must’ve cost her a great deal of energy for her to load that many times that she had done. He put pressure on the hand she was holding and he could feel her soul sending a steady beat through her into him, and his own soul responded. He couldn’t believe what had happened but here they were and he felt like he was whole.

Suddenly his pin pricks met a red one on the black background. Slowly she rose from the mattress too, nudging the sleep out of her eyes with her left hand – forcing the shoulder band of the tank top to fall down her arm. Sans swallowed at the sight and he quickly pulled the hand he had on her sternum to him.

“What time is it?” she yawned and Sans looked at the watch standing on the nightstand – the crimson red numbers screamed out their message to the darkness.

“To early” he said and covered his mouth with his other hand to try to hide his blush. This woman before him was more tempting than he could ever imagine. Her hair claimed the first prize on the sexiest bed head hairstyle he’d ever seen, her eyes were half lidded – her red pin prick giving out a soft red glow, her lips just partially divided. He felt her squeeze his hand and he met her worried eyes.

“What is it? Why did you wake up?” she asked, slurring a bit on her words – not completely awake yet.

“I had a nightmare. Nothing to worry – “ he felt how her human hand touched his zygomatic bone.

“What was it about? Your nightmare I mean?” she asked. He leaned into her hand before he put his distal phalanges at her sternum – touching the round scar.

“This…” he whispered. “How you died…” She gave him the softest smile he had ever seen before she spoke.

“But I’m here now, aren’t I?” he nodded before he closed his sockets – enjoying her soft touch, the smell of her skin. She laid down again and pulled him with her before she interweaved her phalanges with his – making a weave of bone.

“Go back to sleep” she whispered and he nodded – feeling how he slowly drifted back into the darkness that haunted him with pictures of her dying over and over again.

* * *

 

The birds were singing outside and slowly their songs were bringing me back to life. I was lying on my back and could feel something heavy rest on my chest. My joints were stiff and it hurt when I tried to move them. I heard a muffled groan and the warm air on my neck. I opened my eyes and found Sans lying almost on top of me. His leg and arm draped over my body and his skull resting in the crook of my neck. He was still asleep and I doubted that I could wake him up after the past night. He had woken up a few times from nightmares – crying, screaming and begging – but he never let go of my hand and never did I. He still held it with his – our phalanges weaved together. A few times he had touched the scar on my chest just to make sure that there wasn’t a gaping hole. I had made sure when I altered the memories of the others and the reality, that the wound would heal too– and it had, sort of. At that time, my power had almost been emptied and I had been drained of my magic which was the reason why there was still some scars. I looked to the skeleton at my side and felt calm inside – nothing else than calm.

I heard a faint snore from him and bit my lip in a try not to laugh. The snoring stopped and I turned again to him when I felt him shift – making him slide off me. I met two half lidded sockets and a very tired skeleton.

“’Morning, sweet cheeks” he slurred and I felt warmth creep up my face. During the night it had been different – the dark had covered us, but now I had to meet him face to face in the light. I looked away and tried mumble something under my breath. Sans chuckled at me and I could feel his soul throb – he was amused.

“Good morning…” I slowly steadied myself as I rose up from the mattress – Sans followed my every movement without letting go of my hand. I swung my legs over the edge and it was then I saw my turtleneck lying on the floor together with my jeans. It must’ve become warm under the blanket and I had taken the jeans of me in my sleep. I became warm in my face. Sans looked at me and later followed my eyes and I could feel how he stiffened. He looked to me again – sweat beads appearing on his face.

“I.. um… I… can close my eyes… um…so you can… get dressed” he said. Now the Underground sounded like a great idea – somewhere that was below ground level, below, well, THIS!

“That… would be nice if you could do that…” I mumbled. He slowly let go of my hand and suddenly it felt empty – like something was missing. I heard how the blanket shifted and how he turned around to face the wall. Slowly I slipped out from under the cover and quickly picked up my black jeans and the turtleneck. Feeling the stale scent – knowing that I had to get to my cottage to pick up some new clothes – and shower. Definitely shower. When I was done I turned to him and scratched the back of my head.

“So… uhm… I will… go down and see if there is some breakfast” Sans turned to me when he heard my words and he let on a shy smile.

“Yeah, do so” he said and I turned around to walk out. “By the way” he said and I stopped and turned to him again. Suddenly his teeth were pressed to my lips – gentle but still demanding, his breath hot against my soft flesh. I felt how my knees became weak and had to steady myself by grabbing his shoulders. He had teleported from the bed to me – now looking at me with soft eyes. He slowly pulled away.

“You need to eat more, you’re just **skin and bones”** He said softly, carefully caressing my hipbone sticking up above the waistline of my jeans with his thumb. I felt how flushed I became and quickly pulled my hands away from his shoulders and went out the door. My heart racing in my chest. I put the back of my hand to my mouth in a try get rid of the feeling of his teeth, his breath – push away the blush from my face.

“Idiot… Bone bag… skeleton… smug bastard…” I mumbled under my breath when I came into the kitchen. To my surprise Undyne and Alphys was sitting around the table together with Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore and Frisk.

“Good morning, child. The coffee is done and the cups are at their usual place. Help yourself” she said before she looked down into the Newspaper again. I moved over to the counter and reached up for one of the cupboard and took out a cup before I poured some coffee into it. Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes on my neck and I knew Sans had come into the same room. He must’ve dressed fast.

”BROTHER! NICE TO SEE YOU AWAK AGAIN. HOPEFULLY YOU WON’T BE AS LAZY AS BEFORE!” I reached for a second cup – guessing that the smiley bag of bones wanted some coffee too. I could hear Chara mumbling something in the back of my head.

“Nah, bro’. Still **bone tired** ”

“SANS! NO. PUNS!” Papyrus screamed. Sans chuckled and so did Toriel. I could hear him move and then he was beside me – slowly reaching for the cup I already filled up – touching my arm in the process. He made it look innocent but I knew better. I tried not look at him.

“Sorry bro’. You know that I’m such a …”

“SANS! NO!”

“ **Numbskull** ”

“NYHAAA!” everyone was laughing so hard at Papyrus’ reaction – everyone but me as I tried to push down the flush from the small show of affection from Sans just a few moments ago. I closed my eyes before I turned around with the cup in my hand, leaning against the counter. When I opened up my eyes again I met Undynes grinning face. _Shit._ Sans moved slowly over to the table.

“So, Syl –“ she began.

‘ _Undyne, I dare you to utter those words I think you’re about to say’_ I was trying to say with my eyes that was staring at her – lifting the cup to my mouth. Her grin became larger

“Have you bone the skeleton yet?” Sans stopped in his tracks – his face turning deep blue. I on the other hand choked on my own coffee – coughing and gasping for air.

“Screw you Undyne!” I said with a hoarse voice while trying to wipe off the coffee that was running down my cheek.

“No, screwing Sans was my question”

“UNDYNE!” everyone screamed. Toriel had her hands over Frisk’s ears and glared at the taller monster. I felt the flush creep up my face but also anger.

“That’s absolutely none of your freaking business!” I said with a way to high voice. She leaned back into the chair, putting her hands behind her head as she smirked.

“Just wondering as you didn’t sleep in your old room last night. You two have been dancing around the table for far too long” I widened my eyes at her. I put my cup down on the counter and glared at the fish woman. She met my gaze steady – and then I flipped my finger at her. Toriel quickly covered Frisk’s eyes too and Undyne burst out into a warrior laugh.

“I know I’m doing it. How ‘bout you?” she said in retort. What was wrong with her – nothing was working. I could feel Sans embarrassment swirl inside of me and he looked just as flustered as I did.

“Undyne, I think it’s best to have this conversation when there aren’t any children present.” Toriel scuffed and uncovered Frisk’s eyes and ears when I took down my finger.

“I need some air” I said and went outside onto the porch in the backyard. A cold wind was blowing and I knew that the last day of summer had passed. Now there would take a while before the sun was showing us its wonderful face and warmth again. Suddenly I felt Sans feelings – a bit worried and curios. It didn’t take long before he was standing outside with me. He looked at me before he said anything else.

“Everything okay?” he asked. I shrugged my shoulders before I ran my hand through my hair and sighed deeply.

“I don’t know how to do this”

“Do what?” I looked at him with eyes that told him everything I felt at the moment.

“You. Me. Us. Everything. I’ve never felt like this before…” I told him and looked up to the clouds that were gathering in the horizon. Sans eyes softened at that and he sighed before he took my hand in his, slowly rising it his teeth grazing it.

“But what about Gaster? Didn’t you love him?” At his mentioning of his father I felt a pinch in my chest.

“I… I did… but… this is different” I whispered and I felt how Sans became a bit worried at my words.

“Different how?” he asked. I let go of his hand and ran both of them through my hair, gripping my skull in the process.

“I don’t know! Deeper. More… intimate… True. Like it could hurt me tremendously but also give me the most wonderful feeling at the same time. Does that make sense? It doesn’t make sense. It doesn’t make sense does it?” During my ramble I had started to walk around waving my arms around. I was stopped by a hand on my cheek. Sans’ boney thumb caressed the bones on the left side of my face. He took one of my hands and put it on his ribcage. Under there I could feel something pulsating in a slow pace – long deep steady beats. They eased me – bringing my breathing down.

“Deeper. Warmer. True. Like these steady beats in my chest. We can’t see them, they are there and we know it because we can feel them. Isn’t it the same with the feelings we have? We can’t see them but we can feel them” He said. His words were warm and soothing. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

“But what if it’s only the soulmate bond that makes us feel this way?” he sighed and pulled me to him.

“If you’re afraid of that – then let us take it slow. Okay? Maybe that way I can show you that it isn’t just the soulmate bond…” I nodded. That sounded good in my ears. We stood there for a few minutes and just enjoyed each other’s company.

“Sans” I suddenly said.

“Mm?” He hummed before he stroked my hair and kissing it.

“We must talk about what happened at the party”

“Now?”

“Now.”

“But I’m **bonetired** ” he complained and I rolled my eyes at him.

“One: you’ve already used that one. Two: You are always tired and three: you’re such a lazybone” He chuckled.

“You know me by **heart.** Do you want the others here too?” I shook my head.

“No. They don’t remember ‘it’” Sans pushed me gently away from him and looked shocked at me.

“How can they not? He freaking killed you! Me! How? He?” Sans eyes showed anger and I could feel it inside of me. I showed him the distal phalange on my index finger.

“I altered the reality and stopped the time… I couldn’t go back… not when I had finally saved you from a certain death. The humans and monsters needs him… I’m sorry” I said and closed my eyes. I could feel how he was conflicted by this. Then I felt how he took my hand and touched the exposed bone at my finger – carefully twisting it around between his phalanges.

“I’m not happy about it, but… I can understand why you did it… I think. All I hope is that it won’t come back and bite ya’ in the ass” I opened my eyes and rose my brow at him. He laughed at the expression I made. When he stopped he looked at the finger again.

“Why is it bone?” I sighed.

“When I use time magic, it takes its source of power directly from my body – slowly burning my human flesh away. That’s why I have some bone showing all over my body…” I said. Sans eyes became curios.

“Have you used it before all this?” I nodded – remembering the last battle against the humans two thousand years ago.

“I used it during the last battle. I tried to find a way change the outcome but the last time I was knocked unconscious, and when I woke up again… it was too late for me to turn it back. I was caught by the monsters and they had already restrained me from using magic.” Sans pulled me to him, pressing me to his chest.

“Why didn’t ya’ turn back time when the prince… you know…”

“My soul was shattered and I was hollow until Gaster came – I had no chance in using it. When I later found the human prince and torn him apart – I didn’t want to instead. I thought that he deserved to die” I heard how my voice trembled at the last words. “I’ve done so much wrong during my life Sans… I’m tired of pain, hate and agony”

“That doesn’t mean that you can’t start doing good things. One wrong deed doesn’t mean that you can’t change. Look at Frisk… they killed all monsters in the Underground but slowly they change. After each timeline they killed less and less monsters until they stopped completely…”  I looked up at him. Was that way Frisk had turned back the time? Chara chuckled in the back of mind.

_It was so much fun! Too bad it ended…_ I flipped a mentally finger to the child. _How rude!_

“I never knew that that was why they did it. I felt that the time had been turned back again and again but I never knew why…” Sans let go of me and looked up to the sky and shoved his hands down his pockets.

“They were possessed by the king and queen’s dead adopted daughter… Chara. They told Frisk to do it and that was why I killed them again and again in the Hall of Judgment”

“I saw that in your memory…”

“Speaking of memory. Is it true that the demon is… inside of you?” I nodded and Sans expression became dark as a cloud filled with rain and thunder – his sockets becoming black.

“I noticed them the first time down in the kitchen a few months ago – “

“Have you felt the urge to kill?” he interrupted me. I shook my head and put my hands behind my back – looking up to the sky too.

“No I haven’t. She hasn’t been nice or so, but she doesn’t have the power to overtake me. She is too weak for that. That’s why Frisk in the end could bring back their self-control and stopped turning back time. Chara was the source – and now when Frisk is free of her they’ve lost the time magic. They can’t use it anymore” Sans pin pricks came back and he then let out a breath he was holding.

“I hope that you’re right”

_That damn comedian! You should have let me have some fun with him in his mind!_

_“One more word from you and I promise that I will find a way to shut you up”_ I snarled into the back of my head. A mental image of a child crossing their arms, pouting at my words, flashed by. Suddenly I could feel raindrops at my chin and I looked up to the sky. The clouds were releasing their content and the water came down heavier and heavier. Sans shrugged and pulled up his hoodie.

“We should go inside. Then we can throw out Undyne – after that we can truly call her a _fish on dry land”_ I chuckled a bit before we went inside – Sans holding my hand again. For the first time it felt like someone actually listened to me whole heartedly instead of questioning my choices. He had listen to me and my soul started to sing a calming song inside of me – sending it over to Sans. I slowly closed my eyes – could things actually become better now?

* * *

The night fell upon me. I had teleported back to my cottage after breakfast and was now sitting in the couch in front of the open fireplace, reading to a calming coup of tea. I had to gather my mind and thoughts after all that had happened and suddenly the evening had come. Chara was still sulking inside of my mind and hadn’t said a word to me since I flipped her off. I took a sip from the hot liquid – carefully not to burn my tongue. I sighed as I felt my soul slowly pulsating inside in a slow pace. So much had happened during these past months and everything I thought I knew had changed. The world, the society, monsters and Gaster. I narrowed my eyes when I thought of the Royal Magician. I had to travel to the lab later that week – that had been our agreement when he took the job – so he could have someone translating for him. Humans had a hard time to understand his static voice and that was why he had to use sign language. Asgore had told me that he had managed to take care of himself during these couple of days that I and Sans had been out – but he needed me now more than ever. Sans hadn’t been all too thrilled over that and I could understand him. His father had killed him over twenty times in twenty different ways until it stopped with my death. But I had promised to stay by Gaster’s side, no matter what – even though I meant it in a different way before. I had to talk to him about what had happened and about the past, now and future.

A rapid banging on the door almost made me jump out of my skin and drop the cup of hot tea. “Hey, nerd! Open the door! Sleepover time!” I sighed and chuckled before I reached out with my magic and twisted the doorknob. Undyne kicked the door open and under her arm she had a sleeping bag and a pillow. Alphys followed suit with a bag on her back that almost looked like it was filled to the brim with stuff and Papyrus was with them too. I raised my brow.

“I don’t remember inviting you guys” I said and tried to not laugh as Undyne threw the pillow towards me before it stopped in front of my face – red magic covering it.

“This is an enforced slumber party! With booze! Sweetheart, give me the bottle with Saké!” I laughed and raised my hands up into the air after I had put the pillow down.

“I give up. I see that I won’t be able to dodge this one” Undyne smirked and pointed at me.

“You’re right, punk! Papyrus, bring us something to drink out of!” Papyrus rose his hand and saluted his former captain before he went out to the kitchen. Undyne and Alphys made themselves comfortable on the floor before Undyne pulled the yellow lizard into her lap. I pulled my legs up underneath me before I put a blanket in my lap. Papyrus came scrambling out of the kitchen with four cups.

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE RETURNED FROM OUR FRIENDS MESSY KITCHEN IN ONE PIECE!”

“That’s great, Paps. Give me the cups so I can pour up some goodies!” Undyne said and grabbed the items Papyrus was holding. Just at that moment my phone started to buzz so I picked it up when Undyne was pouring up the sake. The screen showed Sans’ contact information. A warm feeling spread through me as I opened the text message.

 

_Sans: hey.  I was wondering if ya had anything planned for the weekend_

_Me: No, not yet. Did you know that Undyne, Alphys and your brother has an enforced slumber party at my house?_

Undyne gave me a cup of Saké and I drank a bit of the rice wine, feeling its texture and taste on my tongue. My phone buzzed again and I looked at it.

 

_Sans: they are? heh, welp. Well anyway I was wondering if ya wanted to do something, you know in a way to doing this slow?_

_Me: okay. Like what?_

_Sans: taking you out on Friday night?_

_Me: Sounds fun_

_Sans: pick ya’ up at 8 pm then_

_Me: See you then_

_Sans: yepp_

After I had sent the text Undyne snatched the phone out of my hand, reading Sans’ texts to me. Her smirk grew bigger before she gave the phone to Alphys.

“H-how romantic!” Alphys squealed before she gave the phone to Papyrus. I rose my eyebrow at them.

“What do you mean?” The grin on the former captain became much wider.

“He. Wants. To. Date. You!” She pronounced every word

“So?”

“FRIEND, DON’T YOU KNOW WHAT THE TERM OF ‘DATE’ IS?” Papyrus asked and shook my head.

“I totally ship this!” Undyne screamed.

“THE TERM OF ‘DATE’ IS USED WHEN ONE MONSTER LIKES ANOTHER. THEY DO THIS TO SHOW THAT THEY HAVE A INTREST IN EACH OTHER. THEY OFTEN REFER THIS TO AS THE COURTSHIP OF LOVERS!” At that the liquor I had had in my mouth now sprayed from me like a fountain as I coughed at the same time. “I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE THE NEWEST EDITION OF THE DATING HANDBOOK IF YOU WANT TO BORROW IT”

“Wait, what?” I coughed. Alphys looked at me with dreamy eyes as if she imagined me in some weird outfit. Dating handbook?

“What a dream to dress nice and put on make-up for a date!” I widened my eyes. Oh no…

“I have to dress nice too?! Courtship? But we are already soulmates!” I exclaimed. Undynes eyes widened as she laughed.

“Yeah, but you two started in the wrong end! You date to make your connection strong – to really see if you two nerds are a match! Of course you need to dress up nice! That smiley bone bag would totally love it!” I felt how my face became warmer as it slowly dawned on me.

Me and Sans would go out. Together. Like a couple. Like lovers. I swallowed and tried not to scream internally.

I was bad with stuff like this...


	22. To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 of the story. i've made a rough outline of the last chapters and finnished writing chapter 24 yesterday. Will be writing and editing and maybe posting as soon as they are done. I'm finnished with the national exams for my students but still got some gradings to do.   
> Thx in before hand for reading my story! :3
> 
> And thanks to everyone that comment, left kudos and bookmarked the story so far. Never thought I would get such response on it ^^
> 
> Love you to the moon and back! ~<3

I was sitting in the company car belonging to MT Ebott Energy. I was going to meet Gaster for the first time since the incident and I felt nervousness rumble around in my stomach. The car had picked me up from my cottage earlier in the morning and I was now sitting in the back seat. I was looking out the window and thought of the few couple of days that had passed. Undyne had made me drink a lot of alcohol and for the first time in over two thousand years, I had had a hangover the day after. We had talked about the date and I didn’t know what to do or what to wear. Undyne had just smirked at me with her drunken smile and promised me that she would fix it. I wondered what the fish monster had up her sleeve. Sans on the other hand hadn’t been to my cottage and I could understand that. He needed to rest more than he usually did to gather his strength before he had to return to work. He had texted me and called me a few times just to make sure that I was alright when he had felt my feelings shift. He didn’t want to rush me into things and he wanted us to take it slow – but it was hard on both of us. I could feel that I missed him during the days and nights. The cottage felt empty without him and our friends – my new family.

I sighed and put my hand on my knees that were covered with the light grey pencil skirt that had been sent to me together with a white blouse and a jacket. Asgore had come over with the stuff the day before and told me about the dress code they had on the company and I gritted my teeth and looked out the window again. The rain was running down the car’s window and the clouds in the sky made it dark outside – as if there hadn’t been any sunlight in weeks. My promise weighed heavy on my shoulders and sometimes it made it hard to breath. I and Gaster had a long history together as teacher and student, as lovers – and now I had a soulmate bond with his oldest son? Creation? This was starting to become a mess. I knew that the humans considered it to be a taboo but monsters didn’t think the same way.

Soon the scenery with trees and forests was switched out by the city of humans. Tall buildings, cars and I could even feel and see the bad air surrounding the car I was in. With my eyes I followed mothers with children, on their way to school, fathers talking to someone on the other side of a phone dressed in black suits and leather suitcases, stone hard business women walking in the sidewalk made of concrete like they own the world. Little did these short lived creatures know that their timeline, their reality could be wiped out in an instant. A sudden chime from my phone woke me up from my thoughts and I quickly answered before I could check who it was.

“Yes?”

“ _Hey…”_ It was Sans. His soft and deep voice sent shivers down my spine. Without me noticing a smile crept up on my face.

“Hey…” I said in a softer voice.

“ _How are you doing? You seemed a bit down”_ He said. He was talking about my feelings just now and I closed my eyes – feeling better already just by hearing his voice.

“It’s okay. The rain always make me a bit sad and low. Nothing to worry about.” I told him and tried to talk in a lower voice.

“ _Okay. Just checking up on ya’. Are ya’ still up for tomorrow?”_ I smiled and felt that I became a bit nervous – Sans too. His feelings rolling inside of me. He chuckled a bit when he felt my feelings.

“Yes. Where should we meet?”

“ _I’ll come and pick ya’ up. Will 8 PM be good?”_

“Yes” I didn’t know what I would say otherwise.

“ _See ya’ then. And Syl?”_ I swallowed. His voice became more serious.

“Yeah?”  
“ _Call me at once if something happens, okay?”_

_“_ I can handle myself Sans. But yes I will call you if anything happens” I felt how he relaxed at that. He wasn’t too keen on me going to work with Gaster. The monster that had killed both Sans and me – we both remembered it. We said our good byes and I hung up the phone – at the same moment the car parked outside the front entrance of a huge building with the sign _MT.E.E._ Outside in the rain I saw a tall monster together with a woman with red hair _,_ both of them standing under an umbrella. The driver got out and opened up the door to the backseat, holding an umbrella over my head so I wouldn’t get wet by the rain. When I stepped out I saw Gaster and Mrs. Andersson standing there. The woman gave me the creeps and there was something that I couldn’t put my fingers on. She smiled at me and reached for my hand to shake it – and when I took a firm grip of her hand it felt as cold as her eyes. My eye narrowed and my pin prick became smaller in my socket – my soul shielded itself just in case something would attack, but nothing came.

“Welcome to _MT Ebott Energy,_ Miss Sylfaen. I hope you will like it here” she said with a voice that almost sang out every word – even though the song sounded false. I nodded and noticed that she had a necklace around her neck – a piece of broad black leather sitting tight around her throat and a silver amulet was attached to it in the size of a larger coin.

“Thank you Mrs. Andersson” I answered and looked at Gaster. He averted his eyes and he summoned a pair of magical hands before he started to sign – he couldn’t see me in the eyes after what he had done.

“ _Good morning, flower. I hope you have recovered a bit from… the incident a few days ago…”_ I looked at him before I sighed and answered him.

“We can talk about that later Dr. Gaster. Right now I want to know what my assignments will be here on the company ground” I said and turned to Mrs. Andersson again. She smiled a sweet smile as she looked from to Gaster before she waved her hand to make us follow her. She was studying us.

“As you know Dr. Gaster has been hired to help develop a new kind of energy source that will help us with the problem about global warming – we need a more sustainable source of energy if this planet is going to survive. Dr. Gaster is our only hope and we found his static voice hard to understand and the only other way for him to communicate is his sign language. Every other monster that can understand it is either occupied with other things or thanked no to the position. Your job will be to translate for him during meetings and the contact with the other scientists that will be on his team” as she talked we walked into a great marble hall. People ran back and forth and hardly took any notice of any of us. I could see that a few glanced over to us but they soon stopped and continued their work. Mrs. Andersson walked towards one of the elevators.

“Every Friday is casual Friday and we are often a few people in the company that gathers once a month to drink. Loyalty is our lead word – anything or anyone that threatens Mr. Andersson or the company will be dealt with. We usually don’t approve of relationships on the workplace – but we often see through our fingers if the romance can be kept outside the company’s four walls –“

“That won’ be any problems” I interrupted her and Gaster signed the same thing beside me. Mrs. Andersson blinked a few times at that before she stepped inside the elevator that had arrived – inviting both of us.

“The research facility will be a few floors underground behind sealed doors if anything would go wrong. The office people and many of the meetings will be held above ground – there will be many of those as Mr. Andersson currently is trying to branch out in different directions.” The doors closed behind us and the elevator started to move. Further and further into the ground we went and I could feel the magical level rising.

“We have just started the research on magic and magic use too so the magical level will be higher down here as well.” Mrs. Andersson explained. I looked to the red head that was standing there beside me and something was bugging me. Her whole being seemed to be a lie and I didn’t know what was real.

“And will I only be translating for Dr. Gaster?” I asked – feeling that there was more to her words. She nodded though.

“He already has his own secretary so all you will do is translating. Everything strictly confidential – but I presume that you already know that” I nodded and stepped out of the elevator in a light lit corridor – Mrs. Andersson was still standing in the elevator – not attempting to follow us.

“I have a meeting to attend to but welcome to MT Ebott Energy, hope you will like it here!” I thanked her once more before the doors to the elevators slide shut and moved upwards again. Me and Gaster was standing there alone before he turned around and walked through the corridor with testing labs and humans with white lab coats. He himself still had his grey one on. He stopped to talk some people on his way to somewhere and I translated his speech. Soon he opened up an office door and entered – I followed and a pair of summoned hands closed it behind us – knowing it was soundproofed and for what reason made me flustered. The room was light lit and filled with book cases and an office desk. A few plants and herbs in pots decorated the room and the colors was consisted mostly of red, brown and black. Some paintings hung on the wall and on the desk was a few piles of papers laying. He went to his desk and sat down before he leaned forward and signed with his hand for me to sit down in the chair on the other side.

When I had sat down his collected face fell and he looked so burdened.

“ _I am so sorry, flower for what I have done. I understand if you do not trust me or want to be in my presences”_ I sighed and closed my eyes. I knew that this talked was needed if we were going to work together.

“I can understand in a way Gaster. He his your oldest son and have the one you love taken away, by a family member too – it would’ve hurt me tremendously… it should’ve been us. Thousands of years ago…” He put his skull in his hands and I could see how tears slowly gathered in his eyes. This was the man I had fallen in love with – the soft and carrying one, but he was long gone or he had never existed until now.

“ _If we only had made the bond when we were young…”_ I smiled sadly at him. I had thought that thought too – but I came to the same conclusion each time.

“No meaning to linger in the past, Gaster. I’ve finally realized that. To live in the past will only hurt more than living right now… I do love him and I’ve loved him before you came back… but it scared me – believing that I only loved him because he resembled you in some way” I said and leaned in. Gaster tilted his head upwards towards me – his eyes were warm. My words had gone through to him.

“ _Even though I wished for this to end differently – my hope to be the one, but as long as he makes you happy, flower, I am happy too. You have been through so much and I am not suited to follow your path. I think that deep in my soul I already knew this – you needed someone more fitted to this age to lead you right – to see the beauty…”_ I reached for his hand and he gripped it and leaned down to kiss the back side. This was the end of the Skeleton Witch and her romance with the Royal Magician. My heart ached because I had loved Gaster and deep down somewhere I still loved him in a special way – he had been the first one to show me love and warmth. It would be saddening if I hadn’t felt this way.

“Thank you Gaster…”

“ _You are welcome, flower…”_

* * *

The rest of the work day went smoothly after the talk with Gaster. We had talked a bit more about how I had changed the flow of time and made a few false memories for those that had been present during the fight. He had also studied my human index finger and come to the conclusion that if I used the time magic far too many times it would eat me up alive. He knew that Sans had his memories still intact – remembering everything and every death Gaster had put him through. Gaster on the other hand only remembered when he had killed me and none other – and it scared him. He promised me that I should be very careful when I used it. The time magic was a dangerous and it could end badly – especially if anyone else could get their hands on it.

I walked outside the building and stretched my arms up to the sky to make the stiffness go away. Gaster had to go earlier because he had some errands to fix so I could go earlier too. I had texted Undyne and she would meet me outside and drive me back to monster town – and when I looked around I could see a huge car, a jeep, parked to the side of the road. The rain had stopped but the clouds were still grey and the wet air crept in under my clothes – making me cold. I walked towards the huge car and Undyne smiled at me when I opened up the front door and jumped into the front passenger seat.

“Hey nerd! Had a good day with the ex?” she said and I bit my lip.

“Yeah. We talked and it went surprisingly well I must say. The work is a bit boring though” Undyne turned the key to the ignition and the huge metal beast rumbled to life. She made a turn out into the traffic before we went our way back to Monster Town.

“What do you do there?” She asked as she focused on the road ahead of us. I shrugged my shoulders and looked out the window.

“Not much. Just translating for Gaster so the other scientist can understand what he’s saying” a sudden angry and sour mood ripped through me and I knew it was Sans’ feelings I felt. I wondered if I should call him to see what was going on. I decided to not do it. I was going to meet him later tomorrow so I could ask him about it then. When I thought about the date I felt nervous and excited about it and when Sans felt those feelings, his own calmed down a bit – leaving warmth behind. I smirked. Undyne looked at me as we drove up the mountain and she smiled.

“You’re feeling him, don’t ya’ punk?” she said with a softer voice than I was used to. I blinked a few times before I nodded.

“It’s an overwhelming feeling. I never knew that the soulmate bond could be… well, like this” I said to the monster sitting in the driver’s seat beside me. She chuckled a bit before she answered.

“The soulmate bond is overwhelming. It’s much to take in. Feelings, thoughts, the other persons whole being. When I and Alphys made the bond it was so much, well… THINGS to take in. From being alone in your soul to harboring another ones feelings. It can sometime break the soulmates apart” she said. I looked at her.

“Can you break the bond?” She gave the question a thought before he answer came out.

“Some can and others can’t. I think it depends on how deep the soulmate bond goes and if you’re destined to be together. Toriel tried when the young prince died and Asgore went astray – but she didn’t succeed. They are destined to be with each other. Why do ya’ ask? Getting cold feet?” I violently shook my head.

“No! No, I don’t. I… I love him, deep down but everything has gone so fast. I don’t want to fuck this up” I said. Undyne laughed.

“You don’t have to worry. Since you came to town Sans has been more, I don’t know, happy? Glad? More true to himself. When you two fought he constantly bugged me and Alphys about your wellbeing. How you were, if you had eaten, got enough sleep. He was worried to death. Trust me, he doesn’t want to fuck this up either, well you maybe” I felt the blush creep up my face when she mentioned that. I didn’t have any idea that he had been so worried.

“Thanks Undyne…” I whispered to her as I felt the overwhelming feeling of love – increased heartbeat and weak knees. She just smirked as we entered the town and parked outside _Muffet’s Bakes and Clothes_.

“We’re here, punk!” Undyne said and I spotted Alphys outside the store, talking to another monster. My face dropped when I saw who it was. Cresta turned around and looked at me when got out of the passenger seat. Undyne and Alphys smiled a bit before they silently faded into the background. I and Cresta just looked down into the ground – ashamed. I didn’t know what to say or what to do. Cresta was the first monster since my release that had been god to me and I had done and said many bad things to her. I had hurt her boyfriend at that time, resisted to talk to her when she had been concerned and now I had made a soulmate bond with her ex. There was a few rules girls had and I had broken them all. I looked up to the fire monster.

“I’m sorry… I – “ but Cresta just flung herself around my neck, cutting off my speech as she hugged me tightly to her as she cried. I felt my bottom lip quiver before the tears started to run down my own cheeks.

“You dumb ass bitch! How could you even think that I wouldn’t care about you?” she cried and I tried to form some words with my lips and tongue.

“I’m so so sorry, Cresta! After all I’ve done, and all this with Sans and – “ she put a flaming hand over my mouth and looked at me.

“My friendship with you is more important than any guy in the world. If I had known that you two felt this way about each other, I would never had accepted the date. Hell, I would never have asked!” she wiped away my tears and hugged me once more. “I knew that he had you on his mind the night at _Grillby’s_ when he followed you. Me and Sans has already talked about this and I’m okay with it, girl. Even though I must say that I was surprised when he told me that you two had made the soulmate bond…”

“I’m sorry Cresta. I don’t deserve a friend like you” she nudge my shoulder and smiled at me.

“Don’t say that. Whom else is gonna’ dress ya’ if not me for your date with Sans?” she asked. I laughed and gave her a genuine smile. I was happy that Cresta was back in my life and that she would help me. Maybe Asriel had been right. Maybe this was the start to my happy ending. 

* * *

Sans was sitting on a chair in kitchen with Gaster standing behind him. Gaster held the stethoscope to his back to listen to his breathing and the pulsing of his soul. Sans had at first been angry with Toriel for calling Gaster over but he had then just sighed and let it happen. Gaster had run some tests on him to see so he hadn’t taken any damage during his _fallen down_ state. The two skeletons had just glared at each other before Toriel had ordered Sans to sit down on the chair. Now they were here and Sans leaned his elbows to his kneecaps to shift his weight until they were done. The presence of Gaster bugged him tremendously but the feelings of Syl had calmed him down and he felt the same warmth she had sent over to him. How had he fallen in love with here without noticing?

“Take a deep breath” Gaster said with his static voice and Sans did as he was told while Gaster listened.

“I don’t understand why you do this? I thought you hated me a **skeleton** ” Gaster drew a breath before he took away the stethoscope and put it down into his bag.

“I do not hate you, you arrogant piece of bones. I just distaste you” he answered and took a syringe with a blue liquid. Sans pulled up his sleeve to expose the bones under it and showing the scars. Gaster took a hold of Sans’ wrist and studied the them to see how they had healed.

“Then why?” Sans asked. Gaster never took his eyes away from Sans’ bones.

“I am doing it for her” he plainly stated. Sans looked up to his creator and could see a small shift in the taller skeletons eye – as if he tried to push something away.

“But you killed her…” Sans whispered with a low not for Toriel to hear. Gaster’s white pin pricks met his own.

“That was not my intention. I aimed for you. Sylfaen told me that I had killed you time and time again – but I only remember her death. It woke me up from my rage. I lost control. I never remember when she has turned back time before but her death made me realize what I was doing” He said. Sans saw the pain in the other skeletons eyes – Gaster was hurt and he missed her – he could understand the feeling he felt. Damn he couldn’t even imagine a life without her anymore.

“You really did love her, didn’t ya?” Gaster nodded before he pressed the syringe to the hard surface – making Sans flinch when he felt the pain.

“I did and I still do. She means a lot to me. Even though I wished that she was still with me – the only thing I care about is her happiness. She has been through so much, Sans. Her father’s death, her mother’s abuse, resentment from the human tribes and the imprisonment by monsters. I only want to see her happy for once, and even if it is with you – I am glad she may have found it at last…” Sans sat quiet after Gaster had uttered those words.

“How was she when she was younger?” Sans asked quietly and flinched a bit when Gaster pressed the blue liquid into his bone. Gaster was quiet a short period of time – giving the question some thought.

“She was innocent. Unsure but strong. Pure. She was a woman thirsting for adventure and knowledge. She wanted to please everyone but still become strong so she could show her worth to both humans and monsters. She wanted to honor her father’s wish – to have monsters and humans live in peace” Sans thought it over and didn’t react when Gaster pulled out the needle and put the syringe away. He was deep in thought, filled with questions that only Gaster and Syl could answer.

“You know that I never intended from the start to make the soulmate bond with her. I couldn’t stand her at first but –“

“You do not have to explain yourself to me, Sans. Fate had this decided long before I even thought of creating you or Papyrus” Gaster said quietly as he threw a glance out the rain stained window. Sans put his skeletal hands around his skull.

“I can’t think clearly anymore. The thought of her feelings vanishing from my soul scares me to death. The thought of her dying… I just don’t want to fuck this up” suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and Sans glanced up at the taller skeleton – his eyes filled with sadness.

“Neither did I. Be true to yourself and to her, always be truthful. Make her feel loved and cared for. Do that and you will always have my gratitude for making something right where I failed” Sans widened his eyes at that and a sudden rush of emotions spread through him – a overwhelming feeling of love towards the woman that shared his soul. Sans knew then that he had a chance.

A chance to make everything better for her and for him – to give them both a happy ending. He promised himself that she never should feel sadness or unhappy. He needed to prove that he could be a better man than his father. 

* * *

He sat in his chair with his fingers intertwined in front of his face, his elbows resting against the desk with the reports of how the company was doing. His wife stood before him and she had her fingers touch the amulet on her throat. She smiled and so did he.

“Your conclusion?”

“That she truly can bend time. You felt it yourself at the party” the woman said and looked to his wrist where a silver bracelet was dangling, with strands of purple hair weaved into it. He smirked. He had felt it, how he remembered every conversation and how he had talked with the same person time and time again – he remembered it thanks to his wife’s amulet she had made him. Her power was huge and she didn’t use it – so now someone had too.

“She is strong. The power of being born during a blood moon truly grants you huge powers” The woman, Chartom, smiled at that as she put a hand on her hip, brushing the red hair out of her face and licked her lips.

“The magic that Araphel uses is only granted to a chosen few, darling. But now when we know that she can use it we need to figure out our next move” Mr. Andersson put his hands down on the desk and looked at the blood red leather band with a similar amulet as Chartom’s. Even he could feel the sparkling magic in the amulet.

“Are the potion ready yet?” He asked. She shook her head before she waved her hand in an irritated gesture. 

“It can be harvested during the next full moon, but for it to work we need to have her drink it. I know she likes tea”

“Won’t she recognize the smell or taste?” Chartom snorted at that.

“It’s completely tasteless and smells of nothing. The brat won’t know what hit her… again” a devious smile crept up on the woman’s face and Mr. Andersson chuckled under his breath. His wife could be menacing at times, and she was sly as a fox.

“Soon we will have control over one of the history’s most powerful witches and time itself” he said and rose from the chair and walked towards his wife and put a hand on her stomach – caressing it gently. “Plus an heir that can take over after me and continue the reign”

Chartom looked at her husband and smiled a bit.

Soon everything would be in order.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, kudos or a bookmark if you liked it ^^


	23. Ashes (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> This is chapter 23 and that means that there is only four chapters left after this... 
> 
> I've been busy with grading and such at school and it has taken a toll on me, I can promise that...
> 
> BTW exactly 100 kudos at chapter 22 I'm so happy!

I looked at myself in the mirror and blushed at the sight. During my younger years this would have been considered vulgar and all too tempting for other men to see – even for the court of monsters. The dress was a mini satin cocktail dress with ruffle beading flowers and a beautiful pattern in the midsection. Over my chest the fabric was tight but still with some stylish folds, the bottom also. The dress stopped mid-thigh and showed of my pale legs. The dress was a tight fit and showed off every curve my body had. Cresta had excellent taste and she had picked out a dress she thought would suit me and my body type. They had styled my hair to an extent where it was spikey and framed my face – making my neck longer and more elegant. Alphys had made the make-up and Undyne had fixed the earrings. My lips were blood red and the eye shadow above my human eye were a smoky shade of grey with a hint of red. Was this really me? I thought Mettaton had done a beautiful job for the party but this? This was classy and sexy but still tempting. So far away from the high necks and thick shirts I used to wear.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, girl” Cresta said and made the thumbs up. Undyne had a put a hand over Alphys eyes as the smaller monster had blushed at the sight. I swallowed once more and let the nervousness creep up on me. Would he like it?

“Thanks Cresta. The dress is beautiful…”

“Don’t let Alphys be alone with ya’ in a dark alley” Undyne joked and I turned to them and Undyne just stared. Quickly she put a hand over her mouth but I could see how she tried to cover a blush.

“Cresta… I think we may’ve overdone it a bit” Undyne tried. The fire elemental just looked at her and shook her head.

“Not a snowballs chance in hell we’ve overdone it” I stared at them in panic and then back to the mirror – trying to find the flaw.

“What’s wrong?” I tried. Undyne cleared her throat before she spoke.

“Nothing’s wrong. You look great or rather too great. I wonder if the smiley bone bag can keep his fingers in check” Cresta smiled and looked over to Undyne.

“That’s the point! We want him to _want_ her!”

“Cresta, he already want her. More than in one way and especially now. They haven’t seen each other in days!” I turned to the female monsters that was standing in my bedroom, arguing with each other in a friendly tone.

“Hey! Girls! Sans and I agreed that we would take things slow. This dress will be the opposite of slow!” They just grinned at me and I knew that I was on deep water. I swallowed and wondered where this night would take us.

* * *

Sans was standing outside the cottage and he felt a bit nervous. In the pocket of his jacket his hand was gripping around a small black box – inside it a beautiful jewelry. He had seen it in a window earlier that day and he had to buy it – imagining it around Syl’s neck. Sans took a deep breath before he let his other hand touch the hard wooden surface in front of him rapidly in motions that made a knocking sound. He could hear how someone stumbled around in there before he heard how the doorknob was twisted and a streak of light slowly appeared and soon the door was opened. Sans pinpricks became small and he widened his socket at the divine sight in front of him. A goddess was standing before him. A black tight fitted dress that embraced every human curve she had, the hairstyle gave the illusion a slightly longer neck. Her cheeks were flushed and she averted her eyes from his. Sans felt how his primal instinct woke up inside of him when he saw her – almost like when she had been in heat. He was glad that she wasn’t right now – he didn’t know if he really could hold himself together if she had had this get up then. Images how he pressed her against a door, ripping that damn piece of fabric off her body, flashed before his eyes. He quickly turned away to cover the deep blue blush that had appeared.

“Undyne, Alphys and Cresta…” she started and Sans snapped his head towards her when he felt her hurt emotions. Did she think that he didn’t like it? He reached out a hand and gripped her wrist before he pulled her into an embrace.

“You’re beautiful” he whispered into her ear and he could feel how she shivered to his words. He kissed her temple as he slowly let her scent reach his none existent nose. His soul sang to hers and it responded. He felt complete. “I missed ya’” he felt how she became warmer in his arms. He felt under dressed when he held this woman in his arms with a pair of jeans and a black unbuttoned shirt at the neck and his blue hoodie.

“I’ve missed you too…” he could hear her voice whisper. He chuckled a bit when she didn’t want to look at him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her body against his – the hard meeting the soft. The night wrapped them into the embrace and Sans felt how he began to become tired again. He quickly opened his eyes.

“We should leave. Everything is set and I think you will like it” He said and let his magic flare up inside of him before pressed her harder against him. He just couldn’t get enough of this woman in his arms. “Don’t let go…” and then he stepped through the rift with Syl in his arms.

* * *

I smiled when we sat on the blanket on the ground, with another one around us. We were sitting on the field I had been to so many times before when I had been young – where I had met Gaster for the first time. The starts twinkled above us and Sans just stared up into the night sky. He had a very soft expression on his face – as if he was at peace. I pulled my knees to me and hugged them. We hadn’t said much – we just enjoyed the company with each other. When I wrapped the blanket tighter around me he turned to me, his pinpricks soft and warm and I could see something else in them too. I quickly turned my head away. Why did I blush so much now? It was just Sans. But no, he wasn’t just Sans anymore. He was my soulmate – the monster I was supposed to live with until we both turned to dust.

“Are you cold?” he asked as he moved closer to me and reached for a thermos with some hot liquid inside. When we had arrived at the scene there was already blankets and a basket filled with some goodies. He had planned this in beforehand.

“A little bit, if I had knew that we were going to be outside I had put on something else” I laughed a bit ashamed. Sans chuckled before he took a sip of the content in the thermos and later reached it to me. I did the same and felt the taste of alcohol – sweet and warm with a hint of mint and chocolate.

“I should’ve given you some warning maybe” I put the cap on and put it back into the basket.

“No need” he pulled me into his arms. The bones wrapped around right under my chest and I could feel the tingling feeling trough out my body. We sat quiet for a few minutes and watched the stars.“I talked to Gaster earlier” Sans suddenly said. I closed my eyes and leaned into his chest.

“Why?” I asked.

“Toriel had called him. She wanted him to take a look at me before the date since I’m his creation” So that’s why Gaster had to go early that day.

“And?”

“He told me to make you happy since he failed to do that” I felt tears gather in the corners of my eyes. Even after what I had done he still cared for me – even though I was with his son.

“He only wants you to be happy even though it isn’t with him” Sans said and his phalanges gripped my shoulder – not looking at me as the tears slowly and silently fell down my cheeks.

Thank God for water resistant make-up.

“Close your eyes…” Sans suddenly whispered into my ear and I looked up before I saw the nervous expression he had on his skull – I pushed away a bit so we could move more freely. I did as I was told and I could hear fabric shift and suspected that it was his jacket. A low thump could be heard as if he opened something and soon I could feel his arms around my neck – something thin and cold touched the scar at my sternum, up around my neck and something more solid touched the center above my cleavage. Sans let his phalanges follow the thin band before he exhaled.

“You can look now” I opened my eyes, looking down, and widened my eyes and my lips parted slightly. There was a thin mother-son chain in silver and at my sternum there was a pendant – formed like a cyan blue heart coated with something that looked like frost and I could see through it. The pendant wasn’t bigger than my thumbnail – the feeling was almost like that of a polished stone. Then I saw something swirl inside of it and I focused more at it. Small red threads of the color of blood swirled in a dance, giving of a soft red shine. I looked up to Sans in question.

“It’s a clear blue transparent aquamarine shaped as the heart of a monsters soul. I put some magic inside of it to make it reflect a part of… my own soul. I found it earlier today and imagine it hanging around your neck” I let a small smile creep up my face and I looked down at the heart shaped pendant. The red glow inside became brighter – making the heart shine purple around my neck. The threads reflected my feelings.

“I love it… Thank you Sans. I’ve never had anything like this…” I whispered and let the stone fall out of my hand and back to my sternum. I put my hand on his jaw and looked into his sockets. So many emotions ran through the darkness beyond the bone and I could feel his beating soul and feelings. His breathing had stopped before I spoke.

“Thank you…” I slowly leaned forward and slowly I closed my eyes. I felt how he shifted to come closer to me and he let his skeletal arm run up my the soft flesh of my own arm, over my shoulder, along my throat and to back of my head before his phalanges took a firm hold of my hair and gently pushed me towards him. Sparks of what felt like electricity was felt between us and the sensitive skin on my rich lips tingled with anticipation and longing to feel his bones against my lips. My breathing became deeper and soon I felt the throbbing desire at my center and my heart was beating like crazy. Long hard pulses of warm lust hit the inside like waves on the ocean smashing against a cliff. My breath was hot and soon I could feel the reflection of that heat when it made contact with Sans’ teeth and bounced back at me.

“You’re welcome…” He whispered back and I felt the hotness in his own breath. Sans’ right hand phalanges barely touched my waist sending tendrils of electricity through me as they moved to my back – the throbbing at my center increasing.

Suddenly the ringtone of Sans’ phone went off and we both almost jumped out of our skins. Sans gave away a primal growl when he realized that it was his phone before he took it out of his jacket. He looked at the screen before he pushed the green button and put it to where his ear would have been if he had had those. The moment gone.

“Yeah?” he asked a bit annoyed. I could hear a voice on the other end screaming and something that resembled music. Sans eyes went from annoyed to worry as he listened to the person talking on the other end until he snapped.

“You did what?!” he rose from his place at the ground and put his hand to his forehead. He sighed and closed his sockets.

“Yeah, I understand. Wait until we come over. Yeah of course you called at a bad time you overgrown calculator! How could you even get the idea to give him tequila with Undyne under the same roof?” So it was Mettaton he was talking to. I had heard from both Undyne and Papyrus that Sans didn’t had much affection in his heart for his brother choice of partner – but on the other hand Sans had never liked Mettaton to begin with. He had a too big of an ego for his own me(n)tal good.

“Yeah, yeah. Save your bad excuses until I get there” Sans hung up and turned to me and he looked like someone had robbed him of his favorite thing – sleep. He looked at me with an apologizing expression on his skull. The small crescent moon made his white bone almost shine a pale blue.

“What is it? What did Mettaton want?” my fingers searched for the small aquamarine pendant. It was warm to the touch and I imagined that it had reacted to the feelings my body had felt just a few seconds ago – the desire wasn’t gone but it was lurking underneath the surface, ready to emerge from its deep sea grave.

“Mettaton is throwing a party tonight to celebrate that he will go on a tour in the human world – that freaking calculator has apparently been signed to a big music company. He invited the whole monster town and a few humans that is of great importance. There was apparently booze, and lots of it. Undyne and bro’ seems to have competed in a shot contest involving tequila. The whole thing has ended with Undyne snoring under a table and Paps’ is currently dancing on the table” I raised my brow.

“Why does that have to worry you?” I asked.

“No you don’t understand. Paps’ is dancing. On the table. In his underwear. Only in his underwear” I widened my eyes at that as I imagined poor innocent Papyrus dancing in his red pair of underwear that he constantly was wearing.

“We have to save him from the embarrassment” I said and quickly rose from the blanket. Sans gripped my hand.

“You don’t have to come. I can handle Paps’. Sorry if it ruined our date tonight though” he said. I let the corner of my mouth point up to my socket.

“He is your brother. Before you even knew I existed he was the only thing you had. The great Papyrus is in need of a great rescue don’t you think?” I said and I could see how Sans relaxed when I was done talking. Sure the evening hadn’t ended as planned but I could at least be together with Sans and see him care for his drunk brother and see the warmth he had for him. Sans pulled me into his arms, pressing my soft body to his skeletal one – his phalanges digging into the squishy parts of my body.

“Thank you for letting me take care of my brother” he whispered.

“If I had had a brother I would had wanted to do the same thing” I said and wrapped my arms around him. “Let us go and save your great brother. I’ll have the camera ready” Sans laughed before he let us fall into the void and the darkness pressing us harder against each other and cover us.

* * *

I was standing at the table that was filled with different bottles of booze. Sans was standing and yelling at Mettaton that looked quiet ashamed. Undyne had woken up from her drunk slumber and was at it again while Papyrus was secretly drinking behind Sans’ back from a bottle that had a clear liquid inside – I suspected that the bottle wasn’t filled with water. When I looked at Sans’ furious expression I felt how I became aroused by it. He looked so strong and intimidating when he defended and scolded his brother. His teeth had prominent canine and he had the sleeves of his jacket rolled up – showing me his radius and ulna that was thicker than normal human bones. The black shirt he had under the jacket was unbuttoned at the collar and showed his sternum. He must have done that when we came inside because it had been quiet hot. He looked dangerous and I felt how my pulse increased and the heat at my center building up again. I bit my bottom lip and felt a needing feeling. Sans paused in his anger and turned to me with a shocked expression when he felt my emotions inside of him. I blushed when I saw a smug grin creep up on his face and something that resembled a transparent blue tongue slithered its way out between the rows of his teeth and licking the canine. He looked at me with hungry eyes and where ever those landed on me I felt how fire spread through me faster than ever – my whole body was on fire. Sans turned his attention back to Mettaton. I sighed in relief and turned to the table and grabbed a glass bottle of spider cider before I started to walk through the dancing crowed towards the balcony. It was already warm inside and after the incident a few minutes ago with Sans – it wasn’t getting any cooler.

The night breeze was cool against my heated skin that felt like molten lava – it was a miracle that there wasn’t a cloud of steam around me when the cold air hit my skin. I took a deep gulp from the liquor and felt the burning sensation from the alcohol in my throat – making the tremendous thirst go away for a bit. I leaned into the railing of the balcony and tried to collect my thoughts.

“Hey babe. What does a gorgeous lite piece of meat doing outside here all alone?” I heard a voice from behind. I turned my head a little and saw that there was a human guy around his thirties with blond short hair that was filled with too much wax for my taste. He had a strong jaw and a darker shadow was shown around it as if had forgotten to shave this morning. His white shirt was completely unbuttoned and hanging outside his blue denim jeans – showing off a well-trained stomach. He was tall and in many women’s eyes he should be looked at as a god – but in mine? He wasn’t even tempting me. If it had been before the soulmate bond than maybe I would have considered spending a night with this man – but not now.

“Not interested” I said bluntly and turned around. He was quiet a short period of time before he came closer and placed himself beside me and leaned at the railing too.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to offend ya’. I’m not used to talk to girls like you” he said with a mild voice and I turned to him so he could see my skeletal part. He was completely changed.

“Girls like me you say?” He just glanced at me and didn’t stare at all before he chuckled.

“Yeah, girl like you. Strong and independent ones – those that can send guys falling with just one look. Those girls that men like me can’t even reach” I looked at him. He seemed nice even though he had given me a bad first impression. I turned around and let my back rest against the armrest instead and reached out my skeletal hand in a friendly gesture. Sans’ words ringing in my ear that I still had time to do good things. I could hear Chara whistle inside of me when she got a good look at him.

_Why didn’t you pick someone like this instead of smiley bone bag?_

_“Shut up”_

“I’m Sylfaen of Mt Ebott” He grabbed my hand whiteout hesitation and shook it stead.

“I’m Rick. Producer of MTE Records. So you are the one that are half human and half monster” he said and smiled as he let go of my hand. I nodded and smiled back. “May I ask how things are going with the doctor? It was mentioned in the newspapers that you two are in a relationship if I’m not mistaken” I shook my head and looked up to the decorated lavished ceiling.

“Were is a better term. He betrayed my trust and I got the truth out of him the same night he took the position as MTEE’s head scientist” I told him. He whistled at that.

“Dating someone at the time?” He asked. I laughed at that.

“Actually I’m on my first date with a very special person” I said and felt a happy feeling inside of my chest – spreading out along every blood vessel in my body.

“May I ask who the lucky one is?” he smirked at me and I liked his blue eyes. They were gentle and showed much kindness.

“The older son of said scientist” Rick laughed out loud when he heard that he got tears in his eyes because of that.

“You mean that you’re currently dating Sans the Skeleton? King Agore’s bodyguard?” I nodded and huge grin crept up his face. We talked for a few minutes and felt that I could grow to like this guy as a friend. Rick put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a card and reached it to me.

“I like your style. If ya’ ever need anything just give me a call okay? I think you would fit right into the show business” I took it and looked at his contact info. Name, number and company. He was offering me a job.

“Well I need to get going before my new signed star gets his ass kicked by your boyfriend. By the way, next time you see Chartom, can you tell her hi from me? Since she married Mr. Andersson it’s been hard to find another model like her for the covers” Everything went cold inside of me and I snapped my eyes up at his back as he walked away. Did he just say Chartom? My blood disappeared from my face.

“Did… did you say Chartom?” Rick stopped and threw me a glance over his shoulder.

“Yeah. She was working in my company for almost 15 years before she married Mr. Andersson” at that moment Sans came out and looked from me to Rick and his sockets narrowed when he saw my expression.

“Hey pal, you aren’t doing anything to upset my girl?” he said. Rick gave him a big smile and shook his head.

“Nah, when I realized that she was already taken I gave up. Don’t let go of a jewel like her. She is rarer than you realize” I swallowed when I saw Sans clench his fist and I knew that there was more to Rick’s word than Sans could understand.

“You can be calm. I won’t let go of her that easy” Rick nodded and walked away. I was still in shock after he had went away – Sans came closer and took the card from my hand.

“Paps’ okay. We got him to bed and Mattaton won’t have tequila near those two in the future. So we – did something happened? You’re whiter than a bleached bone” I felt how dry my mouth was and tried to breath. Chartom. A name that had more meanings to it than I wanted to admit.

“I… I don’t know Sans… He said something that just shocked me. He was nice though” Sans sockets became black and he put his hands on either side of me, locking me between him and the railing of the balcony. He leaned in and he growled into my ear.

“I don’t like that guy…” He took a strong hold of me and it almost hurt me.

“Sans –“ but before I knew it he had teleported us back to my cottage and pressed me against the wall in the living room. All my thoughts on the name Chartom went away and all that was left was me and Sans. A cyan blue iris was seen in one of his sockets and he looked like a predator that had his eyes locked on his prey. In this moment he was so much like Gaster.

“He talked to casual to you for a guy that just met ya’” He pressed himself against me and I could feel his arousal against my thigh. I swallowed and felt how my breathing stopped and I started to shiver. Suddenly I felt something smooth and wet against my neck and it sent trembled through me. I let out a moan and Sans chuckled – his tongue was trailed its way up to my ear before he nibbled my earlobe. At the same time his left hand traveled down my side and to the hem of my dress. His phalanges played with the skin at the edge, teasing me and I felt how I grew impatient.

“I’ve dreamt to touch ya’ like this…” he said with a hoarse voice. My body reacted on itself and pressed me to him. The bulge in his pants hard and my desire for him grew for every second.

“Sans…” I pleaded under his hands and he chuckled. My center grew hotter and I felt how I was almost dripping with my own desire. His right hand trailed its way to my back and down to my ass as he groped it. He nibbled at line of my jaw as he breathed hard.

“Tell me, what do ya’ want girl?” his dark voice was low.

“You, I want… you” I moaned. I was butter in his hand – he could form me as he wanted and when he heard my honest answer his hand found its way under my dress, pressing his hard bones to my center. It sent jolts of electricity through me, pain and pleasure at the same time. My moan came from deep inside of me – making me grip Sans shoulders. He chuckled and his tongue trailed down between my breast that was aching for him to touch, nibble and bite. A sudden pull right under my navel made me understand that he teleported us and suddenly he was laying on top of me in my bed. His hand had found the zipper on the side of the dress and soon the clothing was gone and there was only me lying on the bed in my underwear. I tried to cover my chest from his eyes but I felt how his magic pushed them away, forcing them to be pressed on either side of me. I looked away – ashamed of showing him every part of me. Sans just studied me before he got off me – putting himself beside me, letting his fingertips trail over every visible part that was bone. My breathing was reaching new heights when he touched me – he tried to make me moan more and more.

“You’re beautiful…” he said before he bent down and kissed my lips.

His teeth against my lips was liberating and my heart raced in my chest as worked the softest part. His hand went down my underwear and one of his fingers went up and down my wet folds. The feeling was amazing – a touch that could make anyone fall apart. His finger suddenly went inside and it was amazing as I never had felt anything like this before. Sans kissed, bit, nibbled and touched everything he could and he drove me crazy by his touch until I couldn’t take it anymore. I let my magic flare up and I took a grip of his soul and pushed him from me and down into the mattress before I straddled him and ripped his shirt into rags with my physical strength. Buttons hit the floor and made an echoing sound none of us heard. I gave me a smug grin before I bent down over the skeleton and nibbled at his spinal column right under his jaw. He gasped for air and heaved up when I also let one of my hand caress his sternum and the other one the line of his jaw.

“Syl –“ he tried to speak before I bit a ridge of one of his cervical vertebrae. His hands flew up to my hips gripping the soft flesh there – his phalanges digging themselves into the muscles. I let my tongue lick his jagged bones around his vertebrae and down his clavicle to his sternum. My hand that had been caressing his sternum found its way to the waistline of his pants and soon my hand found its way into his pants and found the solid shaft of magic that made him to what he was – a male monster. He moaned when he felt how my hand slowly made a caressing movement up and down – the magic pulsating in my hand as he unintentional thrust into my hand to create friction.

“Syl, for **fuck** sake!” he moaned and tried to get me off him. I smirked and watched him from my place at his sternum.

“Tell me what you want, **bone boy** “ He panted before he answered and pushed me to side with what was left of his strength –making me fall to the side and laying under him. He looked into me with his lust filled pinpricks.

“I want you” he said and in an instant the last piece of clothing were removed. I could feel the head of his shaft at the entrance to my inner that was throbbing with desire so it almost hurt. Just the feeling of him so near me made me moan.

“Sans…” He looked into me with loving eyes and all the emotions he felt I could feel inside of me myself.

“You don’t have to…”

“Stop talk and take me, god dammit!” At he pushed inside. He filled me to the bream and I was so tight around him that the feeling made us both gasp for air as the feeling ran through us as fire. My cry of pleasure drove him harder into me and soon he started to move – thrusting into me in slow motions at first before he increased the pace of his hips. When I gripped his lower ribs to get an anchor to reality he let out a primal growl and he bore his skull into the crook of my neck and bit into it – piercing the soft skin and drew blood.

The heat inside of me was building quickly and I could feel how he tried to slow down.

“Don’t slow down” I pleaded and that was the only thing that was needed to get him over the edge.

A sudden explosion of emotion inside of made me scream his name and I let it out. Heat, cold, warmth, chills and shivers. My center cramped around him – driving him crazy as he climaxed at the same time and making him froze in a motion as he let out a liberating moan. He fell down to my panting body.

First there had been so much and there was nothing. Our bodies tried to recover and Sans rolled off me and tried to catch his breath. I turned to him – laying on my side as I did so. He turned me and smiled with his skeleton grin and half lidded sockets. We didn’t say anything, it wasn’t a need for speech at the moment. Both of us so content with what we had with each other. The night wrapped us in its embrace making us feel safe. He reached out his skeletal hand and touched my chin.

“I love ya’, did ya’ know that?” he asked as his thumb, or what was supposed to be, caressed the bone in my face. I closed my eye and socket and hummed.

“I love you too” I took his hand that was resting on my chin without opening my eyes. “Don’t let go…” I felt how he shifted as he changed position and pulled me closer to him. Soon I felt the scent that was Sans in my nostrils and my heart and soul calmed themselves at that – feeling safe and secure.

“I will never let go…” he answered. I sighed.

My happy ending had finally come to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading! 
> 
> If ya' liked that feel free to leave a comment,a kudos or to bookmark this fic
> 
> I'm currently feeding myself with the above things


	24. Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24, just three more chapters to go....
> 
> After that I will take a short break from writing until my vacation :)
> 
> Leave a kudos, comment or a bookmark if you liked it :)

_The first impact came like a surprise and struck me down to the floor in the hut. The taste of blood filled my mouth and could feel the pain go through me as a broken tooth cut into my lip. I widened my eye and eye socket at the pain and the incident. The sound of the contact still rang in my ears, making it chime like a bell._

_“You are worthless! If it was not for you I could have returned to the tribe!” I looked up at the woman before me. Her hair was like fire and her eyes filled with anger and hatred. Her whole being vibrated with magic. I swallowed when she picked up a tool and raised it over her head before she let it fall towards me. I tried to shield myself but the impact was inevitable and the pain made me scream. Again and again the tool made contact with my body and I knew that I would die right here and now. I glanced up at the being that once had loved me but now hated me more than anything else. The being that once had been my mother. The tool fell once more and I closed my eyes so I couldn’t see. This was it._

I woke up screaming and sweat ran down my body and the sheets under me was damp. Sans was sitting beside me with his hand on my shoulder and he had a fearful expression on his face. I put a hand to my head in a try to calm myself down as I focused on my breathing. In and out – slowly.

“Hey, take it easy. I’m here” his soothing voice dragged me back to reality and the nightmare slowly faded into the back of my head – leaving only small inconsistent images of it. He pulled me into his arms stroking my back with one of his hands as he pressed me to his chest. I could feel how his soul called to mine – how it calmed it down and made it slow down. Soon they sang the same song again and they were in tune with each other. Sans rocked me back and forth before he spoke.

“What was it about?” He asked and took a trembling breath before I could collect my mind.

“My… mother I think. I haven’t dreamt about her for centuries… I don’t remember the whole dream but I think it was the first time she hit me…” Sans body became stiff when I talked. His feelings was in uproar and I could feel them. I pushed away a little and looked at him and noticed that we both were without clothes. My eyes widened as the memories from the night before came back to me. I felt blood rushing up to my face and Sans noticed my emotions of embarrassment. A smug grin crept up his face as he looked from my face and down my body. I followed his gaze and quickly pulled up the cover as my chins flushed red. He leaned in and gently kissed my cheekbone and whispered to me.

“Don’t be shy. It’s nothing I haven’t already seen” I swallowed when I heard that and I could feel how he pulled at the cover to make it fall and expose my body once more. His eye flared in a cyan blue color and soon his tongue slithered out between the two rows of teeth. Then I felt his fingers on my exposed skin on my stomach and the lust and desire from yesterday came rushing back to me in full speed. He chuckled at me.

“So easy to – “ he never had a chance to finished that sentence before I pulled him down with me.

* * *

The next time I woke up the sun had risen outside the window and sent trails of light through my window. Even though the sun represented warmth, this light was almost cold. Autumn had truly arrived with its cold red yellow and orange colors. The last birds of summer had followed the calling and went away. I looked to my right and saw Sans sleeping face. He looked so serene where he was laying with a relaxed grin and closed sockets. I let my hand reach up to him and slowly caress the bone in his face. Hard jagged but still some smoothness and he had some warmth to him. He shifted a bit and leaned into my hand in his sleep and mumbled something.

I slowly pulled away the covers and threw my legs over the edge of the bed and shivered when the cold air hit my naked skin. I quickly went to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a turtle neck. When I pulled the turtleneck over my head I felt how it got stuck on something and when had got it loos I saw the silver chain and the light blue aquamarine giving off a soft light. It was hard to describe the feeling I felt at that moment. Everything we felt for each other was collected into this little piece of magical jewelry that Sans had given to me. The blue heart resembling his soul, the red shifting threads my connection to him and the silver chain our link. I let the chain hang outside the turtleneck.

I looked to the bed where Sans had hidden himself under my blanket and pillow that still must have some of my warmth left – snoring. He was still asleep though and I suspected he wouldn’t wake up until later today. I quietly left the bedroom and closed the door behind me and went down to the living room where the fireplace was. I put some firewood into it and lighted it with the help of my magic and soon the warmth was emitted from it and the crackling sound made me calm. I went out to the kitchen and started to make something that resembled breakfast at the same time I tried to collect my thoughts of what had happened yesterday.

Rick had mentioned that Mrs. Andersson’s first name was Chartom and that name haunted and scared me to the bones. It was filled with so much anxiety and fear. I shrugged the feeling off of me. Chartom could be a name she had been given at birth even though the name wasn’t that ordinary. I took my sandwich and went out to the living room again and sat down in the couch before I picked up my phone from my pocket. I took a bite from the sandwich and shewed before I swiped into the internet and typed in ‘Chartom Andersson’. Picture of the red head appeared on the screen with her on different covers of magazines. Rick had told me that she had been a model before she married Mr. Andersson and this proved it. I found an article on her and I pressed the link. 

_Chartom Andersson, born Addelman, is a former star model of MTE Records. She was born in California in early 19XX and is currently 35 years old. She worked for Rick Clarkman during a period of fifteen years before she met Derek Andersson, owner of MTEE, (see Derek Andersson for more information) during a trip to France two years ago. She is now married to Derek and they are currently living in the town of _____ near MT Ebott. They are both working in the company and are currently recruiting monster to integrate them into society._

_EARLY YEARS_

_Chartom was born in a small Jewish settlement in California to a mother and father which both died very young, placing Chartom in foster care. She left the settlement when she had had her bat mitzvah and journeyed out into the world. Little is known about her earlier years. She has in an interview with a few magazine told them that she gave birth to a child when she still was a teen and that the father died. She lost the child to sickness and she has never come over the grief. Chartom took her first modeling job when she was just 18 years old and started to …_

I stopped there and felt at ease. She had been born in a settlement that used the old language and that was where she had been given her name. I still didn’t like the woman but at least she was not whom I thought she was.

I curled up in the couch and took another bite of the sandwich and sighed in relief. She was dead – she had been human, and humans didn’t last that long. I looked up to the closed door at the end of the stairs and felt warmth inside of me. Not that it had mattered anyway – I had my happy ending; a family and someone that loved me and shared a soulmate bond with me even though it had been unintentional. I felt that it was time for me to let things be in the past and let go. I was a new person and this was a new era, I needed to adapt to and focus on what was important. The warm feeling spread through me and the pendant on my chest shone in a vibrant purple color.

* * *

The darkness was thick, making the light emitting from the fire place more bright and vibrant. Above it a cauldron was hanging and its content was simmering, spreading a scent that would make anyone turn their stomach in and out, but not her. She knew that the scent would soon fade away leaving a scentless and tasteless liquid that would easily be concealed under any other taste. Swiftly she stirred the content – two turns to the right and then four the left. She smiled before she touched the source of her magical power – the necklace at her throat with the silver amulet that vibrated with magic.

 

_“Midnight moon, and burning sun_

_I weave the spell, come undone_

_Bind the power, evil force_

_Cut it down at the source_

_Midnight moon, and burning sun_

_I weave the spell, come undone_

_Born by two, in love and trust_

_Raised by them, fair and just_

_Midnight moon, and burning sun_

_I weave the spell, come undone_

_Seal the power, into none_

_Seal the power, tills it’s done_

_Midnight moon, and burning sun_

_I weave the spell, come undone_

_Breaker her down and make her swear_

_The oath of power, protect the heir!”_

She felt the magic rise and how it slowly poured down into the cauldron and mixed with the brew that was simmering. Slowly it changed color from the purple color it had to something that almost resembled water. Tasteless. Scentless. Undetectable. The brew was finished. A rumbling laugh erupted from her throat, getting higher and higher – more maniacal. All that was needed now was an opportunity to give it to her. Soon everything would be changed. Everything would soon be hers and hers alone. She stroke her stomach where the new life were growing – her heir.

“Soon you will do as I say” she said with a singing voice. Outside the full moon was at its highest. A howling wind swept through town with a promise of pain, agony and destruction soon approaching.

* * *

Weeks and months passed. Autumn turned to winter and the days became shorter and darker for each day. Thanksgiving came and went and I had spent the holiday together with what had become my family, celebrating with a huge dinner. Papyrus had invited Gaster as he was their father and he had come to Sans annoyance, but the two skeletons had been polite to each other without starting a ruckus.

Soon Christmas came around and that went well – I got a few presents and gave some away, mostly stuff that involved herbs and things I could do by myself. I had given Sans a braided leather wristband with a red stone infused with my magic – resembling what was my soul with the cyan threads through it to match the aquamarine that was hanging around my neck. Christmas had been a success and I slowly eased into the small town pace after the years in the cave.

Monsters had started to move out of the town and into the city where the humans were but it wasn’t always it went smoothly. Riots and fights broke loose between monsters and humans when two different cultures collided but also when humans became afraid of what they didn’t understand. My face and name was circling in the press and fueled the fear when it was obvious that humans and monster could breed – people began to stare at the streets and many saw the worst thing that walked the earth. Not a human nor monster – but something that was below them all. It didn’t help that I was helping with the research of the new Core – all they saw was the flaws. This led to that I only went into the city during work and not leaving monster town. Sans tried to get me out of the town, saying that I had as much rights as them to go outside but I had to remind him that I was something new and the rules that applied to monsters wasn’t supposed to be for half breeds. He soon gave up on trying to get me out of town when he heard what they have called me after a night out with the gang. The hate hadn’t been focused on the monsters but on me. He then understood and instead we tried to do things inside of Monster Town.

My work with Gaster went well and we had come to a point where it wasn’t too bad to work with each other. I translated for him as much as I could even though many of the scientists that was in his team now started to understand his sign language – he preferred me as his voice to the outer world. Sans still wasn’t too happy about me working with Gaster and I knew that he was afraid of me leaving him for Gaster again but every time he felt that way I tried to show him how much I loved him. He was the only skeleton in my closet and he meant the world to me. He made me smile and filled me with emotions that I never thought I could ever feel again. He was truly my soulmate, the one I was supposed to live my life with.

The living situation had also changed. Sans and Papyrus had moved into my cottage and we were now three people that lived under the same roof. It had happened gradually until one morning I realized that they both was sitting at the same table as me, eating breakfast and teasing each other over something. I could watch them both and my eternal skeleton mind grew bigger while Chara on the other hand showed me images of her puking over the situation as soon as she could. She had been quiet for the most part – only appearing when I was alone and could talk undisturbed with her in my mind. I learned about Asriel, Flowey, Frisk and more of the Royal Family. There was so much I had missed and Chara was a kind of a link to that.

My relationship with Cresta had also become much better to the point where both of us spent every free hour together. She still had a bit of a hard time when Sans was present but they could still hang around. Frisk came over as soon as they could after school to show me their schoolwork. Soon my fridge was covered with colorful paintings by the little artist. Frisk had also taken me to school for show and tell – they wanted to show and tell about their ‘big sister’ that meant much to them and that had made both me and Toriel to cry. Other than that – everything in my life was perfect. I had worth and I meant something to others – others meant something to me too.

I was sitting on the couch with Cresta talking about Valentine’s day that would soon come and this one would be very special due to a moon phenomenon – it would be a blood moon, just like the night I was born over two thousand years ago.

“Do ya’ have any plans for Valentine’s day tomorrow?” She asked and I shook my head as I blew some steam from the cup of tea in my hand.

“No. I think Sans wants to take it easy that day. He’s working two shifts that day so I may just cook something” The green flames on Cresta’s head flickered as she smiled a bit and took a sip from her own cup.

“Do you have any plans you yourself?” A deeper green appeared on her face and she chuckled a bit.

“Maybe~” she said. Suddenly something covered my eyes and I could feel bone against my skin in my face.

“Guess who?” A dark voice whispered into my ear that made me shiver – my breath caught in my chest.

“ **Bonehead** ” I answered and both Cresta and Sans laughed when I answered. Sans dropped down beside me and I snuggled up against him as he wrapped his arm around me while Sans leaned his face into my hair that had become longer since I had cut it down.

“My dad said that if I met you I would tell ya’ that it’s time to pay your tab” Cresta said and laughed as she looked at me. I raised my brow and tried to glance up Sans but he was hidden behind my hair.

“I thought you told me that you had paid it already?” He chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

“I can’t help that I **burn** the money as soon I get them in my pocket”

“Pay it” I just told him.

“Why?”

“Because I say so”

“And if I don’t?”

“You can sleep outside and **chill** the fuck down a bit” I replied looking at Cresta that was on her way to burst into laughter.

“How **cold hearted** of ya’” he mumbled into my hair. “What if I get **snowdin?”**

“Stop this and I may consider not giving you the **cold shoulder** ” I heard how he snorted before he burst into the most beautiful manly laugh I had ever heard. I smirked a bit before looking at Cresta that had joined him in his laugh.

“Well, I need to get going. I’m working the nightshift to night so I need to go and leave you two love birds alone” Cretsa rose from her seat and brushed out some wrinkles in her shirt before she went to hall and put on her shoes. She waved to us before she went out after saying her good bye. Sans leaned into the backrest after he heard the door close behind her and sighed deeply.

“Where’s Paps?” he asked as he phalanges played with some strands of my hair – twisting and turning it.

“He’s at Mettaton’s place. He came back earlier today from his tour and he wanted to see him more than anything else.” Sans hummed a bit at that – he had become more tolerant towards Mettaton when he saw how happy the robot made Papyrus.

“Knock knock” I chuckled a bit at that.

“Who’s there?”

“Olive”

“Olive who?” Suddenly I was pushed down to my back whit Sans pinning me down with his hands at the same time as he was straddling me – slowly leaning down towards me with half lidded eyes.

“Olive you” he whispered and kissed me – sending my emotion to the moon and back. He nibbled and bit soon his tongue was exploring my mouth. I knew where this was going. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy what was happening – letting my hands find their ways up his arms and then grab his jacket at the back as I moaned at his touch.

Suddenly my phone went off and I groaned at that. Who was calling now?

“Ignore it” Sans said between his teeth and I sighed before I pushed him from me and reached down my pocket and picked it up, looking at the screen. It was Gaster and I found myself wondering what he wanted now. I answered.

“Good evening, Dr. Gaster what can I help you with during my free night?” It was quiet before his static voice was heard over the line.

“I have finally done it” I raised my brow and watched Sans pick up one of his books laying at table in front of the couch.

“What do you mean ‘you’ve done it’?”

“I have finally succeeded to recreate the Core. It is finally pulsating with life and energy. I have texted the others on the team and demanded them to come over. I need to instruct them how we will proceed in the morning and I need you to translate for me” I sighed and put my thumb and index finger in between my eyes in an annoyed gesture.

“You know that it’s my day off tomorrow?”

“This is important” I gave it a thought before I stated my terms of condition.

“Sure, I can come over – but only if I can have the next week off. You’ve been driving us nuts these past weeks. You can handle yourself and all the other ones in the company understands you enough”

“Deal”

“See you in a few minutes then” I said and hung up. Sans looked at me and he raised a brow in concern.

“Work?”

“Yeah. He has finally recreated the Core and has called in the whole team” I said and rose from the couch. My casual clothes had to do right now – I had planned to do some laundry tomorrow so I would have some clean clothes to work next week. “I’m sorry, Sans” He waved his hand in a gesture to make me understand that it was nothing but I could feel a slightly bit of hurt emotions come over from him and the pendant on his bracelet told me the same thing. I bent down and kissed his temple gently before I whispered.

“I will be home before you know it and don’t go outside – I’m not a big fan of getting my tongue frozen to a **Popsicle** ” Instantly his chins flushed blue at my pun and I could see how mental images flashed by when he understood what I had meant by that. I chuckled a bit before I opened up a rift to the void and stepped inside.

* * *

I sighed and looked at the clock it was almost midnight and I felt exhausted. It had been a long meeting whit everyone and each of the scientist in Gaster’s team had gotten individual instructions on how the New Core should be handled and operated. It had taken longer than I had anticipated and was now on my way out of the magical barrier that hindered me from teleporting home. Sighed and stretched my sore and stiff limbs as I tried to make them softer. Sans would probably be asleep and it wouldn’t be any idea to wake him up. Gaster and everyone else had already left the building and I was the only one left as I needed to gather some paper for the morning meeting.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and how heeled shoes made an impact on the marble floor – I looked forward and saw Mrs. Andersson for the first time since she showed me around the building when I had started to work for them. Both she and her husband had been traveling around the world in a try to make some new business partners – so this was the first time I saw that her belly had grown and that she was expecting. Her red flaming hair came down in waves on her back and she had a grey pen skirt together with the traditional white blouse every woman on the company had. She smiled and waved to me.

“I heard the great news! Congratulations!” she said and my defense system went off. Chara growled and she was afraid. I tried to ignore it, but something told me that something was terribly wrong.

“Thank you, but I think you should praise Dr. Gaster instead. He is the one that has done all the work – I’ve just translated his research” She gave me white smile when she saw that I had a bunch of papers in my hands.

“Is that the reports?” she asked a bit too excited. I furrowed my brows. All I wanted to was to get out of here.

“Yeah?” I said a bit cautiously.

“Derek must see them right away! He is in his office right now” I sighed – I needed a plan of escape.

“I can’t now. I’m tired and I –“

“It’s an order” she said and shivered at her tone of voice. I gave her a dark glare. There went my escape plan.

“Show the way then” she nodded and walked passed me and I followed her.

We walked down the corridor and I found myself wondering why Mr. Andersson would be in the research levels of the building. Soon we came to a secluded area and she took up a key card and swiped it at a console – the doors opened and she went inside while I followed her.

The door shut behind me and Chara growled in my head when she saw what was in front of us. The whole situation screamed ‘trap’. The room was dark and I couldn’t see much as there wasn’t any windows that could let the moon’s rays inside to lighten up the place. The flooring was made out of cobble stone and its surface was uneven under my feet and I could feel the damp smell, the same as my cave. The air sparked with magic and filled electricity. Derek sat behind a huge mahogany desk and he had a smug grin on his face when he looked at me – his elbows resting the surface of the desk. His dark eyes were filled with a hunger that scared me to the bones. This man was dangerous as I had suspected the first time I had met him.

_The office has a magical barrier around it!_ When Chara said that I felt it too. I turned to Chartom that was giving me an evil grin. I felt like a caged animal and I bared my teeth at her – showing of my prominent canine in my eternal grin. She was a part of this too.

“What is this?” I asked darkly and I let my eye flare – ready to use my magical power at any moment – prepared to open a rift to the void and let the dragon out.

“I suggest that you sit down” Derek said and chuckled as he showed me the chair. I didn’t move at all. He looked too happy about himself

“And if I don´t?” My phone chimed and I knew that I had gotten a text message.

“Pick it up and see for yourself” He said and made a flowing motion for me to pick up the phone. I quickly picked it up and looked at it.

_Toriel: Someone has kidnapped Frisk! Come home as soon as you can! Everyone is looking for them!_

I widened my eyes and growled. These two people had done this, they were responsible.

“Your dear human friend will be... in trouble” he said with a dark voice as he pushed a button. A huge screen behind him lightened up and on it was Frisk with a tear streamed face – with blood running from the corner of their mouth. They were in a room surrounded by metal and someone was guarding them – they had ropes around their hands and feet. I let a scream of agony as I felt how panic soared through my body. Not Frisk, anyone else, but not Frisk!

“Sit down” Chartom’s voice was demanding and I glared at her. I did as I was told before I spoke. I didn’t want Frisk to get in more trouble than they already was in. I looked at the woman that now was standing beside her husband. I felt my anger rise and grew with every heartbeat. This woman was the source of everything, she had been haunting and tormenting me in my dreams and memories. I snarled at her when she gave me that look I’d seen on her face so many times before.

“It was you all along. I thought that humans had a very short lifespan, but I was obviously wrong about that. Tell me, why did it take you so long to find me, _mother?”_ I growled and the woman gave me a smug grin as she let her appearance change slightly to the one I knew and remembered – the one that had left scars on my skin and bones. We measured each other with our eyes.

“My dear Araphel, aren’t you glad to see your own mother?” She said as she let lose her magical barrier. Her magic came crushing down at me and I knew that I was in trouble. She was even stronger than she had been before – a human magician that had been around for over two thousand years.

_We’re so screwed…_ I could hear Chara say inside of me.

I could only agree with the child.

This didn’t bode well for my part.

So much for my happy ending…


	25. To (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 and two chapters to go.   
> I must say that I will miss writing this story but it is just the first arc :3
> 
> Enjoy!

Sans was teleporting through Monster Town in a try to find a trace of Frisk and Syl. None of them answered their phones and his feelings couldn’t reach his soulmate – all he met was emptiness. Something had happened and he knew it – the pendant hanging from the bracelet didn’t shine at all and it was like an ordinary stone. What had happened to her? To them both? It was as if she had died – he hoped she hadn’t. Gaster had told him that he had left her to sort some papers for tomorrow but there wasn’t anyone left at the company.

Toriel had been heartbroken when she had seen the opened window and Frisk’s empty bed – the sign of struggle and blood. A note with the word ‘TRAITOR’ spelled with a familiar writing. He met up with everyone else outside of Grillby’s.

“Any one heard anything? Seen anything?” He said but no one had. Toriel went forward and showed him her phone. He saw that Syl had received the message – but she hadn’t answered. Sans felt an eerie feeling run through his bones and he became cold inside, and not because of the snow outside. This was not like her at all.

“I’m gonna’ continue to look for her, for them. Call me if ya’ find something” he said and vanished. He fell through the void in panic while he tried to collect himself – his soul called out but didn’t get any response from anywhere. He stepped out outside the cottage and he couldn’t feel her soul anywhere here either

“Where are you babe? Please, we need ya’. Come back to me” he whispered as he put his hands over his sockets as he wept into them. He had never felt like this before – like someone ripping his inside apart. Was this how Gaster had felt when she had left him? Suddenly he couldn’t blame the taller skeleton going insane for a moment. Sans gritted his teeth – whatever had happened to her, she didn’t do this by her own wish. He just knew it.

“I promised that I never would let go and I will keep that promise” he growled before he vanished again – only leaving the spot he had been standing in empty. Above the cottage the moon was slowly colored in the blood red shade – coloring everything on the ground red.

* * *

I stared at my mother and gave her a nasty smile.

“I can’t say I’ve missed you. Hard to miss someone that sent you underground for over two thousand years, don’t ya’ think?” I said and crossed my arms. She snorted at me in distaste before she said anything.

“I did it for the human races survival. If you just had complied with the prince instead of killing him you would have been a queen. I tried to make you something better than you were” she said.

“By making him rape me in my own home?”

“I don’t have to answer to you. You’re here because we wanted to” she said. I turned to Derek in a try to ignore her.

“What is it you want from me anyway? Last time I spoke to my mother she threw me away like a bone to the dog. I don’t see what you want with me” Derek smirked and let a chuckle rumble through his chest.

“Your time magic is what I’m after” he stated. I just looked at him with shock – how did these humans knew anything about the time magic at all. As if he could read my mind he pushed a paper towards me and I threw a glance at it. It was filled with letters and symbols in a language I couldn’t read at all.

“This piece of paper says that the person born at the root of Mt Ebott during the blood moon will be granted tremendous power – the power to bend and alter time. Your mother told me about how you were born during such moon at the root of Mt Ebott – and how human warriors from the last battle had feelings of Déjà vu, just as if they had been through the same battle over and over again. This type of magic has never been confirmed with monster nor humans as none have ever remembered to the fullest. Your mother suspected that you were the source of the bending of time but she couldn’t confirm it until just a few months ago when you bent time over twenty times. I wonder what made you do that?” I stared at him in panic – he knew about my magic.

“How –“

“How did we remembered?” He held out his arm and I could see a leather bracelet dangling from it. It was braided and in it I could see strands of purple hair weaved into it – my hair. “You can do much if you just have the means. Your mother had saved some hair from you from when you were a child just in case it would come in handy someday”

_That son of a bitch!_ Chara growled inside of me and all I could do was agree. I raised my brow as I let smirk creep up at my face.

“What makes you think I won’t turn back time and make this undone? Making this never to happen even though you remembering it?” My mother laughed an eerie laugh before she leaned over the desk.

“Because one; we have your little friend” she pointed to the screen behind her over her shoulder with her thumb. “Two; we will send the cops at your friends as they used magic at the human scum back in Monster Town and three; you can’t use magic in here. Haven’t you noticed the magical barrier? It will hinder you from using any kind of magic. Your father was a good teacher when he wanted – he wanted me to use it if any other monsters would attack us so I could bring them defenseless and protect us from harm. I suspected that it would work on you too” my walls crumbled down into nothing. My last resort was taken away. I let my panic run free, making my soul call out to its soulmate – but I didn’t get any response. I touched the stone at my sternum but it was cold and dead. Nothing. I was trapped.

“And four; you will never meet your baby brother…” I stared at them. My brother? I looked at bulge under my mother’s blouse and knew she was talking the truth. Behind flesh and blood there was a small life form – a child.

“You have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide” I looked up at the screen and saw Frisk’s up beaten face. A child should never have to feel such pain – I took a deep breath.

_Are you sure?_ Chara asked me when she read my mind and thoughts.

“What do you want?” I whispered in defeat. I needed to save Frisk – Toriel would be very upset if I didn’t even try to. I felt a pressure over my chest, making it hard to breath.

“Work for me, us, as a part of our family. With your magic I can slowly become more successful than I already am. Power, money, influence – that’s all that’s matter…” I smirked at him and sighed.

“And if I don’t?”

“Your friends will suffer. All of them. Especially a blue hooded skeleton…” His voice were dark and I knew that he was serious. I swallowed and sighed – there was no way out of this.

“I’ll do it… Just don’t hurt them… any of them” I whispered. My mother chuckled and took a step forward and I saw now that she had blood red leather necklace in her hand with a silver amulet on it. I knew what it was now – I had only heard about it but never seen it before.

“The Witches Collar” I said. The collar had been a tool for thousands of years to grant rulers the power to control magic users like me and my mother. It could grant us more power but also cut us off of our magic source – the master was the one deciding that. The dark haired man smiled sweetly at me. The pressure become harder over my chest and pain in my eyes told me that tears was on their way. Somewhere inside of me, Chara made an effort in a try to comfort me – telling me that everything would be okay.

“So you know about it? That will make it much easier than I thought. Chartom would you do me the pleasure?” He asked. My mother nodded and put down the necklace on the surface before she took out a bottle with a transparent liquid – almost like water. My mother brushed a few strands of her hair behind of her ear before she reached for a cup that had been standing there until now, steaming with something what I suspected was tea. She opened the bottle and poured some into it and moved the spoon around before she put the bottle away and reaching me the cup. I grabbed it with both my hands and looked into it. This was a brew that would render me defenseless – stripping me of all my magical powers. They needed to that to secure so I wouldn’t use my own magic when they put the collar on me and making me swear the oath.

“As you know we need to take down the barrier to make the oath… and to do that we need to be on the safe side, just in case” I nodded and felt the screaming agony inside of me. Once more I was in the hands of my mother’s power – never was I to be free from the pain. Had my sin to be born angered the gods that greatly that they had to punish me even more?

I raised the cup to my lips but before I drank I glared at them.

“Promise me that you won’t hurt them, that you will release Frisk and let them go home” I stated. He just smiled at me and nodded slightly and that was all the promise I would get from him. I took a swing at the cup and swallowed the hot content. The reaction was immediate – my magic was cut off and I could no longer feel my own soul. Everything was gone and was more like a human now than I had ever been before. I couldn’t even feel my mother’s magic or the presence of the barrier.

“It is done” my mother said and picked up the necklace and gave it to Derek that grabbed it. He picked up a small knife, one you usually used to open letters with, and cut himself in one of his fingers to draw blood. He smeared it on the silver amulet – blood made the magic stronger and powerful. I just stared at them – my feelings on their way to become numb. I was to become a tool – a slave. Derek gave the necklace and the knife back to my mother. She came up beside me and grabbed my own hand before she studied the uncovered phalange on my index finger. She smirked before she mumbled to herself.

“So that’s where the magic takes its source of power from…” with a swift motion she cut my thumb opened – the blood pulsating out of the wound in waves. I didn’t even flinch – it didn’t matter anymore. My mother gave me a piece of fabric to press against the gashing wound – but it was pointless as it had already started to heal. One of the upside effects of being part monster – healing fast as soon as the damaged was inflicted upon the body.

My mother smeared the blood over the amulet too before she laid it down on the table, looking at Derek before he weaved his fingers together in front of his mouth.

“Is there anything else you want to add to the contract?” he asked me. I looked at him with numb emotionless eyes.

“I want to be unseen – so much I can… I don’t want to ever be seen more than necessary” I said. Chara flashed before my eyes. “And I want to have my own room where I can practice magic” He raised a brow in question.

“Why?”

“I have something else to do…” I said and closed them, trying to make Chara calm down – it ended with her holding my hand mentally – trying to sooth me. Derek nodded.

“As long your magic won’t hurt our family or anyone in it” I looked at him and then to my mother’s belly where the child – my baby brother – were slowly growing.

“I promise…” He laid his hand atop of the necklace and my mother took a hold of my skeletal arm and pressed it on top of her husband’s. She let her magic loose o guessed as she spread her arms out.

 

“ _Upon this midnight, I summon thy spirits_

_Draw power from the blood, offered by willing hands_

_The old pact of ruler and magician reborn_

_Here by the claims has been made_

_Promise for promise_

_Oath to be sworn_

_Broken, it will bring death_

_Broken, the band will break_

_Ruler state your claim”_

Derek’s eyes lit with a burning fire before he utter the words. 

“I, Derek Jacob Andersson, promise that I won’t hurt what is precious to her. I promise to let the child go. I promise to make her go unseen. I promise that she will have her own place to practice magic. I promise these things as long as she swears to obey whatever I order her to do, as long as she swears to protect this family and as long as she promise to make sure that her brother will be safe. I promise to honor the oath, if I break this oath – it shall take my life as payment” He said and the pressure around my chest became heavier and I closed my eyes. My mother turned to me:

 

“ _Here by the claims has been made_

_Promise for promise_

_Oath to be sworn_

_Broken, it will bring death_

_Broken, the freedom will be granted_

_Magician, do you accept the conditions?”_ I took a trembling breath, filling my lungs with the damp air that filled the room – my last breath as a free lifeform. Images of Sans, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus and Frisk flashed before me – images and memories of other times that I had been happy. Christmas and New Years – the promises I had given to everyone to forever be their friend. The promise to Sans – to never let go. Tears gathered in my the corner of my eye and eye socket – transparent on the right side and red tinted on the left, the eternal grin slowly fading.

_I’m sorry Sans. I have to let go…_ I opened my eyes after my resolve and looked straight into Derek’s dark eyes as my nails dug themselves into his skin.

“I, Araphel Chartom Of MT Ebott, here by accept the conditions stated by Derek Jacob Andersson. I promise to honor this oath at the same conditions he stated and will state in the future” I said and a cold wind blew right through the dark room. My mother chanted in the old language – making the magic bind itself to the words both me and Derek had stated. Slowly I felt myself change as the spell fell upon me – becoming more like my mother as I had sworn myself to her side of the family. Derek gritted his teeth as my fingernails drew blood from him – but he didn’t say anything at all as my mother slowly let her arms fall to her side looking at her husband.

“It is done. All you need to do is to put on the collar” she said and smiled a sweet one at him and he smiled back – it sickened me. My mother hadn’t been like this when I was a child – she had been loving, caring and joyful, but now she was cold, hateful and hungry for power. Derek rose from his place as he picked up the necklace at the table and walked around the wooden furniture – standing just a few inched from me. I stretched my neck up towards the ceiling – giving him a defiant look. He just smirked at me and put the collar around my neck, touching my skin and sending shivers through my body in the process. The collar didn’t feel any different than any other necklace, but I knew that as soon my magic returned I would feel the necklace like a band of iron – other magician had described it like that when I was younger. Before he took away his hand he brushed a few strands of my now shifting hair from my face and behind my ear.

“You’re mine now” he stated. I rose from my seat and glared at him, not wanting him to touch me.

“What is you order?” I asked. Chara stared at him too inside of me. He smirked.

“I want you to bring Frisk back to their family” I nodded – that I could do. An evil grin crept up on his face. “and I have another order for you” My heart shrunk in my chest before I growled at him after he had uttered his final order.

“You promised!” I snarled at him as I clenched my fists at my side. He chuckled before crossed his arms over his chest. He just smiled at me without saying anything. He wasn’t breaking the oath. I closed my eyes and felt the weight of my promise heavy on my shoulders and around my throat. His words was my law now – trapped liked an animal in the poachers trap. My eyes grew darker.

“As you wish”

Outside the walls the moon was slowly falling from the sky and in the other horizon the light slowly made itself appear. Soon the humans and the monster would wake up and the cold winter wind talked about a prophecy that soon would come true.

* * *

Frisk was laying on the cold metal floor with the guard looking over them. The rope hurt where they made contact with their skin and scraped up some flesh wound. The dark purple and blue on their chin gave it away that they had been hit. It hurt, it hurt so bad. How had they ended up here? First they had been in their room and suddenly someone had teleported them from there – just like Sans and Syl used to do. Frisk drew a choking breath, making it hard to breath. Their striped pajamas was stained with red just like Sans’ – but this was blood instead. Their jaw was hurting too. They let out a silent sob, the floor becoming wet with their tears. The guard didn’t even look at them. He hadn’t been since he had hit them.

Frisk had tried to reset but it hadn’t succeeded and they wondered what had happened. Where had their power gone? Where was Sans? Where was their mom? Big sis? Uncle Papy?

A sudden metal noise tattled that someone was on their way into the room and the guard turned around. The door slide opened and Frisk could see a pair of black knee high leather boots – covering a pair of tight fitting leather pants over a pair of woman legs. They swallowed and felt fear until they heard the woman’s voice – like a bird in springtime.

“Leave” the guard mumbled something until he went out. Frisk just laid there – waiting, afraid of it being true. The door was shut behind the guard and the woman walked towards them and bent down.

“Hey, kid” a soft and caring, but still sad voice said to them. Frisk looked up and saw their big sis, Syl was there, but something was off – something had changed. They could see how the ends of her hair had a slightly lighter color than the rest and the pain that showed in her eyes hadn’t been there before. The socket on her left side was completely black and her red pinprick gone. Frisk shivered at the sight. Syl picked Frisk up and sat down herself – putting Frisk in her lap. She was careful so she wouldn’t hurt them when she cut the ropes around their hands and feet with a knife she had in her boot. The pressure was relieving – the air cool against the hot wounded skin. Frisk quickly turned around and hugged the woman they loved so much, they were safe. She hugged them back, pressing the small human body against her own as she rest her head against the crook of the child’s neck, sniffing their hair as she had done thousand times before. Frisk pulled away and looked her – she had a black leather jacket on her with a blue tank top under it, a red leather necklace they never seen before and the silver chain and pendant uncle Sans had given her so many months ago. This was Syl but at the same time not. Frisk put their hand on her face, but when they were about to speak he felt nothing in response – her magic wasn’t there. She gave them a sad smile and leaned in to their touch.

“Sorry kid. That won’t work” she whispered – her voice filled with tears and agony. Why was she sad? Why was she here? They started to sign instead and Syl watched carefully.

“ _Why are you sad?”_

“Because they hurt ya’”

“ _But I’m okay now. You’re here and that makes everything alright! Let us go home to mom and uncle Sans!”_ Frisk told them – their movements with their hands eager. The woman’s gaze fell and she couldn’t look at them as she speak.

“We must wait a bit, champ. We can’t go anywhere until my magic returns…”

“ _What happened to your magic?”_

“I’ve lost it for a short period of time. As soon as I’ve got it back, you can return home…” Frisk noticed she said ‘you’ instead of ‘we’. Something was very wrong but they suspected that they wouldn’t get a clean answer from her.

“ _How did they let you in?”_

“I talked to them. Convinced them that you were a nice child and that you didn’t deserve it” Frisk knew it was a lie but they didn’t question it. She had her reasons to not tell them.

Syl pulled the child back into her arms – feeling how they trembled like a leaf in the storm. Syl took a deep breath.

“Do you remembered when we first met? How you stood in the way like a little champ to make sure no one would get hurt? I’ve never seen such a brave little hero – standing in between two lions ready to rip each other’s throat out. You tamed them both” Frisk nodded at that. “You were the first one to ever really care about me and that tried to befriend me” her voice became weak at every words. Frisk pulled away again and signed.

“ _Do you love uncle Sans?”_ Syl looked surprised at the question, her red pin prick appeared and she then gave them a soft expression.

“Yes I love him. Very much. To the most unreachable star and back” her voice faded as tears came into her eyes. “I do love him” Frisk fell back to her chest in a try not notice her tears. They sat quiet for a while – just enjoying each other’s presence. It made Frisk wonder why it felt like this was the last time they ever would be able to be near her. Why did this feel like it was a good bye? Like she said her last words to them to take back to the others? They talked about happy memories and about sad ones too – making them reliving the moments. They laughed together and smiled – trying to not make this last moment sad. Because Frisk knew, deep in their soul and heart, that this night was the last night that Sylfaen of MT Ebott would speak of these memories again. Silent tears fell from their eyes as that realization hit them. Frisk closed their eyes in a try to blink the water away, ending up nuzzling in right under her jaw.

 

Outside the sun was rising and in the town filled with monster, an exhausted monster tried to find his woman, his beloved one. His soul called out, waiting for a response.

 

But no one came.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos, comment or bookmark this if you liked the story! 
> 
> :D


	26. Dust (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 :O
> 
> Never thought that I would get this far, but I'm happy that I did. Only one chapter left after this....  
> Read and enjoy

Slowly the sun was rising behind the summit of MT Ebott as the wind was increasing in strength. A few misplaced snowflakes was caught by it and swirled around and hit human skin – making it cold and numb. Two human hands warmed each other – sending warmth with magic through the link to keep the child alive that shivered beside me. My soul was completely numb and shielded from Sans’ even though my magic was back. The weight of Derek’s order heavy on my shoulders.

I looked down at the town beneath me as it slowly was waking up from its slumber – monster waking up from their dreams as they prepared for Valentine’s Day. The day you were supposed to cherish and show affection to the one you loved – here was I: numb, dead and cold inside. Preparing for the greatest sin one can ever commit. Ripped from my family with force because of my love for them. Frisk squeezed my hand before they looked up at me with sad eyes. I picked up the small child in my arms and pressed them to me.

“This is it, kid. I’m sorry…” I told them as I let my magic put them to sleep. When they had fallen asleep I went into their memories and altered them to something they weren’t: me kidnapping them, hurting them, everything to make them avoid me if they were ever to find me again in this world – all this because of a hunger for power. Tears ran down my chins and froze at my bones to pearls of ice. Frisk was fast asleep and moved a bit uneasy – as if they had nightmares. When I took away my hand I closed my own eyes as I felt the strength the Witches Collar gave me, pulsating through every fiber, vein and bone in my body – but still I wasn’t satisfied. I had the most powerful bond a magician could wish for – and here I was crying over it as I knew what was coming.

Frisk shivered in my arms now when the cold slowly was getting to them and my magic wasn’t helping anymore. I sighed. It was time to go back to Toriel and the others.

I focused and made a rift into the void and in there I was greeted by the dragons of the void. A pack of them made clicking noises and growls as they tried to intimidate me but all I needed to do was to glare at the alpha of the pack – they stayed down. They needed training and I knew that – I had been gone for too long. The bigger one, the female, came forward and I put my hand on her skull just make her calm down. Her red eyes connected us – made us a part of one thing.

“I’m sorry, girl. Soon just must stand by my side one more time” I whispered into the void – my voice echoing into the dark. Her bone hummed under my hand as she closed her eyes, as she understood my pain and agony. I looked away in a try to find the right place to open up to Toriel’s living room. Soon I found it and opened up to reality again. I took a deep breath before I took a step outside to meet my new destiny, my new fate – the order in the necklace pressing hard against my throat. In my mind a sad child was talking to me in a soothing tone.

_I’m with you_

* * *

Sans was sitting in Toriel’s couch with his skull in his hand in a try to collect his thoughts. She hadn’t returned and neither had Frisk. They were both gone and Toriel was on her way to break down. Asgore tried to sooth his wife even though he himself felt the same despair. Alphys was working in a rapid speed together with Gaster to find the signal of Syl’s and Frisk’s phones but they hadn’t had any breakthroughs yet. Undyne tried to make Papyrus to think of anything else but nothing seemed to help – Sans on the other hand was all alone as his soul was still calling. Something was wrong and he couldn’t understand what. Why had she been

He had looked everywhere and Gaster had tried to get a hold of Mr. Andersson to see if he could get access to the security films. The taller skeleton seemed more collected than Sans’ but the smaller one knew that his creator and father felt the same anxiety as himself and that made them equals in some meaning.

Gaster turned to him and sighed deep down from his none existing lungs before he signed to him.

“ _I need to go. I can do more at work than here. I will talk to the humans there to see if they have seen anything”_ Sans nodded and saw how Gaster’s place on the floor suddenly became empty. Alphys didn’t stir but continued to work at the clattering sound of keys on the keyboard.

It had been a long and cold night – Sans didn’t get any sleep at all and when he succeeded to reach slumber he had the most terrifying nightmares he had ever had. Syl died in front of him. Papyrus had woken him up before he had unleashed his magic – taking down the house in the process.

“Where are ya kid?” he whispered with a strained voice that tattled about how much he had cried during the night. Undyne turned to him but didn’t say anything. She was sitting on the same spot Syl had been sitting in when she was living here. Memories went through his mind on how they both had mocked each other and how their hatred, distrust and fears had turned into something else with time. He never thought that he could love anyone but his brother and his tight knitted family – but she had come into his world and now she couldn’t leave him alone. He didn’t want her to either.

Suddenly a collective gasp was heard through the living room. Sans looked in the direction and widened his eyes at the sight. In the living room was Syl with Frisk in her arms, but Sans could see directly that there was something wrong with her. Her eyes were cold and numb and her whole being oozed of darkness. She was dressed in black leather boots, pants and jacket which she hadn’t had on her when she had left. The tips of her hair had a slightly different color – almost shifting in red. Suddenly Sans realized something. He hadn’t felt her magic, he hadn’t felt her soul nor her feelings because of that. She was shielded – protected. Toriel ran forward and took Frisk from her arms. Syl slowly brushed a strand of hair from Frisk’s face and a sadness was formed before her expression went blank. Toriel turned to her with gratefulness in her posture.

“Thank you my child, for bringing Frisk back” Syl didn’t say anything. Sans stood up before he tried to reach for her.

“Syl – “ She turned her whole body towards him, her left eye flaring with magic and her iris flickering between different shades of red.

“Don’t touch me” she said and made a swift movement with her hand sending Sans flying through the window – shattering the glass before he landed outside in the snow. He gasped before he widened his eyes and looked inside where everyone was standing in shock. Syl just stood there with the coldest expression she ever had had and it sent shivers down Sans’s spine. He hadn’t felt when she had taken a grip of his soul nor when she used her magic. What had happened to her?

“Syl –“

“I will be waiting in New Home. When you realize what a monster I’ve become you will search for me” after that she opened up a portal to the void and disappeared. Papyrus came running – helping Sans to steady himself in the cold. Sans on the other hand just sat there with the pain soaring through his whole being.

“BROTHER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus said with worry in his voice. Toriel looked at him with fear in her eyes.

“I’m okay bro’. The snow caught me and gave me a soft landing” he whispered. Toriel and Asgore came forth and looked out the window at the skeleton brothers.

“What was that? I have never seen her like that before” Asgore said and Sans couldn’t give an answer to that. He was as shocked and surprised as the rest of them were.

“I don’t know…” At precise that moment Frisk woke up screaming in their mothers arms. “But I think we’re about to find out”

* * *

I was standing in the Hall of Judgment. The hall that Sans had judged the human children that had fallen down here. The delta rune was stained on the windows and through them came a bright yellow light that almost looked like sunshine – making the marble sparkle, except for one place where the floor was jagged. Holes where bones once had penetrated the ground to take the lives of innocent. Every step I took echoed back and forth between the pillars – like the echo of my scream outside the mountain so many months ago. Was it really that long ago?

_So many memories,_ Charas voice echoed through my head.

“I guess you remember this place clearly” I said and my low voice softened out to nothing.

_It was here Sans and Frisk fought so many times. I’ve been killed here more times than I can count…_

“Sans…” I whispered and tried to push away the tears in the corners of my eyes. The memory when I had thrown him out the window still and clear. His shocked and hurt face. I had to do it – I was ordered to and I had to obey. Soon they would realize what had happened – or rather what they would think what had happened when Frisk told them about the memories I had put into them, even though they were fake. I knew that Chara didn’t had much affection towards the others but my feelings affected her too – and she tried to comfort me.

_This wasn’t supposed to happen…_

“No it wasn’t” I said and whipped away the tears that had started to run. They would soon be here to find me and confront me. My soul screamed at what I was about to do – this was the biggest betrayal anyone could commit. Derek’s voice in my head as he uttered the words that formed the order to me: _YOU have to destroy them…_

I reached out my hand and touched the smooth surface of the marble pillar. It was warm because of the artificial sunlight that came through the window. I looked to the wall and saw paintings of monster heroes that had once fought for the monster kingdom and died. An oil painting of a tall skeleton monster with a smoother shaped skull that made him look masculine and narrow eye sockets that were flaming red, were standing beside Grillby. Both of them had swords in their hands and they were standing there as if they just had won one of the biggest battles ever. The skeleton had a red cape with some shoulder pads of metal, showing that he was the Captain of the Royal Guard – other than that he had brown hardened leather clothes. I walked towards the painting and slowly I put my hand to touch the rough surface – as if I could connect to him and talked to him. I didn’t remembering him looking stern like that. I put my forehead to the frame and closed my eyes – the smell of the color reaching my nose even though it was over two thousand years old.

“Father forgive me for I have sinned… please give me strength to do this…” the painting was quiet and didn’t give me any response.

_Did you really think that he would answer?_ Chara asked me mockingly. I chuckled deep down in my throat.

“No, but it’s the act that may give me courage. I can always hope that he is out there somewhere, watching me…” Chara was quiet before she spoke.

_Why do you care about them? Why do you love him?_ I smiled as tears started to run again.

“They care about me, and Sans? He’s as damaged as I am – he understands me, or rather did…”

_Hmm…_ and then it all went quiet until I heard the birds that started to chirp and sing outside the windows – as if spring had arrived earlier down here even though there wasn’t any seasons at all.

I walked towards the windows and stopped in the middle of the aisle reaching out my hand and letting the light caress the bones as it had when I had been down in the cave.

Suddenly I felt a rise in magic and the presence of one other soul – the one that was connected to mine. Quickly I whipped my tears away and looked down towards the huge doors that led to Asgore’s old throne room. A figure was hiding in the shadows but a blue flaring iris gave him away. I let my face became numb.

“It took you long enough” I said as my soul screamed.

“Why?” was all he asked with a pained voice as he slowly made his way towards me – his steps almost soundless.

“Because I could. I’ve always sought power and I thought Frisk could give it to me”

“You’re lying” he said as the light now slowly made his colors appear. His expression was pained and I could see tears gathered in the corners of his eye sockets.

“Look at me Sans” I said and turned to him with an evil grin creeping up my face. “I’m part human and part monster – the skeleton witch” I let my red magic cover me – making it swirl around me as I looked at him. “Frisk told you everything didn’t they? You’re the judge of the humans past sins, so judge me” He looked away as he tried to gather his feelings.

“Syl – “

“Judge me Sans!” I yelled at him. He quickly turned to me with anger in his face.

“I CAN’T!” he yelled back. “I love you that’s why I can’t judge you…” I sighed.

“Then I’ll make you!” quickly I summoned huge bones that I sent flying towards him. I knew that they wouldn’t hit him before he teleported away. When he appeared again he was standing just a few meters from me.

“I won’t let ya’” he said. I just smiled as I covered him with my magic and threw him against a pillar but he teleported again. This time he was behind me and took a grip of my soul and made it push down to the floor. I felt heavy but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.

“You must do better than that if you are to stop me” I said as I broke his grip around me. He didn’t say anything – he just stared at me.

“Syl, please – “ I summoned a bone into my hand and weighed it, feeling where the heaviest part were.

“No, Sans” I said and made a movement with the tool in my hand. Sans was just standing there – looking into my eyes. He didn’t move.

When the bone club was about to hit him another summoned bone flew past my head – making me stop. I quickly turned and saw Papyrus standing there with Undyne and the rest of everyone. Papyrus was standing there with his arm out in front of him. I quickly teleported away from them and behind Sans instead so I had a good view of them all. Undyne had her spear in her hand and so did Asgore. Toriel had her paws filled with fire.

“Step away Sans! She have hurt my child and she must be punished!” the former queen told him and her eyes were filled with both hate and sorrow. _Good…_

“There must be something to it! She can’t just –“ he tried.

“Step. Aside. Sans” Asgore’s voice were dark. The king glared at me and I knew I had awoken the old hate for me. I smirked. Sans teleported away and was now standing beside Papyrus.

“FRIEND! PLEASE STOP THIS NONSENS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL TRY TO HE –“ I raised a brow and made huge bones penetrate the marble floor in a rapid speed – throwing larg lumps of marble across the hall. Sans tried to stop it with his own but it didn’t help – they kept going. Everyone threw themselves behind the marble pillars but Papyrus was standing tall and proud – and just when the bones was about to hit him, he made them stop and turn to dust. I chuckled at that. He was stronger than anyone knew – a force to count on.

“I PROMISE YOU, IF YOU HURT MY BROTHER – I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!” I had never seen Papyrus so determined.

“Come at me” I said and I meant it. All I wanted was to die but I couldn’t – I had to destroy them. Papyrus made his eye flare up in a yellow and orange color – a fan of bones was summoned behind him.

“FRIEND, I BEG OF YOU – “ But he was cut short as Undyne threw herself at me with spear in hand and Asgore followed suit. They were both quick and agile but Undynes attack were more clean than Asgore’s. I avoided the first few hits from them before I started to feel annoyed with them – they weren’t even trying to hit me.

“I will kill you punk! For what ya’ did to Frisk!” she said in rage as swiftly avoided their attacks.

“You can at least try” I said as I infused my limbs with my blood red magic, making them stronger, and kicked her – hitting her stomach and sent her flying across the hall, past Papyrus and Toriel and into the door. The door fell apart and rubble from the arch above fell on top of her. She wouldn’t stand up for the rest of the fight.

“You need to be more determined if you want to kill me”

I turned my attention towards Asgore. He quickly attacked and he soon went into a frenzy as he jabbed his spear at me – not giving me a chance to attack him back. I quickly teleported a few meters from him and punched my hand down to the floor and a shield of bones separated me from Asgore. Quickly I took a grip of the bone club I still had in my hand and when Asgore’s red magical trident made contact with the wall – I let it turn to dust and swung it towards his head.

His eyes widened in shock as the end of the club made contact with his head – making the sound of crushing eggshells under a boot. Blood spluttered all over me and the floor as the king fell to his knees panting for air. I put a foot on his chest.

“Long live the king” I said and pushed forward with my magic. Once more he followed Undyne and hit the same pile of rubble as the fish woman was hidden under. Deep down where I had buried my feelings I hoped that both Asgore and Undyne would make it somehow and find a way to kill me.

“Asgore!” Toriel screamed before she turned to me in hatred. “Why?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?” the former queen screamed. I reached out my right hand and let my anti-gravity magic cover her.

“TORI, WATCH OUT!” Sans screamed from his place as he tried to move but he couldn’t.

“Because I can” I simply stated and flung her away like a fly. I could hear the queen gasp for air when she hit the wall to my right – before she fell down into a pile of fur and clothes not moving. Sans just stared at me in shock and his face was filled with terror. I knew that feeling – because I felt it myself right now. It hurt so much but the band made of leather and magic pushed me forward. I turned my gaze towards Papyrus who still had the bones summoned. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to focus on me. I met his teary eye sockets steady even though I felt that o didn’t want to – not Papyrus.

“Your turn?” I said instead of my thoughts I had.

“Paps! NO!” Sans yelled I hope of his brother to see reason.

“YOU HAVE HURT MY FRIENDS AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WON’T JUST STAND HERE AND TAKE IT! EVEN THOUGH YOU HAVE GOOD IN YOU – YOU NEED HELP TO SEE IT!” He said and suddenly he was gone. Of course he had the same kind of magic as Sans and Gaster – and he was stronger than his dear older brother.

I turned around but I wasn’t fast enough. The red glove covered hand hit my face and I hit the floor. The taste of iron in my mouth made me shocked but the skeleton’s grin just became larger. He hadn’t trained with Undyne for no reason. He had wanted to become a Royal Guard once and that wish was still present in his mind. I spit some blood out of my mouth – coloring the marble red.

“You’re not as weak as I first suspected”

“I AM NOT DONE YET! NYE HE HE!” I widened my eyes and quickly turned back. _Shit!_ The summoned bones was coming right at me and I wouldn’t have time to dodge them all. As I teleported away and when I came back, right behind him, I had one of Papyrus’ bones sticking out of my shoulder. Blood gashing out of the wound – I pulled it out and gritted my teeth at the pain. This was what I wanted. Pain, agony and hate. I had to do this to protect them in the end. I pressed a hand to the wound and looked at Papyrus.

“Smart, but not smart enough!” I said and teleported to right behind him. Before he could react I put a hand on him. The touch was filled with magic from the necklace I wore and his eye sockets widened at the images I made him see. Terrors. Nightmares. Fears. Papyrus fell to the ground screaming and I just smirked before I looked around. That had been easy. All of these were boss monsters and they had been whipped out like ants. All that remained was Sans and his sockets were dark when he looked towards me and Papyrus. I had finally gotten to him – his brother was his only weakness now when I stood on the opposite side as him.

“So Sans, are you still saying that you can’t judge me?” I asked. Sans’ took a deep breath. He stood there for what seemed like hours but was actually minutes – trying to solve this problems like one of his mathematical equations. The minutes ticked by, until…

“It’s a beautiful day outside. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming. On days like these people like you” his voice was eerie and now I knew he meant it. Chara just chuckled.

_Here we go again_

“ **Should be burning in hell!** ” He said with his black eye sockets flaring up with the cyan blue magic and just like that I was flung to the walls, the ceilings and pillars. I knew that Sans would snap when I hurt Papyrus – if he only knew how much it hurt me to do this to all of them.

“I TRUSTED YOU!” He screamed as I hit another pillar. “I LOVED YOU! I LET YOU IN!” He said and when I rose from one of the pillars with broken ribs and blood running down from a cut in my forehead – I saw tears in his eyes. _I love you too…_ I quickly pushed that thought away. I rose from the pile of rubble I had been laying in and I quickly infused my muscles with magic to move faster and started to run. When I was near him and threw a punch at him – he was gone before I knew it, my fist hitting air. I threw myself on the ground as I felt his magical bone flying past me. I sent out a few of my own to pulverizing his and started to look for him.

“WHY, SYL? WHY ARE YA’DOING THIS TO US? TO THEM? TO ME?” _because I must…_

“Enough talking!” I said as got a sight of him and quickly took a grip of his soul and held him steady. I had to end this quickly. I summoned one last sharpened bones and threw it towards him. I closed my eyes. I couldn’t watch as I knew I was sending him to his death. Tears gathered in my eyes. _Please, someone stop me…_

Then suddenly I heard a gasp and opened my eyes. There was Gaster with his hands behind his back and a bored expression on his face – his grey lab coat swaying slowly and his black suite untouched by the dust that swirled around the hall. The bone I had sent towards Sans was hovering in front of him and it was covered with his purple magic. He studied the bone and then he studied me. I felt a shiver traveling down my spine when I saw the look he gave me. The old Royal Magician was filled with power.

“I can tolerate much but there is also a limit to what I can accept, flower. You of all people should know that” his static voice made me swallow when he spoke. Gaster was strong and I didn’t know if I could get to him. He had been devastating during the war and he must have become stronger than before. He never did stuff halfheartedly, he always went all in.

“You have changed, flower” He took one of his hands from his back and snapped his fingers. A giant rift behind him opened up and a huge dragon skull with horns and purple iris’ made an entrance. “but as I always have said to you: to kill someone you must really mean it. You still lack the determination to really take a life” the rift closed and the dragon behind him started to gather magic. Sans just stared at the taller skeleton and then to me as if he realized something. Gaster let an eerie smile creep up his face.

“I hope you know what you have started, because I do not take it easily when someone touch what I have created”

He snapped his fingers, and the dragon released its gathered up energy.

_Shit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos, comment or bookmark the story if you liked it :)
> 
> Love you all!  
> Remeber to stay awsome!  
> PurpleNightSong


	27. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will save my rambling to the end. 
> 
> Here it is though: the last chapter of "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust"
> 
> Enjoy!

I dodged the beam of energy the dragon was sending towards me and I could feel the heat as it burned away some of my hair. I hid behind a pillar but there I couldn’t stay long before a fan of purple bone was summoned in front of me. I quickly teleported before they penetrated the pillar and me as well – sticking out like cracked branches. He was going all in and I could feel the power he used. This wasn’t someone that trying to stop me – he was trying to kill me. When I came back to reality I felt someone quickly take a grip of my soul and pushing me down in the speed of lightning down the floor – making my already lungs hurt as I coughed up some blood. I looked up at Gaster as hope filled me. Maybe he could master me, killing me in the process and saving them – the only ones I really loved.

“You always lacked determination” he simply said and made an annoyed gesture with his hand. He used my body as puppet and I didn’t had any control at all. Maybe, just maybe…

“But so did you too… Always afraid that your actions wouldn’t suit your king” I coughed.

“That is irrelevant” he said and the all too familiar pillar made contact to my body once more. The huge dragon skull growled behind him and I could see how it studied its master.

Sans had been released when I had been caught by Gaster’s magic and he had quickly teleported to an unconscienced Papyrus – he had finally passed out of my curse. He looked at what was happening and I knew why Gaster had come. This time it wasn’t for me. This time he wanted to save his boys. Deep down he loved them in his own way.

Suddenly I felt how he released his grip around my soul before he put his hand out – touching the dragon.

“Show me how strong you have become, flower. I know that you have more power now than before” he said and I saw how he glared at the witch’s collar. That was all I needed as I felt rage build inside of me. I opened up a rift and a dark growl was heard before two blood red iris’ made themselves present. Another dragon skull came out from the void – the female alpha – and she had three larger horns sticking out of her head. Another thing that separated her from the rest of the dragons of the void were that instead of just a floating head – she had a whole body made of bone. Slowly a spine, two front legs, a ribcage, hind legs and a spikey tail had emerged from the void. Sans widened his eyes at the sight and Gaster studied it. He had never seen the dragon but he knew I had one. The female took a deep breath before she let out an ear defining roar that made the other dragon flinch. That was the power of the alpha.

“Interesting” he said as he snapped his fingers again.

His own dragon gathered and released a beam of energy but my female just stepped in front of me and taking the hit with her body – growling just at the contact.

“You need to do better than that if you want to overpower her” I said and made a motion for her to attack. Her actions were faster than sound – just like thunder as she released her own blood red beam straight at Gaster, blowing out the dragon in front of her and the wall behind him. I knew I hadn’t hit Gaster but this may be made him take me more seriously. The dust and rubble was slowly settling when I heard how a pair of hands was clapping. The dragon female growled at the sound. Gaster came walking out of the dust slowly as he studied me and the dragon.

“I only heard of the power but never seen it. It is truly powerful” he said and looked at the female. I made a movement with my hand and the dragon attacked with her huge claws at the Royal Scientist – but he easily dodged it. When he appeared again he had a few other dragon skulls out and all of them was gathering magic in their maws. The female dragon lashed out on one of the skulls making it crack and quickly turned to dust. She gathered energy herself and she released it at the same time as the other skulls. When the two different magical energies hit each other – the hall exploded in light and heat. Dust covered my sight and I could feel how rubble rained down on me and cutting my skin, jagged my bones. I opened up my eyes and saw how the female’s tale was swiping back and forth as she roared to the other dragon skulls – lashing out at them with her claws. One by one they turned dust and making the air thicker than it was before. I panted and tried to catch my breath. I pressed my hand to my chest to set some pressure to the broken ribs – it was already hard to breath and a punctured lung made it harder. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked down – Gaster’s magical hand had a tight hold on it and refused to let go.  

“ _I know what you are trying to do, flower”_ Gaster’s voice was inside of my head and suddenly I was swallowed by a darkness that covered me and the dragon. Sans was left out of it and knew that he had shielded me from the rest of the group. My dragon looked around and I could see how she slowly turned to dust as the void claimed its toll at her. This was the price I had to pay – she couldn’t be out for too long or use too much power either before she had to return to void. I felt panic gather up inside of me as I Gaster slowly came into view. He had used the same magical trick when he had killed Sans over and over again

“You don’t know anything!” I screamed to him. He smirked a bit even though it was a bit sad.

“You are easier to read than you can think, flower. I know that this is hard on you. Stop this” he said softly as he walked towards me. I stared at him. How could he say that? If I could I would but I had to do this to save them from whatever Derek had in store for them.

“I can’t! I must do this or else…” my voice broke as I tried to swallow the pain gathering in my chest. The pressure of depression over my lungs made it hard to breath and hard for me see. In here I didn’t need to hide my tears.

“Or else what?”

“Or else he will hurt you all…” I said as tears gathered in my eyes. Gaster looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

“You are hurting worse right now. Let us help you –“

“I can’t! Don’t you understand?! It must be me!”

“Flower –“

“I love them so much so I much hurt them, destroy them so they won’t come after me. I’m doing this for them…” Gaster tilted his head as he slowly raised his hand and put on my face.

“Flower, please… This is a mistake. I am trying to stop you from making the biggest mistake in your life” he said and I let myself lean into it. It was so warm and soothing, as it had been so many times before in my younger years.

“This is my punishment for existing. I love them, him so much and it’s my duty to protect them” I looked up at him with determination in my eyes and feeling how the necklace around my neck gave me more power, I weaved it and spun it around me and the dome – finding its weak spots. I had to do this, I couldn’t stop now – even if it meant that I had to kill Gaster. He sighed and looked into my eyes but he didn’t speak. He didn’t understand.

I felt how the dome started to crack and fall apart around us. A sharpened bone forming behind my back.

“This burden is not for you alone to –“ I pinned him down with my eyes. He would never understand.

“This is how I do it Gaster” I said and the dome fell apart with the power of my magic – making the bone flying towards Sans and Papyrus. Gaster’s eyes widened when he saw what was happening in slow motion. Fear covering his face.

“NO!” he yelled and in an instant he was gone. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

“Farwell, Gaster… thank you for all you have done” at my last word I heard a thump when the bone penetrated a body. I turned around slowly and saw Gaster standing there with his back towards me and the bone sticking out of it – trying to breath. Sans looked up at his father with terror in his eye sockets, pressing Papyrus to his own body. There wasn’t any blood but I could see how he slowly started to turn to dust. The pain in my chest was huge and I couldn’t stop my tears. I could hear how he uttered his last words to his sons.

“I am sorry for what I have put you through Sans. Take care of Papyrus and promise me to never let go of what you believe in. You were my greatest creations…” slowly his voice faded out into nothing. A gust of air from the hole in the wall made the last work as Gaster’s body fell into dust. Left was a purple monster heart whose color faded until it became transparent and cracked like glass – the shards slowly falling into the pile of dust.

The Royal Scientist was no more. Sans looked at the pile of dust before he looked up at me. He was shocked.

“What…” he didn’t finish that sentence. I swallowed and I didn’t even try to stop my tears anymore. He rose from his place, placing Papyrus softly at the ground. Why did it hurt so much? Why had I done this? I tried to gather magic to turn back time – to make it undone, but the necklace cut it off. I wasn’t allowed to use it. I gritted my teeth. Why?

“Syl, babe, why?” he whispered. I shook my head and pulled out my soul where his strings of magic were attached. There was only one thing I could do now to make sure that no one would get hurt anymore. He widened his eyes.

“I… I can’t…” I told him and all I wanted was to touch him, kiss him, hold him. Gaster was gone and I knew I had destroyed them if not in body but in mind at least. I had fulfilled my first ordered but there was one thing left to do – I couldn’t risk him coming after me. Sans walked towards me and his face was filled with all kind of emotions when saw me and my soul. I let my finger rest on the strings that was sewn into it.

“You promised to never let go” he told me. I looked down at my soul. The promise we had made to each other – to not let go of each other’s hands, to stay until the day we both turned to dust.

“I have something else to do…” I whispered to him.

“Babe, don’t – please don’t do this. We can make things right if you just tell me what is wrong” he had tears running down his face. Suddenly I felt Chara – her hand on mine and her face beside mine. Even she was sad.

_Together…_ she whispered.

“ _Together”_ I thought before we both pulled the strings of blue magic. Sans flung himself forward but it was too late. The strings snapped.

And the pain was tremendous as my magic rushed back to me and as Sans magic went back to him. Undyne’s words echoing in my mind. _You can’t break a soulmate bond if you’re meant to be with each other…_

We were never meant to be together.

This world was too cruel for its own good.

* * *

Sylfaen looked down on the lump body of the skeleton that once had been her soulmate. Sans had fainted instantly when the strings of his magic had snapped and the band had been severed – the pain too great for him to handle. Sylfaen just stood there before she fell to her knees – pulling his body into her arms and screamed out her agony as tears ran like rivers in the spring down her chins. Even though the band was severed she still loved him. She cradled him and kissed his skull in a try to comfort herself for what she had done. Now she really had become a monster – she had killed Gaster and hurt everyone else. She had destroyed them mentally

She was exhausted. She was tired.

“Maybe nothing is real, may be everything’s a dream” she sobbed into the blue jacket that smelled of ketchup and bones. “Maybe I will wake up someday – seeing that you never let go of my hand” she slowly put him down and brushed a few wet tears off his face – caressing the boney face. She rose from the ground but she coughed at the exertion and blood started to pour out from between her fingers. She sobbed a bit more before she knew – this was the last time she was to see Sans and anyone else. She had become a slave.

“I love you, bone boy” she whispered.

A manifestation of Chara was standing beside her and tried to hold her hand. The child was sad and she hadn’t felt this for years. Was this true sadness? She looked up at Sylfaen, her host.

“ _We need to get going”_ the child said and squeezed the hand. The woman nodded with a numb expression before she opened up a rift into the void and disappeared.

* * *

Sans woke up in his bed with a faint memory of Sylfaen. How she had said that she loved him, how she had killed Gaster, his father and hurt both Frisk and his brother – everyone else. He grasped his skull in a try to sort his memories. He was back at Toriels house and he could feel the sadness sipping through every crack – infecting everything in the house.

“BROTHER?” Sans turned to Papyrus that had a very sad expression his face – an expression his dear baby brother shouldn’t have to bare.

“Paps’ is… Syl?”

“She is gone, brother… She left us all to die…” Papyrus whispered. Sans started to howl and Papyrus scooped up his older brothers in his arms and hugged him to him.

“I am sorry brother… She was not what we all thought her to be” Sans shook his head.

“No, Paps’ you don’t understand. She was everything” he said between the sobs. Papyrus was quiet for a while before he uttered his question.

“Sans, is father…?” The rest of the question unspoken. Sans just nodded. Papyrus started to howl too and the skeleton brothers sobbed together for the loss of a dear one and a father.

Sans soul was aching for the lost soulmate that had left him. In a faint memory he could hear her whisper in the darkness of the night.

_Don’t let go…_

* * *

Rick was standing outside the bar with the cigarette in his hand, leaning against the car. Sylfaen had called and wanted to meet him right there because she had have his help with something. He inhaled the smoke before he looked into the dark alley beside the bar. He wondered why she had to have his help now when she hadn’t talked to him since the party at Mettaton’s place. He had an annoying feeling that he tried to shrug off of him. He looked at his watch – he had been waiting for over an hour and she hadn’t turned up yet. Where was she?

At that moment he saw something move in the alleyway. Slowly moved forward to look into the darkness in there.

“Hello?” he said with a bit louder voice. No one answered but he could hear someone breathing hard and strained. He walked further inside and when he got past the dumpster on his left side he was met by a sight that he needed years to get over. In a pile of torn and bloody fabric and leather he could see a woman with purple hair. She had bone in her face and one of her arms was made of bone. He swallowed when he bent down to Sylfaen. She looked up at him and he saw her pained look.

“Help…” she whispered. Rick was snapped out of his shock and he took off his own jacket and put around her.

“Hey… we need to get you to a hospital” he said softly. She violently shook her head when he said that.

“N…no hospital… Chartom… I need Chartom” she said in a low voice and Rick froze up at that. So the old magician had finally made her move. Rick sighed and picked up the woman into his arms and went to his car. He was afraid that Chartom would do something like this but he had no means to stop her and now it was too late to do something.

“Take it easy… I will make everything ok – “ but at that he saw that she had already fallen asleep. Her lips moved and he could hear her utter three words before she went quiet.

“Don’t let go…”

* * *

Sans was standing in the cave where Sylfaen had been held for two thousand years before she had been released and met with him and the gang. A few days had passed and he felt that he couldn’t be at home where everybody hovered over him and tried to read him – waiting for him to crack. He had his hands pushed down deep into his pockets and his fists clenched. At least here no one could see him cry.

He had to stay strong for Papyrus now when Gaster was gone too – he had to put his own feelings aside. He felt hurt and confused over what she had done – but it was as Gaster had said: she lacked determination to take a life… at least everyone else’s. If Gaster hadn’t been there he wondered if she really had killed him and Paps…

Sans closed his eyes and turning his skull up to the crack in the cave ceiling – feeling how the snowflakes pinched his bones. His tears turned to eyes when the thought of her never being there again came to him. The fear of not knowing if she was alive or dead… but one thing he knew and that was that he still loved her and that it wasn’t because of the bond. If he had a heart it would have been ripped out of his chest and shattered into several pieces.

Sans opened his eyes and took out his right arm and looked down at the bracelet Sylfaen had given to him. The red stone wasn’t shining anymore, the blue threads gone from it – the essence of Sylfaen gone. It hurt, it hurt like hell.

He touched the smooth surface and felt how his soul called to something that wasn’t there anymore – that was gone forever.

He closed his eyes once more.

A thought passed through him

_I don’t want to let go…_

* * *

In a city thousands of miles from there was a woman standing on a skyscraper with bandages around her whole body that was slowly healing from the damage done to her. In her hand was a silver chain and heart shaped blue transparent aquamarine pendant resting. Tears ran down her chins as she slowly saw how the sun was rising – sending tendrils of warmth over the city, but even though it warmed her cold skin it couldn’t warm her cold soul. Slowly the city was waking up and she knew that a new day was at hand that she had lost everything. Her relationship to the people she loved had burned down to ashes and one of her oldest companions had turned to dust.

_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…_ Chara whispered in her mind.

She closed her eyes in a try to see their faces once more. It made her smile a little. Undyne threatening Papyrus and the taller skeleton just laughing. Toriel baking butter scotch pie with Frisk, Asgore talking politics with Gaster and Alphys. And then there was Sans.

The thought of the shorter skeleton made her tear up and make her chest hurt – making it hard to breath. How he smiled at her, how he teased her and how he caressed her. Every touch he had given her was now imprinted on her skin – forever to be remembered.

Why couldn’t she had died in the cave before all this? Why couldn’t the gods grant her one last wish? Now she was fated to live with these memories and her actions.

Sylfaen opened up her eyes to greet the rising sun and its burning light.

Her scarred soul was jagged and hurt, filled with holes after all the damage she had done.

Even though, it called out to a soulmate that wasn’t hers anymore.

It sang a song of sadness and longing

Even though…

 

_No one came…_

_~*THE END*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that have taken their time to read this fic. I'm happy about the feedback and response. All the comments and every kudos. 
> 
> I'm sad that this arc has ended now, when I finally have grown to love each charachter in it. All I hope now is that I will have the strength to start the new arc and finnish that too. 
> 
> Once again I thank you from the deepest of my heart and bow to you all.   
> You're all awesome. Stay that way!
> 
> I love you all to the moon and back!
> 
> Yours truly   
> PurpleNIghtSong

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Song of love or death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893700) by [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh)




End file.
